Still Assuming
by mcangel1976
Summary: Sequel to Never Assume. Chika and Satoshi are now in the high school part of Ouran. What will happen now that they have joined the host club? Will more assumptions be made? They have to contend with not only the hosts but other students now that Chika and Haruhi are on the same campus. Let's just hope Haruhi and Chika survive. **do not have to read Never Assume to read this story.
1. School Is In Session

Chapter 1 – School is in Session

Summer vacation was over and it was time to start the new school year. Chika could now be at the same school as his girlfriend, Haruhi, and not have to worry about the others in the host club trying to take advantage of her or putting her through the ringer. He would also not have to contend with his brother all of the time since Hunny and Mori had graduated and would be attending the university. They were still going to visit periodically, but that was better than all day every day.

The down side to moving into the high school, at least in Chika's mind, was that he and Satoshi were joining the host club. Kyoya had approached both of them this past spring about membership into the exclusive club and although Chika's first inclination was to reject his offer to join, he accepted for the sake of Haruhi and Satoshi. Now he could keep an eye on Tamaki Suoh and make sure that the "king" behaved around Haruhi. He and the twins had caused a lot of problems in the past year and he didn't believe they had truly changed their ways. Everyone else might have believed the men in the host club had learned their lessons, but he wasn't fooled. A tiger cannot change his stripes.

Chika thought back to the day he received the text message from Haruhi saying that she was pranking three idiots and that his brother was going to pretend to be her boyfriend. She had told him not to worry and that was his first clue that he needed to worry. Just the thought of that and everything that followed still pissed him off and made him want to punch something. He had been with Satoshi when he received the text and he immediately flew off of the handle. Satoshi was there to knock some sense into him, quite literally, and he calmed down. When he felt like he was calm enough, he called Haruhi and proceeded to discuss this plan of hers.

"What do you mean that you pranking three idiots and that Mitsukuni is going to pretend to be your boyfriend? You have a boyfriend and it sure as hell isn't my alien brother!" Chika yelled. Ok he wasn't as calm as he thought he was, but he was able to dodge another blow from his cousin.

Haruhi groaned. She should have known that Chika would act like that, especially since his brother was involved. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Can I explain before you completely go mental on me? Ok, here it is. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru showed up at my apartment tonight and brought dinner with them. Then they accused me of dating Hunny. I didn't even know they were assuming I was dating him until they asked why I chose him over one of them. They said that I could do better and that he was too short for me, and well after that I basically threw them out of my house. So after they were gone, I decided they needed to be taught a lesson and called your brother. I sent you a text instead of calling because I knew you were hanging out with Satoshi, and you can't or don't always pick up with you two are together."

Chika counted to 10 and released the breath he had been holding. He didn't like the plan and it made him want to kill Suoh even more, but he would go along with it to teach those three a lesson. "Fine, but make sure that nothing happens with my brother and remember that you have a real boyfriend," he finally agreed.

Haruhi smiled, "I remember. Don't worry. It is all just pretend and we won't be doing anything that crosses the line, and don't take this out on him. It was all my idea."

"I got it. It was all your idea and I am not allowed to take this out on Mitsukuni," Chika grumbled.

"Right," Haruhi laughed.

The sound of the laughing on the other end of the line calmed him down more than anything else could have, "Okay, have your fun and teach those three idiots a lesson they will never forget."

"I plan on it!" Haruhi said laughing some more. "I will let you get back to Satoshi and I will talk to you later. Behave so that he doesn't use his stick on you anymore," Haruhi joked.

"Oh you are real funny. I will talk to you later. Bye," Chika said smiling. He hit end and put his cell phone in his pocket. He didn't like the plan but he was a lot calmer than he was when he had received the text message.

"So everything is alright now?" Satoshi asked sarcastically. Haruhi had an effect on his cousin that he had never seen before and he had known Chika all of his life.

"Yah, apparently Suoh and the twins showed up unexpectedly tonight and accused her of dating Mitsukuni and spewing a bunch of garbage. So she wants to teach them a lesson. I may not like it, especially pretending to be Mitsukuni's girlfriend, but I will support her and go along with it... at least for now," Chika said through clenched teeth. His hands immediately went into fists so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Yasuchika, you can trust Haruhi and your brother. Nothing will happen," Satoshi warned him.

Chika took a deep breath, "You're right. Let's just go watch the movie. I need a distraction."

Chika came back from memory lane when his cousin was shaking his shoulder and calling his name. He was surprised Satoshi didn't use his shinai on his head like he had done in the past, but then again he did get into trouble for doing that and was told no more hitting. He focused his eyes on the boy across from him, "Sorry Satoshi. I was thinking about something and my mind wandered."

"Something or certain someone(s)?" Satoshi asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I was thinking about when Haruhi told me about that stupid plan of hers in order to teach a lesson to Tamaki and the twins. Do you really think they learned and have changed their ways?"

"I don't know, but they have been keeping their noses clean so far, and Haruhi was able to finally pay off her debt. So maybe they have. It doesn't matter right now because you need to go get your girl, or do you want me to escort her down to the car?" Satoshi smirked lifting and lowering both of his eyebrows at the same time suggestively.

"Don't even think about it! I will go and get her," Chika said as he climbed out of the car and rushed up the stairs to Haruhi's apartment. He knocked on the door and within seconds, he saw the smiling face of one Haruhi Fujioka. "Are you ready to go?" He asked as he gave her a return smile and grabbed her book bag from her hand.

"Yah, I guess I am ready. You know you won't be able to carry my bag or do anything like that when we are at school, right? Maybe I should have spilled the beans about being a girl," Haruhi mumbled.

Chika laced his fingers with hers after she had closed and locked the door. Together they descended the stairs and made their way to the car. "We will work it out. We made it through last year without incident and we will make it through this one also, but whatever you decide to do, I will support you 100%," he said in all seriousness and before she got in the car, he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

Haruhi blushed and mumbled "thanks" as she slipped into the seat that was vacant of anyone. She slid over so that Chika would have a place next to her and greeted Satoshi warmly, "Good morning Satoshi. Are you two ready for school and the host club?"

"I am ready, but I don't know how well Yasuchika is prepared for the host club," Satoshi mocked.

"Shut up!" Chika said as he pushed his cousin a bit. He turned to Haruhi and said, "I will be fine as long as those morons stay away from you. Speaking of morons, there is the king of them now. What is he doing here?" All three teens turned and watched as a limo pull up beside theirs and Tamaki stepped out of the back of it.

Haruhi groaned, "I have no idea what he is doing there. Probably thinking daddy and daughter could ride to school together."

Chika hit the button to roll down the window and sneered, "What are you doing here Suoh?"

Tamaki jumped and looked around franctically and finally saw the other luxury car in the parking lot, although how he missed something that is parked right next to him is a mystery to everyone. Tamaki plastered on a smile and turned on his princely charm, "Why I am here to escort Haruhi to school today. It is the first day back and a father should take his daughter to school as is customary per commoner customs."

Chika turned to look at Haruhi and gazed upon a girl with her jaw clenched shut in frustration, narrowed eyes, and vehemently shaking her head no. He turned back to his prey and glared, "I don't think that is going to happen today. My girlfriend will be riding with me today and any other day she feels like it, so pretty much every day for the rest of her school career at Ouran."

Gulping and determined not to show fear, Tamaki continued, "You have monopolized so much of her time lately, surely she would like to spend some alone time with her father."

"I'm sorry, but I know for a fact that she has spent a good amount of time with her father. In fact he came with us to our lake home a couple of weeks ago."

Tamaki could see that he was losing this argument, "Shouldn't she have the choice about whom she would rather go to school with?"

"So you think that **my girlfriend** would rather go to school with you instead of me, her **boyfriend**?"

"I-I am just saying that we should ask her who she would rather go to school with," Tamaki stumbled over his words very nervously.

Chika turned to Haruhi and gave her a questioning look, "He actually thinks that you might want to go with him instead of me. Will you set him straight? If I do it, he may end up in a building of the medical variety and not the educational variety."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car on her side. She stepped to the left and glared at Tamaki over the trunk of the car, "What are you even doing here Tamaki-senpai?"

Tamaki saw Haruhi and started running towards her to pull her into his embrace and away from Chika's car, "Haruhi, did you miss daddy? I haven't gotten to see you in forever! Has Chika been forcing you to leave all of your friends behind?" Tamaki made it about three feet away from Haruhi before he stopped suddenly and did not make a move to proceed further. A shinai was blocking his path and when he looked up, a very irritated Satoshi Morinozuka was standing next to Haruhi.

"I think you have gone far enough. Don't make me repeat what happened at the dojo when you acted a fool!" Satoshi said in a menacing voice.

Chika came up behind Tamaki and watched him jump at the sound of his voice, "If you take one step closer to Haruhi without her permission, you will regret it."

"Haruhi, don't let them be mean to your daddy!" Tamaki cried.

"Chika, Satoshi stop it. Tamaki, again, you are not my daddy and never will be my daddy. Chika and I already had plans to ride together and I am going to ride to school with him. In fact it is a standing date, so please don't show up here to surprise me again with a ride to school. I appreciate the offer Tamaki-senpai, but I don't need a ride. Now can we all go before we are late?" Haruhi said getting back into the car.

Tamaki took a step forward and he was once again blocked by Satoshi. "You ride in your car and we will ride in ours. Ok Tamaki-senpai? See you at school," the younger man smiled at Tamaki and then turned to get back in the car himself.

Hanging his head in defeat, he nodded his agreement and turned around to walk back to his car. He gave a wide berth to Chika so that he wasn't used as a punching bag. Where Hunny was sweet, his brother could be hard and unforgiving. Tamaki had provoked the teen enough this morning and valued his life to much to provoke him any further. He knew that Haruhi would help him if Chika went too far, but he didn't want to take any chances. He took solace in the fact he would be able to see his daughter at school and he would not have to worry about Satoshi or Yasuchika during host club hours.

Once Chika knew that Tamaki was in his car, he returned to his place next to Haruhi and instructed the driver to head to the school. Looking towards his girlfriend, Chika said, "I can't believe that he showed up like that. Please tell me that he knows to keep his hands to himself and learned the lesson you took it upon yourself to teach him. After everything that happened, I can't believe he is still calling you daughter and himself daddy."

At those words, Haruhi bit her lip and gripped her hands together. She stopped when she realized that with that reaction, Chika would know the answer to that question just by looking at her. She risked a peek at Chika and knew that he had noticed. Sighing she conceded, "They aren't going overboard or doing anything too much, but Tamaki is still doing his daddy act and likes to hug me, as you just saw; and the twins are a bit on the physical side also. It doesn't mean anything though." She was blunt as ever, but it was better to warn him now than for him to find out later.

"I see," Chika said and looked out his window at nothing in particular. He felt a small hand grab his and he looked towards his girlfriend. She looked worried and he figured that it was because of his reaction to her news. He exhaled sharply, "I trust you. I just don't trust those three."

She smiled at him again and leaned in to give him a small peck on the cheek, "I know, but they are harmless. They know that I am with you and that you will be part of the host club now. They should behave from now on."

Chika gave her a small smile and said, "Fine, I won't kill them or harm them if they touch you."

"Thank you," her grin grew. She knew that he couldn't stay mad at her for long, and hoped that the three hosts in question would truly behave because she did not want to deal with an upset boyfriend. "This week we will just have meetings about cosplay ideas and stuff like that, next week is when the club will actually open."

"This is going to be so much fun! Taka said that he and Mitsukuni had a lot of fun in the host club," Satoshi interjected with a huge smile on his face. You could feel his excitement since he was practically bouncing off the walls in the car. Soon the other two occupants were smiling and laughing at the energized teen.

Before the car stopped at the school, Haruhi turned to Chika and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked a little surprised and she laughed, "Well no affection or anything of the kind until we are completely away from the school." She knew that his patience was going to be tried a lot today. It was one thing knowing what was going on with your girlfriend; it was another thing entirely to see it. Chika was going to have to watch Tamaki and the twins hug her and stuff, but she was hoping they would tone it down since Chika was going to the high school now.

The car came to a stop and the driver opened the door for them. Chika got out first, followed by Satoshi, and finally Haruhi brought up the rear. Tamaki had pulled up right behind them and rushed out of the car and came to a grinding halt five feet away from Haruhi when he caught the glare of the younger man with her. _"I just have to bide my time. They will not be in club and I will be able to have daddy/daughter time then," _Tamaki thought to himself. "Haruhi, didn't you miss your daddy?" Tamaki whined.

Haruhi turned narrowed eyes upon the king of the host club and said plainly, "You are not my father and I just saw you last week with the twins, so I can't exactly say that I did miss you."

Tamaki immediately found his corner and started to cultivate his mushrooms. He muttered that Chika was such a bad influence on his daughter and it wasn't fair that he got to spend so much time with her while her father was left out of the fun. His ears perked up when he heard the familiar twin laugh signaling Hikaru and Kaoru had arrived. Looking up toward Haruhi, he saw the twins making their way towards her.

"Hey Haruhi, already sending the boss to his corner?" Hikaru laughed as he put one arm around her shoulders.

Kaoru came to the other side of her and wrapping an arm around her waist said, "Yah school hasn't even started yet."

Together they finished with, "This has to be some kind of record."

Chika was fuming. They hadn't even made it into the building and already Tamaki tried to pull his daddy act twice and now the twins were hanging all over his girlfriend. Haruhi was not their girlfriend, she was his! It was times like these he wished he hadn't gotten rid of his glasses. He found himself reaching up to adjust them as a nervous habit. He had ditched them for Haruhi since he didn't need them to see anyway, but that didn't mean that they weren't useful at times. Clearing his throat, he said, "Excuse me, but what do you think you are doing to Haruhi?"

The twins were so wrapped up in their normal routine, they had completely missed the fact that Chika and Satoshi were standing right there. Removing their hands, they said, "Sorry didn't see you there. Besides we didn't mean anything by it. We are close friends after all." They knew better than to press the issue too much with the young Haninozuka though, knowing he could be downright volatile.

Kyoya was the next to arrive and adjusting his glasses to create a glare on his eyes, he began to take in the scene before him. Chika took irritated and his hands were clenched into fists, the twins were trying to explain how they could touch Haruhi because they were friends, and Tamaki was growing his mushrooms. _"Well today is going to be one hell of a first day if this is any indication," _Kyoya said sarcastically to himself. "Well I see we are all here. Now can we move into the building and get to class before we are all late. A crowd is gathering," Kyoya said leading the way into the school.

Indeed a crowd had started to gather. Most were girls that were clients of the host club and wanted to gaze upon their favorite hosts before school started, but some were curious onlookers about why the host club was congregating near the car drop off area. Some people whispered amongst themselves, while others were shouting the host of their choice name or MOE. It was very obvious that the girls had missed the hosts and were ready for the club to once again open its doors.

The hosts looked around and saw the size of the crowd. Hikaru and Kaoru gave them a taste of their twincest act. Tamaki pulled himself out of his corner and started wooing the girls that were closest to him. Haruhi gave her natural host smile and made sure to look at the whole crowd without really making eye contact. Chika stopped himself from rolling his eyes and put on a fake smile for all of the girls. Finally Satoshi was smiling and waving, lapping up the attention. All of them made their way into the building following their vice president and soon made their ways to their respective classrooms. It would not be good to be late to class on their first day. As a member of the host club you had to be a perfect gentleman, and that included punctuality. Well at least they tried and Haruhi was getting better at it. She wasn't late to her classes; it was just to the host club.

When they had made it to their first class, Tamaki tried to tell Kyoya how mean Haruhi was this morning. He was convinced that Chika was a bad influence and wondered what he could do to remove the bad influence in her life. He figured after he did that, he could increase the good influences. "What do you think mommy?" Tamaki asked after he gave his speech.

"Tamaki did you completely lose your ability to use your brain? What happened last time you tried to meddle in Haruhi's love life? That ended horribly. Chika is not a bad influence. He just doesn't like others trying to take his girlfriend from him. You knew better than to just show up at her house this morning and then you tried to force yourself upon her at least twice from what you told me this morning. The twins were hanging all over her when I got out of the car this morning. Honestly, if it had been my girlfriend, all of you would be hurting right now. I give him points for restraining himself."

"Mommy! How can you say that to me? You have to agree that she has changed since she has been with him and not all of the changes are good. She is more rebellious and doesn't want to spend time with me any longer. I mean we have the club and thankfully, we will have daddy/daughter time there, but it is not enough. Fathers and daughters need to bond," Tamaki wailed.

Kyoya shook his head and rolled his eyes. He had told already told Tamaki on more than one occasion that Chika and Satoshi had joined the club, so he was sure that Tamaki was aware of that. How did he expect to have daddy/daughter time during hosting though? It wasn't like they were going to be hosting together. He was about to ask that very question, when the teacher walked in and talking had ceased for the time being.

As the day progressed, Kyoya never asked his question to Tamaki and decided it was probably best to wait and watch how everything panned out. If nothing else, it could be very entertaining. _"I do believe that Tamaki has forgotten that Chika and Satoshi have joined the club as our newest hosts. Well, he can't say he wasn't informed,"_ Kyoya laughed to himself as Tamaki made another reference to quality time with Haruhi while the two seniors made their way to the club room. He couldn't wait to see Tamaki's face when Chika walked through the doors to the music room.

Haruhi's last class was thankfully twin free and she was able to take her time and wait for Chika and Satoshi without being dragged off from the classroom directly to host club. She was just about to start up the stairs when she heard a voice calling her name. She turned around to see Satoshi wielding his shinai in the air. She giggled at the sight and then started to laugh a little harder at the look Chika was wearing. When they were close enough, Haruhi asked, "He didn't use that on you today, did he?"

"Thankfully I was concussion free today," Chika mocked.

"He behaved today Haruhi. You know I won't let him get away with acting like a brat!" Satoshi said smiling and ruffling her hair.

"I know, but can you please keep the hitting to a minimum? I don't want to have to call your mother…" Haruhi smiled sweetly as she threatened the younger man.

Satoshi laughed, "I will do what I can."

"Can we just get this over with today?" Chika asked in frustration.

"I have to say that I am really happy they changed the time for Karate club so that you could be a host with me," Haruhi said turning her gaze to her boyfriend.

"Me too," Chika sighed. He was glad that he would be a host with Haruhi and still be able to participate in karate club. There would only be one day a week that he would have to miss host club, but he and Haruhi worked it out and he would give her rides home every day if she wanted them.

"Well come on before they send out a search party," Haruhi smiled.

The trio ascended the stairs and made their way to the music room. Haruhi looked at her watch when they arrived at the doors, six minutes late. Cringing she opened the doors and walked into the room followed by Chika and Satoshi. She rolled her eyes as Tamaki was crying that something happened to his daughter and that Chika was probably somehow responsible. If Chika wasn't responsible, then it had to be the evil twins. He was asking Kyoya what could be done to find his precious daughter. Haruhi face palmed and turned to look behind her. Chika looked ready to explode and Satoshi was shaking his head at the stupidity of what he was witnessing. She put her hand in Chika's and kissed his cheek. "Breathe," she whispered in her ear.

Tamaki heard the door open and close, but did not acknowledge it. He continued on his tirade until he heard the twins yell Haruhi's name. Turning around and already running towards the one person that had been on his mind, he swept her up in a crushing hug without realizing who had been with her or the fact that his hug caused her to rip her hand out of Chika's grip. "Haruhi, you are safe. Do you know how much you worried daddy?"

"I am not your daughter and I am starting to sound like a broken record. Put me down right now Senpai!" Haruhi yelled. Her request, however, went unheeded.

Chika was getting madder and madder as the lunacy continued. When Tamaki did not release Haruhi after she requested him to do just that, Chika took matters into his own hands, "She asked you to put her down, so I suggest you put her down before I make you do it."

Tamaki looked up and saw the two teens standing in the place he just picked Haruhi up. _"What are they doing here?"_ Tamaki wondered. "I'm sorry, but host club is closed today and besides it would be unseemly for Haruhi to host two men," Tamaki said calmly, but he did not release her.

"Oh didn't you know, we are your new hosts," Satoshi leered at Tamaki. He took a step forward to help Haruhi if Tamaki did not let her go soon.

"H-H-Hosts? Mommy these two say that they are our new hosts!" Tamaki screeched and unfortunately Haruhi's ear was right there.

"That is correct Tamaki. I discussed this with you on a couple of different occasions. They are indeed our new hosts and are replacing their brothers," Kyoya explained as he typed on his computer.

"What?" Tamaki was in shock.

"Suoh, I will tell you one more time to let Haruhi go or I will make you let her go," Chika said walking right up to Tamaki.

"Huh?" Tamaki said dumbfounded.

Chika tried to grab Haruhi and pull her free, but Tamaki's embrace was too tight. He had no choice but to use force. Using a well-placed karate chop, he knocked out the host club king and was able to grab Haruhi before she went down with the passed out moron that was holding her. He looked her over, "Are you ok?"

"Yah, thanks for helping me. I guess he was in too much shock to let go," Haruhi told Chika. Turning her attention to Kyoya, "Kyoya-senpai I thought you told him that Chika and Satoshi agreed to be in the club."

"Haruhi if you had been listening just now, you would have heard me remind him that I did tell him about our new members. In fact, I told him that I was going to approach them about membership before I even asked them. Then I told him that they had agreed. It is not my fault that it went in one ear and out the other," Kyoya explained without looking up.

"Yes, but something tells me that you knew that he forgot and were waiting for this," Haruhi said studying the man before her.

"That is an interesting notion you have," Kyoya smirked.


	2. The Fall of the King

******Disclaimer… I don't own OHSHC or its characters. I wish I did, but so far the falling star thing has not worked for me.**

**A/N: Awesome response to the first chapter. Never Assume was a really fun story to write and the more I thought about it, the more I wanted it to continue, ergo the sequel. Mtnikolle asked about assumptions with the school. Yes, now that they are on the same campus, they will have a lot more exposure and as hosts they are watched like hawks, so you can just imagine what will happen there. In this story, assumptions will be made on both sides and you will periodically get to see Never Assume from Chika's POV in flashbacks, much like the one in the first chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I am really happy you enjoyed the first chapter and here is the next one. Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 2 – The Fall of the King

Tamaki finally regained consciousness and when he opened his eyes, he screamed like he had just received the biggest fright of his life. "What are you two doing here?" He asked pushing the twins away from him.

"Nothing boss," Hikaru smirked.

Giggling a little, Kaoru said, "Nothing at all."

The twins both stood up making sure they hid the red lipstick that they had found on the floor next to Tamaki. They had wondered if it could possibly belong to their king, but that wouldn't make sense and in the end decided that it belong to one of their customers. Unfortunately for Tamaki, the twins decided that it made a good coloring tool and used it on his face.

Narrowing his eyes on the twins, he did not like the look they were giving him. It hinted that they were up to something mischievous and he immediately ran over to Kyoya, "Mommy the twins are doing something and I don't know what it is. We need to protect our daughter from them!"

"Daddy, I suggest you look in the mirror and I know for a fact that Haruhi is safe," Kyoya said as he continued to type.

"What?!" Tamaki ran to the back room and looked in the mirror that hung there. He had red whiskers, red lips, red circles on his cheeks, and the word "baka" written in red on his forehead. Squawking, Tamaki ran to the host club's personal restroom and quickly washed the marks off of his face. He was thankful that they only used lipstick instead of marker (they had done that before), but that did not diminish the urge to kill them in the slightest.

Running back out into the main room, he started to yell, "You two devil twins are in so much trouble! I am going to make you pay for what you did to me! You are going to be grounded until you are fifty! Mommy, help me control our doppelganger sons!"

"I'm sorry Tamaki, but I am busy right now. You will just need to control 'our sons' yourself," Kyoya growled. He really hated the mommy/daddy act and he thought that Tamaki would eventually catch on that anything he said in reference to family titles was purely sarcastic, but he hadn't. His best friend was just as clueless as the day he had first met him.

"But Mommy!" Tamaki wailed.

"No!"

Tamaki was about to say something else, but he stopped when he noticed the glare Kyoya was sending his way. He decided a change in topics was in order, "Do you know that I think those two knocked me out with something. I had the most horrible dream while I was asleep too! I dreamt that Chika and Satoshi were going to high school now and had joined the host club, but that can't be right. I mean they aren't here." Tamaki's gaze swept the room to be sure and found it absent of both of the younger men.

Kyoya shook his head and pushed his glasses up his nose. He was about to say something to Tamaki's "dream", but he didn't get the chance since his best friend had spotted the only female host and immediately popped out of his seat.

"Haruhi! Thank goodness you are safe!" Tamaki cried as he ran towards her, but before he could reach her to give her a hug, he tripped. The only problem was that he fell right on top of Haruhi and the door to the kitchen opened to reveal the two teens from Tamaki's nightmare.

Chika and Satoshi walked out of the kitchen in order to gather their things and leave when they were greeted by a very surprising sight. Tamaki was on the ground, on top of Haruhi, and he was kissing her. His mouth was on the side of her mouth and he wasn't moving. Chika could see Haruhi trying to push Tamaki off of her, but it appeared that the host club king was frozen in place. "Give me that!" Chika growled to Satoshi as he grabbed the shinai from his cousin. "Get off of her you moron!" Chika yelled as he hit Tamaki over the head with the bamboo stick and then pushed him off of his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Tamaki cried holding his head.

"Apparently watching you try to make a pass at my girlfriend as you force her to kiss you! Stay away from her. She is taken. You need to find your own girl; it isn't like you don't have thousands of girls screaming for you (a bit of an exaggeration)," Chika sneered.

"I, I, I didn't! I tripped and accidentally landed on her," Tamaki stuttered.

Chika glared at the sniveling teen, "Whatever! You have wanted her for a long time and even declared that she was yours while trying to force yourself on her, and that was just last year. I don't believe you. Satoshi, get the bags, we are leaving now!" He helped Haruhi to her feet and looked her over quickly (had to make sure really ok) before pulling her out of the room. When they were far enough away from the music room, he asked, "Are you alright?" Turning to look at her, he was not expecting to see her glare at him.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Haruhi bellowed.

"What? That baka was trying to take advantage of you and you are yelling at me?" Chika asked raising his voice. He knew that Haruhi was not afraid of him and therefore would not cower if he yelled.

"He wasn't trying to take advantage of me, he really did trip. I would have probably been forced to endure one of his hugs if he hadn't tripped, but he wasn't trying to kiss me. He fell on top of me and that is when he had the bad luck of you walking back into the room. For some reason he is petrified of you and he became immobilized. He didn't move because he couldn't. End of story!"

"He probably tripped on purpose in order to make it look like he wasn't making a pass!" Chika yelled and when they got to the car a few seconds later, he said, "Get in. I am getting you away from him!"

"I don't have to listen to you! I will tell you this one more time Yasuchika Haninozuka, he tripped. The twins decided to mess with him like they usually do and tripped him using a rope. You overreacted because you don't trust him and you made some stupid assumptions just like he did last year. He isn't the baka, you are! I can't believe you dragged me out of there like some caveman!"

Chika groaned and then face palmed. It was all together possible that Haruhi was right and Tamaki tripped. If that was the case, he did overreact (just a bit).

"She is right you know. I saw the rope and the twins were each standing on one side of it. Hikaru tried to pick it up quickly, but I saw it before he could. That fool actually tried to look innocent. I don't think they planned for your reaction," Satoshi stated when he had joined the couple and was finally given the opportunity to speak.

_"Great! I was worried that Suoh hadn't learned his lesson and now I am going off the deep end by seeing things that aren't there. Get a grip Chika!" _He said to himself. Chika turned to Haruhi and stated, "Look I am sorry, it is just I saw him on top of you and I know how he feels about you. I might have reacted a little excessively about what I witnessed, but you really can't blame me."

Raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips, Haruhi countered, "I can blame you! You hit him with a shinai and then shoved him with your foot. You accused him of things he didn't do and dragged me out of the clubroom like I was a possession! You were acting like a fucking Neanderthal! I am **not** the one you need to apologize to!"

"Fine, do you want me to apologize to Suoh, then I will, but are you going to honestly stand there and tell me that I didn't have just cause?" Chika glared at his girlfriend.

Haruhi closed her eyes and took a deep breath in an effort to calm down, "I am not saying you don't have just cause, I am just saying that you went overboard in the drama department." Opening her yes and lifting a hand to his face to cup his cheek, she said, "I am not with him, I am with you. Although he may have given you reason not to trust him, I never have. Even when I was pretending to be with your brother, I never did anything that gave you reason to doubt me. So don't start now."

Chika had the good sense to look ashamed. She was right; Haruhi had never given him reason to mistrust her and he trusted her more than he trusted anyone in his life, and that included Satoshi. Taking his own deep breath, he released it slowly before he spoke, "You're right. I will apologize to him after I get you home. It has been a long day and I think I am on sensory overload. I just need to get away from here and as far away from those morons as possible."

Haruhi gave him a small understanding smile and got into the car. She was followed by Chika and then Satoshi. When the door was closed she laced her fingers with Chika's and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, "I know he can be difficult to deal with, but please give it a chance; and if you feel like you are about to go ballistic, breathe before you hit someone. I mean you can hit Satoshi because he hits you, but other than that pause first." She sent a wink to the other teen in the car so that he would know that he was joking. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy for Chika to be a part of the host club especially after everything that happened the previous year, but she liked having him there with her. As long as he could be a little more patient, everything should be fine. Internally she crossed her fingers and set up a small prayer.

Nodding, Chika agreed, "I will do that for you, but if he really does try something, I cannot promise that I will just stand by and let it happen."

"If he does try something, he will be shot down because I am with you and only want to be with you," Haruhi promised.

"Fine, I will attempt to control myself in the future," Chika murmured as he leaned back in the seat.

Haruhi smiled and bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing at the fact her boyfriend seemed to be pouting, "That is all I ask." She leaned her head against his shoulder and the rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

_Back in the music room_

"Are you ok boss?" Hikaru asked trying to hide the laughter in his voice.

"What was he doing here?" Tamaki cried.

"Chika and Satoshi are hosts now Tono. Remember they came in with Haruhi and you freaked out," Kaoru responded.

"You wouldn't let her go and Chika had to put you to sleep," the twins said together.

"They are hosts?! It wasn't a dream?" Tamaki wailed.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be a fun year. Turning back to Tamaki with an evil glint in their eyes, they leered, "No, it wasn't a dream."

Whining Tamaki said, "Why did he hit me?"

"Tamaki, do you really not understand why he acted like he did? Your previous actions mixed with the fact you were on top of her with your lips pressed to her face, it is enough to make a saint lose his temper," Kyoya articulated. He turned a glare to the twins and watched them gulp, "You two need to watch your backs. I will not have you disrupting the club like this again. You will apologize to Chika and Haruhi."

"What about me mommy?" Tamaki howled.

"You should be used to their antics, but never the less Hikaru, Kaoru, apologize to Tamaki also. If it wasn't for your little prank, he might have been hit, but it probably wouldn't have been as bad as it was," Kyoya sighed.

Tamaki dead panned, "What do you mean I would have been hit?"

"Tamaki you were on your way to crush Haruhi with your embrace. Anyone could see what was going to happen when you reached her. So if Chika had seen her in your arms again, he would have more than likely hit you. I would suggest you learn to control yourself around her from now on. He and Satoshi are members of this host club going forward and therefore he will be around all of the time. Haruhi is his girlfriend and I don't think he would appreciate the affection you show your 'daughter'," Kyoya sneered at his best friend.

Gulping, Tamaki uttered, "But Mommy she is our little girl!"

"She isn't our little girl and she is dating Yasuchika Haninozuka. Even I know better than to try to cross him," Kyoya bluntly said. "I expect all of you to apologize tomorrow. I am sure Chika got an earful from Haruhi. That is all for today," and with that, the host club was dismissed.

With the first day of school behind them, all of the hosts felt like they had been through a warzone and survived. Tamaki sported the worst of the injuries, but at least he was still breathing. Tomorrow was a new day and hopefully it would go a little bit more smoothly than today had.


	3. Apology Accepted?

**A/N: For those of you that haven't seen it yet, I got the urge to write a Kyoya/Haruhi story and decided to write a sequel to December Regrets entitled Memories Past December. For those of you that wondered what happened after she saw Kyoya on the other side of the door with the rose, now you will find out. As for this story, I am glad you like it! It is fun to come up with different situations where things are misinterpreted and now I have a bigger cast to work with. Happy reading and please review.**

Chapter 3 – Apology Accepted?

Chika woke up with a groan, he was not looking forward to going to school today, but Haruhi had made it perfectly clear that she expected him to apologize. Who does he have to apologize to? He has to apologize to Tamaki Suoh, the person who gets his blood boiling just hearing the name because he knows that the host club king has feelings for Haruhi; and not just any Haruhi, but his girlfriend.

Getting out of bed, he made his way to the shower. He needed to get up and get moving so that he could pick up Haruhi for school. If he could get out of apologizing to that baka, he would. Somehow the thought of saying "I'm sorry" to him left a bitter taste in Chika's mouth. Sighing, there was no hope for it, if he didn't apologize, Haruhi would be less than happy with him; and an angry girlfriend was not something he wanted to deal with.

When Chika was dressed, he made his way to the dining room in order to have breakfast. Satoshi was already there waiting for him, as was his older brother. This morning was starting out to be full of annoyances. "What are you doing here Mitsukuni? I thought you didn't have classes until later," Chika sneered at his brother.

"You need to be nice to your brother Yasuchika!" Satoshi declared and pulled out his shinai in warning.

"You are not allowed to hit me with that!" Chika snapped.

Hunny sighed and rolled his eyes, a typical morning in the Haninozuka household. "I am helping in the dojo this morning before classes, Chika-Chan. Are you alright?"

"He's fine Mitsukuni, he and Haruhi just had a little fight," Satoshi smirked.

Hunny's eyes grew. He remember the last big fight that they had and it involved three hosts making a lot of wrong assumptions when it came to the relationship he had with the female host. At one point in time, it almost broke them up. Although if you talk to Haruhi and Chika, it was a minor disagreement and they never got close to breaking up over it. "What happened Chika-Chan? Is everything alright?" He asked his little brother. He would do anything to help Chika and Haruhi.

Growling, Chika turned his glare to his older brother, "It is nothing. Tamaki was being a moron and I snapped. She says I have to apologize to him now, but I had just cause to believe what I did."

"What?" Hunny inquired with a confused frown marring his face.

Satoshi was laughing, and Chika was turning red and looked like he wanted to murder someone. Finally Satoshi got some semblance of control over himself and explained, "Tamaki was being Tamaki yesterday and did his whole daddy act. Well when he saw us with Haruhi, he froze and would not let go of Haruhi. I swear she started to turn blue. So Chika tried to pull her out of his arms, he couldn't, he knocked Tamaki out and was then able to free her. That was the first ten minutes of club time. Then Yasuchika, Haruhi, and I were in the kitchen and Haruhi walked out before us. We heard Tamaki's yell for his 'daughter' and we left the kitchen. We saw that blonde idiot on top of Haruhi, on the ground, with his lips on her. Chika lost it and took my shinai and used it on Tamaki before kicking him off of Haruhi. I noticed that the twins had a rope, so that means that they tripped Tamaki, but Chika thought that Tamaki had tried to attack and kiss Haruhi because he is still harboring feelings for her." When he was done with his explanation, his laughter once again started to ramp up.

Rolling his eyes at his cousin, Chika countered with, "He does still have feelings for her, but he knows that he can't have her because she is with me. You know that if you had not seen that rope and if Haruhi was your girlfriend, you would have had the same reaction that I did!"

"Maybe," Satoshi conceded with a grin.

"So you are telling me that Tama-Chan tripped onto Haruhi and it looked like he was kissing her?" Hunny asked.

"Yes," Chika grumbled.

"You know that she only wants you, don't you Chika-Chan? She doesn't have feelings for any of the hosts like that, and believe me they have tried. You only saw the climax of their efforts last year," Hunny offered his little brother. He was trying to comfort him with words, but he knew it wasn't working. Tamaki was the bane of Chika's existence for more than one reason.

Chika leered at his brother. He knew that Hunny was right, but that didn't mean it didn't still irk him, "Whatever! Satoshi are you ready to go? We still have to pick up Haruhi before we go to school." Chika stood up and walked towards the door.

"I guess that means that it is time to go," Satoshi said with a smile for his cousin.

"It will get better, he is just on edge because of everything that has happened in the past and he is afraid of losing her," Hunny said thoughtfully.

"You're right. I better go before he leaves me behind. I will see you later!" Satoshi said as he got up from his seat and followed his best friend. If nothing else, this was very entertaining.

Tamaki woke up ready to face the world. He acted like he had no worries or cares beyond that of being the wonderful man that he was born to be. He was good looking and adored, and he had amazing friends. A scowl suddenly appeared on his face, _"Yasuchika and Satoshi are hosts now. They are keeping me away from my daughter. Daughter? She is more like the girl I had hoped to one day have walk down the aisle to me. Oh well, too late for that now. She made her decision and she is with that Haninozuka now. He just better make her happy or he will have to deal with me. I will not have my daughter unhappy, miserable, or in tears over a guy!"_

Pushing aside any thoughts that disturbed him, a smile once again adorned his face. He got ready to meet the day and soon was on his way to school. He briefly thought about swinging by Haruhi's apartment to pick her up, but quickly dashed that thought, _"Yasuchika is probably picking her up. That is what they said yesterday. Oh well. I will have to find other ways to spend time with my beautiful daughter."_

At school Tamaki and Chika did not see each other until it was time for the host club to meet. The club was still not entertaining guests, but there were a lot of preparations to be completed before they could open the doors for the ladies once again. All of the hosts heard about how much the girls were anticipating this school year with the hosts and how they could not wait until the doors opened; and each of host put on his/her acts for customers during break times in order to appease them until the club was officially opened for business.

Chika and Satoshi were not excluded from the flames of Moe since all of the girls knew that they were replacing their brothers in the club. Chika was cold and aloof, but the girls seemed to eat it up. They loved how he was different from his brother, but still oh so cute. Satoshi was open and charismatic with a strong sense of duty, and the girls fawned over his open personality. Both of the new hosts were already proving to be popular with the ladies, and Kyoya knew they were going to be an excellent addition to the club.

Haruhi once again waited after classes were over with for her boyfriend and his cousin. She was ready to see Chika since she had not been able to see him at lunch. He had to take care of some business with the karate club, leaving him absent from the hosts' table. Satoshi had joined him, so she had been left with an overly affectionate Tamaki, two twins that teased him, and a shadow king that wrote in his notebook and watched the proceedings with a bored look upon his face. When she saw Chika and Satoshi approaching, a smile immediately appeared on her face, "Did you get everything done you needed to for karate?"

Walking up to his girlfriend and briefly brushing his hand against hers so as not to appear anything more than accidental, Chika said, "Yah, it is all taken care of. We have our first practice match in two weeks. Are you going to come?"

"Of course I will. I didn't miss matches last year, and I am not going to miss any this year," Haruhi replied.

"Good. Well, I guess we better get to the music room before that blonde moron sends out a search party for you," Chika said as he started to walk up the stairs with Haruhi at his side. He noticed that Satoshi flanked the other side of her, it was a position that they had gotten used to since it left her protected between them and less likely for an attacker to get her (someone like Tamaki).

"Honestly, I don't know why he goes on and on about your safety. You are dating a Haninozuka and couldn't be better protected than that. Does he think that Yasuchika can't take care of you?" Satoshi inquired. He seemed to take offense that Tamaki would even consider the fact that Haruhi was not protected with Chika as her boyfriend; and when he was around, Haruhi had two defenders.

Laughing, Haruhi said, "I don't think it is a matter of my protection as much as he is just a drama queen, I mean king."

That last remark had both of her companions laughing. It helped to relieve some of the tension Chika was feeling, but not enough. He still had to apologize to that king and it was not something he was looking forward to. "Do I really have to go through with this?" He murmured.

"If you are asking if you really have to apologize, the answer is yes. You assumed he was attacking me and you were wrong. It was Hikaru and Kaoru that really did the damage yesterday, so you need to apologize to Tamaki for making the assumption that he was trying to kiss me," Haruhi declared.

Turning his head to look at his girlfriend, he narrowed his eyes and spoke, "Fine, I will do this, but I still think if he was given the opportunity, he would have tried to kiss you."

Haruhi paused in her walking and once again her hands were on her hips, "You don't know that. He knows that I am with you and I believe he would respect that. Besides, he is not going to get the opportunity, so you can get that out of your mind right now!"

"Hey you two, calm down. They have learned their lessons and know that you two are together and happy. Now I suggest we drop this before we go into the music room," Satoshi injected himself into the disagreement.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Haruhi said, "You're right. Sorry Chika."

Chika looked around them and they were in an empty hallway about twenty feet from the music room. Leaning in he kissed her cheek and said, "I'm sorry too. Let's just go in there and get this over with." Since he didn't see anyone in the hall, he felt it was safe to link hands with hers and finish walk the rest of the way hand in hand.

A shadow step out from behind one of the pillars and watched the couple and Satoshi walk towards the music room. "Yasuchika Haninozuka and Haruhi Fujioka are gay? Is that what I just saw? Do the hosts know about this? It would explain why he has arrived with Chika-kun the last two days for school. Did they really say that Tamaki Suoh had tried to kiss Haruhi? I thought he was a ladies man," The figure wondered quietly so as not to be caught. This was an interesting second day of school after all.

When Chika, Haruhi, and Satoshi walked into the music room, Tamaki was wondering where his daughter was and the twins were teasing him about trying to steal her from her boyfriend. It was not something that would improve Chika's attitude at all. Looking down at his watch, he realized that they were actually one minute early. They couldn't win with Tamaki. Chika had a feeling that if Haruhi was not there when he got there, he would go into panic mode. Shaking his head, he walked to where Tamaki was currently wailing on the floor. The king was crying out and wondering if his precious daughter had been abducted by Chika and forced to go to a foreign country against her will.

Tamaki noticed that there was a new set of feet in front of his face and looked up. He saw Chika with a ferocious scowl on his face and behind him stood his precious daughter. He immediately stopped his crying and jumped up trying to skirt past Chika, but the younger man was too fast for him. "Excuse me Yasuchika, I just want to say hello to my little girl," Tamaki tried sound calm, but in fact he was nervous, very nervous.

"No," Chika smirked knowing that Tamaki would not be able to get to Haruhi right now.

"Mommy! Yasuchika is not letting me near our daughter!" Tamaki yelled.

Kyoya walked up to the little gathering and noticed that the twins had made themselves scarce when the trio had entered the room. _"They are probably afraid of what will happen to them because of their little prank yesterday,"_ Kyoya said to himself. "Tamaki, if anything he is protecting her from her hugs of death and he can because he is her boyfriend. We have already had this discussion. Now you need to get on with what we discussed yesterday after they left," Kyoya said to his best friend sounding slightly uninterested. Looking behind him, he called out, "Hikaru, Kaoru get over here now!"

"But mommy!" Tamaki tried to whine again.

"No buts daddy. Now if everyone will sit down, we can all talk calmly and rationally," Kyoya stated sarcastically as he pushed up his glasses creating the trademark glare. He knew a conversation like this with Tamaki involved, would be anything but calm and rational.

Everyone convened in the largest sitting area in the music room. Kyoya and Tamaki were in chairs, the twins occupied one couch, with the remaining three on the other couch. Haruhi was placed between Chika and Satoshi once again.

Clearing his throat, Kyoya decided to act as mediator, "It appears that a prank by the twins yesterday got out of hand, and it made it look like Tamaki attacked and kiss Haruhi. Although he may have been on his way to embrace her like he normally does, he did not in fact do anything more than run towards her at that moment." The shadow king knew that if they could not get this one issue resolved it could pose serious problems for the bottom line.

"Yes well as the King of the Host Club, I do believe everyone else should apologize before me since I am higher ranking," Tamaki declared.

"Excuse me, but who made that rule?" Chika leered at Tamaki.

Yelping and jumping into Kyoya's lap, Tamaki was suddenly afraid of what the younger man could do to him. He soon found himself on the floor though since Kyoya pushed him out of his lap, "Mommy!"

"Tamaki, do not jump in my lap again. I am sorry, but I just don't look at you like that," Kyoya smirked. He heard the twins snicker and Haruhi snort. Satoshi looked like he was trying not to laugh and Chika was still glaring, but a small smirk on his face told Kyoya that he didn't mind what happened.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki cried out. That is when he noticed that the laughter in the room had escalated and the meaning behind the joke dawned on him. Blushing, he sat back down in his chair and continued, "I just think that since it was the twins that caused the problem that they should apologize first."

"Oh please," Hikaru scoffed.

"Even if we hadn't trip you," Kaoru jeered.

"You would have given her a bear hug that would have made Chika angry anyway," they mocked together.

Tamaki shot up out of his chair once again and started on his rant, "Now listen here you two evil doppelgangers, it is perfectly natural for a daddy to hug his daughter! She doesn't mind, do you my precious one?" He finished the last part of his statement pointing at Haruhi and giving her a pleading look. Noticing that Chika was once again glaring at him, he tried to ignore the younger teen.

"You are not my father," Haruhi stated bluntly.

The twins started to laugh and make fun of Tamaki once again. Tamaki ran to his corner of woe and started to grow mushrooms, well at least until a very dark aura started to appear.

Kyoya was getting more and more irritated as the meeting continued. At this rate, they wouldn't be able to discuss the host club and Tamaki would once again keep him on the phone for all hours of the night. In a deathly calm voice that everyone knew better than to argue with, he said, "Tamaki get over here right now. Hikaru, Kaoru shut up and apologize. Tamaki you will apologize also and then we will move on and start on host club business. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

The twins clutched each other and said, "Perfectly."

Yapping like a dog, Tamaki ran to his chair and yelped, "Yes Mommy."

"Excellent, now let us get through this, shall we?" Kyoya sneered pushing up his glasses once again, his black aura dissipating.

Looking at each other and then at Chika, Hikaru and Kaoru turned their gaze to the karate champion and gulped loudly. The look they found on his face could make a grown man cry. Holding onto each other, they shakily apologized, "We are sorry Chika. We didn't mean for our prank to go that far. We just wanted to trip Tono."

Chika nodded at their apology. He was still angry about what happened, but he was willing to let it go and he did overreact to the situation.

"You devil twins, what kind of apology was that? This is how you apologize!" Tamaki declared and stood up. Walking over to Chika, he bowed and handed him a rose, "I am so sorry my dear Yasuchika about what the twins did and the result of such actions. I did not mean for any of that to happen and you have my word that it will never happen again." Tears formed his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"Boss you do know that you are apologizing to a guy and not a girl right?" Hikaru asked Tamaki.

Straightening up, he turned to the twins, "At least mine was sincere unlike yours!"

"Yah, we already know you can cry on contact," Kaoru said shaking his head.

"And we did notice that you never promised to keep your hands off of Haruhi in the future," the twins pointed out together.

A strangled cry could be heard from Tamaki and he turned around slowly to face Chika once again. He swallowed hard and then choked out, "I will try not to be so affectionate towards my one and only daughter." He stiffly walked back to his chair and sat down. It was a hard promise to give.

An elbow to the ribs told Chika that his girlfriend was expecting him to apologize also. Looking down at her, he rolled his eyes and sighed. Clearing his throat, he turned to Tamaki and grumbled, "I am sorry too. I went a little overboard and assumed that you were trying to make a pass at my girlfriend when you weren't; and even though I have just cause to not trust you around her, I should never have hit you or forcefully removed you from her like I did."

Crickets could be heard in the clubroom. Tamaki was surprised that he really had gotten an apology from Chika. Kyoya had been expecting it, and so had Haruhi and Satoshi, but it appeared that the others were a bit stunned that the youngest Haninozuka actually apologized. Suddenly, Tamaki was up and brushed his hair away from his face and declared, "I knew it! No one can resist my charms!"

Amidst groans and heads shaking, everyone decided to leave that one alone. There was no point since Tamaki was just Tamaki and there was no stopping the way he thought. Instead everyone turned to Kyoya in order to continue the meeting, and the rest of their time was spent talking about the host club.


	4. Spy Games

**A/N: I have a lot of ideas for this story and what kind of assumptions will be made, but do you have assumptions that you would like to see made in the story? It can be anything and for anyone. We have already seen that someone was lurking in the halls and is thinking some inaccurate thoughts about Chika, Haruhi, and Tamaki. LOL. Is the reputation of the host club at stake? We will see. Trust me when I say that in this story, none of them really come out unscathed. LOL. So if you have ideas, please send them to me in pm or you can put your suggestions in the review. This is going to be fun! Enjoy the new chapter and please review.**

Chapter 4 – Spy Games

Chika's eyes popped open with the blaring sound of his alarm and after silencing it, he covered his face with his arms unmoving from his spot in his comfortable bed. After receiving that embarrassing apology from Tamaki, he had wanted to do nothing more than to hit him again except this time he was going to use his fists. Taking deep breaths to calm down, he looked at the clock and realized he needed to hurry if he was going to pick up Haruhi for school.

When the car finally pulled up to Haruhi's apartment complex, she was already waiting downstairs for her ride. Stepping into the car, she noticed that Satoshi was smiling and on the verge of laughing, and her boyfriend appeared like he wanted to murder someone. This wasn't good and immediately wondered if he got into another fight with his brother that morning. "Are you alright Chika?" Chika did not answer her and she decided she needed to use a different approach. Taking a deep breath, she shouted, "Yasuchika Haninozuka!"

Snapping his head up, Chika looked around him and noticed that Haruhi was sitting right next to him, "Sorry, I was just doing some thinking."

"Did you have a fight with Hunny?" Haruhi asked him as she scooted over closer to him and took his hand in hers.

"No my brother was already out the door before I was downstairs today," Chika grumbled. Today was a day he really felt the need for a fight. It was a good thing that it was a long day at karate club today. Bad news… it meant that he would not be there for host club and Haruhi was not going to be protected from the idiot king and his two court jesters.

"Ok, what is wrong with you?" Haruhi glared at the young man seated next to her.

Satoshi could tell that Chika was not going to answer Haruhi and took it upon himself to fill her in, "He is a little peeved that we are going to miss host club today for karate and leave you to the wolves. Plus Yasuchika here is still irked by Tamaki's stupid apology yesterday."

"What the hell kind of apology was that anyway? I mean is he a complete moron? How is it he is second in his class?" Chika yelled.

Now Haruhi understood why Satoshi seemed to be humored and why Chika seemed like he wanted to hit something. Wanting to laugh herself, she decided that it was best to hold it in for now, "Don't worry. Your brothers will be there today and I think Tamaki has learned his lesson. If he hasn't, then he will be dealt with. You worry about the karate club and getting ready for your competition. Let me worry about the other hosts."

"Fine, but if he does something, let me know. You know I will find out about it if you don't," Chika sent her a very serious look.

Haruhi couldn't help it, she started to laugh. When she was calm enough, she said, "Yes, sir. I will report to you all of the little details of the host club when you are not there." She saluted him and then started to laugh again. Hearing Satoshi join her, she glanced up at Chika to see him scowling. Leaning over to kiss him, she grinned, "Everything will be fine and you will find out that you had nothing to worry about. I will meet you at the dojo after host club ends. Ok?"

Sighing, Chika finally consented, "Ok, I got it. Do you have to be home right after club tonight?"

"No, did you want to do something?" Haruhi asked. She knew that the last two days had put a lot of stress on him and he needed one on one time with her. Granted it had only been two days of school, but Chika looked like he was at his wits end. As soon as she saw the look of relief on his face, she knew that she had been right.

"Yes, did you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Chika asked.

"I can do that. My dad will be working late, so I don't have to worry about him tonight," Haruhi replied.

Feeling more at ease, Chika stated, "Good. We can go out after I am done at the dojo then."

"I will get done with the host club as soon as I can. I should still be done before you though," Haruhi explained.

"Ok you two, if you are going to kiss, you better do it now. We are about to pull into the gates," Satoshi smirked at the couple.

Glaring at his cousin, Chika did notice that they were coming up to the school rather quickly. He leaned over and gave Haruhi a small kiss saying, "I can't wait until after school today."

"Me either," the girl smiled. Both of them got ready to exit the car and face the crowd as though they were not a couple and Haruhi was not a girl.

As the trio got out of the car and were swarmed by the crowd of girls that were waiting for the hosts to appear, a cry of "MOE" filled the air. Satoshi was in high spirits as he waived to the crowd and made his way to the door. Haruhi was giving her natural smile, and Chika was well… being Chika. He wasn't glaring, but he wasn't exactly smiling either.

Once they were in the building, the three friends split up: Haruhi to her class, Chika and Satoshi to theirs. As Chika watched Haruhi walk down the hall in the opposite direction than he and Satoshi had to go, he was reminded of the dream he had the night before and could help the feeling of foreboding that went up his spine.

"Yasuchika, are you ok?" Satoshi said giving his cousin a concerned look. Chika was spacing out a lot today and that was not normal for him.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I am fine. I was just thinking," Chika grumbled.

"What were you thinking about?" Satoshi asked as they walked into their classroom for first period.

Chika looked at his cousin and frowned, "You know most of the fights we have had, have centered on those three idiots. When everything happened last school year, I was really afraid I was going to lose her."

Placing his hand on his cousin's shoulder, Satoshi said, "I know, but you didn't lose her then and you are not going to lose her now. If anything, it is better now because you can see her every day and are in the same club."

Satoshi knew him so well. He knew that Chika sometimes held doubts about if he was what Haruhi really wanted or needed, but in the end Haruhi always chose Chika. Giving his best friend a smirk, he said, "Very true. Now I can keep an eye on the others and make sure they leave her alone. We will not have a repeat of previous events."

"Exactly. As long as you are there, Tamaki and the others will behave, or at least attempt to," Satoshi declared laughing. He heard Chika join in and he knew that his cousin's mind was once again in a better place. The dinner date with Haruhi would do even more good.

Taking his seat, Satoshi thought about the changes he had seen in Chika since he started to date the Haruhi. The female host was one of the best things that could have happened to the youngest Haninozuka. He was more patient and seemed to try to control his anger more. She brought out the softer side in him, and with her help Chika had become his own person. He ditched the glasses and stopped listening to everyone else. Basically, Haruhi helped him to step out of his brother's shadow and find the real Yasuchika. For that, Satoshi would always be grateful to her; actually both the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families were thankful to Haruhi for everything she had done.

School seemed to flash by in an instant, and before anyone realized it, the last bell ending classes for the day had rung. Haruhi paused at the foot of the stairs that would take her to music room three, but she did not linger. She wanted to wait for Chika and that would have been a waste of time since he was already on his way to the dojo. Laughing at herself, she started the trek to the host club alone, "_At least Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai will be there today."_

Another meeting for the host club was done and they had the first several cosplay ideas on the books. Kyoya was impressed about how efficient everything was today. Tamaki had glopped Haruhi when she first walked in, but she was immediately removed from his grasp and he started looking around him before he spotted Mori carrying her away; however, his instincts were telling him to be afraid, very afraid. The twins had tried to put her in the middle of them, but it had failed when she elbowed them in their stomachs and walked off. There was minimal teasing and Tamaki only ran to his corner twice. Hoping that Tamaki and the twins had learned their lesson, he snapped his notebook shut and dismissed everyone for the day.

"Haru-Chan will you eat some cake with me while you wait for Chika-Chan?" Hunny asked sweetly.

"Sorry Hunny-senpai, but I can't. I told Chika that I would meet him down at the dojo as soon as I was done here. He has been a little on edge, so we are going to go out for dinner," Haruhi explained.

"That must be why we are taking Sato-Chan with us," Hunny said before turning to Mori, "Is it Takashi?"

"Yah," answered Mori. He had already heard the stories about what had happened over the course of two days and he wasn't surprised that Chika was a little uptight.

"If Sato-Chan is meeting us here, why doesn't Chika-Chan meet here also?" Hunny asked confused.

Haruhi looked around the room and sighed, "I think he is trying to stay away from Tamaki and the twins right now; and since we are going out on a date, he doesn't want any of the hosts to interfere with our plans. You know how they can be."

"We know, believe me we know!" Hunny stated shaking his head.

"I will see you guys later," Haruhi said softly moving towards the exit and sneaking out the doors before anyone could catch her.

Hunny and Mori watched her leave the room and then turned to one another. "Chika is having a hard time," Mori said simply.

"Yes, he is. He doesn't like the way Tama-Chan and the twins treat her or act like she is theirs," Hunny stated.

"What happened before his party didn't help."

"You're right," Hunny sighed, "I just hope that things get easier for him soon. I wish that those three would think about things before they act, but we both know that isn't going to happen."

Shaking his head as agreed with his cousin, Mori said, "No."

"Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, I am so glad you were able to come to host club today!" Tamaki said walking up and interrupting their conversation.

"We plan on coming at least once a week if we can! Isn't that right Takashi?" Hunny beamed excitedly.

"Ah," Mori intoned.

"I know the ladies would love to see you," Tamaki smiled at his older friend. As if that statement triggered something, he started to look around the room and a small frown appeared on his face.

"What's wrong Tama-Chan?" Hunny asked seeing the change of expression on the king.

"Are you looking for Haruhi?" Kaoru asked appearing at Tamaki's right side.

Hikaru appeared at his left and continued the teasing, "Do you want to harass her?"

"Maybe steal her away from Chika?" The twins asked together.

Tamaki gulped and then looked down at Hunny and Mori. He knew that Hunny was very protective of Haruhi and his brother, and more importantly their relationship together. Floundering for words for a minute, he decided indignant was a very good emotion to be feeling and yelled, "I am not trying to steal her from Yasuchika. You are the two that like to harass her!"

"Then who are you looking for Tama-Chan?" Hunny asked curiously. He wasn't stupid; he knew that Tamaki was looking for Haruhi. After the king's little plan had failed to win her over and steal her from Hunny, he had turned up the daddy act hoping to get more time with the female host in the future. Either that or he didn't know how to cope with the fact that he didn't have a chance with her beyond friendship.

"I, well I, I was just looking for my daughter to make sure she was ok. I didn't get to say good bye to her and since Chika isn't here to give her a ride home, I thought I would be a gentleman and offer. I am her father, you know. So it is only right that I escort her home," Tamaki declared.

"She already left," Mori said as he watched the younger men in front of him. His instincts told him that Tamaki had not given up completely, but since blonde had not done anything to Haruhi and Chika since he and Hunny's parents had scolded all of the men of the host club, he let it go for now.

"WHAT? What if she is kidnapped or mugged? She isn't safe walking home! Mommy we need to find our daughter!" Tamaki yelled.

Kyoya looked up from his work and rolled his eyes. "_Tamaki is still clueless as ever," _he thought to himself. "She is fine. If she didn't go to the dojo, she has ridden the train and walked home by herself plenty of times without incident. Now calm down," Kyoya glared at his best friend.

As Tamaki was about to respond to the shadow king, the door to the music room opened up and Satoshi walked in. Seeing his brother and cousin, he ran up to them and exclaimed, "Taka-bro, Mitsukuni, how goes it?"

Giggling, Hunny turned to his cousin and said, "It is good Sato-Chan. I just finished my cake, so we can go when you are ready."

"Practice over early?" Mori asked his brother as he stood up and ruffled his sibling's hair.

"Only by about 10 minutes. Chika worked the team hard and they looked like they were about to pass out," Satoshi laughed.

"Ah," Mori responded.

Smirking, the youngest Morinozuka added, "Plus I think he is excited and ready to go out on his date tonight?"

"DATE?!" Tamaki shrieked, "He can't go out on a date tonight. He is dating my daughter. Mommy, he is going to break our little girl's heart. Don't worry Haruhi! Daddy is coming to make everything better!" Tamaki tried to run towards the doors, but was stopped by a shinai in his way and a hand on his collar. You have to let me go. I need to console my daughter in her time of need!"

Mori, who had his hand on Tamaki's collar in order to prevent him from leaving, raised his eyebrow and said, "No."

Satoshi scowled at Tamaki and did not remove his shinai from its position in front of Tamaki, "What makes you think that he is cheating on her?"

"Well she has gone home and you said Chika has a date tonight!" Tamaki cried.

"Tama-Chan, did you not listen to what Kyo-Chan said a few minutes ago? He said that 'if she didn't go to the dojo'… In other words, Haruhi went to the dojo to meet up with Chika-Chan and he is taking her out on a date. He would never cheat on her or do anything to hurt her. He treats her like a princess all of the time and you dishonor him by thinking he would do something like that to her," Hunny explained in a somewhat hard voice.

Tamaki yelped and said, "Sorry Hunny-senpai. You are right." Looking at Satoshi, he said, "Do you happen to know where they are going tonight?"

"No, and I don't care. They need alone time and they will get it," the younger said.

At the words "alone time" Tamaki's mind started to race. Alone time could mean so many things. Surely they weren't doing things they should be doing, right? In his mind Tamaki saw Chika tying Haruhi to the bed and grinning evilly. Snapping out of his thoughts, he declared, "We have to go rescue my daughter!"

"What are you talking about boss? It is just a date," Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously.

Wailing, Tamaki yelled, "You don't know that! We need to follow them in order to protect my daughter's chastity! They are too young!"

"What?! He can't do that to her!" Hikaru bellowed.

"She still has dreams to accomplish," Kaoru added. He was going along with his brother hoping that Hikaru was doing this in order to tease Tamaki some more and fearing that it was more.

Together the twins said, "We're in."

"I suppose if I order you to leave them alone, you will still try to follow them incognito like you tried to do with her and Hunny-senpai? I guess I better go to make sure you three morons stay out of trouble," Kyoya stated with a bored tone of voice.

"What? You cannot go on their date with him! I will stop you all!" Satoshi yelled and raised his shinai, but suddenly he felt it taken from him. Turning to look around, he saw his brother holding it in his hands, "Taka?"

Sighing and shaking his head, Hunny looked at Satoshi, "Sometimes you have to know when to fight and when to go along with them. You can beat those three up now, but they would still find a way to try and spy on their date. If we go along with them, we can at least keep the interference down to a minimum." Turning to look at the twins and Tamaki, he narrowed his eyes and threatened, "However, if anyone ruins Yasuchika and Haruhi's date tonight, there will be consequences."

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru huddled together quaking with fear. They all nodded their agreement and then gulped. Scary Hunny was not someone they wanted to piss off.

"How are you even going to find them," Satoshi asked rolling his eyes. He realized that his short cousin was right and the least he could do was to go with them to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. Correct that, anything too stupid.

Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly looked very menacing, and smirked, "Three little letters of course, GPS."

"GPS? Did you put a tracking device on her or something?" Satoshi inquired.

Everyone turned to Kyoya. Their expressions clearly asking, "_Did you do something like that? You are the shadow king after all."_

"Why is everyone looking at me? I didn't do anything like that. Well at least not yet. However, I might have done something to the rest of you," Kyoya smirked and watched all but Mori gulp and turn white.

"Umm Mommy?" Tamaki asked shakily.

"Don't worry, I am not tracking any of you… yet," Kyoya leered at the group.

Slowly turning to look at the twins, Tamaki was left feeling very unsettled by his best friend. Shaking himself out of it, he told himself that right now he needed to concentrate on Haruhi, "Ok men! Time for the Follow Chika and Haruhi's Date to make sure her Virtue is Protected Plan!" Looking around the group, everyone was shaking their heads at him, but he plowed on, "Hikaru, Kaoru, located Haruhi using the GPS on her phone. Kyoya, call for the car. I think it best if we take one car so that we are not caught. Let's go rescue my daughter!"

Climbing onto Mori's back, Hunny whispered, "Takashi, we really need to get her a different cell phone."

"Yah," Mori said frowning at Tamaki.

"I will talk to Chika-Chan and my parents when we get home tonight. I don't want the others to decide to follow Haruhi whenever they feel like it and ruin her time with my brother all of the time; especially if we can't be there to protect them.

"Agreed." Mori stated. He felt the same way and if needed, he and Hunny would get her a different cell phone without anyone's help.

"The car will be pulling up any moment," Kyoya said in an effort to usher everyone out of the music room.

"Ok you doppelgangers, have you located her position yet?" Tamaki turned towards the twins.

"Yes, she is still on campus. Looks like she is just leaving the dojo," Kaoru stated.

"Yasuchika had to finish making sure everything was picked up and locked before he could leave. He told me to go on ahead since Haruhi arrived," Satoshi explained.

Looking at the others, Tamaki yelled, "Well what are we standing around here for men; we have a mission to complete!" With that said, he led the stampede out of the music room and towards the car in order to shield his little girl from harm.

Learning their lesson from trying to follow Hunny previously, everyone got into the car and they waited for Haruhi and Chika to leave the Ouran campus. They followed at a safe distance and depended more on the GPS program Hikaru and Kaoru had than trying to keep up with the other car. (At least they learned something about their spying).


	5. Date Night

**A/N: Looks like Tamaki and the twins are up to their old tricks again. This could be bad, very bad. I think the sooner we get rid of GPS on Haruhi, the better for her relationship and Chika's sanity. LOL. I had to break up the date into two parts because the chapter was just getting too long. So here is the actual date. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 5 - Date Night

When Haruhi had made it to the dojo, Chika had already dismissed the karate team and Satoshi was walking out of the changing rooms. Looking over to the door, Chika knew that someone had entered and found his girlfriend removing her shoes making a smile appear on his face, "Satoshi, why don't you go ahead and meet Takashi and Mitsukuni. I will finish up here."

"Are you sure?" Satoshi inquired with a knowing grin on his face.

Narrowing his eyes on his cousin, Chika stated, "I am sure and if you don't wipe that smirk off of your face, I will make sure it disappears with a good beating."

Satoshi started to laugh and when he saw the other man take a threatening step towards him, he held up his hands in surrender, "I'm going, I'm going." He paused before leaving to say hello to Haruhi and was out the door before Chika could say or do anything else.

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked walking up to her boyfriend. He was still wearing his gi, and she was admiring the view. She loved him in his karate uniform.

"You mean Satoshi being an idiot?" Chika asked sarcastically.

Standing next to him, Haruhi rolled her eyes and said, "Well, I don't think he was being an idiot, but yah."

"Nothing. I told him to leave and he wouldn't," he said simply as he put one final bow staff back on the rack. Looking back at her, he smiled, "Besides I was ready to have you all to myself starting the minute you walked in the door. I have seen him all day, but you have been strangely missing today."

"I could say the same thing about you," she laughed as she was pulled into his arms. Scrunching her nose, she suggested, "Why don't you go take a shower so that we can go?"

Giving Haruhi a small kiss on her cheek, he said, "I will be back in a few. Oh and before I forget…" Chika ran into the men's changing room was and where his locker was located and ran back, "Here."

Haruhi accepted the bag that Chika was handing her, but started to frown, "What I have told you about buying me clothes like this?"

"Huh? I didn't buy you anything. I know how you are and I would like to keep you happy instead of pissed off. Sorry, but I am not Suoh or the twins. Since we were going out tonight and I knew you didn't have anything to change into, I asked one of our maids to go to your apartment and pick something up for you to wear. I also called your father and told him what was going on. He was at home and had something picked out when the maid arrived. She brought it to me, so that dress you are holding in your hands is your dress."

Haruhi had the decency to look a little sheepish right then because she had assumed that Chika had done what the others would have in that situation. She knew he was different and had learned his lesson long ago, and yet she jumped the gun and just accused him. Walking up to him and putting her hands on his chest, fisting her hands into the material she gave him a smile and stated, "I'm sorry. I know you are not them. I saw the bag and it was a knee jerk reaction."

"Maybe I will forgive you," Chika smirked.

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

Pushing herself up on her toes, Haruhi brushed her lips against his and asked, "How about now?" She gave him a brief kiss and pulled back.

"I think I can manage to forgive you. Now go change so that we can get going."

"You are one to talk."

"Ok both of us need to get ready," Chika chuckled as he pushed her towards the female changing room, while he took off towards the men's changing area. He was so ready for this date, but as he started to get ready, his dream from the night before came unbidden to his mind. Well, it wasn't exactly a dream. It was more like a memory, a very bad memory…

_Flashback_

_Chika's phone was ringing and looking at the caller id, he could see that it was Haruhi. He knew that she had been busy tonight, so he wasn't exactly expecting her call. Especially after their previous text conversation when he told her that he didn't like the plan. He understood why she was pretending to be his brother's girlfriend, and he agreed that Tamaki and the twins needed to learn a valuable lesson, but it really bugged him that they all thought she was dating his alien brother. Answering the phone, he said, "Hello?"_

"_Hey Yasuchika, I need to talk to you," Haruhi spoke softly into the phone. She was nervous about what she was about to tell her boyfriend._

"_You never call me Yasuchika unless there is something wrong," Chika stated bluntly. _

"_Well, something happened tonight."_

"_What could have possibly happened?"_

"_I was out with some of the hosts tonight for dinner and Hunny gave me a gift. It was nothing major, just some earrings. Well, Tamaki thought for some reason that Hunny was giving me a ring and proposing. He was spying and not with us at dinner."_

"_What do you mean he thought Mitsukuni was proposing?" Chika asked in a deathly calm voice that would give chills to almost anyone, maybe even Kyoya Ootori._

_Gulping a little, Haruhi looked at her entourage for the evening. She knew she was in trouble, but had decided to call Chika before he heard what happened from someone else. She was planning on waiting until she got home, but the car got a flat tire and she didn't want to put it off any longer. "Hunny was giving me a gift and Tamaki just jumped to the conclusion that Hunny was asking me to marry him. He wasn't, but Tamaki was sitting across the room and only saw Hunny hand me a small box. Tamaki ran up to the table and started yelling. Needless to say the whole restaurant heard his ranting about getting married and him telling me that I wasn't allowed to marry him."_

"_YOU CAN'T MARRY HIM BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT WITH HIM, YOU ARE WITH ME!" Chika yelled into the phone. _

_Haruhi had to move the phone away from her ear when Chika started to scream into the phone. She knew he wasn't going to take her news well and she hadn't even told him everything. Taking a deep breath, she tried to continue, "Will you calm down so that I can tell you the rest?"_

"_Calm down? The rest? You want me to calm down when it appears to the hosts that you are dating my brother? You go out with him and according to the rumors I am hearing, are having a really good time pretending to be his girlfriend. Do you want to date him instead of me?" Chika inquired loudly. He knew he was over-reacting, but this whole situation had put him on edge and he had started to worry that Haruhi would want his older brother instead of him. (Poor Chika)_

"_YES I WANT YOU TO CALM DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME!" Haruhi yelled back. She was emotional and irritated after everything that happened tonight with Tamaki and the twins; she really didn't want it from her boyfriend also. _

_Inhaling and exhaling slowly, Chika got control of himself before saying, "Ok, I am listening."_

"_Tamaki made a scene and Hikaru didn't help matters any. Kaoru was there, but he didn't really do anything. He looked like he felt bad. Anyway, I yelled at them and we left the restaurant. Apparently now they have decided to be happy for me and throw your brother and me an engagement party," Haruhi explained and then braced herself for the storm that she knew was coming. _

_Silence. Chika was completely dumbfounded and was speechless. He just didn't know what to say at the hosts' unknowing interference in his love life. He must have been silent for a while because he heard Haruhi calling his name on the other end of the phone. Shaking himself from his stupor, he said, "I am on my way over to your place and we are going to talk about this." He didn't give her time to argue or deny him; he just hung up and called for a car to pick him up._

_End Flashback_

Shaking himself from the memory, Chika finished getting dressed and walked out of the dressing room in order to meet Haruhi. She was reading a book while she waited for him, and apparently didn't realize that he was there. She was so engrossed in her book, her surroundings melted away and Chika grinned at her. Squatting down in front of her, Haruhi still didn't notice him. Chika was used to this and knew what to do… reaching over the book and placing his hand on the pages of the book in order to block the words, he watched Haruhi blink a couple of times and look up. He smirked and shook his head before standing up and helping her to her feet, "Another good one?"

Beaming, Haruhi nodded, "Yah. Sorry."

"I am used to it, but you know one of these days, someone else might be the one to find you like that. I feel sorry for the poor soul that tries to get your attention when you are reading; and you still need to be more careful. What if I was an attacker?"

"I would have screamed and you would have come running," Haruhi said simply.

"What if I wasn't here?"

"You, Satoshi, Hunny-senpai, and Mori-senpai have all taught me some defense moves, I would have used those. Also, you know I only read like that if I am at home or in a safe place. I am not stupid."

There was no use arguing. Haruhi had a one track mind and when she set it, it was hard to change it. Exhaling, he muttered, "Fine. Let's go to dinner." He pulled her out of the dojo and towards the car. "_I love her, but sometimes she is so… well Haruhi. At least we are going to get a quiet night alone together,"_ Chika thought to himself as the limo pulled away from Ouran and started making its way to the restaurant.

When the couple arrived at the small café they liked to frequent when they wanted a quiet atmosphere, they were shown to their usual booth and sat down next to each other, leaving the other side of the table empty. Neither of them noticed the fact that seven of their "closest friends" walked in a few minutes after they did. The quiet atmosphere was about to explode into upheaval.

"Tama-Chan, Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, you are to do and say nothing that will draw attention to us. If you do one thing, we are all leaving. I will not have my brother's evening with his girlfriend ruined because of your three. Do you understand?"

"Why are you warning us and not the others?" Hikaru asked snidely.

The remaining hosts looked at the second year incredulously, and everyone had the same question plastered on their faces, "_Did he really just ask that?"_ They looked at each other and then back to him.

Clearing his throat, Hunny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Sometimes he really wanted to slap the older twin, "Because Hikaru, Takashi and Satoshi will not do anything to the couple and didn't want to be here. Kyo-Chan came to monitor your three, and I am here to make sure you leave them alone. You were the three that wanted to spy on them, and I can remember your previous spy games. Do you want to ask that question again or are we good?" Hunny had finished his little rampage with a very menacing tone to his voice and a sneer on his face.

Placing his hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him down and prevent him from saying anything else, Kaoru said, "We remember and we understand. Isn't that right Hikaru? Tono?"

"Right. We understand," Hikaru and Tamaki muttered together. They would have rather been there with Haruhi, but after their last attempts, had backed off of that dream.

"Good, I would hate for something to happen that could jeopardize my brother or Haruhi's happiness," Hunny leered at his friends.

"Are you threatening us?" Tamaki asked shaking in his seat.

Hunny plastered on an innocent look and stated, "Assume what you will about what I meant, but I will not have their happiness compromised."

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki knew a threat when they heard it, and that was a direct threat to them if anything happened tonight. Gulping loudly, the three of them looked at each other and knew they better behave tonight. They were there to observe and nothing more.

The hosts watched on as Haruhi and Chika laughed with each other and overall seemed to be enjoying their date. Haruhi seemed to be glowing, and Chika seemed to be more relaxed and carefree around the female host. Everything was fine until the food started to come…

"Oysters? Do you know what those are? Those are used for seduction! Chika is trying to take advantage of my poor baby girl!" Tamaki exclaimed as he saw an order of oysters on the half shell being delivered to Haruhi and Chika's table.

Everyone rolled their eyes and Satoshi growled at the blonde king, "They are really good protein and taste good too. They are ordered by more than just people wanting to seduce their girlfriends you baka! Now shut up or we will leave!"

Tamaki yelped and covered his head expecting a blow from a shinai. When nothing came, he looked up and noticed the younger man was glowering at him, but had not drawn out his usual weapon. Turning his eyes once more towards the other side of the restaurant, he continued to watch Haruhi and Chika.

Haruhi was eating a salad and Chika was eating the oysters and smiling at each other, but after a couple of minutes Chika leaned over and said something to Haruhi. Tamaki and Hikaru leaned forward like they were hoping to overhear what was said. They watched as the younger man grabbed an oyster and put some sauce and lemon on it before tilting it towards Haruhi's mouth. She opened and swallowed, smiling at her boyfriend.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Hikaru and Tamaki declared. They were trying to climb over the others at the table in order to get to the couple on the other side of the restaurant.

"See what? So he let her taste one of his oysters," Kyoya inquired with a bored attitude.

"That is just the first step Kyoya-senpai! He is feeding her and giving her oysters. Tono is right they are aphrodisiacs. Chika is trying to get Haruhi in bed!" Hikaru tried to stay quiet, but he was slowly raising his voice.

"You think just because he fed her one oyster he is trying to sleep with her?" Kyoya asked pushing his glasses up and glaring at the two morons at the table.

"MOMMY! How can you take this so calmly? He doesn't want to sleep with her; he wants to SLEEP with her! In other words, that degenerate wants to have sex with our little girl. We have to save her! Don't worry Haruhi, Daddy is coming!" Tamaki cried. He tried to stand up, but a restraining hand on his shoulder kept him in place. Mori wasn't let him move. Looking towards the twins, Kaoru was sitting there calmly while Hikaru fumed. The older twin couldn't move though because Hunny wasn't letting him get up. They were both stuck in the back of the booth and no one was available to rescue Haruhi.

When the next course was delivered, Tamaki went from pink with frustration to red with anger. On the plates was asparagus, another food considered to aid in the love department. "Mommy, they have asparagus. You cannot tell me that Chika is not trying to seduce our baby girl now. Mori-senpai, you have to let me up so that I can get my baby away from that monster! She is so innocent and doesn't know better!" Tamaki wailed, but it was to no avail. He was not being released by the taller man.

"No, she is safe and fine," Mori stated.

"Are you calling Chika-Chan a monster Tama-Chan?" Hunny asked with a murderous glint in his eye.

"D-D-Don't you see what your b-brother is doing?" Tamaki stammered.

"I see that he is out on a date with his girlfriend and they are enjoying a meal together. What did I say would happen if you ruined it?" Hunny leered.

Tamaki huffed. He had to find a way to get to his precious baby girl. Sitting back he watched the rest of the meal. Each time the couple shared bites of food with each other was like another arrow to his person and he wanted to rush over and stop the seduction scheme Chika had initiated. He was soon gagged so that he would not draw attention to their table by yelling.

As the seven hosts watched on as dessert was delivered, it was the last straw for both Tamaki and Hikaru. Hikaru had been sitting back and fuming as he watched the lovey dovey date. He felt the same way as Tamaki, that Haruhi was being seduced because he decided to listen to his king. It was apparent to both of them, so why couldn't the others see it? Tamaki managed to get his muzzle off and screamed that strawberries and vanilla crème was one of the most potent aphrodisiacs because you had vanilla and strawberries. He exploded and was able to leap out of the table without climbing over anyone stunning the others and allowing Hikaru to initiate his own escape. Tamaki and Hikaru were at the other table before the others could react.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY LITTLE GIRL YOU PERVERT!" Tamaki screeched.

"Get away from him Haruhi! He is trying to seduce you so that he can get you in bed tonight!" Hikaru shouted.

Glaring up at the two hosts that were interrupting their nice dinner, Chika spoke through clenched teeth, "What the hell are you talking about and what are you doing here?" He looked around the restaurant and found the others sitting in a table shooting daggers at the two hosts that were standing next to him.

"We know what you plan is! We saw the food that you ordered and how you fed her the oysters!" Hikaru glared back.

"We also saw you feed each other. You are trying to seduce her and I will not allow you to do that to my baby girl. From this day forward, you are no longer allowed to see her!" Tamaki declared.

"Excuse me, but you are not my father and I can date whomever I want! I thought we went through this before, but I guess you still have some things to learn! If I were you I would back off and leave us alone!" Haruhi bellowed.

The remaining hosts rushed to the couple and grabbed Hikaru and Tamaki. The two of them had started a scene and most of the restaurant was watching to see what would happen next.

Trying to wrench his arm away from whoever had it, Tamaki pronounced, "He is no good for you and you will come with me right now young lady. I know what I saw and he is just trying to bed you. I will protect you from him and everyone like him! You deserve better than that and I will make sure you get it. So get out of that booth, we are going home!"

"You know what, you are right. I am going home, but not with you! Chika, my boyfriend, is taking me home and I do not have to listen to you! I can't believe just because of what we ordered you jumped from dinner to sex! Just so that you are aware, we have ordered that stuff before and we have not done anything like that yet," Haruhi growled.

"But it looked like…" Hikaru started.

"Looked like? Didn't we go through this last school year when you tried to assume that I was with Hunny based on what you thought you saw? I am done with all of you!"

"We're sorry Haru-Chan, Chika-Chan, we tried to stop them," Hunny stated while shooting deadly looks at Hikaru and Tamaki.

"None of you should have been here," Chika sneered. He was frustrated because he wanted a nice quiet evening with his girlfriend, and it had started out that way until two idiots decided to ruin things. He pulled out his wallet and left enough money for the bill and tip. He helped Haruhi out of the booth and turned to leave the restaurant before he felt a pull that prevented him from advancing any further. Looking behind him, Haruhi had been grabbed by Tamaki. Glaring, Chika threatened the blonde, "Suoh, if you value you limbs and your life, you will let go of my girlfriend right now!"

"I-I-I will not! I need to protect my daughter from the likes of you!" Tamaki responded with a tremor in his voice.

"If anything, you are the one that always seems to hurt her. Let her go," Chika sneered.

Tamaki did suddenly release Haruhi, but it was before Chika could do anything. Looking up, Mori had used a pressure point to force the host club king to let go of her. "Mori-senpai, I was just protecting my daughter."

"No, you weren't," Mori said calmly, but he wanted to box Tamaki's ears.

Pushing Haruhi behind him, Chika walked up to Tamaki and spoke in a low voice, "I know you have feelings for her and I know you think you are protecting her, but the only one she needs protection from are you and your buddy there. I wasn't trying to seduce her, but maybe that is what you want to do to her. I want make her happy and right now that means getting her away from you." With that last speech, Chika and Haruhi left the café and got into the waiting car leaving the other hosts behind.

Looking at each other and then towards the others, Hikaru and Tamaki asked, "Do you think we went too far?"

Everyone face palmed and sweat dropped. Hunny was the only one that spoke, "You are lucky he didn't kill you. You may not be so lucky with me though. I told you to leave them alone and once again you assumed the worse and over-reacted. You went way too far and I really don't know if they will forgive you for this one!" He turned around and walked out the front door knowing that the others would drag Hikaru and Tamaki with them when they followed. Kaoru may have learned his lesson about spying, but it was very apparent that Tamaki and Hikaru still had a long ways to go. Hunny was definitely getting Haruhi a new phone and she would have it no later than tomorrow.


	6. Break Time

**A/N: I like writing parts of Never Assume from Chika's POV so that you can see his side of things. It wasn't easy for him to stand back and let his girlfriend pretend to date his arch nemesis, his brother, but I think it was worth it to him to teach Tamaki and the twins a lesson. Yes, it is amazing that they stayed together after the supposed engagement, but they worked through it and I think that just shows how strong of a couple they are. I am sure Chika and Haruhi are ready to bash some heads in right now. Let's see what happens next because you know the hosts are not done interfering and we still have to find out who our mystery person in the hall was. Enjoy! **

Chapter 6 – Break Time

"I can't believe they did that again! What the hell are they thinking?" Haruhi grumbled after she and Chika got into the car.

Glaring out the window, Chika growled, "I can't believe that you are surprised by them any longer. Look at what they did last year and what they have done just this week. I mean are Suoh and Hikaru delusional? They act like they are not exactly in touch with reality!"

Haruhi turned to look at her boyfriend. After listening to what he said, she had to agree with him. They were completely mental and embarrassing. She had really believed that they were over their childish ways after the multiple debacles last year, but tonight proved they will not stop until they drive her completely insane, either that or ruin her life. Tilting her body so that she was leaning on Chika, she mumbled, "So what are we going to do now?"

Sighing, Chika glanced down at the head that was propped up on his arm. He knew from her tone of voice that she felt humiliated and hurt that her friends would do that to her; and he was sure that his attitude and words did not help matters. He was just so angry at Hikaru and Tamaki. Yes, he was upset at everyone, but he was only furious with two of them. Kissing the top of Haruhi's head, Chika spoke gently, "I think we need a break from them. The rest of this week is just meetings with the club. We actually don't start hosting until next week. This week we will take a step back and think about if the host club is something that we really want in our lives. We can talk this weekend about our decision and meet with all of them on Sunday."

Moving her head so that her chin was resting on his arm, Haruhi grinned, "You know, I half expected a little more ranting and raving from you."

"What? I can keep my head when I need to," Chika smirked as he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the lips. When he pulled back, he continued, "and I think right now you don't need me yelling and attempting to beat the shit out of someone, or two someones."

Haruhi wrapped both of her arms around the one arm of his that she was leaning against and whispered, "Thank you."

Nothing else was said as they made their way to Haruhi's apartment. When Chika walked her to the door, he brushed Haruhi's bangs out of her eyes and softly stated, "I will call Kyoya-senpai and let him know what is going on so that you don't have to deal with anyone. Okay?"

"Okay, although I think he is probably expecting this. If he isn't, then he is not as smart as I thought he was," Haruhi joked halfheartedly.

Pulling her into his arms once again, Chika whispered, "You and I will get through this together and they will eventually learn to leave us alone. I am just not sure if it will be before we cut them out of our lives or not. For now, ignore their calls and I will call you after I talk to Kyoya-senpai. Alright?"

"Okay. Thank you for dinner. It was a good night until those morons interrupted us," Haruhi murmured against his shoulder. Pulling back and giving him one last kiss, she said, "I will talk to you in a little bit. Good night."

"Good night," Chika said, and when she had gone inside and closed the door, he made his way down to the car. Once he was ensconced in the back seat, he pulled out his phone and called the shadow king.

Kyoya looked down when his phone started to ring and exhaled loudly, it was Chika. He had just dropped off the twins and the car was on its way to drop off Tamaki. Hunny, Satoshi, and Mori had called their own car to pick them up. Hitting the talk button, he put the phone up to his ear and said, "Ootori speaking."

"Kyoya-senpai, it is Yasuchika. I wanted to inform you that Haruhi and I will not be attending host club for the remainder of the week. We are actually going to take this time to think about what place we want the club to be in our lives right now, and will let all of you know on Sunday what we have decided. I suggest Hikaru-senpai and Tamaki-senpai leave Haruhi alone until we convene," Chika sneered into the phone.

Kyoya knew this was coming and he was kind of surprised that the two teens were not dropping the club immediately. Hikaru and Tamaki have caused a lot of trouble for Haruhi and Chika in their relationship, and it appeared that they were not finished yet. "I understand your position on the matter and accept your decision. What time on Sunday? Should I make sure everyone is there?"

"Yes, please do. We have a few things to say to everyone. Is 1:00 pm at my house satisfactory?"

"Yes, I will make sure that everyone attends. Will you inform your brother and cousins or should I?"

"I will tell them tonight."

"Very well. Thank you for contacting me. I will inform the others. I also want to offer you my apologies for everything that happened. We thought we could control those two idiots, but they got away from us. It was either all of us attend, or risk them going off on their own."

"Thank you and I figured that is why all of you were there. How did you find us?"

"Haruhi's phone was given to her by the twins. They can track her GPS. You may want to look into that," Kyoya explained as he started to push Tamaki away. As soon as Kyoya said the name "Haruhi" Tamaki was trying to take the phone away from his best friend.

Chika heard the noise and wrestling coming through on the line and his grip on his phone tightened. He couldn't believe that they had the audacity to trace her cell phone, actually he could. It was just like them and it made him that much more enraged over everything that happened. If Tamaki got on the phone right now, he couldn't be held responsible for the words that spewed out of his mouth. Luckily it appeared that he lost the fight since it was Kyoya's voice that came through once again.

"Sorry about that, there is a pest in the car with me. I will let everyone know not to bother either of you, and that both of you will be absent from club time for the remainder of the week. Please let Haruhi know that we are sorry and the rest of us did not mean for this to happen," Kyoya stated. After everything that happened last school year, Kyoya had learned to be a little more open with Haruhi, but he was still an Ootori and probably not as open as the others were. She seemed to get the message though and their friendship grew. He really did feel bad about everything that happened tonight.

"Thank you. I will tell her," Chika said before disconnecting the line. Glancing out the window, he realized that he was almost home, so he decided it was probably best to wait until he got home before he called his girlfriend. Leaning his head back on the headrest, he tried to tamp down the urged to kill a certain blonde host club president and his auburn haired lackey.

"KYOYA! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME TALK TO MY DAUGHTER! I NEED TO APOLOGIZE!" Tamaki cried loudly.

"First, it wasn't her. It was Chika. Next, he didn't want to talk to you and in fact wants you to stay away from Haruhi," Kyoya glared at his friend.

"Wh-wh-what? He can't keep me away from my daughter! I will call her myself. Give me back my phone!"

"No. You and I will come to an understanding before you get out of this car. You caused a lot of problems for them and for us tonight. This is exactly what you did when you thought she was dating Hunny-senpai. You were wrong then and you are wrong now. Do you remember what happened after the dojo? Do you remember the meeting we had with the heads of the Morinozuka and the Haninozuka families? I personally think all of that has slipped your mind, including what happened immediately afterward!"

"I haven't forgotten anything!"

"Oh but Tamaki, I do believe you and Hikaru have forgotten a lot of things. You accused Chika of seducing Haruhi in the middle of a crowded restaurant tonight. In fact, you said it so loud everyone in the place could hear you. You tried to force her to go with you instead of allowing her to leave with her boyfriend. I understand you do your little daddy act in order to cope with the fact that she doesn't want you as a love interest in her life, but tonight you crossed the line yet again. The phone call I just had was to inform me that Yasuchika and Haruhi will be absent from host club for the remainder of the week. They are trying to decide if they want to continue hosting or not. Whose fault is this? Do you want to guess?" Kyoya's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"It wasn't me!"

"IT WAS YOU! If you had left her alone tonight, nothing would have happened, but you had to jump the gun and assume things that were not there. You apparently don't care about her or her feelings. They will meet with all of us to inform us of their final decision on Sunday. Until the meeting, you will not try to see her, call her, send her notes, contact her, or anything. Do I make myself clear? You are to leave her completely alone. I will be calling Hikaru and telling him the same thing. You both crossed the line again. She was willing to forgive you the last time, but I don't know if you will be so lucky this time. Give her space right now. If you don't, you will regret it," Kyoya threatened. He would do what he could to help Haruhi, but he could only do so much with Hikaru since they were in the same year and therefore had some of the same classes together. It was time for Tamaki and Hikaru to grow up and take responsibility for their actions.

Tamaki wanted to argue, but he knew it was useless. He had crossed the line and he had taken Hikaru with him, but he could have sworn he was right about Chika. Was it possible that he only saw what he wanted to see because of his lingering feelings for Haruhi? (Yah I think that one is a duh moment). "I understand," Tamaki murmured.

"Good. Now here we are at your house. Have a pleasant night and I will see you tomorrow. We need to have a meeting with all of the hosts tomorrow, so we will meet at regular club time as previously scheduled. Agreed?"

Tamaki nodded and mumbled, "Agreed." As he had been sitting in the car, an idea popped into his head and it grew the more he continued to think about it. Maybe he wasn't so far off of the mark, maybe Chika just held that much power over Haruhi and she couldn't see what the truth of the matter really was. That had to be it, but he needed proof before anyone would listen to him. He would have to observe the younger man. It was time to collect information.

As soon as he dropped off Tamaki, Kyoya called Hikaru and let it be known that he was to leave Haruhi alone for the remainder of the week. If she spoke to him, he could reply, but he was not to seek her out or try to do anything to her. She was completely off limits. The younger man had tried to argue, but in the end he lost and acquiesced. Now that both of the trouble makers had been taken care of, Kyoya could try to concentrate on other things.

Chika pulled up to the house and as soon as the car stopped, he got out of the car without waiting for his driver to open the door for him. Walking into the house, he noticed three people waiting for him in the front living room. It was the same room where he found out that Haruhi was a girl and asked her out on a date. That day changed his life forever. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Chika glared, "What do you three want?"

Hunny, Mori, and Satoshi had been waiting for Chika to get home so that they could talk. They wanted to apologize once again for what happened tonight and to enlighten him about how they found him. All of them knew that this could very well be an unpleasant conversation, and that was putting it mildly.

"Yasuchika! We know that you are upset at all of us and you have every right to be, but we only went along with them to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. We held them back several times, but somehow in the end, they got away from us," Satoshi defended himself and the two others in the room.

"He is right," Mori backed up his little brother.

Sighing, Chika dropped into a chair and stared at the others. He rolled his eyes and grumbled, "I know that it could have been worse if you had not been there, but I wish all of you would have stayed away! We really needed time away from all of you!"

"I know Chika-Chan and we are really sorry that it happened. You should know we found your location because Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan can track Haruhi's phone using GPS. I have already talked to mother and father; a new phone will be ready for her tomorrow. One that they cannot trace," Hunny explained. He hoped that his brother would see that as a peace offering.

Chika gaped at his brother. Did he just hear him correctly? "You already talked to them? You couldn't have been home very long before I pulled up."

Hunny smiled, "We got here about twenty minutes before you arrived, but I called father from the car and let him know what happened. He said that he would take care of it and that she would have a new phone tomorrow. When we got here, he told me that it would be delivered to her at school no later than lunch time."

Narrowing his eyes on his older brother, he hated to admit it, but Hunny had really helped him tonight, "Thank you Mitsukuni."

Knowing that it was hard for his brother to accept his help, Hunny simply said, "I would do anything to help you and Haru-Chan."

Chika nodded and cleared his throat, "You three need to know that I have talked to Kyoya-senpai tonight. Haruhi and I will be excusing ourselves from host club for the remainder of the week. We have some thinking to do. I am really only doing the host club because of Haruhi and will continue to go if she wants to be a part of it, but tonight really upset her. I will also admit that I wanted to kill those two. We are going to decide if we will continue or let it go. There will be a club meeting here at 1:00 on Sunday. We will let everyone know our decision at that time."

"We understand Chika-Chan and we don't blame you for this. What Tama-Chan and Hika-Chan did tonight was inexcusable. We will support you in whatever your decision is," Hunny declared.

"Yah, and if you want us to, we will help you teach those bakas a lesson they will never forget," Satoshi sneered as he cracked his knuckles.

Chika saw Mori nod his agreement, and in that moment the young Haninozuka knew that he was not alone in his feelings about Tamaki and Hikaru. He wanted to laugh at the ominous aura Satoshi was projecting, but he didn't. It looked like his brother and Mori were of the same mindset that Satoshi was. It felt good, but for now those two would be safe. However, if they tried to do or say anything to Haruhi between now and Sunday that would upset her, they would not be as blessed. In fact, Tamaki Suoh and Hikaru Hitachiin's chances had just run out for their lifetimes. "Thank you all," Chika smirked and stood up, "If you will excuse me though. I told Haruhi I would call her after I talked to Kyoya." He walked out of the room and to his bedroom with a grin on his face.

"That went better than I thought it would," Satoshi smiled as he pretended to wipe his brow in a "that was close" type of fashion.

"Yes it was Sato-Chan! I am glad that he didn't try to kill us, but there is always tomorrow," Hunny giggled before turning a little more serious, "I am just happy that he listened to us and knows that we are on his side."

"They went too far," Mori stated.

"Yes they did Takashi, and now with the new cell phone, they won't be able to track them. However, I think we need to have our own little conversation with those two tomorrow during club time. Takashi, I know we are not supposed to be there tomorrow, but I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we showed up for host club. Satoshi make sure you are there too," Hunny rubbed his hands together and laughed evilly. He really did have a split personality sometimes.

In his room, Chika was oblivious to the plans his brother was making in the other room. Instead, he dialed Haruhi's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" A feminine voice that sounded a little out of breath answered.

"Haruhi? Are you ok?" Chika asked wondering why she sounded like she had just run a marathon.

"Hey Chika! Sorry about that. I am fine, it is just that my phone was in the living room and I was in my bedroom reading."

"I am surprised you answered then," Chika teased her.

"Yah, yah. Did you talk to Kyoya-senpai?"

"I did. We are not going to club the rest of the week, and all of the hosts will meet at my house on Sunday at 1:00. Is that ok?"

"That is fine."

"There is something else you need to know," Chika started. He wasn't sure how she was going to take this next bit of news.

"What is it?" Haruhi inquired. She didn't like the hesitant tone in his voice.

"The way that they were able to find us tonight is because they could track you with your cell phone. Since you are on Hikaru and Kaoru's phone plan, they can easily trace your phone."

"WHAT? Please tell me that you are joking right now? This is some sort of prank, right?" Haruhi yelled.

"I wish it was, but it isn't. They can trace you."

"I am going to kill those two evil imps!"

"I will help you do just that if you want, but I also have a solution to your problem."

"What?" Haruhi bit. She was furious and didn't really mean to take her anger out on her boyfriend, "Sorry, what is your fix?"

"It's ok. I know how you feel right now. I want to rip them apart also. As for the phone, you will have a new one tomorrow, but you will have a new number since we can't port your number over since you don't actually own the account. It will be delivered to you no later than lunch time tomorrow at school."

"If they have my phone number, won't they be able to still trace me?"

"Only if they have special software and if they do, they own it illegally. So, you will be safe. Sorry that we did this without talking to your first, but Mitsukuni talked to my parents before I got home. I had heard about what happened from Kyoya and had planned on talking to you about getting you a new phone, only by the time I got here, it was taken care of."

Normally, she would have tried to argue with him, but two things occurred to her: first, arguing with Chika never really works when it is something he really believes in; and two, she really did need a new phone. "Okay, thank you for doing this for me, and thank your brother for me also."

"No fight or anything?" Chika joked. He was used to her fighting him on things like this and was kind of surprised she accepted so quickly.

"Is there a point to it?"

Chika chuckled, "Not really, I would have won."

"Exactly, but I do have one request."

"What?"

"Can we not have it delivered to the school? I will give Hikaru and Kaoru back their phone tomorrow; and we can get mine after school."

Thinking about her request, it was something that would be easy to fulfill for her, "Okay. You and I will meet up after classes let out and go pick up your new phone then."

"Thank you Chika," Haruhi beamed. She continued talking to Chika for another thirty minutes or so before she started to get tired and had to hang up. Her last thought before she drifted off to dreamland, the twins were going to get an earful the next day.


	7. Love Potions

**A/N: Well, they have a plan and Tamaki is still delusional, so let's see what happens next. Thank you everyone that is reading this and my other stories. Enjoy the chapter and please review if you have the chance.**

Chapter 7 – Love Potions

Haruhi was fired up the next day. When she left Chika and Satoshi at the front of the school, she immediately marched to her classroom to confront the two identical fiends (I mean friends). Some of the wind was let out of her sails when she got to the room and found the room devoid of the twins. Looking at her watch, she still had time before classes started, she could and would wait for them and then she would pounce.

Outside of the classroom, a figure was walking by and saw Haruhi talking to herself inside the classroom. Pausing by the door, she decided to listen to the host in question. After the display she saw the other day, she was very curious about Haruhi and the other hosts.

"I can't believe those morons ruined my date! I am going to kill them and Chika won't have to do anything! Those two dunderheads need to get over their feelings. I feel nothing for them and never have. They can't just appear on someone else's date and expect it to turn out well. I should have let Chika murder them," Haruhi fumed.

The figure outside gasped quietly. _"So there is a love triangle going on in the host club. I wonder how many of them are gay. I wonder when all of this started. I can't believe that people are fighting over Haruhi. Well I mean he is the cutest one out of all of them, but for other hosts to fight over him. I bet it ended in a brawl. How could it not when Yasuchika Haninozuka is involved? I wonder who has the most wounds. This is so cool! I need to write all of this down," _She thought to herself and realized that she was starting to breathe heavily. It was time to move on or she may give her presence away. Continuing her trek down the hall to her own classroom, she couldn't help but think and dream of the hosts battling for petite Haruhi. It stoked the flames of MOE and she was flushed before she made it to her seat.

Back in Haruhi's classroom, the small girl started to pace back and forth waiting for her so called friends to arrive. She was in mid rant when she felt an arm slide across her shoulders. Shrugging it off, she turned her displeasure on the person that dared to touch her. The twins were her targets and they had finally shown up. Blood pressure on the rise, her face was turning even redder than it was, "You two idiots tracked me down using my phone last night? How many other times have there been?"

Kaoru tried to calm his friend down, "Now Haruhi, it was just a little joke. We wanted to be sure that Chika…" He didn't get the chance to finish.

"That is an invasion of privacy. Chika is a good friend and a loving boyfriend, and he takes care of me. He makes me happy and we have been together for almost a year. The only incidents that we seem to have are when you assholes decide to get involved in my life, and ultimately our relationship!" Haruhi yelled glaring at the two hosts in front of her. If looks could kill, they would be six feet under right now.

The twins flinched with every word she threw at them. Trying to reason with the girl, Hikaru spoke next, "We were just making sure that Chika was not taking advantage of you and that…" He too was interrupted.

"Taking advantage of me? You really are morons! Do you know what you did last night? Do you know how embarrassed we were when we left the restaurant? YOU DID IT AGAIN!" Haruhi bellowed slamming her fist down on one of the desks, and then narrowed her eyes on Hikaru, "Maybe I shouldn't have given you and Tamaki another chance. You don't give a shit about me, you only care about yourselves." She turned to Kaoru, "You were right there with them. You were probably the one that got the bright idea to track me down using my phone. Well, you won't be able to do that any longer. Here is your damn phone!" She threw the phone at the space in the middle of them, hoping to hit one of them.

"But Haruhi, don't you need a phone?" Hikaru asked.

"I will be getting a new phone tonight with Chika. I don't need you or anyone else trying to ruin my life any longer," Haruhi growled as she sat down in her chair and proceeded to ignore her friends.

"Haruhi, we are really sorry about what happened," Kaoru attempted to apologize. He looked at his brother and silently ordered him to apologize also. If it had not been for Hikaru and Tamaki, they would not be in this situation right now.

"Yah, we are really sorry," Hikaru rushed with a touch of attitude lacing his voice.

Trying to hold back tears that threatened to spill, Haruhi spoke softly, "Save it. I don't want to hear that you apologize or are sorry for anything when I know that you are not. Is that how you found Hunny and I before? You tracked my phone? If you were really sorry, you would not have done it again after everything that happened with Hunny. You are not sorry; you are selfish spoiled rich bastards that don't give a shit about friends or what you do to them as long as you get some enjoyment out of it." Grabbing her things as tears started to drip onto her desk, she spared on last tearful glance at Hikaru and Kaoru and whispered, "I hope that you got enough entertainment last night to keep you happy though the years."

Watching her leave, Hikaru said, "I think we messed up really bad this time."

Kaoru gave his brother an incredulous look and spat out, "Gee you think? We were wrong in what we did and now we have lost our friend."

Hikaru looked down ashamed. Kaoru was right. "Maybe she just needs to calm down?"

"I think this is beyond trying to calm her down. She and Chika are thinking about leaving the club because of what happened, and honestly I don't blame them!"

"Well we really lost her then," Hikaru sighed. He was at a loss as to what to do or say. An ache had settled in his chest and he knew that it was not going to go away any time soon. Messing up was a specialty and this time he had messed so bad that it may not be able to be fixed.

Haruhi ran down the halls and was about to make her way out of the school when she hit something hard and fell on the ground. Looking around her, she saw Nekozawa lying on his back. Haruhi scrambled to her feet and rushed to his side, "I am so sorry Nekozawa-senpai. I wasn't watching where I was going." Offering him her hand, she tried to help him to his feet.

"Oh that is ok Haruhi. Were you rushing to the darkness?" Nekozawa laughed in his odd bone chilling way.

"Uh, no. I just needed some air and to get away from a couple of people. Now if you will excuse me, I will be going."

"I can help you with whoever is bothering you, you know."

"No need for that, I can handle it."

Shoving the cat puppet in her face, Nekozawa said, "I know that you probably want to be alone, but I can tell something is really bothering you. Beelzenef and I are good listeners if you ever need an ear. Of course if you want a literal ear and to make someone deaf, we might be able to help with that also."

Haruhi found her first smile that morning and started to let out a small chuckle, "Thank you. I will keep that in mind. You really are a nice guy senpai, but don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Smirking under his robes, he asked, "Do you want to talk about what is going on, or do you want to be alone? If we talk, there is a place we can go that no one will hear us or find us. So you don't have to worry about being overheard. It will be our secret." He sent her a conspiracy wink.

The petite host giggled and studied the black magic president for a moment or two before saying, "I think I would like to talk senpai." It might feel good to talk to someone not affiliated with the situation and she knew that she could trust Umehito Nekozawa. He had learned her secret long ago when he saw her out shopping wearing a dress. To this day, the only three people that know about that are Nekozawa, her, and Chika. Well Kyoya might know as well, but that is because he seems to find out everything.

Nekozawa nodded and led the girl down several halls and to a room that Haruhi had never known was there. Opening the door, he stated, "No one really knows about this room and it is a good place to come and think or to talk to someone in secret."

"Thank you senpai," Haruhi said as she entered the room before him. When the door was closed, it was safe to lay all her troubles bare before him, and that is what she did.

"I have no words for what they did to you," Nekozawa was in complete and utter shock by what he just heard and not many things shocked him any longer.

Scowling, Haruhi spoke, "So you see what my problem is now."

"What did Yasuchika do?"

"I think he wanted to kill them, but he was good and didn't hit anyone. I was impressed. You know how his temper can be."

"They really believed that he was trying to seduce you? I have potions that work better than that food you were eating."

Haruhi face palmed, "I don't need anything. We are good with where we are right now in our relationship."

Waiving her off, Nekozawa told her, "I know. I was just saying if seduction was really the end game, I have better products. Did anyone apologize?"

"Kaoru tried to this morning, and I think he was sincere. Hikaru said he was sorry, but I could tell it was forced, probably by Kaoru. Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, and Satoshi apologized last night. Tamaki probably doesn't believe he did anything wrong."

"They really are idiots. Are you sure you don't want to put a curse on them. I would do it for free because you are a friend," he offered the girl.

"No, I am good, but if I change my mind on that, I will let you know. Let's hold off on the cursing for now."

"I can't believe that Tamaki would do something like that after everything that transpired in the past."

Sighing, Haruhi whispered, "Me either. I think that is why I am so angry: history is repeating itself."

"Only this time you are with Chika and not with Hunny-senpai."

Laughing humorlessly, Haruhi sneered, "I was always with Chika. Those bakas just assumed I was with Hunny."

Nekozawa chuckled, "True enough. So what are you going to do?"

"Well Chika and I are taking the rest of the week off away from the hosts. We will decide what we really want to do about the club. On Sunday we will meet with all of the hosts and give them our decision."

"What do you want to do?"

Breathing in deeply and letting it out slowly, Haruhi thought for a moment. That was the question that she didn't have the answer to. It was not an easy decision to make. She was sick of her friends messing with her life, but they were her best friends and have become her second family, "I don't know. Part of me wants to stay and part of me wants to leave. I know Chika will do whatever I do because he is really only there for me and Satoshi."

"But mainly for you."

"I think so."

"Sorry Haruhi, but I don't see him kissing and making out with Satoshi Morinozuka," Nekozawa informed her laughing and trying to lighten her mood a little.

It worked. Haruhi got a picture in her mind of Chika and Satoshi kissing, and that was all it took before she was laughing too, "I think you may be right."

When the laughter died down, Nekozawa looked at the time. They had been in there the majority of first period and the bell was about to ring for the next class, "First period is about to let out. Do you want to stay here and talk some more, or are you going to class?"

Haruhi had not realized how much time had passed and did not even think about the fact that she was skipping class and forcing Nekozawa to miss class also, "I am so sorry senpai! I didn't mean for you to miss your first period class! You can go on ahead. I will be headed to second period after the bell rings."

"If I was worried about class, I would not have invited you here to talk. It is quite alright. Do you feel better?"

"Yah, I do. Thank you again senpai, for everything," Haruhi smiled.

"You are quite welcome my dear, but don't forget about my curse offer. Shall we head to our next class?" Nekozawa asked as he opened the door and allowed her to exit before him.

Haruhi nodded and as she was passing him, she stood up on her toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, whispering, "Thank you for the talk. I really needed it."

A little surprised, but sending her a smile, he placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "You are welcome. If you need to talk or use the room to get away, you are always welcome." He watched her make her way down the hall before he closed the door and walked towards his own class.

Stepping out from around the corner, Renge watched at the two friends split to go their separate ways. Eyes wide and imagination running wild, she thought, _"Nekozawa-senpai and Haruhi are having an affair?! It has to be, they were in that room all period! Is he doing this willingly, or is it a love potion? That has to be it. He lured him with a love potion and he is under his enchantment. Of course, I guess he could be seeking his advice about a curse or spell himself... Nah, he is under his spell. I wonder how long it lasts. How could he still my love away from me! Haruhi and I were meant to be together forever! Oh what am I going to do? I wonder if the hosts know about this clandestine love affair. It is up to me as their manager to tell them!_" Hands clasped to her chest and moisture floating in her eyes, she decided she would tell them at club today. She had to help save Haruhi from himself.


	8. Black Magic Haruhi?

**_THANK YOU EVERYONE! Another Chance won Ouran High School Host Club Best FanFiction of 2012. I want to say thank you to all of my readers and supporters. I couldn't have done it without you!_**

**A/N: Yay for Nekozawa being there for Haruhi, but now this has created another can of worms and Renge has been brought into the assumption party. She does still think Haruhi is a boy, but all of that will come out eventually. Poor Haruhi, her date was ruined and now Renge thinks that she and Nekozawa are lovers. Not to mention our mystery girl thinks Haruhi and other members of the host club are gay because she was seen kissing Chika. This can and will get messy, but should provide some good laughs along the way. If you are wondering about Nekozawa, you will find out what he was doing at the high school in this chapter. Thank you Stylewriter565 for your help with this chapter and to mtnikolle for your input! Happy reading and if you have a chance, please review.**

Chapter 8 – Black Magic Haruhi?

That afternoon in the host club, Renge appeared to lift right out of the floor on her motorized stand. Looking around at the gathered hosts as she made her appearance, she noticed that Haruhi and Chika were missing, but the other hosts (including Mori and Hunny) were in attendance. It was probably best that Haruhi was not there since the heartbreaking news she had to share concerned the natural host of the club. _"Of all of the men he could have picked, he had to choose Umehito Nekozawa, practitioner of black magic. It is an absolute travesty," _she sobbed to herself as she started mentally preparing to break the news to the host club.

"Renge, it is good to see you again. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Kyoya asked pushing up his glasses.

"Oh Kyoya, you are as charming as ever!" Renge gushed looking at the Shadow King with hearts in her eyes.

"Did you need something Renge, or are you here just to check up on us?" Tamaki asked cautiously after a couple of minutes. One always had to approach Renge gingerly because you never knew what was going through her mind. He still got chills sometimes about the movie she made the entire club star in. The lady manager had tried to change the personalities of all of the hosts and it had ended in failure.

Shooting Tamaki a disgruntled look for interrupting her daydream about the glasses wearing vice president, she decided it was time to spill the beans, "I come with sad news. It is my duty to inform you, although regretfully, that our dear wonderful Haruhi…" Renge paused theatrically and placed one hand over her heart while the other one dabbed at tears that seemed to suddenly fill her eyes. She sighed heavily and continued, "Our dear Haruhi has gone over to the dark side." Ending on a small sob, she looked around at the hosts with her sad eyes to make sure they got her message.

Apparently they didn't because they were all looking at her with a mixture of confusion and a touch of "she's crazy". The twins glanced at each other and shrugged. Tamaki couldn't quite process anything that Renge said since he was imagining his "daughter" lurking in the shadows and avoiding the sunlight as if she was a vampire. Kyoya sighed wondering if Renge finally flipped her lid. Hunny and Mori shook their heads and decided that Renge probably saw something and jumped to the most outrageous conclusion she could. Satoshi brushed her off and just thought of her as a lunatic.

Shirking off the inner mind theatre that led to thoughts of creature of the night, Tamaki walked up to her platform and questioned her, "My dear Renge, why whatever do you mean? My daughter is just taking a little break from the club. Haruhi will be back next week. There is no need to fret."

"You don't understand!" Renge barked at the king causing him to scurry away from her.

With the glare of the lights hiding his eyes behind his glasses, Kyoya knew it was safe to roll them before he suggested (really it was an order), "Why don't you explain to us what you mean."

"Ok Kyoya," Renge blushed and ogled him before explaining what happened earlier in the day, "This morning I saw Haruhi and Nekozawa-senpai go into a room together. They didn't come out until the bell was about to ring for the end of first period. When they left the room, he kissed him on the cheek. They both looked flushed and red and I can only imagine what caused it." The otaku started to picture different scenarios in her mind, each one leaving her breathless and rosy. _"Maybe Haruhi with Nekozawa wasn't such a bad thing after all,"_ Renge thought. Coming back to herself, she looked at the hosts and declared loudly, "This means that they skipped class together and are having an affair! What I thought was a love triangle between Haruhi, Tamaki, and Hikaru is a lie. The real love of Haruhi's life is Umehito Nekozawa! Just thinking about all of this makes me want to eat five bowls of rice!"

"SHE WAS WITH WHOM?" Tamaki screamed.

"I think she said HE was with Nekozawa-senpai," Hikaru replied sounding puzzled.

"Haruhi can't be with him! What about Chika? Mommy, what are we going to do? I can't believe that he was with him. Are you sure that you are not mistaken?" Tamaki cried out.

"Hey, didn't Nekozawa-senpai graduate last year with Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai?" Kaoru inquired.

Tamaki visibly sagged with relief, "Oh thank God. That's right, so it couldn't have been Nekozawa-senpai. My daughter wouldn't do that to me. I mean who knows what he could do to her if it had been him."

Growling at the king, she screeched, "I know what I saw you phony king! He was with him! It must be a spell he put on him or a love potion he gave him to drink."

"Actually Renge is right. Nekozawa-senpai comes over for the first two periods twice a week to help Reiko with the black magic club for the next couple of months. He would have been here this morning. It is not impossible that Haruhi and he would have met in the hall or something," Kyoya spoke out loud, but in his mind he added, _"And considering that they are friends and he knows her secret, it would not surprise me that she talked to him if they ran into each other."_

Tamaki stopped and paled at this latest bit of information. Before his soul could completely leave his body, the twins grabbed it and shoved it back into him. Unfortunately his inner mind theatre had switched from vampires to Nekozawa creating a love potion and giving it to Haruhi to steal her away from Chika and the club. _"She is powerless against his dark force. What are we going to do? What about Chika? What about me?" _Tamaki cried out in his head. Flying towards his best friend, he grabbed Kyoya's lapels and wailed, "Oh mommy, what are we going to do? Nekozawa has given our little girl a love potion and now she is with a warlock. We have to save her! We have to do something!" Tamaki blubbered as he continued to hold onto and shake the shadow king.

Kyoya finally managed to break himself free of Tamaki's grasp and stated simply, "Nothing. I am sure that it is something innocent and that Nekozawa did not give Haruhi a potion."

"Mommy, did he get to you also?" Tamaki asked as he gulped and backed slowly away from Kyoya.

Glaring at his moronic best friend, Kyoya asked in a harsh voice, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Did he put a spell on you also?" Tamaki queried frantically. He had to know if his best friend was under a spell. "It is ok if you are Kyoya. I will do whatever it takes to break the spell that you and Haruhi are both under!" Tamaki vowed with one hand in the air with finger pointed up.

"Boss, if he was under a spell, why would he admit to it?" The twins asked curiously.

Tamaki gasped. They were right. If his best friend was under a spell, he would never admit to it; he may not realize he was under a spell! Pulling Kyoya into his arms, he yelled, "Don't worry Mon Ami, I will make sure we break the spell and rescue you and our daughter!" He released Kyoya and turned his attention to the twins so that they could come up with a plan to rescue "mommy" and "daughter".

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten, he really wanted to slap Tamaki, "Pull your head out of your ass. I am not now, nor have I ever been under a spell; and neither is Haruhi."

"But then why would he be with Haruhi during first period? He must have taken her to his lair so that he could use his power and hypnotize her!" Tamaki announced.

_"I give up!"_ Kyoya yelled internally. Turning towards where Renge was, he queried, "Was there anything else you saw or heard today?"

"No Kyoya," she said breathlessly before she and her platform disappeared into the ground.

Kyoya often wondered how it was that Renge had not figured out that Haruhi was a girl yet, but that could wait until later. Right now, he had to stop Tamaki from going overboard. It always meant a lot of trouble in the end if he wasn't watched like a child, "Tamaki what are you doing now?"

"Don't worry mommy, our sons and I are coming up with a plan to rescue you both from the clutches of the black magic club!" Tamaki broadcasted. An idea occurred to him suddenly and he called out, "Men nobody speaks a word of this to Haruhi or Chika. Chika would be heartbroken and Haruhi would spill our plan to Nekozawa. We stay silent and keep whatever we say today within these walls!"

"Got it boss!" The twins agreed.

No one else agreed with the plan, but Tamaki didn't seem to notice the lack of conformity. Kyoya thought that it was stupid; and everyone else knew that they would be telling Chika and Haruhi about the latest assumption to come out of the host club. Really, this had to be a record of some sort.

Kyoya tried to hold a meeting with the others, but they were not listening to anything he had to say, and he could already predict that this would end badly, very badly. Walking over to where Hunny, Mori, and Satoshi were sitting, he stated, "This is not going to end well and I am afraid of the reaction of both Haruhi and Chika. After everything that happened last night, Hikaru and Tamaki are on very thin ice, not to mention the rest of us. If we lose them as hosts, it will decrease profits, but more importantly, it could put a strain on our friendship (awe Kyoya learned his lesson from Never Assume, too bad the others are still working on it). Those three aren't thinking clearly, but that is nothing new. I know that we are not supposed to meet with them until Sunday, but I think they need to know what is going on."

"We can take care of Haru-Chan and Chika-Chan, but we are we going to do about those three and Renge?" Hunny asked as he bit into a slice of cake.

"I am not sure what we can do about those three. I will try to talk to Kaoru, but Hikaru and Tamaki will be harder to reach. As for Renge, I will come up with something to placate her and prevent her from publishing anything in that magazine of hers," Kyoya answered.

"Don't worry about Haruhi-senpai and Yasuchika. We will handle them. I think you have the harder job Kyoya-senpai, and I don't envy you," Satoshi muttered as he grimaced listening to the plotting that was going on about ten feet from him.

Pushing he glasses up, Kyoya scowled, "I don't either." He didn't know how to run interference right now, but he was Kyoya Ootori and he knew he would come up with something to handle the trio.

"Ok men, we will meet again tomorrow during club time and iron out all of the final details!" Tamaki declared standing up. He turned to the other four hosts and blinked, he forgot that there were others in the room, "Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, Satoshi, and Kyoya we have to come up with a way to break the spell and to bring Chika and Haruhi back together. It won't be easy, but we can do it because we are the host club! We will meet tomorrow to discuss our final plans. No one is to tell Chika or Haruhi anything! Operation break Nekozawa's spell and bring Haruhi and Chika back together, aka Sleeping Beauty Haruhi, is underway!" (Sorry everyone, but I was watching my little cousin and we watched two days' worth of Disney movies. Sleeping Beauty was one of them: break the spell, vanquish the evil magic, prince kisses princess, and they live happily ever after. Had to use. LOL).

When Tamaki was done with his lecture, the other hosts watched him walk off and they all had the same thought, _"Where does he come up with these names for the plans?" _Knowing they were dismissed for the day and everyone decided to leave as soon as possible. Three of them needed to hunt down the host couple and give them the latest.

As soon as Tamaki was in the car, he broke down and called Chika. When the other man picked up the phone, the king couldn't help but bawl into the phone, "I am so sorry for what my daughter has done, but you have to understand that she is not in her right mind! She would never be with Nekozawa without the use of magic. He has power to make things happen and that is the only reason she was with him. I am so sorry. Do not take this out on her! She just doesn't know what she is doing! Do not worry though, we are seeking a cure and she will be our sweet lovable Haruhi once again. I promise you Yasuchika, you will have Haruhi back the way she is supposed to be and my daughter will come back to me!" Tamaki didn't give the other man a chance to respond and immediately hung up.

Chika looked at the phone and then at his girlfriend, "I think that was Tamaki-senpai and he was talking crazy. Is he supposed to be on meds or something?"

Haruhi looked up from her homework and furrowed her brow, "What did he say?"

"It was something about spells and you not being in your right mind. I have no clue what any of it meant because I don't speak loony," Chika mumbled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I am not in my right mind? I swear that man needs to take a good hard look at himself in the mirror one day!" Haruhi huffed.

Shaking his head, Chika got up from the table and kissed the top of Haruhi's head before moving into the trolley the maid had brought in to pour them both some more tea. After school had let out, the couple had gone over to the Haninozuka house to make sure that they were not bothered by the host club. If they had gone to Haruhi's apartment, there was never a guarantee that one of the others wouldn't show up, and right now they were trying to distance themselves from the club.

When he got back to the table, Chika handed Haruhi her cup as his phone started to ring again. Looking at the caller id this time, he noticed that it was Satoshi and decided he was one person that was safe to talk to, "Hello?"

"Yasuchika, where are you right now?" Satoshi questioned him.

Furrowing his brow, Chika replied, "I am at home right now. Haruhi and I are finishing up our homework. Why?"

"Because Tamaki-senpai has lost his mind, well not sure if he ever really had it to begin with, but we need to talk."

"I could have told you that. He called me a few minutes ago and started spouting nonsense."

"Uh oh. What did he say?"

"He cried as he apologized for his daughter's behavior and told me that it was because she was under a spell or some other nonsense. Then said she wasn't in her right mind and therefore didn't know what she was doing. He also said something about Nekozawa-senpai and asked me not to take it out on Haruhi. I blew it off since I don't speak Crazy Tamaki. It is not a language I am fluent in," Chika explained ending in a growl.

Satoshi face palmed. The person that told everyone in the room not to spill was the one that wound up breaking the pact first, and he sounded psychotic the whole time. Taking a deep breath, he started to explain to everything that happened during club hours. He explained Renge's part and then how Tamaki took it from there. He left nothing out and he hoped that it would explain the phone call that his cousin had received from the host club president.

"So he thinks that Haruhi was put under a spell and is now with Nekozawa, or at least cheating on me with him?" Chika demanded to know.

"That would be correct," Satoshi confirmed.

Turning red from the increase in his blood pressure, Chika felt like he was going to explode, "I am going to kill that baka!"

"Hey, our car is pulling up to the estate now. Be inside in a few minutes, and then we can discuss your plans for mutilation," Satoshi smirked.

Hunny and Mori knew they should have insisted that the phone be placed on speaker phone, but they hadn't and now they were left wondering about Satoshi's last remark and the terrifying look on his face. Hunny gripped his pink bunny a little tighter and tried to talk to his younger cousin, "Sato-Chan is everything alright?"

Satoshi looked up and met the horrified stares of his brother and cousin, "Huh? Oh yah, apparently Tamaki-senpai already called Yasuchika. He said that he didn't understand the call though because he didn't speak Crazy Tamaki. So I told him what was said and he wants to kill him now." He was ready to help his best friend instead of beat him over the head with a shinai.

The car pulled up to the front door of the main house and all three teens got out of the car. As they made their way inside, they wondered if Chika had told Haruhi everything that was said. When they reached the library and opened the door, they knew she had been made aware of the latest bit of news to come out of the host club; or at least what Chika knew. As they watched Haruhi yell at no one in particular, all three wondered if Armageddon was just around the corner.


	9. Revelations or Assumptions?

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, faves, and alerts. I think more will happen in this story than in Never Assume just because there are more people involved and more characters to bring in. Haruhi and Chika are now in the middle of a big assumption about Nekozawa, and Tamaki and Renge are leading the charge. Raise your hands if you think this is going to end badly for a couple of people. LOL. Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 9 – Revelations or Assumptions

"Haruhi, it might be better if you calm down a little bit," Satoshi spoke softly like he was talking to a spooked horse as he slowly made his way into the library.

Hunny and Mori rolled their eyes because in their experience, when it comes to a ranting female, leave her alone. Noticing that her furious glare turned on the youngest Morinozuka only intensified that theory.

"What did you say?" Haruhi asked coldly through gritted teeth.

Gulping, Satoshi stammered (yes he was actually very nervous/scared of Haruhi right now), "W-well I just think th-that it might be best of w-we all t-take a d-d-deep breath and discuss this c-calmly." He was willing to admit that he was slightly afraid of this Haruhi and could easily see why the others coward before her at times.

"First they accuse me of dating Hunny and tell me that they are better. In fact they told me that a Haninozuka is not good enough for me. Then they continually embarrass me and Hunny, and let's not discuss what happened at the kendo match or the supposed engagement! Now they have accused Chika of seducing me, believed Renge and have declared I have having an affair with Nekozawa-senpai, and Tamaki has tried to play the daddy card again. It's Renge for God sakes! What exactly in all of that am I supposed to be calm about?" Haruhi fumed. She felt ready to explode as her demon aura started to surround her.

"Haruhi, Satoshi is right. We need to be the ones to keep our wits about us and not fly off the handle like those morons," Chika tried to reason with his girlfriend. He knew turning into a demon now would not help matters and they had to stay one step ahead of the others if they were going to get through this unscathed.

Crossing her arms and walking over to the seat she previously occupied when she and Chika had been studying, she plopped down throwing grace out the door. "Fine, your right. So what do we do?" Haruhi grumbled.

Hunny was glad his brother could calm Haruhi down because when she got going, a person usually had to wait until she had slept on it before she could be approached again, Lobelia was just one example. "Kyo-Chan is going to talk to Kao-Chan and Renge-Chan. There probably isn't any reasoning with Renge, but he should be able to keep her from publishing anything in her fangirl magazine. Kao-Chan is usually the more reasonable twin, so hopefully he will listen to what Kyo-Chan has to say," Hunny explained.

"So Kyoya-senpai is once again on our side. Why can't the others reason through things like he can?" Haruhi mumbled, but it strangely resembled a pout.

"Do you really want to know?" Chika asked sarcastically.

Looking at her boyfriend and blinking her large doe eyes a few times, Haruhi started to giggle. She wasn't exactly sure what was so funny about what Chika said, but it tickled her. The girl knew that the others in the room were probably looking at her like she was crazy, but she couldn't help it; there was just something in that tone of voice Chika had used that made her laugh and reminded her of the day he fought his brother in the field. Everyone swore he had lost it that day. Taking in a deep breath in an attempt to calm the mirth residing in her, she leaned over and gave her boyfriend a small kiss on the cheek, "I think I have an idea, but thanks."

"Takashi is Haru-Chan ok?" Hunny asked in what he thought was a soft whisper, but everyone could hear him.

"Yah," Mori replied. He had been studying his kohai and knew something set her off, but it wasn't that she lost her mind… yet. However being surrounded by the men she was, one could argue that it was just a matter of time.

Haruhi turned her smile towards Hunny and explained, "I am fine Hunny-senpai. Chika's tone just reminded me of the first time I met him and then the day he fought you in the field. The day we thought he was having a nervous breakdown." Another fit of giggle started, but this time Hunny joined her.

"Yet another day that could be attributed to those bakas," Chika groused.

"Well, I can say with some authority on the matter, if it hadn't been for the host club, you and I would never have met. So apparently it isn't all bad. Just certain ones like to excel in the drama department and think the stupidest, most asinine things. You would think that those three would have learned to ask questions instead of jumping to conclusions, but I guess that is too much to ask. I mean hell; they can't even stay away from our dates or stop themselves from announcing to the restaurant that you are trying to get me into bed. What the hell is that? Who does that shit?" Haruhi started to get enraged once again.

"Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru, as you say, do that shit," Satoshi joked trying to bring the level of intensity down once again.

At this statement, it reminded Hunny that Haruhi was supposed to get a new phone today, "Did you get your new phone Haru-Chan?"

Turning her gaze upon Hunny, she stated, "Yah, Chika took me after school today and then we came back to work on our homework."

"Did you return the other one to the twins?" He further inquired. Hunny was not going to take the chance that those three could ruin another date for his brother and Haruhi.

"Yah, this morning before I ran into Nekozawa-senpai," Haruhi explained.

"What did happen this morning?" Satoshi asked. If this new assumption was based on what happened this morning, he wanted to know the real story.

Haruhi started to divulge everything that happened this morning from the time she left Chika and Satoshi to when she left Nekozawa after exiting the room. "So I did kiss him on the cheek, but only to thank him for his listening and understanding," Haruhi finished.

"Those three think you are under some sort of spell or love potion," Satoshi stated.

"Love potion? Spell? Nekozawa-senpai is just a friend and one that knows my secret. Besides, from what I understand, he is engaged to a girl his parents picked for him," Haruhi said looking a bit dumbfounded.

"He's engaged Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked looking at the girl sitting next to his brother.

"Well yah. He told me a couple of weeks ago when Chika and I had lunch with him. By the way, what all was said today at the club?" Haruhi answered.

Hunny took it upon himself to explain everything that Renge said she saw and the reactions of the other club members. He noticed the scowl and the twitch above Haruhi's eye as the story continued.

"Those bakas! The last thing Nekozawa is interested in is me!" Haruhi bellowed.

"So Renge and the terrible trio are not only messing with your relationship, but they are messing with his," Satoshi groaned, "This is not good and if we don't get this straightened out, it could get really ugly really fast."

"We need to tell Nekozawa," Mori declared.

"Your right Takashi, he has to know what is going on and how it could affect him," Hunny stated.

Haruhi looked at Chika and then the couple turned back towards the group. Chika addressed them, "We are meeting with the club on Sunday; we will clear the air about this then. Haruhi can call Nekozawa-senpai and let him know what Renge saw and what the others are assuming. If he wants to do a revenge curse, I don't think we can stop him." His smile held a hint of maliciousness and he was suddenly grabbing his arm. "OUCH! What did you pinch me for?" He yelled looked at Haruhi.

"We should be hoping that he will not put a curse on them. They are still our friends, well sort of," Haruhi glared.

"I said 'if'. We can't control what he does away from us," Chika retorted.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Haruhi sighed, "Whatever."

The other three people in the room watched Chika and Haruhi go back and forth, and although they wanted to laugh, they held it in to the best of their abilities. For Mori, it was fairly easy, but for Satoshi and Hunny, it was a bit of a struggle. Clearing his throat to make sure the laughter was dead before he said anything, Satoshi was finally able to speak in a controlled voice, "So Haruhi will be calling Nekozawa-senpai and let him know what is going on. Chika and Haruhi are still deciding what to do about the Host Club, but will have their decision by Sunday. Taka, Mitsukuni, and I will report to club time tomorrow and find out what this big plan is and to talk to Kyoya-senpai. Kyoya-senpai is supposed to talk to Kaoru-senpai and Renge-senpai in regards to this Nekozawa incident. Am I missing anything?"

"I think you got it all Sato-Chan!" Hunny declared with a huge smile on his face.

"I agree," Chika stated calmly still rubbing his arm where Haruhi pinched him.

Satoshi started to scratch his head and scowl, "I really hope this time around it doesn't get out of control and they will listen to reason."

"I would like to know what you consider out of control. Have you not bared witness to the lunacy that has been happening around us and it is just the first week of school!" Chika roared as he stood up. When he was done he was panting heavily and the room wondered if he was on the verge of losing it again.

Rolling her eyes, Haruhi muttered, "This scene is familiar."

"You know, if I didn't know how close you two were and how much you cared about each other, I would think that you hated each other sometimes," Satoshi observed aloud tilting his head to the side.

"WHAT?" Both Haruhi and Chika shrieked with horrified expressions on their faces. They turned to each other and then back to Satoshi asking concurrently, "Where do you get that we hate each other?" (Too much time with the twins.)

"I am not saying you do, I am saying that if I didn't know any better, that is what I might think. Haruhi, you tease Chika when he starts to act like he is going off the deep end and you do what you can to keep him in line. Since you have been dating, I have not gotten as much practice in as I used to when I could hit Chika," Satoshi started to explain but was interrupted by Chika.

"Thank God for that!" Chika exclaimed sarcastically.

Glaring at his cousin, Satoshi continued, "Chika you tease Haruhi about being obtuse and about how she starts to rant when she does finally get it, but you can calm her down before anyone else the same way she does for you. You both seem to balance each other out. Even when you argue, we all know that it isn't serious and that you will work it out. I don't think you have had any real fights since the last go round with a boat load of assumptions."

Looking at each other once again, both Haruhi and Chika shrugged. They could not find fault with Satoshi's logic, and turned towards him saying in chorus, "You're right."

Hunny looked at them and started to giggle. It began as a soft trill of his voice, but soon gained volume and he shortly found himself on the floor rolling around and clutching his sides. Mori knew what his cousin's issue was because he was laughing on the inside also. When Haruhi and Chika were talking to Satoshi, they sounded just like Hikaru and Kaoru. The taller man looked towards his brother and could tell that Satoshi wanted to laugh also.

Glaring at his brother on the floor, Chika sneered, "What is your problem?"

Haruhi placed her hand on Chika's arm and found herself chuckling also, "He is laughing because we kept answering Satoshi simultaneously and sounded like the twins."

Face palming, Chika groaned, "Oh God, you're right. I think we have been around them too much. There we go decision made. We leave the club."

A small chuckle turned into full laughter when Haruhi leaned closer to Chika and stared him in the eye, "Is that a joke I just heard come out of Yasuchika Haninozuka?"

Chika smirked and kissed her nose, "Maybe it was, but maybe it wasn't."

"I have to say I am impressed that you even know how to joke. Your karate team and the other students in school may be shocked if they heard you right now. I don't think we have a big enough net for all of those souls," Haruhi teased him as she continued to laugh as she sent him a wink.

"It is a miracle, isn't it?" Chika grinned.

"And I think all of that just proved my case," Satoshi declared and joined in the merriment.

The small group continued to talk and tease each other for a little while longer until it was time for dinner. Chika and Haruhi still weren't sure what they were going to do, but they were sure that they were tired of certain friends making assumptions and sticking their noses into business they had no business being a part of. It was time for it to stop. Just one problem, how do you get an overzealous, overly dramatic, nosy, host with a daddy complex to stop causing trouble?

**_Elsewhere in the city…_**

"Hey Eiko, you attend the Host Club regularly right?" A girl asked her older sister.

Eiko stopped going through her closet and looked at the younger girl draped across the large bed in the room, "Yah, I have been going since I was a first year. Why?"

"So you are in your third year presently and by now you should know all of the hosts pretty well. Right?"

"I guess that is right. Although, Hunny-senpai is my favorite, but now that he is gone, I am not sure who I will sit with when it re-opens next week. Although I heard his little brother, Chika, and Mori-senpai's brother, Satoshi, have replaced them. Why?"

"How many of them are gay?"

"What do you mean? They have a twincest act, but I don't really believe that the twins are really gay. Other than that… none that I know of. You will see for yourself when you start attending with me. I know you are just a first year, but you will be able to experience all of the majesty and everything that comes along with being a guest of the Host Club," Eiko stated breathlessly with hearts in her eyes.

"I think you might be wrong about that one," the young girl sighed before getting off of her older sister's bed and walking out of the room. Before she could shut the door Eiko called her though.

"Kameko, wait! Why do you think any of them are gay? You have only been to the host club one time, and that is when you tagged along with me last year. If I remember correctly, you were intrigued by Tamaki, correct?" Eiko probed.

Shrugging, Kameko answered her sister, "Just something I heard about a couple of them." Leaving the room, she shut the door behind her and added softly, "and witnessed." She wasn't sure if she could believe her sister, but Kameko had to find out the answers. Maybe asking a couple of Haruhi's customers would give her the answers she sought. It was at least worth a try. She had been in the same class as Chika and Satoshi since elementary school and was taken aback by what she heard in the hall. It had to be Haruhi's influence. Making a decision about what her next course of action would be, Kameko went to her room to finish changing for dinner. She would get her answers and she would find out the truth! She wasn't a star reporter on the middle school paper for nothing!

**_Houshakuji mansion…_**

Renge was sitting in her dark room and holding a picture of Haruhi, tears dripping down onto the glass, "Oh my dear sweet Haruhi. You were dragged into the darkness against your will. So naïve, so innocent that that that fiend took advantage of you. Don't worry my sweet Haruhi, Kyoya will find a way to rescue you. He is the fiercest and most cunning of all of the hosts. I cannot trust your safety with the others, but I am sure he will be able to rescue you and bring you back to me." She hugged the picture to her chest and started to play her video game once again. It always seemed to help calm her nerves and give her perspective (I never said it was a good perspective, just perspective. LOL).


	10. Curses, Gossip, and WHAT?

**A/N: I want to say thank you to all of my readers. There is a lot more to this story that is coming and still a lot more assumptions to be made. I hope you enjoy it as much as I like writing it. Here is the next chapter, enjoy and if you have a chance to review, please do so. Also if you have an idea for an assumption you would like to see someone make, you can pm me or put it in the review. Thank you!**

Chapter 10 – Curses, Gossip, and What?

As soon as Haruhi walked in the house, she looked down at her watch, "9:00. I wonder if Nekozawa senpai is up for a little chit chat." Putting her bag in its place by the door, she went to her room and pulled out her new cell phone. It was time to make the call. She dialed the number and then let it ring five times wondering if he would pick up or if she would have to leave a message; if she had to leave a message, what is she supposed to say, _"Hey Nekozawa-senpai, it is Haruhi. Sorry but three idiots in the host club think you are I are lovers. Call me back." _She was sure that would go over really well. When Haruhi heard him answer, a sense of relief and then a shadow of foreboding rushed through her, "Hi Nekozawa-senpai. It's Haruhi."

"Oh Haruhi. Lovely to hear from you, does this mean you have reconsidered my earlier offer?" Umehito asked with a maniacal laugh.

"Uh no, but again, thank you for the offer," Haruhi's voice trembled as she sweat dropped. "I wanted to call to thank you for earlier and to let you know about some new developments," Haruhi explained. She really hated to tell him what the other hosts were up to because with his tendencies you never quite knew how he would react.

"What new developments would those be?"

"Well, you see… Renge saw you and I enter and exit the room. She went to the host club and told them that she saw us and is convinced you and I are lovers. She still hasn't figured out that I am a girl, so she has assumed we are both gay and in love. Apparently this is MOE in her eyes. The hosts know the truth about my gender so know that we are not gay, but somehow she was able to convince Tamaki-senpai that I was cheating on Chika with you and he has pulled the twins into his little fantasy world. To top it off, they think that the reason we are together is because you cast some sort of spell or gave me a potion. Tamaki-senpai called Chika freaking out earlier saying that he shouldn't be mad at me because I am not in my right mind. So needless to say, they are gung ho about fixing Chika and I, and about getting you away from me," the girl rushed trying to tell him everything. She was breathing a little heavily after her explanation.

"But we aren't together. I have a fiancée," Nekozawa stated stunned. Could Tamaki really be that dense to believe that nonsense? The dark arts practitioner believed it was a big YES!

Groaning, Haruhi face palmed, "I know you do. Chika and I explained that to Mori-senpai, Hunny, and Satoshi today. They are on our side, as well as Kyoya-senpai, but you know how those three can be. I told you what happened last school year."

Chuckling, Nekozawa said, "Yes, you did and I still find it amazing that they took it as far as they did. You know I might have to stop them my own way, don't you?"

Haruhi suddenly got chills and that sense of foreboding now encompassed her body, "Can we lay off curses and spells for now? Chika and I are meeting with them on Sunday and will inform them of the truth, but we wanted to let you know because we didn't want you to hear something and then wonder where it came from."

"I will let you have it your way for now, but I cannot promise that Beelzenef won't try to get revenge on his own."

Face palming, Haruhi muttered, "I will take that under advisement." Shaking her head, she couldn't believe she was having this conversation at all, but then again since she entered Ouran, things were not exactly normal.

"Are you sure that we can't do something for you to help teach them a lesson. You know I have an arsenal of magical possibilities at my fingertips," he laughed in his deep rich baritone voice.

Haruhi's shoulders slumped as she grumbled, "I think we are good for now, but I will let you know. I will also call you on Sunday and let you know how the meeting went."

"Please do. I have a feeling that it will be most… interesting."

"Um yah, it will be something."

"Was there anything else I could do for you Haruhi?"

"No, that was it. I just wanted to let you know what was going on since now they are not only messing with my relationship with Chika, but your relationship with your fiancée."

"I do thank you for that. I will be sure to send good vibes and say a good luck incantation for this weekend; although that is not my normal foray of my magic."

She knew there was no use arguing with him, so instead she said, "Thank you Nekozawa-senpai. We appreciate that."

"You are most welcome. Now, if you don't need anything else, I am about to start a new ritual. I will see you another time Haruhi," Nekozawa smirked.

"Of course, I don't want to interrupt anything. I just wanted to you to know. I will let you go now. Good bye," Haruhi rushed and hung up the phone quickly. That was disturbing to say the least. She really liked the man, but sometimes he was just a little too much on the creepy side for her.

Haruhi sat in the stillness of her room for a few minutes before her cell phone started to ring and she jumped. Maybe she was a little more unnerved by that phone call than she originally thought. Looking at the caller id, she answered the phone, "Hey Chika."

Chika instantly picked up on the slight tremor in her voice and went into panic mode, "What happened? Do I need to come back over?"

Rolling her eyes, she spoke in a calm clear voice knowing that if she didn't, he may continue to freak out, "I am fine. Sorry about that. I just got off the phone with Nekozawa-senpai. I couldn't tell if he was upset or found it amusing. He is going to say a good luck incantation for us in regards to the weekend."

Chika laughed at the level of sarcasm found in her voice, "That was very nice of him to do for us."

"He also mentioned revenge curses, but I think I got him to hold off on that. I can only imagine what will happen if Tamaki-senpai finds out he is cursed before we can straighten this mess out. You think he is weird now, you should have seen the first time I met Nekozawa-senpai. Tamaki was spooked and started to spout off all of this nonsense. It turned out there was a reason for it all, but Tamaki-senpai being who he is, didn't listen to a thing."

"Oh darn," Chika sneered.

"Hey! We need to try to reason with them first and if that doesn't work, Nekozawa-senpai can have at them."

"Ok, ok. We will talk to them first and try to drill it into their brains that you are with me and only me. You are not now, nor will you ever be, with Nekozawa-senpai."

"Exactly."

Chuckling some more, Chika stated, "You can be fierce when you want to be. I guess I better take note."

"I guess you better," Haruhi giggled.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you good night and that I will see you in the morning," Chika spoke softly.

"Ok, I will see you in the morning."

"What are you doing tomorrow after school?"

"Nothing since we don't have host club. Why?"

"Do you want to try going out on another date? We still need to talk about what we are going to do about the club."

Smiling, Haruhi said, "Yah, that sounds like fun."

"Ok, we will meet up like we did today and leave from school. I will drop you by your place so you can change first though. Is that acceptable?"

"Yep. I will see you tomorrow Chika. Good night," Haruhi grinned.

"Good night," Chika said softly and then hung up the line. He could already tell that this was going to be a stimulating weekend.

The next morning Kameko got to school early in hopes of talking with a few of the girls she knew were regulars of the host club, well based on what she had listened in on. Unfortunately no one appeared to be there, "Where are all of the girls in this school?" She didn't want to walk up to just any girl because not all girls were customers of the Host Club, but she also knew that there were plenty of girls that were eager patrons of the club. Thinking about the best way to approach everything, Kameko bumped into something and found herself falling to the floor. Looking up, she found the object of her investigation flanked by Satoshi and Chika, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No, sorry, it was my fault. Normally I pay attention more and this morning found myself a bit distracted," Haruhi chuckled as she looked at the two men standing there with her before she reached her hand down and offered help to the girl she knocked down.

_"Distracted you say? I wonder if it was Chika that made her distracted…" _the first year girl thought. "No, it was my fault Haruhi-senpai. I will make sure that I watch where I am walking in the future."

"Don't sweat it. It is completely alright and neither one of us are hurt. Well, you seem to know my name, but I don't know yours," Haruhi stated.

"Kameko Suzuki. I am in class 1-A," Kameko replied.

"Oh so you are in classes with Satoshi and Chika. Do you all know each other?" Haruhi asked the three other people standing there.

Chika tried to push up his non-existent glasses, but they weren't there, "Yah, we know each other. She was on the newspaper staff in middle school."

"Oh," Haruhi drawled out thinking about her last experience with the newspaper club shortly after she joined the Host Club and chills ran up and down her spine. That had been a day from hell as she and Tamaki got lost in the rose maze. Of course it was the club president's fault, but luckily the others found them. It turned out that they were confronting the newspaper club while they left her to deal with Tamaki. Kyoya was gracious enough to knock 10,000 yen off of her debt for that.

"We have been in the same class since elementary school," Satoshi added without much inflection in his voice. He had been ready to go to class as soon as he saw who Haruhi ran into when they were joking around.

Haruhi was surprised at the lack of feeling in the younger man, but decided now was not the time to ask about it, "It is always nice when you can be around people you have known your most of your life. That is the way it was in my old middle school until I came here, but this was the best decision for me."

"Um, well if we are done here, I think it is time we head to class. Chika are you coming?" Satoshi asked as he turned and started to walk away. He wanted to get away from Kameko and anything to do with her as soon as possible.

Haruhi was finding the young Morinozuka's behavior stranger and stranger when it came to the girl in front of her and wondered about it. Based on his attitude though, she figured it was best to stay on guard around Kameko no matter how nice she seemed to be. After all, she was still on the newspaper staff that club printed nothing but lies. "Well, I guess I will see you two later then. I have to get to class myself. It was good meeting you Kameko, I am sure I will see you around. Good bye!" She turned and walked towards her class thinking about what could possibly be happening with Satoshi.

Chika followed his cousin and together they walked to class leaving Kameko standing where she was in the hall. Looking behind him, he saw the girl staring after them and said, "So nothing has changed?"

"Nothing has and nothing will. Drop it," Satoshi ordered.

Facing forward once again, Chika held up his hands in surrender, "Consider it dropped. You know though, Haruhi is going to have questions for you later."

"She can ask, but that doesn't mean I will answer."

Chika knew his cousin could be hard headed when he wanted to be and it appeared now it was worse than other times. He was beginning to wonder if he got the whole story about Kameko. "You can keep that attitude if you want, but you will not be rude to Haruhi," Chika stated.

"Fine. Let's just get to class and stay away from the gossip writers," Satoshi declared and the rest of the journey to class ended in silence.

Haruhi didn't have a chance to talk to Satoshi all day and by the time she met up with Chika; he was already on his way to the Host Club. She decided that the questions would have to continue to wait and followed Chika to the car. However, the thoughts that she had throughout the day were swirling around her in her head, _"Is Kameko his ex? Did he have a crush on her? Did she report something about Satoshi or one of his friends? Did she do something to him? She must have hurt him in some way, but how? Broken heart? Gossiping? Lies? What happened between those two?" _(Apparently Haruhi makes assumptions too.)

Unbeknownst to the couple, they were being watched by a certain reporter, _"They arrive together and leave together. They kiss in the halls when they think no one is looking, and have said that Tamaki-senpai and Hikaru-senpai are in love with him also. They are in a relationship, but I need more answers. Right now it is all speculation."_

"Are you spying on my wonderful Haruhi?" A voice asked from the shadows, and as the person stepped towards the first year and hit her with an icy glare, it continued in a screech, "Writing about the host club is my job!"

"Renge-senpai! I am sorry. I am not writing a story, I am just trying to find out some answers," Kameko trembled.

"If you want answers, you need to ask the questions. Lucky for you, I am available now. Come with me!" Renge declared and grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her through the halls.

After dinner, Chika dropped Haruhi off at her apartment, "So we are in agreement about the club?"

"Yah, we are," Haruhi sighed.

"I know it is hard, but I think it is for the best."

"I know it is, but that doesn't make it any easier for me. They are my best friends."

"They are also the morons that are going overboard and causing all sorts of embarrassing situations for us."

"I know," Haruhi mumbled, "We will tell them on Sunday."

"Good. Do you want to come over tomorrow?" Chika asked.

"Well I have some homework to do and I also need to clean up the house, but you can come over here if you want. I have a feeling I won't get much done on Sunday," Haruhi stated. She knew between the meeting and the reactions of what they had to tell the group, she would be dealing with the Host Club all day.

"Ok, I will come over after my morning training and bring my homework with me."

"Sounds good."

Chika pulled Haruhi into his arms and gave her a hug, "It will be alright."

"I know it will, or at least I hope it will," Haruhi muttered.

Kissing the top of her head, he said, "I will be there and so with Mitsukuni, Takashi, and Satoshi."

"Don't forget Kyoya-senpai."

Chika chuckled, "And Kyoya-senpai."

Giving one last sigh, she stepped out of her boyfriend's embrace and turned towards the door to unlock it. Once it was opened she turned back around and faced Chika, "Thank you for tonight. It was an excellent date, especially when we were not interrupted at all."

Her smile and laugh took his breath away, "You are quite welcome. Ok, you go inside and I will see you tomorrow." He leaned in and gave her a short kiss before turning away and walking down the stairs to his waiting car. Sitting in the back seat, he thought,_ "This weekend is going to be interesting to say the least."_


	11. Explanations and Counter Spells?

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all of the reviews and support. I get excited every time someone tells me how much they laughed or liked the story. This is an anything goes type story and the crazier the idea, the more I have to put it in. If you have any ideas or assumptions you want to see, let me know by putting it in the review or sending me a pm. I already have several things that are going to happen to our fearless victims, I mean characters, but am open to others ideas too. XD Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think. Thank you again!**

Chapter 11 – Explanations and Counter Spells?

Saturday turned out to be a low key day for Haruhi and Chika. With no hosts to show up to surprise her at home, she didn't have to worry about her schedule being interrupted; or that is to say her quality time with her boyfriend. At their respective houses, they didn't have to worry about people seeing them and finding out Haruhi's secret; they could be themselves and it was a nice feeling to shed the mask and relax. That is until Chika's phone rang…

"What do you want Mitsukuni?" Chika sneered as soon as he answered the line.

Hunny wasn't fazed by the attitude his brother was throwing at him, he was used to it and thought, _"Well, at least it isn't a punch. Then again, he is on the phone." _Sighing, he answered, "Two things actually; first, Tama-Chan just called and is about to head over there. He called here to see if you were with Haru-Chan. Second, the reason he is heading over is because a huge storm is coming in, and you know how Haru-Chan is about storms."

"Shit!" Chika cursed the host club king and the storm.

"I told him that she was with you, but he was afraid that under Nekozawa's spell, she will seek him out and leave you. According to him she is 'probably going to shun your advances because of her spell encrusted mind' and will not allow you to comfort her."

"WHAT?"

"Now listen very closely Chika-Chan, your driver should be downstairs now. Get Haru-Chan out of there and bring her here. Mom said that she can stay the night with us since Ranka is working until the morning. She has already called him and told him about the storm, and that Haru-Chan will be staying here for the night. I don't know how long before Tama-Chan gets there so you don't have time to pack. You know how he gets about her. Get out of there now!" Hunny didn't wait for his brother to say anything else as he disconnected the call.

Chika sat there wide eyed and stunned for a minute with the phone up to his ear before it dawned on him that his brother had already hung up and he needed to get moving. Looking at Haruhi he could see the concern starting to mar normally serene face (well serene away from certain hosts), "No time to explain everything, but we need to get out of here fast."

"What is going on?" Worry laced Haruhi's voice.

"That was Mitsukuni. Trust me when I say, we need to leave now."

"Ok." Haruhi knew that Chika would tell her when he had a chance, but for some reason now was not the time. She tried to push down the panic that was starting to bubble over and just trusted Chika to get her from point A to point B. She was in robot mode.

Chika grabbed his school bag and Haruhi's purse with her keys and ran out the door dragging his girlfriend with him. He was able to lock the door and get down to his car in less than two minutes from the time he hung up with his brother. Both occupants in the back seat were panting hard as the car pulled away from the apartment complex and started making its way to the Haninozuka estate.

It wasn't until Chika believed they were a safe distance away that he finally started to breath and looked at Haruhi. Her eyes were large and in shock, he could see the anxiety pooling in their brown depths. Pulling her into his arms, he wrapped both appendages around her tightly and decided it was time to explain what happened, and something told him she might tell him off for how he acted trying to get her out of the house, but maybe not. Taking a deep breath, he kissed the top of her head and started to explain, "Ok, first there isn't anything to freak out about. Mitsukuni called me and told me that Tamaki called him. The idiot king decided he needed to come over and comfort you since you would spurn me due to the spell you are under."

"Why would he be coming over when we told him to stay away?" Haruhi was thoroughly confused and if her boyfriend didn't come up with a better excuse for sending her into panic mode, she was going to have a few words to say to him.

"That is the other reason that alien called me," Chika started and gave her a gentle squeeze before he continued, "A big storm is moving in. Tamaki was worried about you so he was going to come over to coddle you even though Mitsukuni told him that I was with you. So my mother called your father, and you will be staying with us tonight."

"But my clothes. I don't have anything to wear!" Haruhi barked concentrating on everything he said except the storm part.

"There was no time. My brother wasn't sure how long it would be before Tamaki got there, and I am sure you would rather deal with borrowing clothes than deal with him. Besides I think you have a couple of things at my house still, and if not then the maids can wash what you are wearing and you can borrow some of my pajamas. Then tomorrow you can just wear what you are wearing."

He was right, but that didn't mean she didn't want to mess with him a bit. Pulling away from him and putting a little space between them, she poked him in the chest with her finger, "So you assumed that I would rather stay at your house without any clothes or my school bag, than to deal with Tamaki? You assumed that I would not be able to ride out the storm at my apartment? What if there was a specific outfit I wanted to wear? What if I had something to do in the morning before I made my way over to your house?"

Chika gulped loudly, he hadn't thought of all of that. Did he screw up? Was he in trouble? He was trying to think of something to rectify the situation fast, but stopped short when he heard laughing coming from the very person that was reading him the riot act. Narrowing his eyes, he asked in a low voice, "What is so funny?"

Clutching her stomach, Haruhi tried to catch her breath, "You are. You should see the look on your face right now. It is a mixture of 'oh crap I just messed up' and embarrassment. Your face is so red. Sorry, but I really wasn't expecting that kind of reaction." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek as she continued to giggle unable to completely stifle her laughter.

"So you are telling me that you were joking?"

"Yep."

"So you would rather come over without a bag than deal with Tamaki and the storm?"

"Well, yah. You know me by now. I was just messing with you a little bit," her laughter rang out inside the car as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

He had fallen right into her trap and Chika knew it. The little minx by his side had played him and he took the bait, "And why pray tells did you decide you needed to mess with me?"

Batting her eye lashes and smiling sweetly at him, Haruhi stated, "The way you pulled me out of there like the place was on fire without anything except we need to leave. I was freaking out and decided you needed a little taste of your own medicine. Packing we may not have had time for, but 'Tamaki is on the way' is a simple enough statement that you could have said after your call with your brother ended."

"Yah, ok point taken," Chika grumbled as he leaned down and captured her lips for a brief kiss before they arrived at his home. Well, at least they were safe enough for tonight. He briefly wondered what Tamaki would do when he found the apartment empty, but decided he didn't really care and it would serve him right if he panicked a little bit.

About fifteen minutes after Hunny initially called Chika, another black car pulled up to the apartment complex and Tamaki stepped out without waiting for his driver to open the door. Thunder could be heard in the far distance, he had made it in time. Running up to her apartment, he immediately knocked on the door before realizing everything was dark. Banging on the door got no response and it appeared the apartment was abandoned. This couldn't be though because Hunny had told him that Haruhi and Chika were together at her place. He felt like he was going to be sick and the bile was rising in his throat; his anxiety was through the roof. Pulling out his cell phone, he called the first person he could think of, "MOMMY! HARUHI HAS DISAPPEARED AND NO ONE IS AT HER APARTMENT. I THINK SHE HAS ABANDONED IT OR HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! DID RANKA TAKE HER AWAY FROM US?"

"What are you talking about you moron?" Kyoya growled. He had been in the middle of working on a report for school when his phone rang. Seeing who it was, he wanted to ignore the call, but he knew Tamaki would keep calling back until he picked up.

Taking a deep breath, Tamaki started to explain, "There is a storm coming in and I called Hunny to find out if Chika was with our daughter. He said yes and that they were at her apartment hanging out together, but we all know she is under that love potion and I was afraid she would reject Chika. So in my fatherly wisdom I decided it was best if I came over and provide the comfort that she will so desperately need, but she isn't here and neither is Chika! Did she move without telling us? What if they have both been kidnapped? What if she threw Chika away in order to go to Nekozawa? We need to storm his estate and retrieve our daughter back! Don't worry Haruhi! Daddy will save you from the dark magic!" What started out as a calm accounting turned rushed and dramatic.

Kyoya listened to everything that Tamaki said and pinched the bridge of his nose. A headache was coming on, "So let me get this straight. You didn't believe she would want Chika's comfort, but you thought she would accept solace from you? You also went against everything that they asked of us and showed up at her apartment tonight because a storm is coming and you thought that Nekozawa-senpai was influencing her. Am I correct?" His voice held a hard edge.

"Well yah," Tamaki said and wondered when Kyoya would start helping.

"You baka! They were probably told that you were on your way over and got out of there because they didn't want to deal with you! Go home Tamaki!"

"But mommy!"

"No Tamaki, go home. You will see her tomorrow and at that time you can make sure she is fine. She is probably with Chika at his house by now and trying to get away from you. Leave her alone tonight!" Kyoya hung up the phone and immediately turned back to his school work.

Tamaki stared at the phone in his hand. "I forgot that he is under a spell also. I will have to call my backups," he whispered and dialed another phone number. When that line picked up, he yelled, "Haruhi is missing! She is supposed to be with Chika at her apartment, but she isn't here and a storm is coming in!"

Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other and both had identical expressions of 'he has finally lost it' on their faces. Kaoru decided it was up to him to remain level headed because Tamaki knew how to work his twin up, "Look boss. I am sure she is fine. Chika probably took her over to his house in order to ride out the storm. Have you tried calling her or Chika?"

"What about the spell? What if she won't accept Chika because of the spell Nekozawa-senpai put on her?" Tamaki ranted.

"Oh I forgot about that!" Hikaru choked.

"So what are we going to do?" Tamaki demanded.

Kaoru knew this was going to happen. His brother was already getting worked up. A deep breath in and out to keep his cool and he spoke with strained tension, "Hold on before you completely fly off the handle. Let's just call them and find out where they are. You two shut up. I will call." Kaoru pulled out his phone and dialed Haruhi's number, but that number was turned off because she had returned the phone she gave them and they didn't have her new number yet. He could see the panic rising in his brother's eyes, "I will call Chika." Dialing the young Haninozuka, he felt relief wash over him when someone picked up.

"Hello?" Chika asked into the phone. He had been expecting Tamaki to call, not Kaoru.

"Hi Chika. Look Tamaki's calling around trying to make sure Haruhi is alright. He thought she was supposed to be home, but apparently no one was there. Is she with you?" Kaoru asked trying to sound more buddy buddy and less irritated and strained.

"Yah, she is here. Tell Tamaki that he can see her tomorrow as per our arrangement with Kyoya-senpai," Chika snapped and hung up the phone before anything else could be said.

Giving his brother a casual glance, he could see that Hikaru felt better and was making his home on Earth once again. Tamaki might be a little harder to convince though. "Boss, did you hear? Haruhi is with Chika at his house."

"I heard, but does that mean he had to kidnap her? Did he have to tie her up because of the spell? Hikaru, did you make the doll like we talked about?" Tamaki interrogated them.

"Boss, I am sure she is fine," Kaoru said through clenched teeth. After Kyoya talked to him, he knew that there was no curse and felt kind of stupid for believing Renge to begin with, but his brother and Tamaki were harder to convince once they got an idea in their head.

"I got the doll and we are ready to perform the anti-curse spell!" Hikaru announced.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. He knew exactly what they were doing because he was trying to go along in order to be the voice of reason and rein them in, but it wasn't an easy job. He was going to be so happy when tomorrow's meeting shined a light on everything that was going on.

"Excellent work men! By tomorrow afternoon, Haruhi will no longer be under the spell and she will be able to be with the one she loves once again!" Tamaki declared.

"Do you two really think she is under a spell?" Kaoru probed.

"Of course she is!" Tamaki and Hikaru exclaimed together.

Sighing, Kaoru said, "Ok then."

"Ok, we all know what we have to do tomorrow. Now that we know she is safely locked up and cannot escape from the Haninozuka estate to meet Nekozawa for a tryst in order for him to tighten his hold on her, we can rest a little easier. I will come over early tomorrow and we will prepare for everything we have to do with Haruhi. We will break the spell and rescue our princess!" Tamaki ordered with flourish as he stepped into his limo to go home.

"Right Tono!" The twins said together and the call was disconnected.

"You really believe that Nekozawa-senpai gave her a love potion? I mean this is Renge we are talking about. You know how she goes overboard," Kaoru tried to reason with his brother.

Shaking his head, Hikaru explained, "She goes overboard but she also knows what she saw. Tono pulled the security tapes and saw Haruhi kiss Nekozawa-senpai. You saw the picture."

"But if they are friends, she might have kissed him for another reason."

"No, I think in this instance Renge is right, and I hate saying that," Hikaru grumbled.

Kaoru knew there was no getting through to him right now and just hoped that whatever Haruhi and Chika said tomorrow, drilled it into Hikaru and Tamaki's heads: Haruhi was taken and loved Chika, she was not under a spell, and they could not interfere in her life like they have been. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

Sunday dawned a new day and with it was the expectation that the hosts would listen to Haruhi and Chika and not do anything crazy. They knew better than to assume that would happen, but they knew that expectations were always good to have even if they were talking about Tamaki and Hikaru.

As the time for the others to arrive started to encroach, Haruhi started to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that nothing was going to be simple about this meeting and she almost felt sick. The good news was that they didn't have to worry about Tamaki and the twins showing up without Kyoya. It was already arranged that Kyoya would be picking everyone up except the Morinozuka brothers.

When Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins showed up at the house, Satoshi and Mori had already been there for at least an hour. Once Tamaki had pulled Haruhi into his arms and swung her around yelling in her ear, he wanted to know why the Morinozuka hosts did not have to ride in the same car with the and why they were allowed to come earlier than the others causing a lot of weird looks from everyone in the room. Chika was the one that rescued her and put an arm around her waist anchoring her to his side.

"Shut up Tamaki! They are family unlike you or the rest of us. They also train together, so if they want to come and go on their own time table, I am sure it is more than acceptable," Kyoya glared pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Turning his gaze around the room, he let his eyes fall on Chika and Haruhi, "Are we ready to begin?"

"Let's go into the library," Chika stated and led the way.

Once the door was closed and everyone but Haruhi and Chika were seated, Tamaki ran up to Haruhi and grabbed her arm to pull her over to sit with him, "Come on Haruhi, you can sit with Daddy! I was so worried about you last night. Don't ever do that to me again!" He sounded like he was talking to a four year old.

"Let me go Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi yelled as she tried to pull herself free.

"I think my girlfriend told you to unhand her. Trust me when I say, it is in your best interest to do so," Chika leered.

Tamaki immediately dropped his hands and resumed his place next to Kyoya hoping that the Shadow King would offer a small level of protection, "S-sorry."

"Behave Tamaki! We are here right now because you and Hikaru cannot seem to stop making stupid assumptions and over react. If you cannot sit down and shut up, do not come crying to me if your 'daughter' never speaks to you again," Kyoya injected causing Tamaki to turn ghostly white and squeal. Kyoya was just waiting for the soul to escape, but somehow his best friend managed to hold tight to that. Nodding at Haruhi and Chika, he stated, "You can begin."

Haruhi decided to speak first, "There seems to be a lot of assumptions flying around the host club again. You seemed to have forgotten what happened last time you started to act without thinking and went overboard. Do I need to remind you of the supposed engagement to Hunny or what happened after the kendo match?"

Hikaru and Tamaki looked a little ashamed when they murmured, "No."

"Let's start with what happened at dinner. I found out that all of you were tracking me using the GPS in my phone that the twins had given me. Guess what? You will no longer be able to do that. I have a new phone and a new number and none of you will be getting it any time soon. I will only give my number out to my real friends and I really don't know that I can count two of you as friends. You embarrassed Chika and me on our date when we weren't doing anything but having a nice dinner together. You have ruined a favorite and special restaurant for us because you do not think and have no regard for others feelings. It was where we had our first date you idiots! He is my boyfriend and we date. We go out on dates and have for the past year. If you don't like it, too bad! If and when we decide to have sex, it will be our business and not yours! We have not crossed that line yet, but again, we are in this relationship together; as in he and I and no one else. As far as I was aware, I am only dating one man and that is Chika. So all of you can butt out!"

Chika scowled as he watched the impassioned speech his girlfriend was giving. He knew how much her friends had hurt her because although she may hide it, the tears and the pain could be seen. When she finished and was out of breath and looked ready to maim one of the hosts, he pulled her into his arms and whispered so that no one else could overhear, "It's alright." He felt her nod and then he looked at the others in the room, "We also hear that you are not only trying to sabotage our relationship but another one as well. I don't know why you actually started listening to that otaku, Renge, but she has your brains addled. Really, you listened and believed everything she said?"

"Well we pulled the security tapes," Tamaki tried to defend himself.

"And you saw what? Haruhi kissing Nekozawa-senpai on the cheek because he helped her and listened to her troubles the day after you tracked her phone, showed up to our restaurant, and made fools of yourselves while humiliating us! They are friends and he knows she is a girl," Chika bellowed.

At this, three hosts had a sharp intake of breath. They didn't know that the dark arts student knew Haruhi's secret. Hikaru and Tamaki were beginning to wonder if they went overboard (gee you think).

"He is actually engaged to be married and your antics and assumptions concerning Haruhi and Nekozawa-senpai could have put his engagement in danger, especially since you have a penchant for taking things too far," Chika continued.

"Calm down," Haruhi spoke softly in Chika's ear. Stepping out of his embrace, she turned to face her supposed friends head on, "Tamaki-senpai, you are once again the ring leader. You showed up at my house the first day of school and tried to make me ride to school with you. I won't be doing that anytime in the near or distant future. Then the first day, you assumed that you would have me all to yourself forgetting that Chika and Satoshi are now hosts; although, Kyoya-senpai should have reminded you, he had told you a few different times. Then you get some crazy idea into your head about me going on a date with Chika; something I have done countless times since we started going out. You show up on our date and think he is trying to seduce me with food in order to have sex with me. Now I find out that you believe Renge, it's fucking Renge for god sakes, and assume that the only reason I would be around Nekozawa-senpai is because of a spell or potion. Just how stupid are you? As Chika said, he is a friend and he knows my secret. A couple of weeks ago over lunch, with Chika present I may add, he told us the good news of his engagement. Are you out to destroy all couples in the world, or just the ones that you consider your friends? If this is how you treat your friends, I don't know that I want to be friends with you!"

A ball of unease was forming in Kyoya's stomach; he didn't like where this conversation was going, "Is that your decision concerning the host club?"

Sighing, Haruhi looked to her side at Chika and at his nod, she asked, "Kyoya-senpai, Chika and I have talked about it, we are willing to give them another chance if they stay out of our relationship and leave Nekozawa-senpai alone. They also have to explain everything to Renge and convince her that she was wrong."

"And they have to take over all of Haruhi's chores in the host club for the rest of the term," Chika added glaring at Hikaru and Tamaki.

"I believe that is reasonable. I am actually a little surprised that you are willing to give us another chance since you did give them one last time everything came crashing down," Kyoya stated.

"Yes, well I wasn't going to, but Chika and I talked about it. The rest of you are my friends and I like being in the host club, so we decided to give it another go. Honestly, if he wasn't in the club right now, I would have probably quit. Although if I did leave, I would hope that we could still be friends. It would just have to be without the people I don't want to have any kind of relationship with," Haruhi replied and then turned to frown at Hikaru and Tamaki, "Does this look or sound like I am under a love potion?"

If looks could kill, Hikaru and Tamaki may have been six feet under right now. Hikaru turned to Tamaki and tried to whisper, but it came out a little louder, "She doesn't appear to be under the influence boss. I think we made this stupid voodoo doll for nothing. We don't need the counter spell."

Tamaki cringed knowing that everyone heard. "Of course we don't need that. It was just a safety precaution after all," he tried to laugh it off but it came out extremely nervous.

"Counter spell?" Haruhi thundered.

"W-Well you see it was in case you really were under a spell. Daddy just wanted to be sure you were alright and if you were under a spell this would have broken it," Tamaki explained shying away from the girl and attempting to become one with the furniture.

"Where did you get the counter spell from Tama-Chan?" Hunny asked the question he knew everyone else wanted to know.

"From Reiko," Tamaki whimpered afraid of what will happen next.

"So you got a counter curse from the current president of the Black Magic Club to break the supposed spell that her friend and mentor put on Haruhi?" Satoshi asked trying to hold in his mirth.

"Well yah, it seemed the best place to get one," Hikaru stated like it was some great fact and idea.

"So it never occurred to you that she could have been giving you something to strengthen the spell Nekozawa-senpai put on her, or that she could have been just giving you something that wouldn't work because she was is friends with him?" Satoshi continued his line of questioning.

By this point Haruhi and Chika were trying to prevent themselves from laughing and they were on the verge of failing. Kaoru was already snickering, and Kyoya was covering his mouth and pretending to cough. Mori was smiling and Hunny was giggling. Everyone got what Satoshi was trying to say from the beginning, but it took this last question to really get through to Hikaru and Tamaki.

"She wouldn't do that!" Tamaki declared, but he was a little unsure of himself.

Hikaru furrowed his brow, "We actually don't know her that well. She could."

The wind was taken out of his sails and Tamaki had to admit defeat, "I guess you could be right."

Straightening her facial features, Haruhi schooled her expression and inquired, "What about our demands for staying in the host club?"

All eyes turned to Hikaru and Tamaki. Both teens knew that they couldn't get out of it and if they wanted Haruhi and Chika to stay, they had to accept. Clearing his throat, Tamaki stood up and walked over to Haruhi and took one of her hands in his before he knelt on the floor and crossed the other arm over his chest (this looked familiar), "I am truly sorry for all of the heartache and problems we have caused you and Yasuchika. Please forgive us." As he finished, a lone tear could be seen flowing down his cheek.

Haruhi wanted to roll her eyes and knew Chika did too. They both knew that Tamaki could cry when and where he wanted to; he was just as skilled as Hunny in that department, but he was a little more controlled than the loli shota. "Fine, whatever," Haruhi muttered and pulled her hand away from Tamaki right as he was about to kiss it.

Fighting the urge to kick the man kneeling in front of his girlfriend, Chika glared, "We will this time, but I don't make promises for next time you mess up; and knowing you, it will happen again."

"How can you say that? Mommy, Yasuchika is being mean!" Tamaki whined and plopped down next to Kyoya again crossing his arms like he was a pouting child.

Adjusting his glasses, Kyoya smirked, "No, he is being honest based on your track record."

Eyes turned to Hikaru and he knew it was his turn to apologize, "Look you two, I really am sorry that we took it to the extreme. I should know better than to listen to Tono, but I let him get to me and for that I am sorry."

"Good to hear. Maybe you will think before you act going forward," Haruhi spit out a little more rudely than she had originally intended.

"I am sorry too for helping them trace your phone," Kaoru spoke up.

"Thank you," Haruhi said still frowning.

"If you guys can't control yourselves, we can find other friends. I don't need the host club and am only doing it for Haruhi's sake. If she is unhappy, we will both leave," Chika threatened.

"We understand," Kyoya agreed with everything that was said, but he also knew that if Haruhi and Chika left, Satoshi would follow. With the absence of those three, Mori and Hunny could also decide to stop coming. That was not acceptable for the club or their friendship.

"Now that we have all that straightened out… LET'S HAVE CAKE!" Hunny declared jumping up and down. He knew that things weren't completely settled, and he knew that Tamaki and Hikaru were not done with their assumptions, but at least it was a start… he hoped as he crossed his fingers.

**A/N2: Now do you really think after the meeting things will change much? LOL. I guess we will find out.**


	12. Kameko Did It

**A/N: Well, I have to admit that part of the reason that I set it up the way I did and then ultimately kept them in the club was to play with my readers a little bit. No one is safe from assumptions in this story. Sorry. LOL. Well that and the fact that Haruhi without the Host Club just seems weird. Although it really would just be two of the members she is trying to avoid. Are you curious about Kameko and Satoshi? You will find out a little of what happened in this chapter, but there is more to that story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12 – Kameko Did It

After all of the hosts had left, Haruhi thought it was the perfect opportunity to confront a certain first year about a certain newspaper reporter. Approaching her target, Haruhi tapped him on the back, "Satoshi, can I talk to you about something?"

"Um sure," Satoshi answered with some confusion present in his voice. He was really curious about what she could possibly want to talk to him about.

"What is going on between you and that reporter girl?" Haruhi asked bluntly not even trying to pad her question or figure out a more tactful way to express her curiosity.

Satoshi stiffened immediately. He had forgotten all about the fact that Chika warned him that Haruhi would probe into his relationship with Kameko. Taking on a hard stance, he replied, "Nothing."

Missing the warning in his voice, Haruhi pressed on, "It didn't look like nothing when we ran into her the other day. It almost looked like there was something between you. Did something happen between you in the past? Is she your ex?"

"Haruhi," Satoshi exhaled.

"Yah?"

"There is nothing between us and there never has been, past or present. Drop it and leave it alone," he snapped trying to keep his voice down so he did not draw attention her way. The last thing he wanted was more people to ask questions about Kameko.

"Oh well, if you say so. It just looked like something to me. Sorry if I offended, that is all I wanted to know," she smiled and walked away from him to return to Chika's side. Her curiosity was not appeased though, and if anything she wanted to find out what happened even more so. _"She must have hurt him pretty badly for him to act that way. It is too bad; he is such a nice guy and doesn't deserve that kind of treatment," _she thought as she glanced at Satoshi one more time.

After Haruhi had left him standing on the other side of the room, Satoshi felt the inexplicable need to hit something. Tightening his fists he tried to count to ten and calm himself down, but it wasn't exactly working. He couldn't blame Haruhi for asking the questions that she did, it was natural to be curious when you witness such strange behavior coming from him, but that was a chapter in a book that he would rather not think about any longer. It was the past and it would stay there forever. Instead of rejoining the group, he decided he needed to go for a walk and clear his head. It was just too much for him right now.

Mori saw his younger brother leave the room and knew that something was wrong. Signaling Hunny that he needed to go check on his brother, he followed Satoshi outside and watched as his little brother hit a large boulder in the middle of the rock garden. Cocking an eye brow, he said, "People don't hit rocks without reason. I know you were fine after the others left, so what did Haruhi say?"

Spine stiffening perceptibly, the youngest Morinozuka didn't turn around to face his brother when he replied, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"You can't fool me little brother."

"It is just something I have to deal with. She didn't do anything wrong if that is what you are worried about," Satoshi sighed.

"I was more worried about your reaction since hitting a boulder seems kind of drastic to me. What was it about?"

"I would rather not talk about it right now."

"Ok, I can respect that, but whatever it is, you need to release it or it could eat away at you."

"I know. I just need a little time alone."

"Ok, I will be inside if you need me," Mori stated quietly and turned to leave his brother in peace when Satoshi asked him a question.

"Taka, do you ever wish that there was something that happened in your life that you could forget ever took place?"

Mori was surprised by the question, but only took a few seconds before answering, "There are things I wish I could have done differently, but we learn from our hardships and mistakes. They mold us into the people that we become as long as we can embrace them and allow ourselves to grow." He wanted to know what was going on with his little brother, but figured when Satoshi was ready he would come and talk to him. Until then, he would be patient.

Listening to the retreating footsteps, Satoshi moved away from the rocks and started to walk through the rest of the gardens of the Haninozuka estate losing himself to his thoughts. _"Taka you have no idea how right you are. She taught me that I am better alone; and if it wasn't for Haruhi, I would really believe that love was a lost cause. I have also learned that anything you say to someone that works for the newspaper will be twisted and regurgitated into something that is so incredibly false that Pinocchio's nose would span Japan. She helped to destroy something precious."_ He continued to walk around for another thirty minutes or so before he decided it would be best if he returned to his friends before they came looking for him. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the house. It was time to push it all away and bury it once again so that he could continue to step into the future.

Chika watched as Satoshi returned and could tell that something was weighing heavily on his mind. Knowing that Haruhi talked to his best friend before he left the group, told him exactly what the problem was. He wished that Satoshi would talk about it all, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Yes, he knew part of what happened, but he had a feeling he didn't know everything and the last thing Satoshi Morinozuka was going to do was spill everything. _"Well I can't help him, but I can have a little chat with Haruhi and tell her to drop it. That should help somewhat," _he said to himself and offered his cousin a smile when he joined everyone.

When it was time for Haruhi to leave, Chika escorted her home and decided that it was probably the best time to talk to her in private because there was no guarantee her father was going to be absent when they arrived at the apartment. "Haruhi, can I talk to you about something important and private?" He inquired hesitantly. He knew he could trust her, but he also felt like he was betraying his best friend.

"Sure, you know you can tell me anything," she responded wondering what had her boyfriend so nervous.

"This is about Satoshi."

"Ok, what is it? Do you know what is going on with the reporter? He told me that there wasn't ever anything between them, but with the way he has been acting, I really think that there was."

"There wasn't ever anything between them as far as I know. I do need to ask you to leave him alone and don't talk to him about it at all. It is something that is really difficult for him."

"What happened? Did she break his heart or something?"

"Not in the way you think she did."

"What does that mean?" Haruhi felt like she was lost already.

"Satoshi liked a girl and she liked him. The girl gave an interview to Kameko, because that is what you do when the newspaper takes an interest in you. Everything the girl said was butchered and the whole story made her look like she was some gold digging socialite that was only out for number one. Satoshi believed what he read, although he should have known better, and wound up giving the girl the cold shoulder. Others followed his lead, and soon she felt like she was shunned and bullied. She was part of the girls' karate team, actually she was their captain; however after the story came out, the other girls voted her out. She left school about a month after the story was printed, and that is when the truth finally came out. Satoshi blamed himself then, and he blames himself now. He doesn't believe what is printed about people any longer thanks to that. Now where Kameko was once a friend, he considers her an enemy. I don't know why the story came out the way it did or what her real intentions were, but Kameko is not a welcomed person in Satoshi's life any longer. Kameko tried to say that it was blown out of proportion, but Satoshi doesn't believe her."

"What the hell? Who would do something like that?"

"You have seen what the high school newspaper is like, or at least was. How can you actually ask that question?" Chika stated honestly.

"True, but that is horrible. I can't believe that people actually believed the article over the girl."

"The article wasn't completely full of lies, and I think that is why it was so easy to believe. I don't think that the girl was completely innocent, but she wasn't the monster people believed she was. That is the gist of what happened. Just do me a favor, drop it. Don't talk to him about it and don't ask questions. It is just too hard for him."

Dropping her head on Chika's shoulder, Haruhi felt tears filling her eyes. She wanted to cry for Satoshi and for the injustice of what happened, "When did this happen?"

"Three years ago, our first year of middle school. The girl he liked was one year older than us," he explained softly as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I won't say anything else about it. You know, I had a hundred different scenarios running through my head, but that was not one of them," Haruhi was astounded by what she just heard.

"Satoshi doesn't like bullies, well neither one of our families do, and he believes that he led the charge to bully her. He thinks that by ignoring her and choosing to not believing her, he was the cause of the bullying she experienced. He also firmly believes that the biggest bully was the person that wrote the story: Kameko. So now he is very careful about what he does and says to people that are not in his tight circle of friends. I will say this though, as a first year in middle school I don't think you really know what you are getting yourself into as you move away from elementary school and move into middle school. You are just too naive," Chika declared.

"Did you ever find out which ones were the lies and what was the truth?"

"Yah, but by then it was too late," Chika murmured.

Snuggling closer to Chika's side, Haruhi muttered, "That is a sad story." She was curious as to what the lies that were written were, but she decided that it didn't matter. The damage had been done. Now she understood why Satoshi didn't respond too kindly to Kameko and why he didn't want to talk about it; her heart went out to her kohai.

When they pulled up to the apartment complex, Haruhi invited Chika in and he accepted not ready to leave her side just yet. It would have been the perfect night in relaxing with his girlfriend if it wasn't for one pesky little problem… Tamaki showed up.

Haruhi answered the door, surprised when she heard someone knocking. Glancing at the clock, her father wasn't due home for another couple of hours, so she wasn't sure who could be trying to visit. When she opened the door, she wished she hadn't, "What do you want Tamaki-senpai?"

"Oh Haruhi, I just wanted to see my darling daughter! They say that there might be more thunderstorms, so I rushed over here to make sure you were alright since I knew you were going to be home alone," Tamaki gushed as he tried to step into the apartment, but Haruhi wasn't moving out of his way.

"I have company," Haruhi snapped.

"Company?" Tamaki inquired a little surprised that she would not be alone.

"Well yah. You assumed I would be alone, but I'm not. So he can keep me company tonight if the storms actually come through. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go," Haruhi knew she was being rude, but really Tamaki was the last person she wanted to deal with right now. She had enough of him today and she would have to see him the next day. Enough was definitely enough.

"You shouldn't be alone without a chaperone!" Tamaki injected trying to find out who her company was and not ready to leave her yet.

"Tamaki-senpai, you are not my father and I am fine by myself. Now leave. You are being rude and I am done with you for today! Go away and I will see you tomorrow."

"But Haruhi, don't you want to spend time with your daddy too?" Tamaki wailed.

"Not really and if you don't leave, you can deal with my real father when he gets home," Haruhi snapped hoping that Tamaki would assume that meant Ranka would be home any minute now. It worked.

A sharp intake of breath and Tamaki conceded that Ranka was probably the better chaperone for the young girl. That was one man he did not want to cross, "Well, I see that you are completely taken care of so I will leave you now. If you need anything, just call. You know daddy will do anything for you." After he gave his little declaration, he ran off and jumped into the waiting car. Once ensconced in the back seat, he pondered, _"Who does she have for company? I thought Chika was at home."_

Walking back into the living room and sitting down next to Chika, Haruhi grumbled, "I can't believe he just showed up like that again. You would think he would have learned his lesson by now."

Chika thought it was cute when his girlfriend started to pout. Of course she would never admit to pouting and he would never argue with her about it, but he called it pouting. Frowning, he questioned her, "What did he want?"

"Apparently there might be more thunderstorms on the way," Haruhi answered as she turned on the TV to find a weather report. Sure enough there was another round headed their way, although this time not as severe as the previous night.

"When is your dad going to be home?" Chika asked already planning to take her back to his house if needed.

"Huh? Oh, not for another couple of hours at least," her mind was already on the encroaching storms.

Chika looked at the time; it was already 9:00 pm and he needed to get home soon. Pulling out his phone, he called his mother and it was soon decided that instead of staying over at Haruhi's house, Chika was to bring her home with him since Haruhi could pack her things and bring everything with her. It was a better solution than someone attempting to pack all of his things and risk missing something. When he hung up, he said, "Do you want to stay at my house? Now that Tamaki-senpai is gone, you can actually pack a bag and bring everything with you that you will need for tomorrow."

"What about my dad? He will be home in a couple of hours," Haruhi whispered anxious about the storms.

"You brought home dinner for him and there is enough there for lunch tomorrow also. My mom will call him and let him know about the storms. If not, let me know and I will have someone bring my stuff over so that I can stay here."

"No that is alright, I guess I can stay with you tonight."

"Ok, go and get your things and then we can go. Hurry up so that we can get back before the storm hits," Chika nudged her to get her moving. It didn't take her long and soon he was leading her back to the car. _"It was a good thing I stayed. I don't even want to know what would have happened with Tamaki if I hadn't been there."_ Then something hit him, "Haruhi, who does Tamaki think was with you tonight?"

"You probably, why?" Haruhi replied gazing at the night sky.

"You only told him company and you know how he is," Chika smirked.

Haruhi turned her attention from the clouds that were forming outside to her boyfriend, "Yah, but surely he doesn't think after the whole Nekozawa-senpai incident that it could be anyone else. I am sure that is why he said I needed a chaperone."

"No, you assume that is what he is thinking, but when has he ever been rational?" Chika started to laugh, he just couldn't help it. The thought of Tamaki going off the deep end yet again was funny to him.

Groaning, Haruhi face palmed, "Oh god, you're right! That man is going to be the death of me one day. I guess we will have to make sure he knows that I wasn't cheating on you yet again, but you know what? That can wait until tomorrow because I really don't want to deal with him right now."

Chuckling, Chika brought his lips down to hers and when he pulled back his eyes were sparkling, "Oh, I agree. We should let him stew for now and see where his imagination takes him this time. I swear if we write everything down, it would make for a hilarious book. Every time he lets himself go, it boggles the mind where he ends up."

Haruhi glared at him, "You know, usually he irritates you with all of his assumptions and the way he acts. So… Who are you and where is my real boyfriend?"

"I am the one and only Yasuchika, but you have to admit that after everything he has been through and learned, he still manages to go to the most remote and far off assumptions that no one else would dream of thinking. For example, he thought I was seducing you. Who really thinks that having dinner in a café that we frequent is a seduction technique?"

Haruhi could see where he was going with this, and she couldn't help but concur, "True! So what do you think he came up with this time? Who was I with?"

"I can't even begin to fathom, but I am sure we will hear about it tomorrow," Chika laughed as he pulled Haruhi into his arms to keep her from thinking about the storms, "It will definitely be interesting to see what he comes up with this time. I think it probably won't be Nekozawa-senpai, but for all we know he will assume my brother or one of my cousins. Why is it always you that cheats on me?"

The young girl laughed, "Because apparently you are just too nice of a guy. I have no clue where you got your reputation for being so hard."

"Or maybe I am so hard and you need to seek comfort elsewhere," he stated.

"That is true. You are just too much of an ass for me, but I don't know how to break up with you."

"I am irresistible."

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she buried her face into his shoulder, "Yes, you are and I think I am good with the comfort I am getting from you."

"Yah?"

"Yah, I like it right where I am," Haruhi smiled feeling his gentle squeeze.

Laying his cheek on the top of her head and pulling her as close as he could, Chika whispered, "I like it where you are too."


	13. Open for Business

**A/N: Well, Kameko (at least what we know of her and how she acts) is bad news. Do we know the whole story? What don't we know? Poor Satoshi is a victim of getting caught up in the lies. Tamaki is letting his imagination run away with him yet again, so let's see what happens this time. I mean he has a brain and he can use it to think logically and reason through the situation… right? We will see. LOL. I want to thank Stylewriter565 for her idea for this chapter. If you have assumptions you would like to see, please let me know either in the review or by pm. In this story, anything goes. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13 – Open for Business

Monday morning rolled around and it was the first official day of the host club opening; all hosts would be present (even if they would rather be almost anywhere else… aka Chika). Both Haruhi and Chika were actually looking forward to getting to school to see what Tamaki dreamed up in his imagination this time. Haruhi believed that he thought her company was Chika or one of his family members; however, Chika believed that Tamaki would believe that it was someone else entirely. Although, he would admit the slim possibility that the Host Club king thought it was Satoshi. Either way, it was going to be fascinating to see what his mind conjured this time.

As the car approached the gates of the school, Haruhi and Chika shared one last kiss as Satoshi teased them about their PDA. They didn't care though because they couldn't be public about their affection for each other, at least not at Ouran; the limo was the safest place and they knew that Satoshi really didn't mind. It wasn't like they were having a heavy make out session in front of him; it was just a simple kiss.

Stepping out of the car, Haruhi was immediately pulled into a tight bear hug; Tamaki had been lying in wait, "Haruhi! You're alright! I was scared that you hadn't survived last night even if you did have help from Satoshi and Mori-senpai! They can't take care of you like daddy can!" He was swinging her around like a rag doll.

"Let me go! Senpai, you need to put me down now," Haruhi requested as she started to struggle for air.

"Tamaki-senpai, we've already had this talk. Put him down," Chika growled.

"EEK! Sorry, sorry!" Tamaki squealed and immediately released his precious cargo.

Haruhi dusted herself off and straightened her appearance as she inquired, "What do you mean Satoshi and Mori-senpai?" Turning towards Chika and giving a satisfied smirk that bragged, _"Told you so."_

Tamaki missed the small exchange between the couple and grabbed her shoulders drawing her attention back to him, "Well who else could it have been? I called the twins and they were both at home. Mommy was home also and said that he wasn't anywhere near your apartment. Chika was with family, so that only left Satoshi and Mori-senpai. I knew it wouldn't be Nekozawa since you weren't under his spell. Unless… unless… ARE YOU TELLING DADDY THAT YOU WERE WITH A STRANGER? WHO IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GIRL?" Once Tamaki's mind jumped on the train to Crazyville, he grabbed Haruhi and pulled her into his arms once again shaking her as he bounced around.

Feeling her teeth rattling together and fearful that she would sustain brain damage due to lack of oxygen or a head trauma due the rattling of her brain, Haruhi sent a pleading gaze towards her boyfriend. He was supposed to be her knight in shining armor after all. If he didn't rescue her, he may not have a girlfriend for much longer.

Chika shook his head and approached Tamaki with care before speaking in a low menacing voice, "I should not have to keep reminding you to let him go. Now step back away from Haruhi or you will pay the consequences."

Tamaki stopped in his tracks, but he did not let Haruhi go. Turning towards the younger man, he asked, "Aren't you curious who Haruhi was with last night? Aren't you jealous? She wasn't with you and now we are finding out she was with someone else, a stranger that was doing unspeakable things to her!"

Telling himself that he needed to calm down before he knocked Tamaki's head off, Chika sneered, "He was with me you baka!"

Finally releasing Haruhi, Tamaki turned to Chika, "You don't have to cover for her. I know that you were not with her. Are you having problems? Did you have a fight? Have you broken up?"

"You seem a little too happy over that last possibility, and the answer is no to all of them. I was the one with him when you decided to show up uninvited last night," Chika rolled his eyes wondering why he was the only one watching words in regards to Haruhi and her gender.

"You couldn't have been," Tamaki shook his head; the expression on his face gave off the impression he felt like Chika was a simpleton.

"What makes you think that? It was me," Chika retorted.

Smiling, Tamaki explained in a slow and succinct manner, "It is simple really: I called your house last night. I was informed that the members of the Haninozuka family were in a meeting and unable to come to the phone. Naturally I decided that Haruhi could not be alone and as her father, I was the best person to comfort her in her time of need. I knew that you wouldn't want anyone else there for her."

"When you called, it was probably my father and my brother in the meeting with Satoshi and Takashi. I was with Haruhi because I had just given him a ride home. If you don't believe me, ask Satoshi. As for who I want around Haruhi to offer comfort, you are one of the last on the list," Chika glared.

A sharp intake of breath and Tamaki paled running to find the closest corner to cultivate some mushrooms. He couldn't believe that Chika had said that and started to mumble to himself, "Daughter's boyfriend is so mean. He is a bad influence."

"I guess that has been taken care of. I think we should go to classes now," Satoshi chuckled as he led the way into the building.

Kameko watched as the trio entered the building and wondered what was said to force Tamaki to act like a three year old having a temper tantrum when he didn't get his way. Making her way over to Tamaki, she cleared her throat to get his attention. She was not expecting the dramatic change to overtake the self-proclaimed king, "Are you alright Tamaki-senpai? Did they say something to you? Why do you call Haruhi your daughter?"

As soon as Tamaki heard the sounds of a voice being cleared, he jumped out of his corner and straightened his appearance. It wouldn't do for one of the hosts to been seen less than perfect by one of the other students regardless of he/she was a customer or not. The club had standards and a reputation to uphold. Bowing elegantly and grabbing the hand of the girl in front of him, he flourished, "Oh my dear, it was nothing but the hosts playing together, an inside joke if you will. No need to be worried about me my darling princess." In the next instant, he kissed the back of Kameko's hand and looked up at her through his bangs, "You are beautiful. I am Tamaki Suoh; I hope to see you in the Host Club later this afternoon when we are officially opened for business."

"I'm Kameko," she said breathlessly completely mesmerized by violet eyes.

"Well Kameko, I hope to see you later," Tamaki winked and then walked off towards his first class.

Standing there in a daze, Kameko was a statue. When she was finally able to gather her thoughts and shake herself out of her hypnosis, she wasn't sure how much time had passed, but Tamaki had completely disappeared. "How does he do that?" She whispered quietly to herself as she decided it was time to get to class before she was late.

Unknown to the girl, another person had been watching everything and making notes. Snapping a black notebook shut as he watched the girl start to move away, Kyoya smirked, "So the newspaper staff is still at it. I will have to keep my eye on things with that one."

The rest of the day passed without much incident (I say much because you know how Tamaki is with Haruhi and how the twins can be also, but I digress). Before long, it was time for the hosts to gather and prepare for the first official opening of the doors to music room three. Today there wouldn't be any cosplay; they would be wearing their school uniforms, and everyone seemed ready to welcome their guests both new and old. Even Haruhi had arrived on time for club time, of course it helped when she was not able to dilly dally around so that she could meet Chika and Satoshi right after classes. She didn't have the option to go to the library and lose herself in the books any longer.

"Haruhi, I think this relationship is the best thing for you. You are actually on time for a change. I commend you Yasuchika," Kyoya smirked as Haruhi, Chika, and Satoshi entered the room a couple of minutes early.

"I can be on time if I want to, I just have an actual reason this year," Haruhi grumbled.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki ran towards her and would have pulled her into his hug of death, but he was blocked with a shinai. Glaring at the younger boy to his left, Tamaki calmly explained, "Satoshi, I was just welcoming my beautiful daughter. She is the one that said I was now her reason for arriving on time."

Snorting, Satoshi was having a hard time holding in the mirth, "No, she said she had a reason, not that you were the reason. I believe her boyfriend is why she is arriving on time since he told her that if she doesn't show up on time and with him, he wasn't coming. If you weren't her reason before, why would you be now?" The look on Tamaki's face reminded Satoshi of a kid being told that Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny did not exist, and that is when he lost it. He dropped the shinai and clutch his stomach as the laughter poured out of him.

Sounding meek and small, Tamaki squeaked, "Is he right Haruhi? I'm not the reason?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and stated in her candid way, "Nope. You are most definitely not the reason."

Screaming about the cruelness of the world, Tamaki ran to the corner leaving a trail of tears in his wake, "Mommy, our daughter hates me!"

"While I understand that he can be a handful sometimes and quite annoying, could you please try to stop sending him to his corner before club starts? We really do need him to be in top working order for the guests or our profit margin may decrease," Kyoya intervened pushing up his glasses and creating a glare.

"Sorry Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi mumbled not really feeling sorry at all. Pulling Chika with her as a bodyguard, she walked up to Tamaki and in a monotone voice mumbled, "Sorry, Tamaki-senpai. The ladies are about to arrive and you don't want to ignore them do you? They may not be happy if they don't see the King today."

Tamaki bounded up from his postulate position on the floor and would have grabbed Haruhi if it wasn't for a certain karate captain standing next to her. Instead he cleared his throat and declared, "You're quite right my dear. We can't disappoint all of those beautiful princesses. It is our job as hosts to make them all happy and to bring a smile to all of their faces even if it takes our blood, sweat, and tears!" He continued his dramatic speech as Haruhi shook her head and walked off to the kitchen to prepare the tea.

Once everything was prepared and the time had arrived, Kyoya called everyone together, "It's time. Please remember to be the perfect gentleman, even you Haruhi." With that, he pushed a button and the doors to the club room automatically opened allowing the sea of yellow to enter the room as all of the hosts announced together, "Welcome ladies!" The Host Club was officially open for business.

About half way through hosting time, Tamaki excused himself from his guests and walked up to Chika. He had something to say and could not wait any longer to say it, "Excuse me ladies, but may I borrow Yasuchika for a moment?"

Chika didn't know what this could be about and was on his guard, "Fine, let's go."

Leading the way out of the music room doors and into the hall, Tamaki waited until the doors were closed before he said anything, "I just want to apologize for my actions and speech with the Nekozawa-senpai incident, and for this morning. If you say you were with Haruhi, then I believe you. My have my deepest apologies and my sincerest wishes for both of you. However, if she is ever unhappy, I will be waiting there in the wings for her."

Chika wanted to slap him since it seemed like Tamaki was issuing a challenge, but he seemed somewhat sincere in his apology, at least more sincere than his prior ones, "Fine, just don't let it happen again. I swear you let your imagination take off with you way too much." As soon as he accepted the apology without killing a certain blonde, he really thought Haruhi would be proud of him for that one; he walked into back into the music room and took his place near Satoshi.

The hosts had watched Tamaki and Chika leave the room and wondered what could be going on now. Surely it wasn't a challenge because Chika could beat up Tamaki with ease, but then again Tamaki had been known to do crazy things when Haruhi was involved. It was all together possible and the most likely scenario that Tamaki was threatening and challenging the young Haninozuka.

The girls had a completely different line of thinking. When they watched Chika and Tamaki leave the room, half of them thought that they must be having a secret tryst which led to thoughts and screams of "MOE!" The other half wondered if the two hosts were planning something. Was Tamaki going to mentor Chika to take over the throne when Tamaki graduated this year? Were they planning something else for the host club? This line of thinking led to excitement and heavy breathing.

When Kameko observed the two hosts leaving, only one thought entered her mind… love triangle. Haruhi is with Chika and Tamaki loves Haruhi. Chika and Tamaki have decided to be together also so that they could have Haruhi together. It was the only explanation that made sense to her.

As Chika and Tamaki re-entered the room, the hosts noted that Tamaki still looked intact and didn't have a mark on him. Chika however, was scowling more so than when he walked out the door. Haruhi wasn't sure what type of challenge Tamaki initiated or what was said, but she would find out on the way home tonight.

After the Host Club closed its doors for the day, everyone felt exhausted. It had been a while since they had been surrounded with so many exuberant girls. It was true they saw the girls throughout the day, but hosting them and seeing them were two different things. Once the doors were closed, the twins pounced, "Hey boss, what did you threaten Chika with this time?"

Tamaki paused, "Threaten Chika? What are you talking about?"

"Well, we say you pull him out in the middle of hosting to have a little chat with him," Kaoru answered.

"Yah boss; and we know you have had issues with him dating your sweet precious Haruhi," Hikaru mocked him.

"So what we want to know is what did you say to him?" The twins asked together.

Tamaki's jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe the assumptions the twins were making. He wouldn't threaten Chika, that was a death wish and he was too beautiful to die this soon. "I didn't threaten him!" He screeched.

"So what did he say to you Chika?" Satoshi inquired.

"He apologized for his stupid assumptions and his actions," Chika stated.

"HE WHAT?" Satoshi, Hikaru, and Kaoru all bellowed together.

"See, I didn't threaten him! I would never do that," Tamaki wailed.

Haruhi studied Chika and Tamaki and then slammed her fist down into her hand, "What aren't you saying Chika?"

"What do you mean?" Chika asked. She knew him too well.

Narrowing her eyes, she explained, "He didn't threaten you, but he said something to you."

"He apologized," Chika smirked and sent her a wink.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "Be that as it may, Tamaki you know better than to interrupt club time for your petty arguments and uncontrollable daydreams. Don't do it again."

Gulping loudly, Tamaki took a step away from Kyoya, "Yes mommy, I won't do it again."

"Good. Satoshi, Yasuchika, and Haruhi you are dismissed. The rest of you, I suggest you start cleaning up," Kyoya declared.

"Wait Kyoya-senpai," the twins spoke up, "We want to know what Tono said to Chika."

Kyoya, who had started to walk back towards his desk, turned around and probed, "Yes, what did you say to Yasuchika?"

"I apologized!" Tamaki cried.

"So you threatened him," the twins sneered.

Chika was enjoying the discomfort of the king a bit too much, but decided that it wasn't going to end any time soon if he did not speak up, "He told me that if I made Haruhi unhappy, he would be there waiting for her to fall into his arms." Silence met that declaration.

Eyebrow twitching, Haruhi grabbed Chika's hand and grumbled, "We are getting out of here now." It was a good thing Tamaki and the twins were on clean up duty right now.

The slamming of the large door seemed to draw the others out of their shock. "You idiot! How could you say something like that to him?" Hikaru yelled.

"We're already on thin ice with them you baka!" Kaoru added.

Shaking his head, Kyoya pushed up his glasses once more, "Tamaki, I suggest that if you want to say anything stupid regarding Haruhi or their relationship in the future, keep it to yourself."

"I just meant that as her father I would be there to console her!" Tamaki howled.

"No, you didn't," the twins sneered together before turning away to start their cleaning duties.

Walking up to Tamaki, Kyoya spoke in low tones, "I know that you fancy yourself in love with her, but you need to get over her and move on. She is not yours and never will be. What you said to Yasuchika, could be seen as a threat. Stop trying to win her because it is not going to happen. She is with someone that she loves and loves her in return. They belong together and if you would pull your head out of your ass for five minutes, you would see that. Do not, and I repeat DO NOT, do anything else or say anything else to them without running it by me or without my presence in the future. The last thing this club needs is for you to stick your foot in your mouth again." Taking a couple of steps away from his best friend, Kyoya said, "You need to start cleaning Tamaki. Remember your punishment for what happened last week. Get started."

Tamaki didn't have to be told twice and started his cleaning duties wondering why everyone seemed to be against what he had said to Chika. It wasn't wrong, was it? He would have to think about it later. Right now, he had a task to accomplish.


	14. It's All in the Wording

**A/N: For those of you that haven't figure it out, FanFiction's email alerts are not working. So if you are also a reader of Another Chance, that was updated yesterday. Thank you to all of my readers. This story is actually really fun to write and I am happy everyone is enjoying it. Remember, if you have assumptions you would like to see played out, let me know in the review or a pm. A huge thank you to Luxartisan for her flower idea! Here is the new chapter, enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 14 – It's All in the Wording

It was only the third day into the opening week of the Host Club and already Haruhi was ready for it to come to a close. Making her way slowly to music room three, she wondered if there was any way to get out of Host Club responsibilities for the day. Since it was Wednesday, Chika would not be there and that meant she had to deal with their "friends" alone, not something she was looking forward to doing.

Closer and closer the heavy oak double doors loomed ahead, but before she could reach them, her arm was grabbed and she was jerked into an empty room, "WAH!" Haruhi spun around to face her attacker thinking that she would do what she could to fight him off only to come face to face with Renge, "What do you think you are doing?"

Giggling, the otaku blushed and her eyes shone with love for her crush. Kyoya was hot and she would always have underlying feelings for him, but Haruhi was her ultimate man and no one could replace him. "Well Haruhi, I felt it was in your best interest to talk to you about your relationship with Nekozawa-senpai. I know you really believe that he is a good man, but you are better than that. I know you are. The others won't tell you this, but they are completely heart-broken that you have cast them aside for someone into the occult," Renge cried out dramatically covering her eyes with her forearm and pretending to feel faint, "I just don't know how to reach you. I love you so much, but you need to understand that you are hurting those other boys. I can tell this is affecting Kyoya also, but he won't say anything because he thinks he is above that. Your love cannot go towards the dark because you are a child of light, and although thinking about the MOE factor makes me want to eat three bowels of rice, I have decided that a relationship with Nekozawa-senpai is not a good thing to proceed. I know you are under a spell, but you need to snap out of it!"

Haruhi pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to remain calm while Renge was ranting, but it was really difficult. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly in a hiss, she stated, "I am not involved with Nekozawa-senpai. He and I are just friends. He was helping me with a little problem. I am not now, nor have I ever been under his spell!"

Sad eyes turned to Haruhi. They were big and full of tears that had yet to fall. Renge's lip was quivering and her hands clung to each other in a silent prayer, "But Haruhi, we just care!"

Haruhi face palmed and sweat dropped. She could feel her patience with the otaku running out; it was time for a different tactic. Plastering on her host smile, she cleared her throat, "Renge, why would I want to be with or even think about Nekozawa-senpai, when I have feelings for someone else?" Sending the girl one last wink, she left the room and ventured towards the music room. It was up to the Renge to figure out who Haruhi was talking about, but the female host already knew that the otaku would assume the wrong person. In fact, Renge was probably in the other room right now planning a wedding to Haruhi. Groaning, Haruhi mumbled before opening the music room doors, "Sometimes I think it would be better if I came out as a girl." Opening the doors to the music room, she prepared herself for the attack from Tamaki and the twins.

"He wants to come out of the closet as a girl? I wonder when he is getting a sex change operation," Kameko muttered pondering the statement she just heard Haruhi make as she stepped out of the shadows and into the hall after the door closed, "Is he doing this for his boyfriends? What are they doing for him? Probably paying for it." Writing her findings down in the notebook she was carrying with her, she moved off down the hall to wait until the Host Club was opened for the day.

Haruhi walked into the club room and knew she was late due to Renge's little "intervention", well she was already running slightly behind due to her lack of enthusiasm for hosting time today. She was prepared for the attack, but it still managed to take her breath away.

"Oh Haruhi, I was so worried about you. I knew you didn't have Yasuchika there to protect you and to make sure you arrived here safely. I wanted to go look for you but mommy wouldn't let me. Are you alright? Do you need the hospital? Do you just want daddy to hold you until you stop crying and feel better?" Tamaki wailed loudly in Haruhi's ear as he squeezed the life force out of her.

Struggling to remove herself from the overly dramatic King and his obnoxious voice that was causing a distinctive ringing in her ears, Haruhi attempted to push him away while yelling, "Let go of me senpai! I am not the one crying! Leave me alone!" The only problem… it seemed as if he grip got tighter and she was trapped even more so than moments before. Just as she was about to take her last breath and lose her soul, she was rescued.

"Tamaki, we need Haruhi as a host. She is turning blue which means she is not get the amount of oxygen a human body requires to function. Do you want to be the one to tell Yasuchika Haninozuka that you were the one that killed his girlfriend by suffocation?" Kyoya smirked as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose creating the evil glare.

"I know I wouldn't want Chika to find out Haruhi was deceased," Kaoru grinned evilly.

Returning the malicious leer, Hikaru added, "And you know how he already feels about the boss. If Haruhi died, he would die a horrible painfully slow death."

"Well, good luck with that Tono!" The twins shouted in unison waiving at the blonde.

"EEEEK!" Tamaki squealed before dropped Haruhi on the ground. He was in full panic mode, "Are you ok Haruhi? No one tells Yasuchika what happened! I was just welcoming my daughter, and I was a little worried because she was late to Host Club. There is nothing wrong with what I just did!"

The twins helped Haruhi up off of the floor and after she thanked them, she decided to ignore Tamaki and give her attention to Kyoya, "Thank you Kyoya-senpai. I was late because Renge ambushed me."

"What happened?" Kyoya frowned.

"She wanted to tell me that I don't belong with Nekozawa-senpai," Haruhi responded straightening herself up.

"What did you say?" Kyoya was smiling. He was very interested in finding out how Haruhi got away from the eager fangirl.

"I told her that I couldn't be with him because I had feelings for someone else. Leave it to her to assume what I meant," Haruhi stated bluntly.

Chuckling, Kyoya shook his head, "You know Haruhi that she is going to assume you meant her and will try to pursue you even more now. Are you prepared for that?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "I just know that I wanted out of that room at the time Kyoya-senpai. Now if you will excuse me, I will get the tea ready for club today."

"You know, Tamaki and the twins could take over that chore for you also. I think it is only fair considering everything they have done," Kyoya grinned manically knowing the three forced volunteers would not be as efficient or do as well as Haruhi would, but it would add to their punishment.

"Umm, no thanks Kyoya-senpai. I think we want the tea to be drinkable," Haruhi teased. She knew that the other three could probably make the tea. They did before she came along, no scratch that, they had someone else make it for them. If she allowed them to make it now, they may lose customers instead of keep them.

"Quite right, Haruhi. Thank you," Kyoya smirked before walking back over to his table and sitting down again.

Tamaki had been trying to get Haruhi attention, but she was ignoring him and instead was focused on Kyoya. She walked off without a glance his way and Tamaki panicked. "Mommy, why is our daughter ignoring me? She won't look at me since she walked in!" Tamaki cried running up to Kyoya's table.

"Could it be that you tried to squeeze her to death yet again, you don't have the common courtesy to observe her personal space, and you effectively over-reacted like you always do around her? That is just my opinion, but I think I hit the mark pretty well. What do you think?" Kyoya leered.

With each reason given, Tamaki received a giant arrow into his body. Hitting the mark was definitely what happened. Crawling slowly to Kyoya's table, Tamaki said, "Et tu Mommy?" With that said he collapsed on the floor and turned to ash.

Without pausing in his typing, Kyoya stated, "Please make sure you are able to pull yourself together before we open the doors, and clean up any mess you leave behind. It wouldn't do for the ladies to walk into a less than stellar club room."

Tamaki was in fact able to reconstitute before the doors opened, albeit barely making it. Club time went off without a hitch, well except for the King sneaking glances periodically at Haruhi, but no one seemed to notice. She may be with Chika, but that didn't mean he didn't and couldn't have feelings for her, and it didn't mean he wouldn't gaze fondly from afar upon her visage.

After the ladies were escorted out of the club room, Haruhi grabbed her bag and left the room in the capable, ok not so capable, hands of the three inmates. Kyoya was the warden. As they cleaned, each wondered how much longer their punishment was going to last. Their hands just weren't made for manual labor. They were scared out of the reverie when they heard Kyoya speaking to them, "The longer you just stand there like idiots, the longer it will take to clean the entire room. I have a family dinner tonight and I would prefer not to be late." Needless to say, it got the three convicts moving and they were able to finish in time for Kyoya to leave without the worry of being tardy.

When Chika was done with his duties as karate captain, he turned around and saw Haruhi sitting against the wall reading a book. Satoshi was attempting to get her attention, but it wasn't working. Walking up to his two favorite people, Chika said, "You won't get her attention doing that. This is what you need to do get her to stop reading." He put his hand over the pages of the book and within a couple of seconds Haruhi was blinking and looking up, "Hey. You did it again and Satoshi has been trying to talk to you."

"Huh?" Haruhi turned her gaze from Chika to Satoshi only to see the taller man laughing at her, "Sorry about that. It is a really good book and I didn't know practice was over."

"No worries Haruhi. It wasn't anything important," Satoshi chuckled trying to control his laughter.

Placing the book back in her bag, Haruhi got up off of the ground and suggested, "Why don't you two get ready to go home and we can head out."

"Something happen at club today?" Chika asked wanting to make sure nothing happened to Haruhi, aka a certain blonde stayed away from his girlfriend.

"Nothing I couldn't handle with the help of Kyoya-senpai. He really is a good friend to have, especially since your parents talked to all of the hosts. Now if only the lesson stuck with the other three morons," Haruhi replied.

"What happened?" Chika growled.

"Nothing that I can recall. Now go get changed. I still have to run to the market real quick and pick up one thing before I go home and get dinner made," Haruhi stated stubbornly.

"Fine," her boyfriend glared.

"That look may work on a lot of people, but you should know by now that it does not work on me and never has," she smirked which caused another round of laughter from Satoshi before she watched Chika elbow is cousin in the gut, "Chika!"

"What? It was a love tap," Chika attempted to look innocent before rushing to the boy's changing room.

Soon they were all on their way and after a quick stop at the market; Chika was dropping her off at her apartment. "Do you two want to stay for dinner?" Haruhi asked the two teens.

"I can stay," Chika said as he got out of the limo and helped her out.

Satoshi stepped out next and declared, "Me too! I love your cooking."

Giggling, Haruhi shook her head knowing it was a good thing she had anticipated them both staying, "Well come on then you two."

The trio walked up the steps to Haruhi's apartment, and after she unlocked the door, they made their way inside. Haruhi never minded Chika and Satoshi in her small home because they never made comments about how small it was or how it compared to their homes. In that sense, they were a little more polite than the others. Starting the tea, she began pulling out everything she would need to make the meal when there was a knock at the door. Haruhi answered it before the other two could get up and found a huge bouquet of red roses staring back at her. Panic started to set in because it could very well be Tamaki on the other side of the flowers, "Hello?"

"Delivery for Haruhi Fujioka," the man behind the flowers said.

Exhaling a sigh of relief that it was not Tamaki's voice, she took the flowers from him and handed them to Chika who had walked up behind her, "Thank you." She signed the delivery receipt and the front door once again was closed.

"Who sent you flowers?" Chika asked.

"Not sure," Haruhi muttered as she searched for the card. Finally finding it in the large bouquet, she pulled it out and started to read it furrowing her brow, "It just says from 'ME'."


	15. Shadow Lurking

**A/N: Haruhi got flowers and the card only says "ME". We can assume so many different people could be responsible, but we do know that it wasn't Chika, or we think it wasn't. Uh oh. Kameko is about as bad as Tamaki and the twins in Never Assume with her assumptions, and actually I guess they are pretty bad in this story also. LOL. If you have assumptions that you would like to see, then please put them in the review or send me a pm with your idea. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 15 – Shadow Lurking

"Who sent you flowers and who is 'ME'? Someone's initials?" Chika asked irritated that someone would be sending his girlfriend flowers when she had a boyfriend. Based on the arrangement, the flowers were expensive which led him to believe it was someone at Ouran, but most of the people there thought she was a boy. Then it dawned on him… there were a few exceptions to that rule. He believed that it was safe to assume that it was not Kyoya because there would be no merit in sending anonymous flowers, nor would he do it knowing that Haruhi was with Chika. His brother and cousins wouldn't send flowers without his knowledge because that was disrespectful. He didn't think Kasanoda or Nekozawa would because that isn't their style. That left three main suspects. Out of the remaining options, he didn't think Kaoru would send Haruhi anything because he knew it would be wrong and even though he had his moments, he still used his brain more than the other two. Hikaru and Tamaki would send flowers because Chika believed that they didn't know how to use their intelligence and would probably be happy if the couple ever broke up. He had his main suspects, now it was a matter of solving the case and figuring out which one sent the flowers.

Haruhi was putting the flowers into a vase when she responded to her boyfriend, "I don't think it is initials because there are no periods between the letters. Not sure who could have sent them though since most of Ouran thinks I am a guy."

Releasing a breath that he had been holding, Chika glared, "What did the card say?"

"Calm down Chika," Satoshi warned him.

Haruhi seemed a little on the oblivious side that her boyfriend was irritated about the fact someone sent her flowers, "If you want to read it, here it is."

The two cousins took the card and opened it up to read, "These roses will never compare to you or the beauty you bring to the world. From ME."

Scratching his head, Satoshi was working through who the likely culprits could be and came to the same conclusion that Chika had… Tamaki or Hikaru. Taking the card from Chika who seemed to have a death grip on it, he asked, "You really have no idea who sent them?"

"Are you actually keeping them?" Chika balked at the idea that Haruhi would proudly display and fawn over flowers that came from some secret admirer instead of him.

"Well, I am putting them in water aren't I? I don't see what the problem is. My dad has been stressing at work lately since they are short staffed, and they are really pretty. I think it will brighten his day," Haruhi defended her actions.

Rubbing his hand over his face, Chika counted to ten before he growled, "Fine, you're right. He will like them and there is no good reason to throw away pretty flowers." He made a mental note to order her another bouquet of flowers from him to replace these roses a.s.a.p. If she was going to look at nice flowers, he wanted them to be from him not a stranger or an idiot, whichever the case may be.

Satoshi was floored. Did his cousin just agree to let his girlfriend keep expensive red roses from someone other than him? It must be the end of the world, but when he looked outside everything seemed normal. "Haruhi, do you need help with dinner?" He inquired.

"Nope, but can you put these on the short bookshelf in the living room while I get dinner started? Thanks," she answered with a smile as she handed him the flowers and turned towards the sink to wash her hands and get started on their meal.

The kendo champion took the vase and with one more wary look at his best friend, he walked back into the living room to do what Haruhi had asked of him. He wanted to know what was going through Chika's mind and what he had planned, but he knew that discussion could not happen until they had left Haruhi's home for the night. Glancing over his shoulder, Satoshi sighed when he noticed the other man had not left the girl's side yet, and there was a chance that he wouldn't any time soon.

"Don't give me that look. If you don't want me to keep them, I will throw them away, but it seems like a waste since they look expensive," Haruhi grumbled, "I would have kept them if they had been daisies, wildflowers, or the roses."

"I just don't like someone else giving you flowers," Chika retorted.

Drying her hands, Haruhi turned to face him, "If I remember correctly, the first day the club was opened, you got a few bouquets of flowers and some chocolates from people other than me. I look at this as the same thing."

"It isn't the same thing. You know those girls don't mean anything and those roses are from a secret admirer!"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Well, maybe they are from an admirer, but maybe they are just from someone who is trying to be nice."

Chika sweat dropped. His girlfriend truly was naïve, "I am not going to argue about this. You have your opinion and I have mine, but it is not normal for someone to send flowers to a girl and not sign his name if it was for innocent reasons!"

Shrugging, she stated plainly, "They could be from a girl you know."

He opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut. She was right, but he didn't think that was the case. There was just no way to get his point across though, so it was best to shut up and drop it for now. At least until he had proof, "You're right. They could be from a girl or from a guy."

Smirking, Haruhi handed Chika two cups of tea and told him to go into the living room and settle down while she made dinner. Without another word spoken, he followed her direction and soon found himself seated next to his cousin, who if he was not mistaken found the whole situation on the amusing side, "If you laugh, I will beat you."

"You can try, but you won't succeed. I have the power of my shinai on my side," Satoshi grinned.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur and before long Chika and Satoshi were saying good bye to Haruhi and Ranka. Once they were in the car, Satoshi studied the man sitting with him and decided now was a good time to start his inquisition, "How is it that instead of a room full of petals, I actually carried the flowers to the living room without one rose being harmed in the process?" That wasn't supposed to be his lead off question, but it popped out and he really wanted to know.

Smirking, Chika shrugged, "Because the roses were an innocent bystander and it wasn't their fault they were being used for nefarious reasons."

Unable to control it, Satoshi burst out laughing. When he was finally able to gain dominion over his mirth once again, he asked, "I know you have thought about whom it could be, who did you come up with?"

Chika had been looking out the window with his one arm propped up on the door and his hand holding up his head, but when his best friend asked him that question, he harrumphed, "I have it narrowed down to two people. Haruhi made a good point though that it could be one of the girls from school, but I just don't think so. I really think it is Tamaki-senpai or Hikaru-senpai."

"That is who I came up with also. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing for now. Until I have proof, I can't go after them. They will deny it all even if they are guilty, and if I try to get them to confess, Haruhi will be mad at me. I will not allow them to be the cause of yet another fight between us."

"I can understand that, but that doesn't mean I can't snoop around and try to find answers."

Chuckling, Chika grinned wickedly, "I was hoping you would say that."

The next morning when the trio arrived at the school, there were a few people standing there waiting for them. Two of them happened to be the prime suspects in the case; however, as soon as they approached the small group of people waiting for them, Chika and Satoshi wondered if they had the right suspects.

"What is everyone doing here waiting for us?" Haruhi questioned them.

The twins were holding Tamaki back and he was yelling at them to let go, but they held strong, "No way boss. You will die if you try to attack him."

"Attack? I have never attacked my little girl! I have only shown my daughter fatherly affection!" Tamaki declared passionately.

Blushing, Renge approached Haruhi and giggled, "Did you get the package I sent you yesterday?"

_"Package?" _Chika and Satoshi thought together as they watched Haruhi sweat drop. Did that mean she sent the flowers?

Haruhi cleared her throat and tried not to sound a little horrified, "I did. Thank you Renge. It was, umm, a nice gesture."

"Oh you're welcome," Renge breathlessly replied as she turned just a little redder and the hearts in her eyes grew just a little bit more.

Looking at each other and then at Renge and Haruhi, Satoshi and Chika were starting to believe that they had the wrong suspects. Not wanting to leave Hikaru and Tamaki off of the list, Chika silently asked his cousin to check all three out. With a small nod, Satoshi agreed as they followed the two girls into the building.

"LET ME GO YOU EVIL DOPPELGANGERS! I need to check on your sister since I didn't get to say good bye to her yesterday!" Wrenching himself free, Tamaki flew into the building and was able to grab Haruhi for a quick embrace before he found himself on the ground, "What did you do that for Yasuchika?"

"You have been warned time and time again. You need to learn your lesson Suoh-senpai," Chika sneered.

Tamaki gulped, "Learn my lesson?"

"You are quite right Yasuchika Haninozuka. Of course if Haruhi would have let me do what I originally wanted to do, this whole matter could have been resolved in the beginning. Right Haruhi? It is a good thing that Beelzenef doesn't listen to anyone when he gets an idea in his head," a dark cloaked figure moved itself from behind a pillar and moved to stand with the group.

The twins had caught up to Tamaki and the others when Nekozawa started to talk and immediately clung to each other and moving to stand behind their leader. If someone was going to be cursed, may as well start with the lead clown.

"Wh-Whatever d-d-do you mean Nekozawa-senpai?" Tamaki was trying to put on a brave front and failing miserably.

"Why curses of course," Nekozawa laughed as he moved away from the group and allowed the darkness to reclaim him once again.

Shaking her head, Haruhi looked towards Tamaki and the twins to find them huddled together and shaking as if experiencing an earthquake. That was normal, but what was not normal, and she actually found this extremely surprising, was that Renge was right there with them, "Are you four ok?"

"He cursed us!" They all cried together.

Haruhi face palmed and looked to Chika and Satoshi to help her with this group of terrified teens. They weren't going to help based on their little smiles that said they were enjoying the mental torture Nekozawa unleashed. Groaning, the female host addressed the foursome, "He hasn't cursed you. He said that he wouldn't."

"B-b-b-but he said his doll doesn't listen to others," Hikaru wailed.

"I'm too young to die!" Tamaki cried out before running off down the hall flanked by the twins.

Renge was a little more lady-like about it and stammered, "I, um I am just g-g-going to powder my nose before class." Soon she was fleeing down the hall also.

Shaking her head, she rounded on her two friends, "You could have backed me up and told them that they are not cursed you know."

"We could have told them a lot of things, but we didn't," Chika sneered.

"He has a point, besides Nekozawa-senpai did say that the puppet doesn't listen," Satoshi was trying to be serious but was soon laughing.

"I am so glad that you can get some amusement out of this," Haruhi stated sarcastically.

A chuckle sounded behind them and everyone turned to face Kyoya, "Not that I would normally condone such actions, but Satoshi is right and who knows, Tamaki may actually take this lesson to heart." Pushing up his glasses and creating a glare, Kyoya gave his trade mark smirk.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Haruhi grumbled, "I give up. I think some of you just have a different way of looking at things, but I guess if it gets Tamaki-senpai to back-off a little bit, it might be worth it. You three do realize that they are not cursed though, right?"

"Oh we realize that Haruhi, however, they seem to have a problem with learning something and having it stick. This may be what is needed," Kyoya leered before starting to move off towards his first class, "I will see all of you in the club room later."

"And the Shadow King strikes again," Haruhi mumbled.

Laughing, Chika placed his hand on her shoulder, "You know he is right."

Haruhi nodded and looked up to meet her boyfriend's gaze, "Oh I know he is right, but that doesn't mean he isn't the Shadow King."

"Come on you two, we need to get to class before we are late," Satoshi smirked. It was turning out to be a good morning.

As the trio made broke up and made their way to their classes, another person stepped out from a hidden location. Kameko had not intentionally hidden in a place she would get to bear witness to a spectacle this morning, but that is exactly what had happened. Scribbling in her notebook as she watched the scene unfold before her, she wondered how Haruhi acquired the friends that he did. Not only was he friends with some of the most powerful families through the host club, but it appeared that he was friends with Umehito Nekozawa also. Who is Haruhi Fujioka?

Finishing up her notes, Kameko wondered if there wasn't something she could dig up on the infamous scholarship student. It was her job, no her duty as a reporter of the Ouran High School newspaper to seek the truth. She may not report it, but her curiosity did not let her leave the mystery of the ace student alone. A twinge of guilt hit her as she thought about the different things she could possibly uncover about Haruhi, but she pushed it to the side. She was a reporter and a reporter always finds her story.

A memory planted itself in her mind and Kameko was transported back to her first year of middle school. She loved to write and her teacher had suggested she join the newspaper club. After checking it out, she decided to give it a try and wanted to prove herself to her teacher and her editor; and she had garnering herself a high profile interview with the new captain of the girls' karate team. It had been an opportunity hardly ever bestowed upon a lowly first year, and she had jumped at the chance to make her senpai and teacher proud once again. Unfortunately she let personal feelings and some other things cloud her judgment and had embellished the story here and there. When her editor got hold of the story, she had torn it apart even further so that the subject of the article was humiliated and wronged. Kameko had been jealous because her crush, Satoshi, had been interested in the karate captain. The editor had been jealous of a cousin that she felt got more attention. Unintentionally working together, they destroyed an innocent girl.

Pushing the memory out of her mind, she would not think about that or what she had put in that article. It was the past and she had moved on from that. Everyone had. The girl deserved to be torn apart for a couple of the comments she had made in the interview; the girl was not an innocent. Kameko was justified for what she wrote; both the original and the published. However somehow the lie was losing its foothold and Kameko was finding it harder to believe. Kameko shook herself from her thoughts once again and went to her class. She didn't have time to think about the past, she had things to do in regards to someone in her present, "I will find out the real you Haruhi Fujioka and if there is something to expose, I will make sure you are taken care of."

When Kyoya left the group, he thought he saw someone standing in the shadows, so he did what any self-respecting Shadow King would do and spied waiting to see who it was and what would happen next. The figure watched the trio of friends and did not come out of hiding until Haruhi, Satoshi, and Chika had disbanded. Upon seeing who the shadow was, the first thought he registered was, _"Well it appears the newspaper club is at it again and this time they sent a first year." _Plans formulating in his mind to deal with this year's newspaper staff once and for all, he started to walk to his class, but her last statement stopped him, "_So this year their target is Haruhi. Well we can't have them finding out her secrets before she is ready to spill them herself. I wonder if that is why our little reporter has joined us in the host club. Let's just see what information we have on her and what a little more digging will turn up. Shall we?"_


	16. Warnings

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting a new chapter for this story out. I have been trying to wrap up a couple other stories. Haruhi's Bitter Days has now been put to bed, but will have a sequel. Memories Beyond December will wrap up this weekend probably. **

**On another note… This story has over 100 reviews! Thank you! You are awesome readers and deserve a million props. Enjoy the new chapter; it is dedicated to all of my readers.**

Chapter 16 – Warnings

By the time the Host Club opened for business that day Kyoya had all of the information he needed on one Kameko Suzuki. Reviewing all of his findings while the others entertained guests, the Shadow King looked up and found the object of his investigation sitting with Haruhi today and thought, _"Interesting. She has only sat with Tamaki before. She is a little busy body though, isn't she? It seems she likes to cause trouble for others that get in her way. A well written article in her first year of middle school, but it is complete nonsense and gossip. No wonder she fits in well with our newspaper here. It appears she is willing to make up facts for her stories and blend her fictions with real facts making her stories believable. Her older sister Eiko has been a customer of the Host Club since she was a first year herself. Her father owns a software firm and her mother is a corporate attorney for her father's firm. For someone who has such strong ties to the law, you would think she knew what slander and liable meant. Well, she is willing to bend the rules to get what she wants. She doesn't realize that she has met her match though."_

Kameko had switched up her normal host for Haruhi today. The first step to finding out information was to get close to the subject, but she wasn't learning anything by sitting with him. Where were the questions about his love life and his personal life? So far the girls have only discussed plans for the weekend, cooking, and what it is like to be a commoner. In other words, it was utterly boring. She would have sat with Chika and Satoshi, but she knew that she would not be welcome over there. She was surprised with as close as Haruhi was to the two cousins that he had allowed her access to his group. No one was that nice though, were they? Kameko was convinced Haruhi had accepted her for some ulterior motive; after all hanging out with six of the most influential and richest guys at Ouran (eight if you include the graduated hosts), he had to be out for something and she would find out what it was.

Satoshi and Chika did not like Kameko being anywhere near Haruhi. Neither of them trusted the reporter based on what happened in middle school, and Satoshi was adamant that she was up to something. Noticing Kyoya periodically looking over at Haruhi's group, they decided they would go to the Shadow King in order to warn him about the first year. It was possible that the girl was just trying to decide what host she liked best, but they believed that there was more to her sitting with Haruhi than that. If anyone could expose the female host's secret and destroy her reputation, it was Kameko Suzuki.

Haruhi honestly didn't know why Kameko was sitting with her, but she didn't like to turn away guests. Since hearing about what the reporter did, the host had wondered if there was more to the story and why she wrote a story that would hurt someone so much. The little first year seemed shy and innocent, but one look in her eyes and Haruhi knew that there was more there than the act Kameko was using. She knew she had to watch her back and be careful around the newspaper club, and in particular her new guest.

A deep rumble of laughter came from the entrance of the Host Club and when everyone turned around to look, the door had magically changed. Peering in from a crack was a certain cat puppet and was soon followed by Nekozawa, "Oh, what is this? Is Host Club still carrying on?"

Tamaki and the twins screamed and tried to get as far away from the man in the dark robes as possible, "NO MORE CURSES! He is here to get us!"

Sighing and shaking his head, Kyoya stood up and walked over to the dark arts student, "Hello Nekozawa-senpai. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit today?"

"Actually, I came to see you," Nekozawa laughed again.

"MOMMY! You're in league with him?!" Tamaki screamed and pointed towards the unexpected visitor.

"Boss, are we sure he isn't under a spell?" Hikaru cried.

"Yah Tono! Why is he talking to him if he isn't under a spell?" Kaoru exclaimed.

Tamaki's jaw dropped to the floor as he looked from the twins to his best friend. Could Kyoya be under a spell? Was Kyoya working with the dark arts practitioner? Why was Nekozawa seeking out Kyoya? It was too much for his mind to handle and a small boom was heard before a puff of smoke appeared from the top of Tamaki's head as he fell backwards onto the floor no longer conscious as to what was happening around him.

"Tono?" They twins asked together trying to get Tamaki's attention, but it was no use. Shrugging, they looked at each other, "He might be dead." Girls screamed and rushed to the prince's side pushing Hikaru and Kaoru out of the way.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kyoya was wondering why he had to be friends with idiots. He turned his attention back to the disguised blonde and inquired, "What is it you needed?"

Nekozawa smirked mischievously knowing the amount of fear he caused Tamaki and the twins, but he couldn't help it. It was fun to mess with them after they had caused so much trouble for one of his friends. "I came because I need to talk to you about something we saw," he stated.

"Saw?" Kyoya probed. That could mean anything when talking with a member of the dark arts club.

"Can we talk in private?"

"Of course. Follow me," the vice president instructed and led the way to the back room. Before he closed the door, he shot a very poignant look at Hikaru and Kaoru to tell them to get back to their guests and watched to make sure they did what he silently ordered them to do. When everyone seemed to be taken care of in the main room, Kyoya closed the door and faced the other man, "What can I help you with senpai?"

Pretenses dropped, Nekozawa was very serious when he explained, "Reiko was scrying and saw a vision of one of your guests publishing all of Haruhi's secrets."

"What do you mean?"

"Reiko saw an article in the newspaper about Haruhi's gender. She said that the article would be full of lies though. She did ask me if Haruhi really was a girl and I had to tell her the truth, but rest assured that she will not spread it to anyone else."

"Was it Kameko that wrote the article?"

"Yes. She is going to try to get close to Haruhi to gather information and that will include spying on her home."

"I see."

"You should also know that Kameko is in love with Satoshi Morinozuka and asked for a love potion to use on him."

Kyoya frowned, "She hasn't tried to get near him recently."

"The love potion was requested twice. Once last year and once her first year in middle school," Nekozawa explained, "I believe that she will try to get rid of anything that she feels could come between her and him, and that includes Haruhi. I know our friend is dating Chika, but Satoshi is Chika's best friend and cousin."

Thinking about the information he was just given, Kyoya inquired, "Was there anything else?"

"That is all. You need to watch her because she is out to get Haruhi."

"Thank you senpai," Kyoya muttered.

"You're welcome," Nekozawa laughed and in a flourish left through another dark door that had somehow appeared in the back room.

Kyoya had long ago stopped wondering about the change in doors or doors appearing out of thin air when it came to the dark arts club. That was just something they did. Exiting the back room, he immediately went back to his table and added notes to the file he had on Kameko. Did he believe everything that Nekozawa told him? Yes he did. Reiko's visions had proved true in the past and from what he had gathered on Kameko already, he would be a fool not to listen to the warning. His gaze once again falling on the reporter, he pushed his glasses up to create a glare. It was time that the newspaper club learned once and for all not to mess with the Host Club, but first he needed to do his due diligence.

As hosting time came to a close once again, all of the ladies were led out of the room by the twins and Satoshi. Chika stayed in his chair to study Kameko as she tried to stay as long as possible and was one of the last to leave. Tamaki was still on the floor drooling and mumbling incoherently. The only thing anyone could understand were the words "mommy" and "no". The others decided to leave him for now, but put a soul catching net above him just in case it was needed.

When Haruhi went to the back room to get her things, Satoshi and Chika approached Kyoya. "Kyoya-senpai, we need to talk to you about Kameko," Chika told the third year.

"What about her?" Kyoya asked wondering if he was about to get some more information. The first year was a popular topic today.

"She is bad news. I believe she is investigating Haruhi and that never turns out well when Kameko is involved," Satoshi explained.

Pushing up his glasses once again, Kyoya probed, "Is there a reason you think that?" He wasn't going to show his hand until he knew what Satoshi and Chika had on the girl

Chika and Satoshi exchanged a look before the taller of the two answered, "I have had my own experience with her. She likes to print lies and once she has a subject in her sights, she tries to take him/her down. I don't know why, but she uses her writing to carry out retribution for personal grudges. She had a crush on me at one point in time, but that ended… I think. I am not sure why Haruhi is her latest adversary, but Kameko cannot be trusted."

"I am well aware of that," Kyoya smirked.

Chika studied the older man, "You have already started looking into her, haven't you?"

"Of course I have. I run background checks on all of our customers," Kyoya chuckled.

Shaking his head, Chika narrowed his eyes, "No, there is something more."

Kyoya casually glanced around the room to see where everyone was. Tamaki was on the floor and the twins were harassing Haruhi who had just emerged from gathering her things, "We have had experience with the newspaper staff before. I wanted to be sure that she was here as a customer and not as a reporter. Normally we wouldn't let them into the club, but her sister has been a member of the club since its inception; and I wanted to keep my eye on the newspaper."

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer Kyoya-senpai?" Satoshi pondered aloud.

"That is correct. In addition, this morning I found her spying on you three before you went to class. I am not sure what she has planned, but she did comment that Haruhi was her target. Be careful. Nekozawa-senpai also informed me that she may try and spy on Haruhi at home," Kyoya expounded.

Tightening his fists, Chika questioned, "Did he say anything else?"

"Reiko got a vision while she was scrying; Kameko is going to attempt to publish a story that exposes Haruhi and her secret, but he said that there would be lies in it as well. I will be keeping my eye on her, however, if you hear or see anything, let me know immediately." Kyoya did not mention the fact that the girl had ordered a couple of love potions in the past to use on the youngest Morinozuka because he needed to make sure that Satoshi acted with a clear head and didn't do anything that could jeopardize his plans or Haruhi's secret.

"We will make sure we keep our eyes peeled. Thank you Kyoya-senpai," Satoshi spoke with determination. Kameko was going too far trying to attack someone he considered family. Pulling Chika away, he called out plastering a smile on his face, "Haruhi are you ready to go? The twins and Tamaki still need to clean up the room."

"Yah, let's go," Haruhi replied and followed the cousins out the door.

"Do we have to? What about the boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru whined.

Glaring at them, Kyoya ordered them, "Start cleaning! This is your own fault for going overboard once again. Maybe this time you will stop making idiotic assumptions and start thinking for  
a change. You have a brain for a reason, use it. As for Tamaki, I will deal with him."

A cold shiver went up their spine as Kaoru and Hikaru saluted the Shadow King and started their cleaning duties. It wasn't something they wanted to do because it wasn't any fun, but they would rather pick up dishes than anger Kyoya any further.

Kyoya walked up to Tamaki and sneered as only he can, "If you do not pull yourself together and get up off of that floor, I will have no choice but to take drastic action. If I have to close the club even for one day the girls will be disappointed and you will have to pay for it yourself. Is that what you want? I can also make sure Nekozawa-senpai really does curse you. You are not cursed as of yet, none of you are, but I am sure I can arrange something with him."

Everything ran in reverse in Tamaki's mind when the words somehow made it into his ear and to his brain causing a much needed reboot on the organ. Screeching, the king jumped up declaring, "NO MOMMY!"

Smirking, Kyoya stated, "Get to cleaning. You have caused enough trouble today."

Tamaki tried to run away from his best friend so that he could start his cleaning duties, but he got caught up in the soul catching net and fell to the ground. The more he tried to fight the material, the more tangled he got, "Mon Ami, I need help!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru help our fearless leader out of the net," Kyoya ordered as he walked back to his table to calculate the club profits for the day.

The twins advanced on a terrified Tamaki. When he saw their evil grins, he wanted to get as far away from them as possible, but he couldn't because he was trapped.

With a look of silent communication exchanged between the two brothers, each one grabbed an end of the netting and pulled sending Tamaki spinning for a moment before he dizzily plopped down on the floor. Giving each other high fives, they started to laugh at their friend and would have continued teasing him if it wasn't for Kyoya reminding them that they needed to get to work. More shivers and they jumped to finish their punishment.

In the car on the way to Haruhi's apartment, Chika was trying to figure out the best way to tell his girlfriend to be careful around Kameko. It turns out he didn't need to say anything because Satoshi, gave her the warning himself.

"Haruhi, watch your back around Kameko. She is out for something and it isn't just a friendly visit. I don't know what she is looking for or what she hoped to gain by sitting with you today, but it is more than looking for a host she likes," Satoshi enlightened his friend.

Quirking an eyebrow, Haruhi smiled, "Oh I already figured that out. I am not sure what she wants either, but she is definitely up to something."

"You knew?!" Chika asked aghast.

"Well yah. Why else would she sit with me? She has been sitting with Tamaki-senpai and seemed to like him, but suddenly she sat with me. She didn't even really talk; she just listened to everything that was being said. There was something about her countenance that told me that she was sitting with me for more than just enjoying the Host Club. Plus she is part of the newspaper staff and they can't really be trusted," Haruhi clarified a finger on her chin as she listed her reasons for not trusting the first year.

Both Satoshi and Chika face palmed, of course she knew. Leave it to Haruhi to notice everything around her, but when it comes to feelings, she is a little slow. At least she knew that she needed to be on guard around Kameko.

"Just be careful and aware that she may try anything at any time. She could even follow you home one day," Chika groaned.

Chuckling, Haruhi agreed, "I will. I guess it is a good thing I never dress to girlie."

Satoshi and Chika sweat dropped. They knew she was taking this seriously, but sometimes they wondered about the way her mind worked. She didn't seem concerned or worried about the fact that a newspaper reporter was out to get her, no she commented on her own wardrobe.

Deciding it was best to move on now that she had been warned, Satoshi told her, "Don't forget that you are having family dinner at my house tomorrow night with Chika. Mitsukuni is also coming. My parents wanted me to remind you."

"I remember. I will bring my dress with me tomorrow and get ready at your house," Haruhi commented going through her mental checklist of what she would need to grab for the next day.

Chika shook his head. His girlfriend was definitely one of a kind and he wouldn't change anything about her, but sometimes he believed she wasn't fully aware of the repercussions of the situations she seemed to find herself in. He had been told what happened at the beach the previous year and about Lobelia, then there was the whole incident of "dating" his brother, and now the newspaper. Well, he would make sure he watched out for her and he knew Satoshi would help him.

When they pulled up to her apartment, Chika walked Haruhi to her door and gave her a quick kiss before saying, "Just be careful. We don't know what she has planned or what she is willing to do to get answers. She has spread lies before and I wouldn't put it past her to do it again."

"I know. Now go and have fun fighting your brother. I will talk to you later," Haruhi grinned and gave her boyfriend one more kiss before entering her home and closing the door.

Chika made his way back down to the car and when he got inside he grumbled, "Well it looks like we have to watch Kameko and figure out who 'ME' is."

"What is the package Renge-senpai sent her? Could she have sent the flowers?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know. With everything going on with Kameko, I forgot to ask. I guess it is possible, but Haruhi seemed to know exactly what Renge-senpai was talking about. She didn't know who 'ME' was. I will ask her about it later though."

"Well one thing I have to say about Haruhi… since you started dating her, we have stayed on our toes and it hasn't been dull," Satoshi laughed.


	17. The Trap Is Set, Bait Is Placed

**A/N: I have gotten positive reviews about including the black magic club and Nekozawa. When I was plotting this story out, I decided I wanted to include him/them because I wasn't able to put them in the original story. You will find out more about "ME" in this chapter (yes I did make it ambiguous) and you will also learn what Renge's gift was. Also I wanted to ask if you think you have figured out who "ME" is. Who do you think it is? Enjoy! Let me know what you think. Thank you everyone!**

Chapter 17 – The Trap is Set, Bait is Placed

In a mansion bedroom a teen paced back and forth. He knew Haruhi had received the flowers because he was sent a confirmation, but today she had said nothing about the beautiful roses that he sent her. Was she not grateful? Did someone take them from her? Did one of the hosts she was always around step in and make Haruhi throw them away? He didn't know, but he did know that he wanted to know what she thought of the flowers. He wanted her to like them and throw herself at him because she was so grateful to his gift.

As he looked up into the starry night, he sighed. He just wanted her to know that he appreciated her and maybe deep down he wanted her to know he loved her. He had known she was a girl for a while and in that time, his feelings for her grew. He knew she would probably never return his feelings, but that didn't stop him from trying. Maybe signing the card "ME" was not the best solution to trying to win her over, but it did allow him to convey his feelings without stepping on any toes. For now he knew that he needed to stay in the background and watch over her from a distance.

Sighing one more time, he wished upon the many stars that were present that clear night, "Oh Haruhi, I wish you could see how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I wish you were mine, but I know that will not happen, so I will wish for your happiness."

**_Across town…_**

Haruhi was just getting ready for bed when her cell phone started to ring. She knew the ring tone, it was Chika, and she hurried to answer it, "Moshi moshi!"

"Hey Haruhi," Chika smiled into the phone. He was always happy to hear her voice and see her bright shining eyes. She had changed something in him and help to mend the chasm that had grown between him and his brother through the years. It wasn't perfect, but hey brothers fight.

"How did your training go tonight with Hunny?" She asked as she lay across her bed on her stomach. She loved talking to Chika because he was always honest with her and understood her like no one else. She had come to see the passion and the dreams he held in his heart and kept guarded because he was afraid. As their relationship grew, he was coming out of his shell and she was watching his evolution with a smile. He even accepted his brother more than he did a year ago and they had reached an understanding. It was nice to see them get along at least some of the time.

Hesitating for a second, he eventually grumbled, "I lost again."

Haruhi had expected it, but she knew that Chika hated losing and just wanted to win one time, "Sorry, but you are getting better and it is getting harder for Hunny to beat you. That is what he said."

"You're right," he mumbled still not happy about it.

Laughing, she decided it was best to change the subject, "My dad was wondering if I could maybe stay at your place tomorrow night. There is supposed to be a round of storms and he is working the closing shift tomorrow." She hated to impose, but if it was a choice between staying at home alone and maybe dealing with the Host Club, i.e. Tamaki and the twins, or asking to stay the night at her boyfriend's house… she would choose her boyfriend every time.

"Yah, you know you can stay over here anytime you need to. My mom and dad won't care. I will just let them know that we will have a guest. Just in case the storms carry through the weekend, I will tell them that you might be a guest until Sunday or Monday."

"Umm, ok. I have a lot of things to do around here though."

"Ok, let me put it like this. If it is storming, you know who will show up. Plus if there is a storm, it isn't like you would do anything anyway. You would freeze up and try to hide. Nothing would get done and it would be a wasted effort to stay at home because you would probably have to deal with three idiots anyway."

Sighing, she groaned, "Point taken. I will pack a bag for the whole weekend."

"Glad you see things my way," he chuckled, "I have a question for you."

"Yah, what is it?"

"Did Renge send you the flowers?"

"Huh?"

"The flowers? The card read from "ME". Renge asked if you had gotten her package, so I was thinking that maybe she sent you the flowers. Did she?"

"Oh, no. She didn't send the flowers."

Chika waited for her to continue and expand on that, but she didn't. Shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose, he probed, "What did she send then? Have you figured out who "ME" is?"

"Oh sorry. She sent me a box of cookies and chocolates, and an invitation to join her for dinner one night. I declined."

"Sounds like her," he laughed.

Turning over onto her back, he exhaled in frustration, "It isn't that funny. You should be more offended. You hate it when guys hit on me, but you laugh when a girl does it."

"Because I have nothing to worry about from a girl. It is amusing that she won't give up and keeps trying to woo you. As for your customers, they don't really hit on you. Well some of them do, but not all of them."

"You have nothing to worry about from the guys either, you know."

"I know. I trust you; I just don't trust them, well Tamaki and Hikaru. Girls… well that just isn't possible."

Haruhi started to laugh, "Yah, I will have to agree with you there."

"Although, Renge keeps trying."

"Please don't remind me."

"Ok, ok. I will drop it."

"Gee thanks."

"So, you never answered my question. Did you figure out who "ME" is?"

"No, I have no clue who it could be. Honestly it could be anyone from one of my customers to one of the hosts, but I really don't think it is a host. It is more likely a customer because the hosts know that I am dating you and they wouldn't send the flowers. A customer… well they don't know I am not a girl and they don't know that I am dating someone, so one of them probably sent them."

"You're probably right. I was thinking that it might be Tamaki or Hikaru," he grumbled giving her his assumption.

Haruhi was taken aback and perplexed, "Why would they send me flowers? They know I am with you and after everything that has happened, they know to steer clear. They wouldn't have sent them."

"I guess."

"Seriously, you need to let it go. They would never send me flowers after everything else that has happened."

Chika wasn't fully convinced, but he wasn't about to tell his girlfriend that, "You're probably right."

"Exactly."

"A little cocky aren't we?"

"Not cocky, just right," she giggled.

The conversation continued for another thirty minutes before Haruhi started to yawn. Chika didn't miss it and she couldn't cover it up, "Go to bed and I will see you in the morning when I pick you up."

"Ok, good night Chika."

"Sweet dreams Haruhi," Chika said softly and hung up the phone. He wasn't sure who "ME" was, but he would figure it out. He would also make sure that the reporter never did anything to his girlfriend. If Kameko thought they would sit back and let her do whatever, she picked the wrong person to pursue a story on. She may have hurt an innocent girl and his best friend, but he would not let her touch his girlfriend.

**_At Kameko's…_**

"Ok, let's see what we can find out on your Haruhi Fujioka," Kameko muttered to herself as she tried to hack into the school database to get information. Flipping through the files, it appeared that other than being a member of the illustrious Host Club and a model student, he had nothing interesting about him. His former school records showed much of the same. "Gender: Male, Age: 17, DOB: 2/4/19XX… There is absolutely nothing here, and his records from his previous schools are just as bare. How is this even possible? I wish I could hack into their systems, it might give me more information on Mr. Fujioka," she grumbled as she snapped her computer shut frustrated that she had gotten nowhere.

Falling back onto her bed, she wondered if there was another way to find out information. She did have his former school's name; she could always pay them a visit. Sighing, she decided she would save that for a last resort. Maybe following the "natural host" around for a couple of days would yield her answers that the computer obviously did not grant. That's what she would do! She would follow Haruhi around incognito and spy on him. She was bound to find out some information about him that way. Plan set, she opened her computer and logged off. She didn't want to be caught hacking into the database, did she?

Setting her computer to the side, she looked at the two bottles on the dresser. One was empty, but it hadn't worked, at least she didn't think it had. She got a stronger love potion the second time but had never found the right time to use it. Dare she use it now? Shaking her head she crawled into bed ready to get some shut eye. She would think about that another time, right now she had other fish to fry.

**_Ootori Mansion…_**

Kyoya was walking up to his bed when he heard his computer sending him an alert, "What's this?" He looked down at the screen and smirked. He knew setting up that dummy file and changing the security on Ouran's system was going to pay off and it did. It appears someone just hacked into Haruhi's information. It was a good thing that it wasn't the real file, or that might have caused some problems.

Smirking, he looked at the results of his tracer program, "So she knows how to log into the Ouran network. Tsk tsk Kameko Suzuki. Illegally obtaining information is so unbecoming a good reporter. What are we going to do with you?" With a few more strokes, Kyoya reviewed everything that she had seen and confirmed that she had obtained no new information. It seems that the little reporter would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. It was too bad she was challenging the Host Club and they could take her down with a snap of the fingers. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. It might be time for her to get a taste of what happened with the last newspaper club that decided to attack one of the hosts; it didn't end too well for them either.

Kyoya pulled out his phone and hit a couple of numbers, "I need another device. Small that can be stuck anywhere and untraceable, something that someone will not be able to find. I expect it by end of day tomorrow. Very good." When he had hung up, he pulled up the file he had on Kameko and reviewed everything again. It was sad really. She had a promising future as a writer and she was throwing it away like she was. It was a good thing Kyoya was such a good guy and would not take her family down with her. He did wonder what her parents were teaching her though if she resorted to such illegal acts to get information.

Closing his computer, he had a malicious grin on his face. He had already set up a team to watch Haruhi's movements without the girl knowing. He wanted to see if Nekozawa was right, and he had a feeling the dark arts practitioner was very right. Between the recording device, the programs on the computer, and the tail he put on Haruhi, he knew he was going to get a wealth of evidence on Kameko. She really had no idea who she was dealing with.


	18. You Want to Go Where?

**A/N: I have a new poll up on my page… I am writing a 4****th**** of July story (will only be a couple chapters) and you get to pick the pairing. You have until June 28 since I will be starting to write the story that weekend. There are a lot of choices out there for you (more than just our loveable hosts), pick your faves since you can choose up to 3. So far Mori and Kyoya are tied for first with Hunny coming in second. **

**Now onto this story… our reporter has some computer skills and is up to a few illegal acts to try and get information on Haruhi. Obsessive much? Nobody trusts her and Kyoya has decided to take care of her himself. Got to love the Shadow King way. We still don't know who "ME" is, but some of you had some really good guesses… no one has been right so far, so another clue in this chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 18 – You Want to Go Where?

It had been almost a week since he sent the flowers to Haruhi, days without acknowledgement of his gift to her. She never mentioned the flowers in Host Club and neither did her boyfriend or his best friend. He was sure she got them, but never spoke of the beautiful gift he bestowed upon the most oblivious princess of the Host Club.

Sighing, he let his eyes roam once again to her visage and gazed upon her as she entertained her just as ignorant guests. _"How do they still believe she is a girl? Maybe I can say something to her discreetly, or maybe I can go to her house this weekend. Yah tomorrow will be a good day. A Saturday in the park sounds nice," h_e thought. When he felt a hand gently placed on his arm, his attention once more snapped back to the ladies in front of him. So many to choose from and none of them were the one he truly wanted.

Kyoya walked around the room surveying the comings and goings of the Host Club. He paid particular attention to a certain first year reporter and smirked. He has only put the listening device on her bag 48 hours ago and it was already proving to be invaluable. He had enough to ruin her and to stop her, but he wanted to reel her in and make sure she was stopped completely, which meant a little more time and he was a very patient man.

Returning to his table since he knew he had customers on their way in, Kyoya set down the black binder he had been writing in and patiently waited for his guests. They were not long in coming and soon his attention was split between keeping an eye on the club he put so much effort to running and the ladies seated in his area. He would never completely take all of his attention away from the club, that very well could and probably would mean disaster if he didn't keep track of Tamaki and the devil twins.

When club time had finally finished and the guests were escorted out of the room, Chika went to sit next to Haruhi so they could listen to the ranting of the self-proclaimed king in the guise of a meeting. They still had not figured out who "ME" was, but nothing else had been received and no one said anything, so that person was put on the back burner for now. Kameko posed a much bigger problem. He knew that Kyoya was handling things on his end, but until she was stopped, he would watch Haruhi like a hawk. Putting an arm around her back, he pulled her close and as she laid her head on his shoulder, he leaned his head on hers, "You ok?"

"Yah, just a little tired today. I stayed up late last night studying for a test that turns out is postponed until Tuesday because sensei was out sick today," Haruhi let out a small yawn.

Kissing the top of her head, Chika told her softly, "After this meeting I will take you home and you can lie down."

Haruhi shook her head, "What about our date tonight?"

"I think it would be a lot more fun if my girlfriend wasn't in danger of falling asleep on me. How about instead of tonight, I come over tomorrow and take you out."

"You were going to come over anyway," Haruhi chuckled.

"True, but I would rather take you out on a date when you are a little more awake than you are right now."

Covering her mouth as she yawned yet again, Haruhi finally consented, "Ok, tomorrow it is." Haruhi lifted her head off of Chika's shoulder and looked around the room. The twins were teasing Tamaki and Kyoya was walking over to join them in the sitting area they were occupying. Satoshi was already seated and waiting for the meeting to begin. Sighing, she grumbled, "Can we please get this meeting started? I would like to go home at some point in time today. I still have to do a couple of things around the house."

Tamaki stopped running away from Hikaru and Kaoru and beamed at her, "Of course my beautiful daughter." He walked over to the sitting area and took a seat on one of the couches; watching as Kaoru decided to sit in Hikaru's lap in one of the other chairs available. He patted the cushion next to him, "Come sit next to daddy."

"Not on your life senpai. I am fine where I am," Haruhi glared. Tamaki still tried to win her over by either using his daddy act or trying to sweet talk her. She wished he would get a clue that it was never going to work and she was happy with Chika.

"EEK!" Tamaki squealed and jumped up from his seat intent on going to his corner for his normal pity party.

"I wouldn't if I were you Tamaki," Kyoya pushed up his glasses and gave his best friend a very pointed look.

The blonde suddenly found himself caught in a dilemma. He wanted to run, but he knew he needed to stay. The responsible and adult thing to do would be to start the meeting, but his emotions were running rampant and were telling him to give in to temptation to go to his corner of woe.

"If you take one step towards the corner, I will cancel this meeting and charge you for wasting my time," Kyoya grinned evilly, raising one eye brow in challenge.

Swallowing hard, Tamaki plopped down into the chair that had been vacated by the twins when he was trying to make his decision. "We can start the meeting mommy," he mumbled.

Kyoya nodded, "Good decision."

Shaking a bit from the look the Shadow King was shooting him, he cleared his throat and started, "I have called this meeting to discuss a huge event that will be coming up shortly and I want all of us to go. We of course will be attending dressed in cosplay!"

The others in the room looked at each other before returning their eyes to look at Tamaki. He was so excited he was practically bouncing out of his seat. What could possibly get him so excited? As one, their gazes gravitated towards Kyoya and saw him shaking his head and sighing… this was not good.

"Tono what exactly do you want us to attend?" Hikaru inquired confusion lacing his voice.

"I am so happy you asked Hik… no Kao… no… I am just so happy you asked! WE ARE GOING TO AN ANIME CONVENTION!" He screamed excitedly. "I have heard that commoners like to go to them. We can mingle amongst them and no one would know any better because we will look as everyone else does. We just have to decide what anime or manga we would like to dress as and then pick our characters. Don't worry Haruhi, there are so many cute girl characters, I am sure you will look especially adorable!"

Everyone sweat dropped and face palmed. He couldn't be serious, could he? Haruhi was groaning from her place next to Chika, "Do we have to go?"

Staring at her with his puppy dog eyes, Tamaki pouted, "I guess we really don't have to, but it is going to be fun and you don't have to travel anywhere since it's happening right here in Tokyo."

It was those eyes; those eyes that she had a hard time saying no to, that anyone had a hard time saying no to. It was going to be those eyes that would get him the agreement from everyone one in the club. She knew the twins would fall for them, just as she would. Kyoya probably already succumbed to them. The only people that were probably immune were the two people not present for the meeting because they were at university, and their brothers; however, Chika and Satoshi would wind up giving in because she gave in. The dominos would fall one by one and Haruhi could no more stop it than she could escape from the asylum called the Host Club. Grumbling, Haruhi sighed, "Fine, it looks like we are going to the anime convention."

Jumping out of his seat, Tamaki ran over to Haruhi, but before he could grab her Chika was up and standing in front of her, "Not today Tamaki-senpai."

"You're not going to let me hug my daughter?" Tamaki tilted his head to the side and asked sadly.

"She is tired and she doesn't need you to hug the life out of her today," Chika folded his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't going to hug the life out of her. I would never hurt her," Tamaki argued in a whiney voice.

Chika's expression was nothing less than incredulous. Taking in a deep breath to try to remain calm so that he didn't hit the idiot, he lifted his hand to adjust the glasses that were not there and instead ran his hand through his hair. Once he exhaled and felt a little more in control, he spoke through clenched teeth, "Go and sit down Tamaki-senpai. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?" He was exceedingly proud of himself for not yelling and not hitting his senpai.

The twins seeing the restraint Chika was exercising, started to snicker and talk to each other in hushed tones just loud enough for Tamaki to hear when he was walking back to his seat looking like someone kicked his dog.

"Will you two shut up?" Tamaki barked at them.

Sitting down and once again resuming he regal posture, Tamaki explained, "The convention is in two months. That will give us plenty of time to decide what cosplay we would like to do. It is a three day event, but since we have school we will only be attending the Saturday and Sunday part of it."

"Will Mitsukuni and Takashi be coming? Has anyone called them about this?" Satoshi probed.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Yes, I talked to them a little earlier in the day and they said if everyone else agreed to attend, they would join us. It appears that all nine of us will be in attendance that weekend." He really didn't want to go, but he couldn't deny his friend when Tamaki got that look in his eye. It was going to be his downfall one day.

"Are there any suggestions for our cosplay that weekend? I think that since we are going two different days, we dress up as two different anime or manga. One for each day," the eagerness was back in Tamaki's voice.

Once again everyone sweat dropped. Nothing about this situation was getting better the more Tamaki talked.

"I think it's best if we think about it a little bit and then give our suggestions," Kyoya stated.

Turning his exhilarated eyes towards his best friend, he nodded and looked like his head was going to fall off from the head banging, "You're right as always mommy!"

"Was there anything else Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. He didn't believe there was, but with the blonde king, he was never sure if Tamaki found something last minute to add to the agenda.

Tamaki shook his head, "No, that was all."

"Then if there is nothing else, you and the twins need to start cleaning, everyone else can go," Kyoya dismissed everyone as he returned to his little nook to calculate profits while the three trouble makers did Haruhi's chores.

"Haruhi, do you want daddy to take you home?" Tamaki begged hoping that Haruhi would say yes just once.

Narrowing her eyes on the club's president, she spoke bluntly, "Chika is taking me home, and besides you have to clean. I am not going to wait for you to finish cleaning before I go home."

"Come on Haruhi, let's get you home," Chika smiled at his girlfriend but before he followed her out the door he walked up to Tamaki and sneered, "She is with me. That is not going to change until she wants it to, so stop trying to get her alone."

Smiling, Tamaki flicked his hair out of his face with one of his hands, "I really have no idea what you are talking about Yasuchika. I am not trying anything."

"It isn't going to work," Chika smirked.

"Are you so unsure in your relationship that you don't trust her with me alone?"

"I wouldn't make that assumption if I were you. I trust her, I don't trust you," Chika rolled his eyes and left Tamaki standing there as he followed his girlfriend and best friend out of the music room.

Tamaki felt the presence of two people next to him and knew immediately that it was the twins, "What do you two doppelgangers want?"

"You need to give it up Tono," Kaoru warned him.

"Yah boss, she has made her decision. You and I lost, remember?" Hikaru reminded him.

"What if he has some influence over her? What if she is under a love spell from Yasuchika? I mean really, why would she have chosen Yasuchika Haninozuka when she could have someone like me?" Tamaki asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and shrugged. Were they about to be pulled into another crazy scheme?

"Do you really believe she is under some kind of influence?" Hikaru asked. He had to admit that although Haruhi looked happy, he often wondered what made her choose Chika when there were so many other fish in the sea.

"I DO! I read this article online and it said that people can be taken over by a voodoo drug or by a voodoo doll!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I don't know what you three are planning, but I wouldn't do anything if I were you. Remember the reason you have Haruhi's chores right now? That should be enough to convince you to back off," Kyoya inserted himself into the conversation. It looked like he would need to warn his friends of some impending doom in the future, but right now, he would just monitor their actions and if needed, he will step in.

"ARG!" All three yelled when the Shadow King surprised them all and they immediately started cleaning the club room. Their discussion would have to wait, that is if they wanted to pursue it.


	19. A-A-A BABY!

**A/N: HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! Oh no, what do those three have planned now? You know it can't be good if Tamaki is thinking there is voodoo involved. Poor girl now also has to go to anime convention with them (I know sounds off the wall, but I might be going to one and it got me to thinking of the hosts attending… no good can come of it. And if Tamaki even heard about it and associated it with commoners, well that is how all that came about). Suggestions for anime/manga they could dress as? Can they get out of it? Hmmm. I will be revealing "ME" in this chapter also. So here it is: enjoy and please review if you can. **

**PS… Don't forget about the poll. Kyoya is in the lead with Mori in second and Nekozawa in third (for those pushing for Nekozawa… Even if he loses, I already have a story planned for he and Haruhi and it will be written soon, so you will still get your pairing).**

Chapter 19 – A-A-A BABY?!

"Hey boss, I think you need to get over here as soon as possible," Hikaru spoke as quietly as possible into the phone.

Tamaki had just woken up and he realized that he was late for his meeting with Hikaru and Kaoru. They were supposed to meet over at Haruhi's apartment at 10:00 am and it was 10:13 now. Scrambling out of bed, he almost didn't answer his phone, but when he checked the caller id, he picked up. Now he was wondering if he should just crawl back into bed and pretend this day hadn't started yet, "What do you mean?"

"Tono, just get here as soon as possible. There seems to be a new development," Kaoru insisted. He wasn't sure if he wanted to break this particular news to their fearless leader or not, but he was going to find out sooner or later. It was probably best to find out now.

"I want to know what is happening right now! If you two don't tell me what is wrong, I will…" Tamaki was interrupted in his rant by a text message arriving.

Sighing, the twins told him, "Look at the picture."

Pulling the phone away from his ear, he opened the message he received and looked… A strangled cry escaped his throat as it closed up and prevented Tamaki from breathing. Turning blue and then chalky white, he fell to the floor in a boneless heap as his soul floated out of the top of his head and up to the ceiling as it looked down at its body from above.

"Pull yourself together boss and get over here right now!" Hikaru cried out still trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He and his brother had arrived early and had been scoping out Haruhi's apartment waiting for Tamaki to arrive. They weren't expecting to see what they saw, and decided to hide so that they could spy and find out more information. When Tamaki didn't arrive, the twins waited a few minutes before calling. Now they were in hiding and trying to revive a soulless leader over the phone and keep an eye on Haruhi. This was not good, not good at all.

Suddenly, a scream came over the phone line and the twins had to pull the device away from their ears, "DON'T WORRY HARUHI! DADDY IS ON HIS WAY AND WE WILL FIX THIS! DADDY WILL PROTECT YOU AND TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING!"

The line went dead and Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other shrugging. "How long do you think it will take him to get here?" Hikaru asked.

"Not sure, but at least he didn't die," Kaoru snickered.

A new record was set that day. Tamaki was dressed, out the door, and arriving at the apartment complex within fifteen minutes with a cloud of dust left in his wake. He was about to march up to Haruhi's door when the twins pulled him to hid around the corner of a building. Struggling against their grasp, he screeched, "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Sorry boss, but Chika just pulled up," the twins stated simultaneously.

Tamaki stopped his struggles and decided to wait and watch. He couldn't believe this happened to his little girl. How could Haruhi have done this to herself?! He decided right then and there, Chika was a dead man. He just had to figure out a way to do it since Chika could probably kill him with one punch. Turning his attention back to the apartment building he watched as Haruhi stepped out of a neighbor's apartment and called Chika over to her.

"Over here Chika," Haruhi waived her boyfriend over grinning and laughing.

Chuckling, Chika smiled at her, "What are you doing over here and what are you wearing?"

Haruhi winked, "A pregnancy belly." Pausing when Chika walked up to her and leaned down to give her a kiss, she continued when they broke apart, "Remember how I told you my friend Hitomi is pregnant? Well one of her sisters gave her padded belly wraps to see what she would look like as she progressed in her pregnancy. We were just trying it out and having fun. This one is I think for four or five months along. It doesn't really fit under my t-shirt though."

"If I didn't know better, and I do, I would have thought you were pregnant. Good thing those other morons aren't anywhere around here."

"That would be bad."

Stepping back and surveying his girlfriend and placing one hand on her new stomach, Chika grinned, "I do have to say though, you would be really cute pregnant."

"Not any time soon though," Haruhi laughed shaking her head as she leaned in to give Chika another kiss. Laughing from behind them broke the couple apart. When she glanced behind her, Haruhi saw Hitomi standing there, "Hitomi, this is my boyfriend Yasuchika."

"Nice to meet you Yasuchika. I have heard a lot about you from Haruhi. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" The pregnant woman asked.

Chika bowed when he was introduced to the new person and gave her a small smile, "That would be nice. Thank you." He followed the two women into the apartment and the door shut behind him.

Down the stairs and across the street unable to hear anything that had been said between the couple, stood three figures. They were all in shock… Haruhi was pregnant.

"What are we going to do boss?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru looked from the apartment to his brother and blonde friend, "Do you really think she is? Maybe it was something else? Just like maybe she isn't under a voodoo spell." He was trying to think logically about this because their assumptions have gotten them into a lot of trouble in the past. Something was sitting in the back of his mind; something that Haruhi had said recently. Then it hit him, "She said that they haven't done anything like that so how could she be pregnant?"

Looking at his friend like Kaoru had grown two heads, Tamaki turned to him with sad eyes and cried, "She has lied to us because she didn't want us to know, but she won't be able to hide it any longer."

Hikaru joined in with his own panic and yelled, "What are we going to do?"

"We need to call mommy and the other hosts together!" Tamaki declared and pulled out his cell phone. When Kyoya picked up, he howled into the phone, "MOMMY, YOU HAVE TO HURRY OVER TO HARUHI'S! IT IS HORRIBLE! OUR BABY GIRL… OUR BABY GIRL… OUR LITTLE GIRL IS HAVING A BABY! THAT BOY GOT HER PREGNANT!"

Kyoya wasn't sure what to expect when he answered the phone, but it wasn't that. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he inquired, "Are you absolutely sure about that Tamaki?"

"OF COURSE I AM SURE! I saw it with my own eyes. He was even feeling her stomach where her baby bump was. Mommy, our daughter is pregnant," Tamaki whimpered.

Sighing and popping some aspirin for the impending headache, he knew he had no choice, "I will call the others and meet you over at her apartment." He felt like he was giving into the madness.

"The twins are with me now, so no need to call them," Tamaki informed him and then, "You have to hurry Kyoya!"

The line went dead and Kyoya knew that Tamaki had hung up the phone. He really wanted to kill those three. Knowing beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was walking into a mine field of lunatics, he called the others and informed them that he would be picking them up shortly and he would brief them in the car.

When everyone was in Kyoya's limo, they all turned to the Shadow King with questions in their eyes. He knew he would have to give them answers, but how do you explain that Tamaki and the twins have gone off the deep end again and now think that Haruhi is pregnant. Taking a deep breath, Kyoya figured it was best to just put it out bluntly, "Tamaki called me. He and the twins are staking out Haruhi's apartment."

"What are those three idiots doing now?" Satoshi groaned interrupting the club's vice president.

Pushing up his glasses, Kyoya sighed, "Nothing good I'm afraid."

"What happened Kyo-Chan?" Hunny questioned. He was wondering if he needed to start knocking heads together. The way his bespectacled friend was acting, he would definitely need to do something.

"Tamaki and the twins think that Haruhi is pregnant," the Shadow King stated.

"PREGNANT?" Hunny and Satoshi yelled.

Mori shook his head, "How?"

"Apparently they said that they could see it and Chika touched Haruhi's stomach where her 'baby bump' was, according to our illustrious king," Kyoya explained.

"Haru-Chan's not pregnant," Hunny declared. He was sure that if she was, he would know about it and he was quite positive that their relationship had not gone past kissing.

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose again, "I very seriously doubt she is. They probably saw something and misinterpreted everything yet again. Then Tamaki called me because he thinks I will clean up the mess or do something to fix it. I am not sure what is going on, but something tells me we are going to be walking into a level of craziness much like the kendo meet when Tamaki and Hikaru declared themselves. Be prepared because I have no clue what we are going to find." It was days like today that he wished sometimes that Haruhi still had a debt he could add to. Maybe he should create one for the twins and Tamaki.

Pulling into the apartment complex, the four hosts stepped out of the car and looked around for their friends. A "psst" signaled them to turn around and when they did they saw three faces poking around the corner of a building. Kyoya wanted more meds; he just knew the headache was going to get worse.

"Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru what are you three doing hiding? Why are you even here?" Kyoya probed.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya confused for a minute, "What do you mean mommy? We came here to visit Haruhi and found out that she is pregnant." He turned his attention to the other three men with Kyoya, "I am sorry you had to find out this way." Laying his hand on Hunny's shoulder, he lay his other on across his heart and exhaled dramatically, "Your brother got our little Haruhi… pregnant."

Rolling his eyes, Hunny shrugged off the king's hand, "I don't know what is going on, but I don't think she is pregnant. I think you three were seeing things. Did anyone ask them about it?" He could feel his dark personality warring to take over and teach the idiots a lesson.

"Well no, but we were able to see her pregnant belly from here!" Hikaru defended his assumptions.

"More assumptions," Mori shook his head.

"It isn't an assumption if it's true! Look at this!" Tamaki shoved his phone into his friends' faces and showed them the picture Hikaru and Kaoru had sent him earlier.

The picture showed Haruhi and it appeared that she was in her early stages of pregnancy, but the four late arrivals were convinced that there was more to the story. Satoshi harrumphed, "I don't care what that picture shows, I think you three are missing a few marbles if you think she is really pregnant. I think there is a reason and it is not because she is pregnant."

It was at that time that Haruhi and Chika were leaving her friend's house and looked down. There parked for all to see were two limos and Haruhi could feel the vein in her head start to throb. She turned to her boyfriend, "Please tell me that I am imagining those cars down there."

Face palming, he grumbled, "I wish I could and I wish I could tell you they are mine, but neither one of them are." Scanning the area, Haruhi and Chika spotted the other hosts standing across the street. Before he could stop her, Haruhi was flying down the stairs and towards the other Host Club members.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Haruhi roared as she approached the men that were congregated on the other side of the road.

"Sorry Haru-Chan, we came to prevent three bakas from doing something stupid," Hunny said exasperatedly.

Tamaki flew towards her and bawled placing his hands on her shoulders looking her in the eye, "Don't worry Haruhi. Daddy will help you through your time of need and will help you raise the baby. I won't let it destroy your life. I will take care of you and the baby. I will send you more red roses to make your happy too! It isn't your fault that he tempted you with his wiles." Grabbing her and pulling her into his arms, he proceeded to squeeze the life out of her.

"Hey boss, that isn't good for the baby," Hikaru chimed in to remind Tamaki that Haruhi needed to be treated delicately.

"Oh of course you are right!" He released her and spotted Chika behind him. The younger man was glaring at him, but Tamaki was the one that needed to be teaching Chika a lesson. There was no reason the young Haninozuka should be giving him the evil eye. Pointing his finger at Chika, he accused him, "You! You are the one that did this to my little girl!"

Slapping Tamaki's arm, Haruhi scowled, "What are you talking about? I am NOT pregnant!"

"So you were the one that sent her the flowers," Chika stated frankly.

"What do you mean that you aren't pregnant? What do you call that?" Tamaki screeched and pointed to her now flat stomach. The "baby bump" was gone. "WAH?"

"Your stomach was bigger," the twins declared. They knew they had seen right, they had the picture as proof.

Haruhi glowered, "How long have you been standing here? Have you three been spying on me?"

"N-N-now listen here young lady. We did this for your own good!" Tamaki tried to insert his authority.

"For your information, I am not pregnant. What you saw was a belly wrap that will let you see what you will look like pregnant. My friend Hitomi is pregnant and her sister gave it to her. We were joking around and I put it on. I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Haruhi snapped.

"You're not?" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru asked.

Chika and Haruhi bellowed, "NO!"

The three assumers looked abashed. Tamaki stepped forward, "Well it seems as if the twins jumped to conclusions. Do forgive them."

"You were jumping right along with us boss!" Hikaru countered.

"You were all wrong!" Haruhi seethed.

Wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, Chika whispered in her ear, "Calm down and don't let them get to you. They aren't worth it." Glaring at the three in question, he addressed Tamaki, "Were you or were you not the person that sent the roses to Haruhi?"

Tamaki looked like a caged animal, "I-I don't know what you are talking about Yasuchika." His eyes were darting from side to side and looking for a route to escape.

Chika studied the man in front of him and snapped, "Oh I think you do. It looks as if we know who 'ME' is now."

"Tamaki-senpai sent them?" Haruhi questioned astounded that it was one of the hosts and not someone else, but it shouldn't have surprised her.

Forgetting the fact that he was denying the fact for a moment, Tamaki smiled his princely grin, "Did you like them? Daddy tried to find the best ones for you."

"I gave them to my father, and before you say it, my real father," Haruhi stated brusquely.

"EEK!" Tamaki squealed and then went to find the closest corner to grow some mushrooms.

"Is there anything else you three want to get wrong? You know as many times as you have made assumptions and gotten it wrong, you would think that you would have learned your lesson by now, but I guess not," Chika scowled before looking down at Haruhi and asking, "Are you ready to get out of here." At her nod, they left leaving the rest of the host club where they were.

Glaring at the three that started the trouble, Kyoya snarled, "He is right. I suggest you leave them alone. She is not under a spell, voodoo or otherwise. She is with Yasuchika because she wants to be, and if you are unsure as to why she chose him, ask her; however, it is more than apparent to me with the way you treat her."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki and Hikaru inquired clueless.

"They mean that we spy on her and jump to conclusions all of the time. We don't give her space and last year we were treating her as less than a person. We tried to treat her as a toy or someone that had to do what we told her to do. Chika treats her well and has done nothing wrong to her. We are the ones that keep screwing up," Kaoru spoke up.

"It is time for everyone to leave and go home. Tamaki, Hikaru, if I hear of you being anywhere in the vicinity, you will not like what happens next," Kyoya sneered letting his dark aura come out ever so slightly in order to make his point. He knew they understood his meaning when the three troublemakers ran for their car and were driving off within minutes.

Hunny sighed, "Will they ever learn Takashi?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Mori wasn't sure if they ever would, "I don't know Mitsukuni."

"Well the newest crisis has been adverted for now; let's get out of here before Haruhi and Chika get back. I would rather give them space right now," Kyoya ordered making his way back to the car with everyone following. No one was disagreeing with that statement.

"You ok?" Chika asked Haruhi as they walked down the road towards a little restaurant to get some lunch.

Growling, Haruhi bit out, "I can't believe that they actually believed that I was pregnant. They should have learned by now to ask questions." She took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly, "I will be fine. I am just mad at them once again. Then to find out that you were right and Tamaki sent the roses… well, I guess I am just irritated."

"I know, but just remember that I love you and you are not alone in dealing with this any longer. We will get through this and they will either learn or get lost."

Haruhi nodded, "I know. I love you too." She pasted on a small smile and they finished their trek to lunch. Chika was right, they were in this together.

Across the street, a figure sat in the back of a car, "Why is Haruhi wearing a pink t-shirt?" Kameko had been trying to spy on Haruhi and had pulled up just as the couple was walking away from the complex. She couldn't get a good look at him since he was standing on the other side of Chika away from the street, but she did get to see them holding hands. Oh if only she could get more dirt on them.


	20. Watcher

**A/N: When I was writing the last chapter, I was laughing myself and couldn't believe I was actually going there, but then again… I have said this is my story where anything goes and the crazier the better. One of my friends made a bet with her husband that he couldn't wear one of those pregnancy suits (thank you L & C for the idea). He couldn't, but it got me wondering how the hosts would react to a pregnant Haruhi. Poor girl. Maybe she should just go and commit mass murder now. LOL. Here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**PS… Poll is up until Friday and Kyoya is in the lead. Mori is 2****nd**** and Nekozawa is 3****rd****. (hmmm now I wonder what Chika would do if he knew he was tied for 4****th**** with his alien brother). LOL. **

Chapter 20 – Watcher

Kameko had followed the couple around all day and had not gotten one iota of dirt on the Haruhi. Who was this man that he was as non-existent as a CIA operative? It just wasn't possible and she had to find out the truth about Haruhi Fujioka so that she could expose him for the poser he really is. She would take him down and she would not let anyone or anything get in her way.

Flipping through the thin file she had on Haruhi, Kameko wondered where she could get the information she sought. A predatory gleam appeared in her eye and a smile suddenly formed. There was one way to get the information and it would not require taking a trip across town and thus raising suspicions in strangers; no, this plan would keep her close to home. She only needed to reach out to one man, the man in charge of the Host Club and everything that went on in music room three… Tamaki Suoh.

The investigative reporter started to jot down a few quick notes in her plan file and by the time she was done, she had everything figured out. She would seduce Tamaki Suoh and get the dirt on Haruhi. She knew that trying to seduce Haruhi or Chika was out the door since they were together, Kyoya was a little too scary for her tastes, she couldn't seduce both twins and she couldn't tell them apart, Satoshi wouldn't give her the time of day, and Hunny and Mori weren't always there; this was the best way to go about getting what she wanted. The Host Club king was the one that she was sure would sing like a canary.

Looking at the clock, she knew it was too late to call tonight, but tomorrow morning she would call up the half French blonde and make her intentions known. He flirted with her during the club, granted he flirted with all of the girls, but Kameko was sure she was flirted with more than the others. Tamaki was already interested, now she just had to reel him in, "By week's end Haruhi Fujioka, I will have all of your secrets and I will show Ouran how much of a fraud you are. Tamaki will be putty in my hands and will give up all of the dirt." Getting out of bed, she picked up the unused vial of love potion, "And this may just come in handy yet. Who knew that not using the potion on Satoshi would be more of a benefit than trying to give it to him?"

**_Ootori Mansion…_**

"This girl may be more of an imbecile than last year's staff," Kyoya shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened in on Kameko's latest plan.

Sighing, he leaned back against the headboard of his bed wondering what the best course of action was going to be. It was obvious to Kyoya that she was going to try to use the love potion on Tamaki. What he wasn't sure of… would it actually work? The Black Magic club may not have the best track record for potions and curses, but in other things, they had excellent results. It was one of the reasons why when Nekozawa told Kyoya about Reiko's predictions, the Shadow King had not brushed him off. However, telling Tamaki and bringing him into the fold could prove disastrous because he would act suspiciously and draw attention to himself. He thought about bringing in the twins; they would do anything to protect Haruhi and although they could be considered unpredictable, he had a feeling they would not try to do anything out of scope for fear their friend may pay the price. They could help, but Kyoya would bring them in as a last resort because if Tamaki found out he was left out, he would bemoan his life and then Kyoya would have to deal with depressed Tamaki… not a fun thought.

"Satoshi, Yasuchika, Mori-senpai, and Hunny-senpai will need to be updated. Haruhi should probably be brought into the fold and told what is going on if Yasuchika hasn't done that yet; and according to my reports, our little writer friend was following the couple around all day. I wonder if she saw the commotion and the 'pregnancy'. Well if she did, that is one less secret to cover up, but that one needs to be Haruhi's choice to reveal not a nosey reporter that doesn't know when to back off," he muttered to himself and pulled out his phone to call his comrades.

When all five people were on the phone with him, Kyoya started, "Just so you know Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are not on this call and what is said here should stay between us until we need to bring the others in."

"Hai!" His call audience agreed.

"Ano, what is going on Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi questioned. She had been studying and wasn't sure why the Shadow King would call after nine unless it was important, and knowing that the three main trouble makers were not on the call, just confirmed her feelings that it was something big.

Pushing up his glasses, Kyoya explained, "I am not sure how much Yasuchika has told you Haruhi, but it seems as if Kameko Suzuki, aka newspaper reporter, has targeted you to be the subject of her new investigation."

"He said something about that," Haruhi responded.

"I have been watching her moves and looking into her background. She doesn't quite go about the legal way of doing things and is willing to make up facts, or twist the information she receives to benefit her. She has already tried to hack into the Ouran computer system and look at your records."

Haruhi groaned, "Does that mean she knows I am a girl?"

"Not at all. I placed a dummy file on the system and hid your actual file away. She can't get to it. I also set up walls and alerts to send me a warning when someone does look at your information. So when she looked at your information, I was made aware of everything and was able to see everything she looked at. She never tried to look past the fake file. However, she has also decided to follow you and try to dig up dirt any way she can. She knows that you and Yasuchika are a couple now, but she thinks you are both gay. She followed you today, but I am not aware if she saw you with the pregnancy belly on or not," Kyoya clarified.

"So now this girl is following me? Who the hell does she think she is? I get enough of that from those three idiots!" The female host exclaimed.

Kyoya exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I am fully aware of that Haruhi."

Haruhi felt bad for yelling at her friends; it wasn't their fault and if anything, they did their best to protect her, "Sorry Kyoya-senpai."

"Kyoya-senpai, what did you find out? You wouldn't be calling tonight for nothing," Chika queried. He knew that Haruhi was still irritated about earlier that day and now to find out that they were being followed… well she was probably ready to blow a fuse and he was wondering if he should make his way to her house even if it was late.

Frowning, Hunny added, "Yah Kyo-Chan. What is she planning and what can we do to help?" He didn't like people who tried to hurt or take advantage of his friends and Haruhi was more like family; if he needed to he would help teach this reporter a lesson. He was fully aware of her past and what she had done, and he knew of her infatuation for his younger cousin, she needed to learn not to mess with people's lives.

The Shadow King cleared his throat and continued wondering how they were going to take the news, "She is planning on seducing our exuberant king into spilling Haruhi's secrets. She has in her possession a love potion that she bought to use on Satoshi, but never had the opportunity. Her plan is to give the potion to Tamaki and once he is in love with her, she believes he will give up any information he has on Haruhi." He was sure they were all in various stages of shock since he heard nothing except silence on the line.

Mori recovered first and spoke up, "What are we going to do?"

"Kameko believes that she will have all of the information she needs by next weekend and that Tamaki is weak-willed and will spill everything. I am not sure if the love potion will work or not or what it will do, but the Black Magic Club does have some experience with some of their items working, so we need to take this threat seriously," Kyoya rationalized.

"Are we going to tell the others?" Satoshi asked past the lump in his throat. Would this girl not stop at anything to ruin the lives of people around him? One person paid and he would not have one of his closest friends attacked because someone with a pen is jealous.

Running his hand through his hair, Kyoya nixed that idea, "Not right now. Tamaki would go ballistic and drive her away possibly creating more problems. The twins could be trusted and would do anything to protect Haruhi, but I think right now the less people involved the better. Plus, if we bring them in and Tamaki found out, we would have a miserable and dejected Tamaki on our hands. I don't want a repeat of the Kasanoda situation. Even though he knew Haruhi was dating Yasuchika, he still acted like nothing more than a shell. Plus let's not forget that all three of them are jumping the gun and making wild accusations right now. If we involve them, it might escalate."

"I agree with Kyoya-senpai. Besides right now, I would prefer not to deal with those three bakas or I might have to kill them," Haruhi growled growing more angered by everything the more she thought about it. Throw in three morons and her dark aura was ready to burst forth.

Chika could feel and hear the change in Haruhi and ran out the door to hop in a car. While talking to everyone, he had put his phone on mute and told his parents that Haruhi needed to come over tonight or he was staying with her. He knew she was furious and getting even more so as the seconds ticked by. With their blessings, he started heading for her apartment right before Kyoya started explaining why Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were not going to be included in the plan, "So what are we going to do Kyoya-senpai?"

"I have enough to stop her right now, but I think she needs to learn a lesson in all of this. I want to plant information for her to overhear or find. I have a bug planted and I will be able to hear everything that she is planning, but we need to be able to control what she gets. By planting information, we can control the flow and bust her for writing a fictitious story," Kyoya described his plan and then waited for their reactions.

"What about Tamaki-senpai?" Satoshi asked.

Kyoya knew that was going to come up, "We let her do whatever she wants with him. I will know what he is telling her. I really don't think he would give up his 'precious daughter's' secrets, but we need to be able to monitor what is going on. Tamaki will give us an inside man without him realizing it. Her reputation will be questioned and they will not allow her to print any more of her lies. The newspaper stopped being a gossip rag last year and I think they would like to keep from going down that path once again."

"So you are setting her up to fall," Haruhi spoke quietly. It wasn't a question and she didn't expect an answer.

"We are. I think you need to know everything about her before you decide you do or do not want to participate, Haruhi," Kyoya stated.

"I know she wrote a story that was part false and no one did anything to her in middle school. I know that her victim had to switch schools because no one believed her. What else is there to know?" Haruhi snapped.

"A lot Haruhi," Satoshi said with a bit of sadness and anger lacing his words, "Yasuchika, Kameko, and I were all friends when we were in grade school. She liked to write and when we were in middle school, the teacher encouraged her to join the newspaper staff since they were finding it hard to get people to join the club. The story that ruined Kiyomi wasn't the first lie Kameko told. Chika and I noticed a little lie here and there in all of her stories, but we didn't say anything. When the interview with Kiyomi was printed, Kameko showed me the story before it was released to the public. I believed Kameko because I thought she was my friend. I knew she had a crush on me, but I also told her that I wasn't interested in her at all and I thought we were ok. We weren't. She tried to publish something about Yasuchika last year, but the paper wouldn't print it because they were afraid of what the Haninozuka family would do. It was the first smart move they made. She will do anything to get ahead and she doesn't care who she tears down to get there. I believe she also still has feelings for me and that makes anyone around me at risk. When they published the story about Kiyomi and the truth was discovered, they printed a small retraction, but the damage was already done. It wasn't the last time it happened either. Kameko has threatened to print stories about other students to get her way and I wouldn't put it past her to use the same threat now that we are in high school. Be careful Haruhi, if she is gunning for you, she is aiming to take you down and have you possibly leave the school."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Haruhi shouted.

"Haruhi, calm down," Mori tried to instill an air of calmness into the conversation. He knew his friend was upset and he also knew his brother felt guilty, neither emotion would help them right now.

Rubbing her forehead to stave off the impending headache, Haruhi muttered, "You're right Mori-senpai."

"As you can see, she needs to be taught this behavior is not acceptable. If she wants to be a reporter, she needs to learn to start being a good one instead of writing tabloid fodder," Kyoya declared.

The girl was messing with Haruhi's schooling, her dreams, and her future; she needed to learn she couldn't get ahead by doing that to people and yet there was a small part of Haruhi that wondered if there was not another way to do this. A knock at her door made her jump and she went to go see who could be trying to visit this late at night. She almost didn't want to answer for fear that it was Tamaki. Pulling open the door, she gasped and her eyes widened, "What are you doing here Chika?"

"Chika's there?" Satoshi inquired.

"Yah, I just got to Haruhi's place and I agree with Satoshi and Kyoya-senpai. We need to do something," he said as he pushed Haruhi out of the way and closed the door behind him. When his shoes were removed, he pulled her into the living room and sat down bringing her into his embrace as they continued their conference call.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered to her boyfriend.

Putting his phone on mute, he spoke quietly, "I knew you were getting pissed off, so I came over to keep you company as you raged. So you can either let me spend the night or you are coming over to my house."

"I have too much to do tomorrow morning, and there is a huge sale at the market," she whispered again.

Chika smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I figured so I am staying here."

"Are you two done discussing your sleeping arrangements?" Kyoya inquired.

"Yes, sorry Kyoya-senpai," the couple said together.

Chuckling, Kyoya continued, "As I was saying, planting information would allow us to have some control over the data she is collecting. The old newspaper staff learned last year not to print falsehoods, so when they go to fact check, they will find that her whole story is a lie. If she doesn't decide to write a story about it, we can still confront her about anything we want. I already have proof and recordings of her planning her seduction with the use of the potion, and I have proof she hacked into the school computer. I would rather have more on her than anything I obtained by using grey area methods."

Haruhi rolled her eyes thinking, _"Grey area methods? Isn't that what he mainly uses?"_

"And Haruhi, I do use more than stealth tactics and underhanded means to get what I want," Kyoya smirked.

"GAH!" Haruhi screamed. Kyoya always seemed to know what people were thinking, it was beyond creepy.

Laughing because apparently the club's vice president hit the nail on the head, Hunny asked, "So what do you want us to do?"

"I want to meet with all of you tomorrow if that is possible. By then I will have the information we will leak to the newspaper. We can also discuss what we want to do about Tamaki and the twins," Kyoya suggested.

"I can think of some things to do to them," Chika snarled.

Haruhi had to agree with her boyfriend and she was very tempted to let him have at it, "I can meet as long as it is tomorrow afternoon."

"Let's meet at 3:00 pm at my house then. Is that ok with everyone?" Kyoya asked. Once he received the agreement from everyone on the phone, they all said their good byes and hung up. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, but Monday would start to get really interesting.

Unbeknownst to the couple, someone was watching Haruhi apartment that night, and when he saw the lights go off in her house without Chika leaving, he wondered what could be going on in there. It was sheer willpower that forced him not to run up the stairs and start pounding on the door. Was Chika staying the night with someone as innocent as Haruhi? It couldn't possibly be. There were no storms that night, the sky was clear; he was sure Chika would be leaving any second now. Two hours later the young Haninozuka had yet to leave the Fujioka abode and he morosely walked away to hail a taxi home.

**A/N2: Ok I never said Kameko was bright when she thought Tamaki was in charge of everything. LOL. Any ideas on who the mystery man is at the very end? Kameko has no idea what is coming her way. If you have suggestions or there are assumptions you would like to see, let me know either in the reviews or by sending me a pm. It doesn't matter what it is, crazy is good. LOL. **


	21. Spirit of Revenge, I Mean Competition

**A/N: It is not Tamaki. Sorry. I know bad author for messing with your heads like that. You may find out who the mystery person is, but you have to read to find out. I am actually updating this one sooner than scheduled because I wrote out half of it as I worked on the last chapter. I decided to finish it and give you the next chapter a little early. Enjoy!**

**Poll is up until Friday night and Mori has pulled into the lead.**

Chapter 21 – The Spirit of Revenge… I Mean Competition

Haruhi had gone to bed and as Chika was turning out the lights in the living room so that he could bunker down on the couch, he noticed something, or someone, staring at the apartment from across the street. Without taking his eyes off of the figure, he flipped the light off and watched him or her for a couple of minutes before pulling out his phone and searching through his contacts while muttering under his breath, "Who is it now? First the trio of idiots, then Kameko, and now someone else?"

Finding the phone number he sought, Chika hit the talk button and brought the phone up to his ear as he stared across the street at the shadowy figure, "Kyoya-senpai, I hope I am not disturbing you, but do you still have people watching Haruhi's apartment?"

"I do, why?" Kyoya asked curious as to why the youngest Haninozuka would be calling him out of all of the hosts.

"There is someone across the street watching the apartment building and it appears that he is watching Haruhi's apartment. I am not sure who it is, but with everything else going on…"

"Hold on just a second," Kyoya stated and quickly switched lines so that he could call his officers that were in the area. After a few minutes of waiting for answers, he was shaking his head unable to believe the audacity of his friends. Hanging up with the officers and switching back over to Chika, he pinched the bridge of his nose and explained who exactly was watching the apartment.

Chika's hand closed into a fist, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was, but there you have it."

"I'll kill him!"

Sighing, Kyoya knew it was up to him to try to diffuse the situation, but the question was, how do you do that when you are dealing with a hot head? Haruhi could do it in a couple of seconds, but the last thing she needed was to find out this latest bit of information. Pushing his glasses up his nose, Kyoya decided to try reasoning with him, "Yasuchika that isn't going to do anybody any good."

"It will make me feel real good and Haruhi won't have to bother with him any longer!" He exclaimed and then forced himself to calm down. Kyoya was right and this wasn't going to help anything. He would put it aside for now, "Fine, whatever."

"I have a question for you," Kyoya prompted. He had not brought it up earlier because he wasn't sure what Haruhi and the others knew, but he was curious.

Immediately feeling defensive, Chika queried, "What?"

"Earlier when Kameko was following you, why did you approach her?"

Chika was not expecting that. He should have known the Shadow King would know about his little run in with the reporter. Haruhi had gone into the market and he told her that he was going to make a quick phone call before joining her and pretended to pull out his phone. Haruhi had walked into the store without suspecting a thing and when he couldn't see her from his vantage point, he approached Kameko and warned her to back off. The girl had looked surprised and tried to come up with an excuse for why she was there, but Chika wouldn't let her talk, "I don't want to hear it. Leave Haruhi alone or else." He had turned on his heel and walked into the market to join his girlfriend after that. He knew Kameko may have backed off, but she was still there; he just couldn't do anything about it with Haruhi right there. Running his hands through his hair, Chika grumbled, "I was sick of her following us and trying to hurt my girlfriend. She may not have physically attacked Haruhi, although I wouldn't even put that past her, but she is trying to assault her character and ruin her dreams. I won't have that."

"I see. Haruhi has no idea that you confronted Kameko today, does she?"

"No, and I would prefer to keep it that way. She has enough on her plate to worry about. If she knew I approached that scum, she would be worried about me too and I don't want that."

"I agree. I will not tell her about it."

"Thank you Kyoya-senpai."

"If there is nothing else, I will let you go," Kyoya stated and disconnected the line. The Morinozuka and Haninozuka children always did amaze him with their instincts and skill, and Chika proved again why they were a top martial arts family.

Knowing now who was watching the apartment, Chika lay down on the couch and thought about him and Haruhi. They have had to contend with so much already and they had been going out less than a year, but he kept telling himself that if they could get through this current year and get rid of one of the morons, it would be so much easier to deal with the other two. He thought back to when he had won the championship which then prompted his brother to plan the party for him. Haruhi was right there in the crowd as he battled that day and then ran up to him and threw herself in his arms when he was finally crowned the victor. His family had laughed at her enthusiasm and recounted the tales of her mutterings as she watched him fight for first place.

**_Flashback…_**

_"Yasuchika, your girlfriend is violent!" Satoshi exclaimed when he joined the couple. He was amused at how fast Haruhi left the stands and was at Chika's side. Not even Satoshi was able to catch up to her._

_Scowling, Chika looked from his girlfriend who seemed clueless and then to his cousin who was looking at the girl with something akin to pride mixed with fear, "What do you mean?"_

_"I think your cousin is talking about what Haruhi was saying while you were fighting," Yorihisa Haninozuka grinned quite entertained when he thought about the phrases Haruhi used. She fit well with his youngest son._

_He looked down at Haruhi again who seemed to be finding a new fascination with the floor and asked her, "What are they talking about?"_

_"I think that I got into the spirit of competition. I would just like to say that is not normally how I act and I have never been to a karate tournament of this caliber before. The competition here was more intense than the school meets," Haruhi defended herself._

_Chika was holding in his laughter at her face, "What did you do?"_

_Putting her hands on her hips and frowning at her boyfriend, Haruhi snapped, "I didn't __**do**__ anything."_

_"You didn't do anything Haru-Chan, but you sure said some things," Hunny giggled teasing his friend._

_Atsuko Haninozuka took pity on her son's girlfriend, "There is nothing wrong with how she acted and you need to stop teasing her."_

_Now Chika was really curious, "What did you say?"_

_"I didn't say much… but I might have cheered you on and in the meantime told you to rip their heads off, show them who is number one, stuff like that," Haruhi explained looking at him in the eye, "And if you have a problem with it, oh well." Her hands had moved from her hips to cross over her chest._

_Wrapping his arms around her and hugging her, Chika whispered into her ear, "I don't have a problem with it at all and I think you are my most favorite cheerleader, and I need you at all my competitions going forward no matter what." He felt her nod her head and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _

**_End flashback…_**

No, he didn't have a problem with what she had said that day or since. When she watched him compete, her competitive side came out too and she cheered him on with a fierceness he had never experienced before; and the rare times when she was unable to attend his meets, he would usually win, but it seemed that it was harder to beat the opponent and it always felt like something was missing. Turning over onto his side, he decided that Haruhi was the best thing that came out of his fight with his brother that fated day in the host club.

He was smiling as he tried to go to sleep, but was before he could settle in he heard noises coming towards the living room. He knew it was Haruhi even before he saw her. Sitting up when she made it to the side of the couch and pulling her to his side, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Just couldn't sleep. I guess this whole mess is starting to get to me. What kind of person does that to someone else?" Haruhi could feel herself getting worked up again.

Kissing the side of her head, he shook his head, "I don't know. I just know that she is bad news and has been for a while."

They sat in silence for a little longer before Haruhi spoke up again humor making the words come out almost as laughter, "Can you imagine Tamaki-senpai drugged with a love potion?" The entertainment factor of just that thought sent her over the edge and she started to snicker.

"UGH! He is virtually impossible now. I don't even want to think about that," Chika declared, but he couldn't help but chuckle at that mental image; and based on how over the top he is with Haruhi, Kameko may learn a harsh lesson about drugging the Casanova. This could be enjoyable after all, and if he is susceptible to it, it might just get him away from Haruhi. _"Maybe I need to get some for Hikaru and Kaoru's customers also…" _he thought to himself as he smiled fanatically.

It may have been dark in the room, but Haruhi could see the  
look on her boyfriend's face and rolled her eyes, "No drugging the others no matter how much they annoy you."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I know you Yasuchika."

"I really don't like it when you call me that," he grumbled. His brother used to be one of the only people that called him Chika, but Haruhi had been calling him by his nick name since he met her and he liked the way it sounded coming from her. He always knew when she was irritated with him or was trying to butter him up because his name would switch from Chika to Yasuchika.

Turning slightly and wrapping her arms around his neck, Haruhi snickered, "Well that is your name isn't it?"

He was done with the teasing and threw her on her back right before he started to tickle her, "What's my name?"

"Yasuchika."

"What is that?"

"Ya-Yasu-Yasuchika."

"Wrong. Let's try that again. What's my name?"

Haruhi yelped and couldn't control the giggles coming out of her. Chika knew where all of her tickle spots were, "OK, IT'S CHIKA!"

Chika stopped his tickle attack and pulled her back up to a seated position, "So much better." He leaned forward and touched is lips to hers. When he pulled back, he was smiling, "Do you feel better now?"

Sighing, Haruhi snuggled with her boyfriend and laid her head on his shoulder kissing his neck before she answered, "Yah, I do. Thanks. I'm glad you came over tonight."

"Me too. Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep. I will still be here in the morning, and if you want, I will find the four troublemakers and line them up in front of a firing squad."

"Hmm I think I like the sound of that too much. Probably not a good thing," she joked before sighing one last time and standing up, "I will see you in the morning. Good night Chika."

"Good night Haruhi," he grinned and listened as she walked away from him and back to her room. Now they just had to get through tomorrow's meeting and hopefully the Kameko situation will be resolved quickly. Then they could work on the other three and he already had some ideas for that one. Smirking, he lay back down on the couch and decided it was time for some shuteye.

**A/N2: Ok, so I am bad and didn't reveal. Do you want to take another stab at it?**


	22. Spies for Breakfast?

**A/N: Ok, I will stop torturing you and let you know who the stalker is in this chapter. The parents will be coming into play like they did in the first one, not sure how the terrible trio will react to that one. You will just have to wait and see. Kyoya has not got his revenge on the twins and Tamaki for tying him up in Never Assume, but the Shadow King has a long memory and never forgets. He will get his revenge and it will be in true Shadow King form. I am glad you liked the chapter and the tickling. I like to think that Haruhi can bring out a different side to Chika and that he can be playful and cute when he needs to be with her. Enjoy the new chapter and please review if you can.**

Chapter 22 – Spies for Breakfast?

As the sun rose and started to filter through the window of the living room, Chika woke up and stretched. It wasn't the best night's sleep he has ever gotten, but it wasn't the worst and it wasn't the first (and probably not the last) time he has slept on Haruhi couch. Getting himself off of the couch, he started to go through his morning routine of meditation and his katas. He was trying to be as quiet as possible because he didn't want to wake up his girlfriend or her sleeping father that had come into the apartment in the wee hours of the morning.

It was habit at this point in his life to wake up and go through his morning routine. It was comfortable and helped him to find center when he wanted to just hit someone like the trio who kept stalking Haruhi and making the stupidest assumptions known to man. How could she be pregnant if they haven't gone past the kissing stage in their relationship? No, it was better to breathe and think about that stuff with a clear mind or he might have to commit murder.

"Up already?" Haruhi walked into the room and saw Chika sitting on the floor in just his sweatpants and no shirt not realizing that he was meditating. If she had, she may have stopped and just admired the view a little more.

Looking up at his girlfriend, he smiled, "I was just finishing up my morning katas and meditation."

"Was there enough room?"

"You ask me that every time. You know that?" He stood up and gave her a quick kiss before donning his t-shirt, "There was plenty of room."

Haruhi swallowed. She may be slow at some things, but she could appreciate the physical attributes when they were on display in front of her such as Chika topless. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Do you want some breakfast?"

"If you want, I can take you out for breakfast and we can let your dad sleep in peace." He could see her contemplating it knowing that it wasn't her favorite past time to go out and waste money when she could easily do the cooking, "Remember, you have a lot to do this morning and this will decrease the number of dishes you have to clean and save you time by not having to cook. We can even go local and call it in first. Plus, we have that meeting this afternoon, so you are limited on your time." He loved to spoil her, but sometimes in order to do it, he had to use reason with her.

"Ok, we will call in the order to that little place around the corner. By the time we get there it will be ready and we can eat it there and then come back and you can help me with my chores."

"Oh the joy," he sighed and when he saw the look she gave him, he changed his tune, "Sorry, I will help." He leaned over and gave her cheek a kiss, "You know I will."

Haruhi started to laugh, "Yah that is what I thought you would say. Go take your shower and then we will go." When Chika got in the shower and Haruhi heard the water start, she called in their breakfast order. She figured that while they ate, they would put in an order for her father so that the food wasn't cold when they got back. She knew what her boyfriend's game was, but every time he presented the argument to her in a logical way like that, she had a hard time saying no; well she wasn't going to tell him, but she had a hard time saying no to him most of the time.

Once the couple were both ready to go, they left the apartment where a snoring Ranka still lay in bed. Walking next to each other, Chika put his hand in the small of his back and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't Kameko, but it was their stalker from the night before and it did not sit well with Chika. He was sure the reporter was somewhere around the area, but right now he had to deal with a more immediate threat. Whispering in Haruhi ear, he told her, "Go on ahead to the restaurant without me. I just need to do something real fast."

Haruhi wasn't stupid, she knew something was going on, but decided at this point she just didn't want to know, "Ok."

Waiting until Haruhi turned the corner, he pretended to follow her for a moment before coming back around and approaching the dumpster, "If you are trying to hide the fact that you are being creepy, it isn't working."

The figure jumped and screamed, "Chika."

"Hikaru Hitachiin," Chika glared at him.

"It isn't what you think!"

"It isn't? How do you know what I am thinking? Oh I know more of your stupid assumptions. Like the assumption that my girlfriend was pregnant, or how about the one where I was trying to seduce her, and we can't forget when you thought she was with my brother. So how exactly do you know what I am thinking?"

Hikaru didn't have an answer as his eyes darted from side to side. He had been caught and now he felt like a caged animal.

"You were here last night watching Haruhi's apartment, weren't you?" Chika sneered and took a step forward.

Feeling his emotions overwhelming him yet again, Hikaru lashed out, "Of course I was! I was making sure she was alright and what gives you the right to spend the night with her? What exactly were you doing? You sit here and look down on us and think of yourself as better because you have Haruhi and we don't, but you are not treating her like the lady she is!"

"I would watch what you are saying. For you information, I stayed on the couch and her father is home. I treat her with more respect and dignity than you or that idiot Tamaki ever thought about doing. Be careful because next time I won't be so nice. I suggest you get lost and leave, and if I find out that you, Tamaki, or your brother came over to harass her or spy on her again, you will regret it. You have had too many chances and I am telling you that you have no more. We are both sick of you three and we aren't going to stand by and watch you make accusations any longer. Have you ever thought that she is with me because I actually had the balls to ask her out on a date and none of you did? Why don't you ask her why she agreed to go out with me before you start making some wild accusations that aren't even true? Back off, go home, and leave her alone. I will not warn you again," Chika snarled and then turned on his heal and ran towards the restaurant he was supposed to meet Haruhi at.

Slumping to the ground, Hikaru's legs could not hold him up. He felt like he just faced the devil and still made it out alive… barely. Pulling out his phone and calling his car, he walked to the sidewalk and got in as soon as it appeared. Maybe he needed to take Chika's advice and ask, but maybe Chika is holding something over her and she won't tell the truth. She didn't look unhappy, he just rather see her with someone that was not Yasuchika Haninozuka… someone more like him.

As Chika entered the restaurant, Haruhi looked up. The food was just about to be placed on the table where she sat. Noticing that it appeared he had jogged there and that he had a smile on his face, she immediately questioned what happened because that smile was suspect, "What did you do?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Chika kissed her cheek before sitting down across from her.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary, so what did you do?"

He studied her for a moment before he asked, "Do you really want to know? Or do you just need to know that I took care of a pest?"

That stopped her. Haruhi wasn't sure how to answer that. Part of her really did want to know what he did, and the other part just wanted to know that everything was taken care of. Narrowing her eyes, she decided she needed to know, "Spill it."

"I will warn you that you will get mad and upset."

"Tell me."

Sighing, he ordered her, "Before I tell you, give me your phone."

She wasn't sure what was going on, but Haruhi hesitantly slid it over, "Ok so what is going on that you need my phone."

"I just didn't want you to do something rash. I know you, you might feel bad later, so you can have this back after you cool off for a bit."

The way he was hedging and not telling her, made her start to wonder if she really wanted to know or not, "Yasuchika, just tell me already!"

"Fine," he stated as he leaned back and knew she was getting irritated with him, "Hikaru was spying on you last night and watching your apartment for a few hours. I saw him spying again on our way down the stairs, which is why I told you to come here so that I could have a little talk with him."

"He did what?!" Haruhi yelled bringing attention to herself from the other customers in the restaurant. Smiling, she bowed her head and told them, "Gomen." Turning back to her boyfriend, she held out her hand, "Give me my phone."

"You can have it back after you cool off for a bit. Now eat your breakfast."

"Were the other two with him?"

"No, he was alone this time."

"I want my phone," she declared.

Chika knew she was going to get upset and want to call Hikaru to give him a piece of her mind, and honestly he probably should have let her call him, but he didn't want her to feel guilty about anything she said to him. Although, he didn't think she would at this point. They were both sick of the trio interfering in their relationship, "You can have it after you eat."

"Fine, after breakfast you will give me my phone and I will make a phone call."

"I am ok with that," Chika smirked. He couldn't feel bad for what was about to come Hikaru's way and the redhead had no one to blame but himself.

As they walked out the door of the establishment, Haruhi stuck her palm out in front of her boyfriend, "Give me my phone."

Chika handed it over, "Here you go." He looked on as she entered the preset number for Hikaru and then stood beside her as she made her call.

"Hikaru Hitachiin. If you ever decide to grace my neighborhood with your presence without an invitation from me personally, you will regret it. I am sick of you, your brother, and Tamaki making assumptions and then doing stupid stuff. Leave me alone. I don't want to have anything to do with you right now!" She hit the end button and looked at Chika, "Damn voicemail."

Pulling Haruhi in his arms, Chika chuckled, "I think he understands he messed up and will get the message. Whether he actually pays attention, well we have to wait and see. Come on, you have stuff to do at home and I promised to help you. It will help with some of your frustrations." He released her and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes, "Ready?"

"Yah, let's go before my dad's food gets cold," Haruhi grumbled and linked her arm with his. She really hoped that this latest escapade taught Hikaru a lesson, but she had a feeling this wasn't over yet.


	23. Calling to Order

**A/N: For those that are waiting on Haruhi and Chika to get paybacks… it is coming and will start in the next couple of chapters. Plus Kyoya has to get his revenge, but before we do all of that, the parents are going to make their appearance. LOL. You almost have to feel sorry for those boys, then again maybe not. Lol. Enjoy the new chapter and please review if you can. (I know it is short, but I have plans for the next one.)**

Chapter 23 – Calling to Order

The heads of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families were sitting in the dining room of the Haninozuka estate having tea. Their sons had left for the day after Hunny, Mori, and Satoshi filled them in on the latest happenings of the host club. None of the parents could believe how bad it was getting and had really hoped that Hikaru and Tamaki had learned their lesson last year, but alas it appeared that had not been the case. They just didn't know what to do with them. Now they find out that one of the girls on the newspaper staff were giving Chika and Haruhi a hard time, it was just getting to be too much and the parents were starting to wonder if they needed to step in again.

"Suoh and that Hitachiin boy are at it again, and it appears they are drawing in the other twin into their crazy plans," Atsuko Haninozuka shook her head disappointed that their lessons didn't have a last affect.

"Do they really believe my son as no honor and would dishonor Haruhi by seducing her and getting her pregnant? He has more honor and brains than those other three!" Yorihisa roared. He felt like the trio was insulting not only his son, but the honor of the Haninozuka family.

Placing a hand on her husband's arm, Atsuko told him, "Calm down dear."

"Last year they decided Mitsukuni wasn't good enough for her even though they weren't actually dating, and now they are interfering with Yasuchika," Chieko Morinozuka was irritated with the three members of the host club.

Akira sighed unsure of what to do or how to get through to the boys, yes boys because real men wouldn't act that way, about how they are hurting their friend, "I think we need to talk to them again. Not all of them, but the three that are causing the problems. Kyoya, Mitsukuni, and Takashi have changed since our talk and have not been adding to her hardships much. Besides Kyoya is meeting with everyone but the Hitachiin twins and Suoh today, so we could easily call those three to come over here so that we can have a little chat."

Yorihisa nodded, "Yes, they will be discussing the newspaper girl."

"If that gets out of hand, we can stop that one too," Chieko told them all, "I know the girl. She thinks she is in love with Satoshi and does nothing but try and keep everyone else away from him. I met her once."

"If they don't listen this time, I think we need to call a meeting of all of the hosts so that we can hash everything out in the open," Atsuko stated.

"Agreed, but I have a feeling that when everything is said and done, it won't matter and Haruhi will be leaving the club. It is sad really; they are her good friends and do whatever they can to sabotage her and her relationships. Last night Kyoya called Takashi and informed him that Hikaru was watching Haruhi's house. I really thought they got it last year, but maybe it was presumptuous of us to think that they would learn after only one lesson," Chieko shook her head sadly.

Akira wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her closer to his side, "No, it was presumptuous of them to think that we would not hear about or step in. Those boys need to be reined in and if we need to maybe we should bring their parents into this."

"I will agree with that one!" Yorihisa declared. He did not have a problem involving the other parents or bringing the little trouble makers in for intimidation tactics.

Shaking her head at her husband, Atsuko picked up the phone and after a couple of phone calls, turned back to those present, "Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins will be here in one hour."

Chieko was laughing, "You made it sound like they were meeting the entire club over here. They are going to be surprised that it is just them."

"Not at all, they merely assume that the whole club will be over here and that it includes Haruhi. It isn't my fault that they misunderstood me," Atsuko stated innocently causing Chieko to laugh more and the men to chuckle ever so slightly.

**_Limo on way to Ootori mansion…._**

"Takashi, do you think we should have maybe not told our parents what is going on with Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan, and Tama-Chan? I have a feeling something is going to happen to them," Hunny looked at his two cousins in the car with him in question.

"They deserve it," Satoshi declared waiving off the concern his older cousin felt truly believing that if the parents got involved again, it was just what the three morons deserved.

Mori nodded agreeing with his brother, "Satoshi is right. They were warned and now they are pushing it again. Last night Hikaru was watching the apartment."

"WHAT?" Hunny and Satoshi screamed with this new bit of information.

Sighing, Mori had told his mother last night when she heard him on the phone, but he had not said anything to the others yet, "Kyoya called me last night. Yasuchika thought he saw someone watching Haruhi's apartment last night when he was getting ready for bed. He called Kyoya and asked if there were men still in the area and there were because Kameko is still spying. It turns out it was Hikaru. He wanted me to be aware in case I had to help control Yasuchika."

"Do you think Haruhi-senpai knows?" Satoshi asked his brother and mentor.

Shrugging his shoulders, Mori answered, "I don't know. It is possible Yasuchika informed her, but he might try and keep it from her so that he could handle it himself."

Hunny was close to taking matters into his own hands too and thought it was time he had a little conversation with the trio about butting into his brother and his friend's love life. It was almost as if they didn't care how much they were hurting Haruhi or Chika, and for that they would need to pay. "No more," Hunny growled low and quietly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Mori shaking his head, but he didn't care. The trio of interlopers had crossed the line too many times to count and it was time that they learned they couldn't do that any longer. Smiling sweetly up at his best friend and constant companion, Hunny said, "Don't worry Takashi."

It was when Hunny said things like that when Mori worried the most. He wasn't worried about his charge or any danger Hunny may encounter, he was concerned over the future health of their friends. This could be bad, "Don't do anything you will regret Mitsukuni."

Giggling, Hunny tilted his head to the side with pink flowers floating all around him, "I know Takashi." Nothing else was said since they were pulling up to the Ootori residence and saw Haruhi and Chika getting out of the car in front of them. Hunny immediately ran up to his friend and hugged her in greeting, "Hi Haru-Chan!"

"Hi Hunny," Haruhi said smiling at her friend. She had calmed down significantly since this morning, but she was still irritated with a few of the hosts in the club. Knowing that the meeting today was to discuss Kameko, she also wanted to tell Kyoya what she had been thinking about since she found out about Hikaru. She was pretty much done and didn't want to deal with the trio any longer… it was time for a little bit of revenge and she would get her real friends to help her.


	24. The Perfect Match

**A/N: You would think they have learned by now, but then where is the fun in that. Ha-ha. Sorry for the late update on this story everyone. It was not intentional. I knew what I had planned but for some reason the words failed me, and other stories seemed to distract me. I hope this chapter comes out ok. I had originally planned to put both the parent's discussion and the meeting with Kyoya in the same chapter, but the parents took over and it turned out a longer than I thought it would, so look for the other meeting in the next chapter. Let me know what you think and I hope you like it. **

Chapter 24 – The Perfect Match

Tamaki took one last look at himself in the mirror and then left his mansion to get into the limo that would take him over to the Haninozuka estate. He wanted to be sure he looked good and presented himself well for several reasons. First and foremost, he needed to prove to the heads of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families that he was now a mature adult and not the simpering idiot they saw last year; he needed to show them that he was a better man and worthy, but worthy of what? Secondly, he needed to dress to impress and show Haruhi he was good enough to be in her life and her daddy. Finally, he was a host and thus meant he must always look and act the part, thus the nine changes of wardrobe before he left the house. He was the president of the Ouran High School Host Club and he had to look his best.

When Tamaki finally arrived at the estate, the twins had just gotten out of their car and were walking up to the front door, but stopped to wait for their leader to join them before entering the residence. Hikaru queried before they rang the doorbell, "Hey boss, do you know what this meeting is about?"

Looking around, the blonde wondered if the others were already inside. Kyoya never called him about the meeting, so he had no clue what was going on since he depended on his bespectacled best friend to inform him of important things most of the time, "I have no idea, but let us be on our best behavior and not embarrass Haruhi or ourselves like the last time we were around Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai's parents."

Hikaru and Kaoru saluted him, "Right boss!"

They rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. It wasn't but a few seconds before the door opened and the trio was led to a tea room where the four elders were seated. Yorihisa Haninozuka narrowed his eyes on the three boys, "Sit."

The trio bowed and obediently took a seat at the table. Tamaki was craning his neck looking around to spot the others of the club, but he didn't even see the four children from the two families present. Furrowing his brow in bewilderment, Tamaki probed, "Where are the others?"

"Others?" Atsuko Haninozuka asked.

Giving her his best host smile and batting his lashes ever so slightly, Tamaki stated, "Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Yasuchika, and Satoshi are still missing from his meeting; and since you called a meeting of the Host Club, shouldn't they be here?"

"Who said we called a meeting of the entire Host Club?" Chieko Morinozuka questioned him.

"Well I just assumed that you meant the whole Host Club when you said you needed to call a meeting with us to discuss Haruhi and Yasuchika and their role in the club," Tamaki continued to smile, but suddenly felt like he was caught in a trap of his own making.

"Assumptions again? When I called you three to discuss Haruhi and Yasuchika and the Host Club, I never said that the others would be here. In fact, they will not be. This meeting is only for the seven of us. I believe we need to discuss a few things and the asinine conjectures you three are making in regards to my son and his girlfriend," Atsuko declared.

All four parents noticed the gulps of the three teens as the younger generation sweat dropped. Turning his attention to Kaoru, and only knowing which was which by the part in the hair, Akira Morinozuka decided to start with him, "Last time we met, you were the most rational out of the three of you and in fact had decided to stop making assumptions. What has changed that you now follow your brother and Tamaki again? Has Haruhi done something to you? Has her behavior been lacking? Has Yasuchika done something to warrant your scorn and your accusations?"

Kaoru knew he was in trouble. The Morinozuka patriarch was right, last year he was sticking up for his friend instead of following the crowd once he was set straight. What had changed? He wasn't sure, but he found himself going along with the idiotic schemes more times than not with the idea he could keep the other two from trouble, and found himself pulled into the middle of everything before he could get his bearings.

Feeling like Akira was picking on his brother, Hikaru balled his fists, "Stop attacking him!"

"Why do you think I am attacking him? I am asking some simple questions," Akira narrowed his eyes on the older twin.

"Stop Hikaru, he is right," Kaoru said as he laid his hand on his brother's arm and bowed his head.

"He isn't right. We were just going by what we saw!" Hikaru raised his voice.

Shaking his head, Kaoru looked up at the four parents, "Haruhi and Chika have done nothing to me. I thought I could go along with them and stop them from causing trouble, but I wound up adding to the problems."

"Hikaru, why were you stalking Haruhi?" Chieko inquired with a raised brow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Hikaru knew he sounded defensive and he didn't care.

The Morinozuka matriarch cocked her head to the side and pushed, "Is that so? Then what were you doing outside her apartment last night and then again this morning? What is your definition of stalking?"

"You were what?" Kaoru asked his brother incredulously.

Glaring at it seemed everyone in the room, Hikaru finally turned to his brother, "What? I was worried about her after what happened yesterday. Chika has some sort of control over her. You saw it yesterday. Remember what Tono said? It has to be some sort of spell or potion or voodoo! Why else would she choose someone younger than her and him of all people over us?"

"Did you ever think it was because he actually asked her to go out on a date with him?" Atsuko asked mimicking the words Chika had spoken to Hikaru just that morning. She hated that they would besmirch her own child's name for nothing more than petty jealousy, "Did you or Tamaki ever actually ask her out on a date? I know both of you had ample opportunity considering that both of you are in the same club with her and even invaded her vacations and would kidnap her."

Hikaru didn't want to admit that he had never asked her out and instead went even more on the defensive than he had before, "If he is such a gentleman and looking out for her best interest, why did he spend the night at her house last night? You can't tell me that nothing happened and it was innocent!"

"From my understanding, Haruhi was very upset after you three accused her of being pregnant and everything else you have assumed about her and Yasuchika's relations. He was over there to make sure she was ok and to calm her down. Ranka knew that he was over there and staying the night. They don't do anything without all of our permission. Yasuchika sleeps on the couch and Haruhi sleeps in her room with the door closed. When Haruhi spends the night over here, they sleep in two different rooms with the doors closed. It appears they are more trustworthy than you three," Yorihisa leered.

Tamaki was flabbergasted by the news he just received. Chika spent the night with his little girl? That couldn't be right. If she was upset, she would have called him. Wouldn't she? "Are you really telling me that Yasuchika spent the night with my precious Haruhi?" He screeched.

"She is not your precious Haruhi! Did you not learn last year what happens when you make assumptions or try to interfere in her life?" Akira bellowed. He was not normally one to raise his voice, but two of the three teens present were pushing him to his limits.

Knowing that he needed to talk fast, Tamaki immediately started to woo the parents. He wasn't a host and creator of the club for nothing after all, "Morinozuka-sama, we did learn a lot last year and we all feel that we have grown and matured since then. Sure even you can see why we would be a little… hesitant to fully accept this relationship since your nephew is younger, has a temper, is only interested in beating and surpassing his older brother, they don't have any of the same interests, and they both come from different circles. It just seems a little suspect that our Haruhi would fall for someone like that."

"Are you saying once again that a Haninozuka is not good enough for her?" Yorihisa was trying to hold onto his own temper.

"Not at all Haninozuka-sama, but can you not see where we are coming from? Haruhi is a precious flower that needs to be cultivated and cared for so that she can flourish. Yasuchika is not exactly the most subtle of people and he tends to be harsh. The first day of school he tried to pick a fight with me and that is not someone that should be with someone as exquisite as Haruhi," Tamaki answered believing that he was winning the four adults over to his side and the female host would soon be his with the Morinozuka and Haninozuka parents' permission.

"He tried to pick a fight with you because of what you did to Haruhi and how you acted! You are not in the same circles socially and economically as she is either; and do you even know what my son's interests are? How do you know they have nothing in common? They are both at the top of their class and are goal oriented," Atsuko snapped.

"So based on that Mitsukuni would be an acceptable substitute?" Chieko asked curiously.

Shaking his head, Tamaki did not agree with that at all, "No, Morinozuka-san because he is too childlike for her and she needs someone that is mature beyond their years."

Kaoru knew with each word that spewed forth from the blonde's mouth, he was digging himself further and further into his own grave. The younger of the two Hitachiin twins could only hope that his brother kept his mouth shut, knowing that if Hikaru spoke he would be digging his own hole in the ground and Kaoru could not help him because once again he had decided he needed to take a stand and actually do what was right for his friends.

"So who do you think would be an acceptable match for Haruhi?" Yorihisa probed already knowing the answer from both Tamaki and Hikaru.

"I would," the two teens said together and a groan could be heard coming from the youngest of the three.

All four of the adults looked at each other and nodded before Atsuko once more spoke up knowing her husband was about to murder a couple of kids, "So let's start with Hikaru… Why do you think you would make the best match for Haruhi?"

Clearing his throat, Hikaru wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he knew that he was better for his friend that Yasuchika Haninozuka, "Well, I think… I think that I would make a good match for her because… because…" He paused and looked at his brother for guidance, but only saw him shake his head and knew he was not going to get any help from that corner. Maybe he needed to back off, but he felt he needed to at least plead his case, "I think that I would make the best match because we are the same age, we have some of the same interests, we get along, I love her, and I would treat her like a queen."

"I see," Atsuko nodded and glanced at Chieko.

The other woman narrowed her eyes on the young redhead and proceeded to prove him wrong, "What interests would those be? Fashion? She hates that and only puts up with it because you force her into the clothes, kidnap her to put on fashion shows at your house, and because she knows that it makes you happy and she is a good friend. It is not what she likes to do for fun. She likes some of the same music you do, but not all of it. You treat her as a commoner and give her lifestyle a passing fancy, but you don't appreciate it or what it has to offer. You insult her lifestyle and social class at every turn whether it is intentional or not, you do it. As for treating her like a queen, do you mean like you did when you were forced on a date in Karuizawa? If I remember correctly, you acted like a spoiled rich brat most of the time, but then she said something about your brother and noticing when you were missing him and it turned your attitude around; however, in the next moment you got jealous of an old friend and ditched her, leaving her alone when a storm was coming and she is terrified of thunder and lightning. Then the only reason you went looking for her is because Tamaki yelled at you and you felt guilty. Is that your version of treating her like a queen?"

"Let's not forget the tug-o-wars, distracting her from her studies, kidnapping her, not listening to her want and needs, and not caring about the fact that she is with someone she really cares and wants to be with. Sounds like you are treating her like the queen of the world," Atsuko stated sarcastically.

Hikaru had no argument because they were right. He had not treated her as he should have, but that did not mean he couldn't change.

"What about you Tamaki? What makes you think you would be a good match for Haruhi?" Akira asked the other boy.

Fear… that is what the Host Club president was feeling right at that moment in time. They had ripped apart Hikaru so easily and he was afraid that they would do the same to him. Knowing he only had one shot at this, he decided it was now or never, "I love her like no one else can. She also loves me and I remind her of her father; and everyone knows that girls will marry someone like their father. I will treat her well and give her everything her heart desires. She will want for nothing and my family name will ensure that no one gives her a hard time. She will be able to fulfill all of her dreams and more. She will have the best of everything. Unlike Hikaru, I have never done anything to put her in danger or hurt her. I will listen to her and help her with everything. She will not have to lift a finger to do anything for the rest of her life. She will be treated like the princess she is." He was confident in his speech and knew he won them over.

Again the parents all looked at each other before Chieko decided to speak for the group first, "Not all girls marry their father, and although you remind her of Ranka that may not be something she is looking for in a match."

"I have to agree," Atsuko smiled, "She lost her mother at a young age and had to be the adult. She has taken care of the house, the bills, and everything else that a normal parent is supposed to do. I don't think she wants to do that for the rest of her life. She needs someone to be her equal, not someone she has to be the adult with all of the time. You say that you will treat her well and give her everything that she desires, but I don't think you know what that truly is. She doesn't want someone to do everything for her and in fact Yasuchika has to reason with her when he splurges on her and it is not a special occasion. Even then it takes some convincing at times. She likes to do things for herself and she doesn't want to lose her freedom of being able to fend for herself. She is not someone who craves or wants the best, only what is needed. It was how she has lived her life and continues to live it to this day. You say your family name will open doors for her, but wouldn't the Haninozuka name also do that for her? You also say that you will never hurt her, but you do that time and time again when you do things like accuse her of being pregnant, showing up at dinner and announce to a restaurant that my son is trying to seduce her, or even when you physically hurt her with your hugs or trying to pull her away from the twins. You say you will listen to her, but you aren't doing that now, so how are you so confident in your abilities to do that if you were matched?"

Feeling at a loss, Tamaki didn't know what to say. He was so sure his words would convince the parents and now he felt like he was floundering. He wanted to say that his words fell on deaf ears, but he knew they had listened to him or they would not have been able to pick apart his reasons so quickly.

"Let me describe something for both of you, and you tell me if this is how someone should be treated. Ok?" When the Haninozuka matriarch received nods from all three teens, she continued, "He listens and responds to everything she says, opening doors and taking the time out to find what she likes and doesn't like, the little nuances that are only apparent when someone really wants to get to know someone else. He takes her to the places she likes and although it isn't always the best, he knows she feels more comfortable there than in the most expensive restaurant in Japan. He studies with her and helps her with her work. If she has housework to do and he is there, he will roll up his sleeves and help her… not get in her way, but really help her to do what needs to be done. She brings out a different side of him and he finds himself smiling and laughing more. He brings out a different side of her and she finds herself broadening her dreams and now it includes a husband and a family. He knows she doesn't want charity or a handout and wants to become a lawyer on her own terms and he supports her, giving her silent encouragement and holding her when she feels stressed and wonders if her dream of becoming a lawyer will ever be real. When she is upset, he tries to calm her. When she is angry, he lets her vent and then will tell her that he is there for her and will do whatever he can for her. When they are fighting, he is miserable and lost. She supports him just as much and is there for him when he is upset or angry also. Encouraging him in all things to be his own person, and cheering him on when he needs it. They support each other and find their other halves in each other. Sometimes all it takes is a look or a simple touch, and sometimes it takes more, but they are always there for each other. They are also separate beings and have their own lives and do not feel the need to be with each other 24/7. They also encourage each other in those areas and try not to take away from that at all. They are separate, but together and in all things they boost and back each other. It isn't about giving her the best of everything because she doesn't want it. It isn't about getting people to do it for her because she would reject it. It is about listening to even the minutest thing and doing that for her. Sometimes it is the tone of voice and sometimes it is a question, word, or deed. This person would need to be her equal intellectually and in maturity. Tell me, does that sound like the perfect match for Haruhi?"

Grinning, Kaoru nodded, "Yah it does." He could already tell that Atsuko just described her son's relationship with Haruhi. He wondered if the other two got that also.

Hikaru and Tamaki both nodded. That really did sound like the ideal person for Haruhi and both thought that with some work, they could achieve that.

Chieko told them as she smirked, "Then you agree that Yasuchika is the perfect man for Haruhi."

"WHAT?" Hikaru and Tamaki yelled.

"My wife just described Haruhi and Yasuchika's relationship with each other," Yorihisa stated chuckling at the surprise on the two younger men's faces.

Crossing his arms, Akira narrowed his eyes on the duo that were in shock, "Last year you tried to come between Haruhi and Mitsukuni when they were not together. Remember what happened? Do you want to lose your friend forever? I suggest you leave them alone and let their relationship develop or fall as it will; however, the fact that it has been going on for almost a year, I don't think that it will end any time soon. The only thing that will happen if you continue down the path you are on is to lose someone special in your life. Haruhi is with Yasuchika and you will back off. I think our wives have already proven why he is the better man and you two are lacking significantly. We do not want to hear of your interference again, nor do we want to have to call you in for another meeting."

Tamaki and Hikaru were too stunned to say anything and didn't know what to say leaving Kaoru to speak for the group, "We understand, and we thank you for your gracious patience and for meeting with us." He bowed towards the parents to show them the respect they deserved and noticed that the other two just sat there. Sighing, he didn't know if today's meeting would get through to them or not, but time would tell.

"You are dismissed then," Yorihisa stated and had the same thoughts as Kaoru. He just didn't trust Tamaki and Hikaru to not mess with his son's love life. He like Haruhi and the last thing he wanted was for the couple to break up because of idiocy from outside forces. Watching as the trio left the room, he turned to his compatriots, "Something tells me, we haven't heard the last of them." Everyone in the room silently agreed.


	25. Espionage, Blackmail, and Payback OH MY!

**A/N: Gomen! Every time I started to work on this story yesterday, I was plagued by ideas for my Nekozawa/Haruhi story, so updated that one early. Haruhi has tried to tell the guys, but they just don't listen and the parents had to step in once more. Poor guys, bringing the wrath of the parents down on them again. LOL. Let's see… they have managed to insult Haruhi, Chika, and essentially the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families… will they live? Who knows? Is this the end of it? LOL. Enjoy!**

Chapter 25 – Espionage, Blackmail, and Paybacks OH MY

Haruhi had been in a lighter mood since the moment she decided it was time for a little payback. Last year's assumptions were too much and this year they had more than crossed the line. The bad thing is, she did love them and they were her friends, but they had to learn that she had a life separate from them and it included a wonderful boyfriend that she cared immensely for. Sighing as she thought about what had happened over the course of the weekend; she started to wonder if she needed a sledgehammer in order to drive it into their heads: she did not have feelings for them like that and never would. She was with the guy she wanted; now they needed to find girls that could match their personalities.

"As you five know, we are here to meet to discuss the reporter and what we can do about her. She has been following Haruhi around and thus indirectly Yasuchika or anyone else with Haruhi. We were lucky that she was not there for the whole baby debacle," Kyoya started the meeting. "I would also like to talk about the idiot trio that has been haunting our Host Club couple lately."

"If something isn't done about them soon, I cannot be responsible for my actions," Chika warned. He felt Haruhi grab his arm and hug it, and he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. He knew that she was at her wits end with her friends and was frustrated, but at the same time was trying to rein him in.

"I understand. I am sure with the six of us present, we can come up with sufficient… punishment for them," Kyoya smirked at the prospect of teaching his friends a lesson after all, he was still biding his time until he could get them back for tying him up. He wanted to be sure that they never suspected a thing and when enough time had passed, it would be like an explosion. They would know never to interrogate the Shadow King again. It was all a matter of time and patience.

A chill in the air was immediately felt by the others in the room. Kyoya had "that look" upon his face that made them all grateful that they were friends and not enemies.

Clearing his throat, Satoshi tried to break the air of foreboding, "S-So what are we going to do about Kameko?"

Kyoya looked at the first year over his steepled fingers and finally said, "We are going to make sure we teach her a very valuable lesson about going after the Host Club. If she goes after one, she goes after us all. I will not have my club's reputation tarnished or any one hurt due to her recklessness. The newspaper club last year learned that lesson well and the editor this year was part of the staff last year. He remembers well what happened and what we can do to them. Now, as I stated previously, we need to plant information so that we are the ones controlling the information she is collecting. Right now Haruhi appears to be more of a ghost to her because she can't seem to find anything out on our illustrious honor student. We can change that and make sure she 'finds' what we want her to find."

"I don't have a problem with that Kyoya-senpai, but what information are we going to plant? Also, what if she disregards what her editor says and goes ahead to print whatever she wants to? I would rather not have to leave Ouran," Haruhi stated in her blunt way.

"Don't worry Haruhi. Even if she prints it, we will be able to prove otherwise and you will not be leaving Ouran. Not many students would try to go against five of the most powerful families in Japan. The fact that we are all friends and connected, makes us that much more dangerous," Kyoya explained. "Regardless of what happens, we will make sure you stay at Ouran and that your reputation remains intact."

"Ok, thank you," Haruhi murmured. She trusted Kyoya unconditionally, but she didn't trust Kameko. She was too much of an unknown and therefore her actions could not always be predicted.

Kyoya smiled at his female kohai, "Don't forget Haruhi, we will be one step ahead of her because I have bugs planted and we will know what she does before she acts."

It was sometimes creepy the way he always seemed to know what everyone was thinking, at least that is what Haruhi thought, "Ok senpai."

Squeezing his girlfriend's knee, Chika leaned over and whispered in her ear, "She will not do anything to hurt you. I promise."

Haruhi nodded and felt a kiss being pressed to her temple. She felt mildly better when Kyoya reassured her, but there was something about her boyfriend that always had a calming effect on her; which was slightly ironic since he can be a hothead and was always trying to challenge his brother. He has always been quick to action and thinking about consequences later, but when it came to her, he always made her feel better and she wasn't sure what it was or why. Giving her attention once more to the club's vice president, she asked, "Ok, so what information do we want to plant." Haruhi was ready for war; well, she hoped she was.

"I have a few things that I have come up with that will intrigue her and not make her question if it is true or not," Kyoya pushed up his glasses and smirked again. He was going to have fun with this.

"What have you decided Kyo-Chan?" Hunny asked when he saw the facial expression on his friend. Kyoya was up to something and was fully enjoying the situation. That could be good or bad depending on who was being targeted; the fact that he was safe, made him feel a lot better.

"If there is anything here that you do not feel comfortable with Haruhi, let me know and we can come up with something else or modify it. Agreed?" The Shadow King prefaced his disclosure.

Quickly agreeing, Haruhi declared, "Alright, let's hear what you have to say."

Turning to his computer, Kyoya began, "Haruhi is in witness protection. This would explain the lack of records. She also cheated on her entrance exam, but wasn't kicked out since she had already made friends with the Chairman's son when it was discovered. She is ambitious and got to know and become best friends with only the most powerful families in the school. Everyone is a pawn to her."

"Ano, Kyoya-senpai that last one isn't true. She is friends with everyone," Satoshi blurted out.

Mori rolled his eyes at his little brother, "None of them are true."

Changing colors to a brilliant shade of red, the younger Morinozuka explained his outburst, "No, I mean, all she has to do is look around to know that one isn't true."

"Yes, but Kameko would probably assume that Haruhi is nice to everyone because she is a host. She will not think that Haruhi is really friends with them," Kyoya explained.

Satoshi ducked his head feeling embarrassed even more, "Oh okay. Sorry about that Kyoya-senpai."

"It is quite alright Satoshi. You are right about that, but if we are planting the information about her making friends because of ambition, then she will not see Haruhi with a lot of friends, but an honor student who is nice to get what she wants," Kyoya stated. "To continue… Haruhi is blackmailing the hosts and took an interest in Yasuchika. She is only dating him as a passing fancy, but he does not know this. She and her family are affiliated with the Yakuza. She has threatened a teacher, and finally, she likes boys and has had a fling with everyone in the club. Any questions on those bits of information or do you have any problems with them? Is there something to add? I didn't want to get too crazy or weird with them because then she might question the legitimacy of them."

"I think they are good," Haruhi answered. She believed that they were not convincing, but she could see how Kameko would probably believe them.

"I also have a recommendation for when this is all over with," Kyoya started.

"What?" The female host prompted when her friend paused.

Pushing his glasses up once more, Kyoya leaned forward, "You come out as a girl to the school."

Haruhi smiled and looked at Chika before turning to gaze at Kyoya once again, "That won't be a problem with me."

"Does anyone else have any questions, concerns, or something to add?" The Shadow King inquired.

"Nope, I think you did an awesome job Kyo-Chan! Everything can be connected in some way even if they are not really connected. The witness protection, the Yakuza, threatening a teacher, and the blackmailing all go together. I think that even though they aren't true, Kameko would believe them because it would explain why we associate with her, how she got into Ouran, and why there is a blank page in her school records," Hunny giggled. He had to admit, he was having fun and it felt like a spy movie where they were setting up to bust the bad guy, "So how are we going to plant everything? Takashi and I will do whatever we have to. Right Takashi?"

"That's right," Mori smiled at his cousin and then ruffled the hair of Haruhi since he was sitting on her other side on the large couch.

"With some of the information we are going to leak to our star reporter, we can have conversations in the hall when we know she is listening. I want to also have a fake file with various information about Haruhi that I will accidentally drop for her to find. This will give the witness protection information and her affiliation with the Yakuza, in addition to her threat against the teacher and cheating on the exam. The blackmail and relationship will be talked about. We can also make mention of a couple of things in the file such as the threat or the cheating so that it reinforces what is in the file. Haruhi could even say something about her relationship with Yasuchika while Kameko listens in. If the reporter records anything, we can say it was a script for a new cosplay," Kyoya smiled.

"Let me guess, you already have a script ready if that happens," Haruhi grumbled.

Everyone turned to look at the bespectacled senior as he chucked, "You know me so well Haruhi. Of course I do. You must be prepared for any contingency."

Sweat drops happened throughout the room. They should have known that he would have everything planned down to the last detail, and if they knew him, he would make them go ahead and learn the script for a future cosplay. It would bring about bigger profits and would be a treat for their customers; much like the movie was the prior year.

The small group continued to talk about who would say what and when. They wanted to be sure that they had everything ready to go for the next day, and so that no one was confused, they rehearsed it all. Kameko would get information she so desperately sought, but at the end of her investigation… she would be in for a huge surprise.

When that part of the meeting was complete, Haruhi spoke up again, "What are we going to do about the other three because I will be honest with you senpai after this weekend, I am ready to quit. I have told them, Chika has told them, you have told them, and nothing gets through to them. They keep at it. You would think after everything that happened before, they would quit."

"I think our parents are meeting with them," Mori stated.

"WHAT?" Haruhi and Chika yelled.

Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasses. He wondered how long it would be before the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families would get involved once again. The trio had crossed the line too many times and there were whispers about the families because of those three. Add onto the pile the fact they had insulted the families themselves and a son of the Haninozuka; he had to wonder why a meeting was not called sooner, "What finally sent them over the edge?"

Mori answered with only a few words, "The baby incident and Hikaru."

"How did they know about Hikaru-senpai? I haven't told them anything," Chika scowled.

"I told them," the wild host stated.

Kyoya inserted himself into the conversation once again, "I called and told Mori-senpai about Hikaru. He apparently told his parents, who in turn probably told your parents. After the way they lectured us last year, I am kind of surprised they waited so long."

"I think they were trying to let us handle it and let Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki be mature and listen, but that hasn't happened. If anything they are more out of control," Mori explained.

Snorting with laughter, Satoshi shook his head, "Yah because they still think that they belong with Haruhi instead of Chika."

Chika face palmed and sneered sarcastically, "Oh it can't be the fact that I actually asked her out first, can it? I have to use spells, potions, voodoo dolls, blackmail, etc. in order to get someone to date me."

Haruhi knew Chika's frustrations with the situation because they were her own. He was right; he had asked her out first, but she wondered if one of the others had actually scratched up enough courage to ask her out if she would have said yes to him. She didn't think so. Tamaki was too much like her father to be comfortable dating him. She felt like she was ready to pull her hair out when she was left alone with him for any length of time, and the fact that he would railroad her time and time again had left a bad taste in her mouth; and that was all before she started dating Chika. Hikaru was a little better, but he was so childish with his jealousy, it was like she wasn't allowed to associate with anyone else. If he could, she was certain he would try to control her life in all aspects. Kaoru was the closest to the mark and he was sweet, but the fact he went along with the crowd instead of standing his own ground, made her not give him a second glance. All of that compiled with the fact that she didn't have even a glint of romantic feelings for them, and her answer would have been a definitive "NO".

Glancing at Chika, she remembered the first time she met him and the day he asked her out. She never knew what it was that made her say yes, but when she looked into his eyes, she got butterflies. She respected him and his desires to best his brother, and she admired his tenacity. As she started to date him and got to know him better, she realized that they had a lot of things in common and she wanted to be there for him just as much as he wanted to be there for her. They had an equal relationship full of respect, admiration, and love. She really couldn't imagine being with anyone else. They had their problems just like any couple, but they worked through them and talked about it. She could even remember the first fight they had. It had been three weeks after they started to date.

**_Flashback…_**

_Haruhi had been kidnapped again by the host club, but since she didn't have any plans that day with her boyfriend or anyone else, she went along with the group she called friends. Together they had all gone to a flea market that Tamaki had heard about and wanted to witness himself. She had a feeling that the day would end in a giant headache, but tried to stay positive about it all when two aspirin and a bottle of water were thrust into her hands by Kyoya before they exited the limo. Blinking up at him, she inquired, "What is this senpai?"_

_"You and I both know that this is going to be a stressful day. This is to stave off the headache that is sure to come later. Mine has already started. I suggest you take those now or you won't last the day and then where will we be?" Kyoya chuckled and watched and she nodded and immediately took the medicine. _

_As the day wore on, Tamaki was dragging everyone around from booth to booth making sure they all stayed together. However, it only took an hour before the twins separated from the group, and soon the two senior hosts were walking off to experience the food stalls. She tried to sneak off with Mori and Hunny, but was stopped when Tamaki grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let her leave his side. Sighing, she knew she was officially trapped by the Host Club King._

_When she finally got home, Chika was waiting for her in the living room. Luckily not wanting to deal with the dark aura that had started to show itself by the end of the day, the Host Club dropped her off and did not come up to her apartment with her. Shocked to find her new boyfriend, she asked, "What are you doing here Chika?"_

_"I thought I would surprise you, but your dad said that the idiots kidnapped you again. He went to work, but said I could stay and wait for you," Chika stated simply. He was irritated that she had been taken and bothered that she seemed ok with it all, "Doesn't it upset you or make you mad when they do those things?"_

_"Well yah, it is irritating, but I got used to it a long time ago and that is just how they are. Your brother and cousin were there though," Haruhi sighed._

_"They should have stopped it from happening."_

_Frowning at the teen sitting in her living room, she snapped, "Excuse me, but in case you have forgotten, I still have a debt to the club. Not only that, but they are my friends and since I had nothing to do today, I didn't see a problem with going along with their crazy scheme. You and I did not have anything scheduled so you need to get off your high horse and stop grumbling about something that can't be changed because it already happened!"_

_"So you actually like hanging out with those morons?"_

_"They are my friends and I actually don't mind hanging out with them on the weekend sometimes. Do I wish they would actually call and ask before doing something like today, yes I do! However, it happened and I don't know why you are so irritated since I wasn't expecting you today."_

_"Would you like me to leave?"_

_"If you are going to act like you have a bug up your butt, then yes!"_

_"Fine then!" Chika got up from his place at the table and stomped to the door intent on storming out of there, but he stopped before he walked out the door hanging open and ready for his exit. He turned around and sighed, "I really don't want to leave."_

_"I don't want you here if you are going to do nothing, but get onto me because of my friends. I like you Chika, but I have other people in my life besides you. You have your friends and I have mine. I don't tell you who you can and cannot associate with," Haruhi declared. She really didn't want him to leave, especially not like this, but she wasn't going to back down. If she didn't like Hikaru telling her who she could and could not be friends with, she really didn't like her boyfriend telling her._

_Shutting the door and sighing once again as he made a decision; he walked up to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her, "You're right. You have your own friends. I'm sorry, I was just hoping to spend some time with you this weekend and I didn't like the fact that they took advantage of you."_

_Haruhi nodded and hugged him back, "That is just who they are, and if we had set plans, I would have told them no."_

_"I know," he kissed her head and pulled back a little, "Have you eaten dinner yet?"_

_"No, but I am too tired to go out or anything. I was just going to cook something later. Do you want to stay?"_

_"How about I order dinner for both of us so you don't have to cook? You can go take a shower and stuff, and I will call something to be delivered. Okay?"_

_Smiling, Haruhi kissed his cheek, "Sounds good."_

**_End Flashback…_**

Even though it had been a minor argument, they had still learned something that day and they made sure they always talked out their problems. They may not always agree with the other side, but they talked and listened to each other and tried not to stay mad at each other for too long.

"So what do we want to do about the Idiot Three?" Satoshi questioned.

"Drown them? Tar and feathers also sounds good to me? How about a karate challenge?" Chika snickered.

Haruhi could see the sweat drops from a few of the people in the room and laughed, "How about we call that plan B. I actually have some ideas and all of you can help with them. By the time we are done, they will either learn their lesson or have to be committed. Kyoya-senpai, I hope you have good doctors on staff."

**A/N2: BTW… you will find out Haruhi's plans in coming chapters. You won't get to see their discussion about her ideas.**


	26. It's Just the Beginning

**A/N: They have the plans set, and I have to agree with mtnikolle… only in Ouran will that pack of lies not be too crazy or weird. LOL. Revenge is in place for Haruhi/Chika versus the trio of problem hosts (which means Kaoru gets it too), and for the Hosts versus Kameko; the only thing left to do is Kyoya versus the idiot three. Kyoya is devious, so it is kind of scary to see what he will come up with for revenge. Queue evil laugh. Let's get on with the story because I know all of you are ready to see what happens to everyone. Things at Ouran are about to get crazy… Enjoy!**

Chapter 26 – It's Just the Beginning

Kameko had tried to go over to Tamaki's house on Sunday afternoon, but unfortunately he wasn't home when she got there. Clasping the bottle of love potion to her chest, she was determined to get it to him that morning. She knew what his routine was after studying him… it wasn't easy to figure out. Tamaki would arrive at the school an hour before the first bell where he would wait at the front entrance for Haruhi, Chika, and Satoshi to arrive. When they got there approximately 15-20 minutes later, he would call out for his daughter and attempt to hug Haruhi as soon as he got out of the limo (she still wasn't sure why he called Haruhi his daughter when he was a boy; granted he was effeminate, but still a boy). Then the three friends would scold Tamaki and everyone was in their respective classrooms ten minutes later. Kameko wanted to credit it to her star reporter skills, but she really couldn't when he was so predictable and any baka could figure it out.

Smiling as she caught sight of the school through her window, she anticipated what she was going to do. She was going to be there about ten minutes before Tamaki so that she could have everything ready. Her plan was simple, but she had learned long ago that sometimes those were the ones that produced the best results. As soon as her car pulled up to the school, she would rush to get Tamaki's favorite type of latte and pour the love potion in that before offering it to him as a "thank you" for all of his hard work in the host club. Once he drank it, she would be the first person he saw and thus, he would be under her spell. It was perfect!

She did have to lie to her sister the night before and told Eiko that she would have to go to school early for a project. Her sister always felt that beauty sleep was needed and didn't like to get to school before she was required, so told Kameko to go by herself. The younger sister smiled as her sister told her that she would have to go alone because that is what she wanted all along. It was always so easy to manipulate her sister if she needed to and the best part was Eiko had no clue.

The limo came to a stop in front of the school and Kameko looked down at her watch. She had arrived 15 minutes before Tamaki's ETA and got out of the limo so that she could quickly make her way to the coffee bar, ordering the Host Club king's favorite latte. She would have gotten him "commoner's coffee", but they didn't sell that and she wasn't about to go buy a jar only for the coffee to get cold before she got to school. No, he would have to settle for a rich latte, besides she wasn't even sure how he stomached that other stuff. Once she received the large half caff, vanilla latte, no foam, two sugars, she poured the contents of the vial into the coffee and stirred it hoping that this time it worked. The last time with Satoshi had been an utter failure and she needed this. She needed answers about Haruhi Fujioka, the ghost man of Ouran High School.

Rushing back out to the front, she arrived just as Tamaki was exiting his limo and walked up to him with a smile on her face. Now was the time for Kameko to make her move, "Good morning Suoh-senpai."

Tamaki looked around and saw the girl smiling up at him. Blinking, he smiled and then leaned over and grabbed the hand that was not holding a hot beverage, "Good morning my beautiful Princess Kameko." He had always been good with names, and being a host it came in handy because you never wanted to offend one of your customers.

Kameko couldn't help it; she blushed at his actions, but then pretended to be the love struck girl and giggled a little reminding herself that he acted like that with everyone, "You are such a gentleman. I got here early to work on a project and got you a latte this morning to say thank you for all you do in the Host Club. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. I was just on my way inside to get one. Thank you my lovely lady," he accepted the beverage and immediately took a drink of the hot liquid.

Fingers crossed that the love potion was indeed tasteless; she breathed a sigh of relief when Tamaki smiled up at her. Flipping her hair back over one of her shoulders like her sister had taught her to do long ago, she inquired, "Does it taste ok?"

"It is perfect. Thank you again."

"Do you feel anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh um, nothing. I was just curious as to how you are doing this morning," she beamed brightly trying to distract him.

Tamaki returned her full wattage smile with one of his own and declared, "I feel fabulous this morning. Antoinette was especially playful this morning… that is my dog. Then I got here and was able to see a gorgeous girl who gave me a fabulous cup of coffee, and it was my favorite too. Now I am just waiting on my little host family to appear and today will be perfect! And how are you? What project are you working on?"

"I am doing really well. It is a nice morning. The project is for one of my clubs. I have to do research on my subject so I figured I would come in early this morning and get started."

"Such a good student! I applaud your zeal and your determination to go above and beyond for your clubs and your schooling. Not all students…"

Sweat dropping, Kameko listened as Tamaki raved on and on about how she was a model student and how not everyone would arrive to school early just to work on something for a club no less, all the while sipping on his coffee here and there. She was sure he mentioned Kyoya in there, but her ears tuned had started to tune everything out until he mentioned the one name she wanted to hear, Haruhi.

"My daughter is very studious also since Haruhi wants to be a lawyer someday. They all make me proud to know them and now I can include you in that too!"

It wasn't much, but it was a start. Hopefully she could get him to release more information too, "I didn't know he wanted to be a lawyer. That is quite interesting."

"Isn't it? He will be a beacon to all commoners who follow after him. A statue will be erected in one of those commoner parks, and all will know the name Haruhi Fujioka," Tamaki declared passionately with his fist raised in the air. Then he paused and looked at the girl before him staring as if he was seeing her for the first time. Cocking his head to the side, he narrowed his eyes and his smile changed to one she had never seen before, "You really are beautiful, you know that? Would you like to go for a walk with me in the rose garden this morning?"

Giving him a questioning glance, Kameko studied the man before her. His whole countenance had changed and now he was solely focused on her. The potion it appears was working. Taking a step forward, she grabbed his hand and spoke breathlessly grateful to her sister for all of the lessons on flirting, "I would love to Suoh-senpai."

Tamaki grabbed a lock of hair and brought it up to his nose and sniffed. It smelled of a warm summer's night and raspberries. He loved raspberries. Dropping her hair and brushing his knuckles over her cheek, Tamaki told her softly, "Please call me Tamaki."

"Ok Tamaki-senpai."

"Shall we go, or did you need to finish your project?" He inquired before he led her off to the gardens.

Shaking her head, Kameko said, "Everything I needed to do is done. I just have to wait for the information to come pouring in now."

"Then let us be off before we are separated with those pesky things called classes," he offered her his arm and when she slipped her arm into the crook of his arm, he reached over with the other one to hold her anchored to him. He wasn't sure what had come over him, but he knew that he had to have this woman in his life.

Unbeknownst to the couple, a figure was watching them from the shadows and shook his head. Nekozawa had wondered when the love potion would come into play, and it looked like it just did. Tamaki mind was weak enough and open enough that the potion she used was working very well. Laughing, he wondered how long it would take before it wore off, and then he laughed some more. Knowing she was trying to get information on Haruhi because his friend told him, he had to wonder why Kameko was so determined to take down one of his own friends. Oh he had known about the little reporter for a while since she had tried to take down someone in the Black Magic Club the year before; and he was fairly certain she used the love potion on Tamaki in hopes that the blond would share all of the secrets of the student he called his daughter. It was just too bad the first year might not get the results she expected now that she used the potion.

Slinking into the high school, the Dark Prince knew he would have to share this information with Haruhi and Kyoya, and briefly thought about what their reactions would be. Whatever they were and whatever Kameko's game was… he would do what he could to help Haruhi ensure the female host's secrets stayed in the dark until they were ready to be revealed. No one would force Haruhi to do something before she was ready, and he would see to it that she didn't have to. She had been a good friend to him and he wanted to make sure she was not pushed into something that could be detrimental to her and Chika's relationship since they already have enough trouble with Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru causing problems.

Haruhi and Satoshi pulled up to the front of the school about ten minutes after Tamaki disappeared and the first thing they noticed was that a certain overzealous blond was not visible. The second year looked and stretched her neck to see where he might be hiding before the car came to a stop, but again there was no sign of the president. Still as was the norm, she let Satoshi get out of the car first wishing Chika was with them.

"Too bad Yasuchika isn't here to witness this. The fact Tamaki-senpai isn't here might have put him in a good mood," the young Morinozuka joked.

Still scanning the area, Haruhi wasn't sure if she should trust her luck or not, "Not that I am complaining, but are we sure he isn't just lying in wait?"

Laughing heartily, Satoshi shook his head, "I don't think so. I am not getting anything, so I think we are actually safe this morning."

"Odd. It is just weird that he isn't here. Not that I want him to be, but don't you find it peculiar?"

"Maybe he woke up with a fever too."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and muttered, "I wish Chika was here instead of at home with a fever. He was fine yesterday. Do you know what happened?"

"Well, I think it was kind of my fault. When he and I hung out after the meeting last night, I took him to this restaurant that someone in one of the dojos recommended and I think he got food poisoning from that. He has more than a fever going on today. From what Mitsukuni says… well I won't go there."

"I see. What restaurant?"

"Lotus Noodles was the name of it I think."

Face palming, Haruhi sighed knowing exactly what restaurant it was and it was very possible that her boyfriend had gotten food poisoning from it. "Will you do me a favor?" Haruhi asked glancing up and sweetly smiling at her friend.

"Sure."

Her countenance changed to one of a glare, "Please don't take my boyfriend into questionable places without me. That place is horrible. How is it you made it out unscathed?"

"I had vegetable fried rice. He had chicken soba."

"I see. Please don't take him somewhere like that again," Haruhi shook her head. Sometimes she wondered if Satoshi wasn't just as curious about the commoner places as Tamaki was, just not as outspoken as the half Frenchman.

Tracing an "X" over his heart, Satoshi grinned, "I cross my heart."

"Whatever. Let's get to class before our luck runs out," the honor student couldn't help but snigger at her friend.

"Yep," he followed Haruhi into the school and whispered, "Today he is dropping the file, right?"

"That is the plan. It will be the first thing found," she whispered back.

Nodding, Satoshi scanned the halls feeling like someone was watching them. Slowly he pulled his shinai out of his bag and quickly swung it behind him missing his target by only inches as his eyes grew wide, "Sorry Nekozawa-senpai!"

"It is quite all right Satoshi," the dark magic practitioner smiled, "Isn't that right Beelzenef?" The cat puppet nodded.

"Are you ok senpai?" Haruhi asked stepping forward.

"I need to talk to you," Nekozawa stated seriously.

"Um ok, what's up?" Haruhi questioned wondering what was going on. Her friend had a very grave expression on his face.

Looking around the halls, he returned his gaze back to the two younger teens in front of him, "Not here. Follow me." He led them through the halls of the school and opened the door to the room where he and Haruhi met at the beginning of school. Once the door was shut and locked, Nekozawa turned to face his friends, "I have reason to believe that Kameko gave Tamaki the love potion intended for Satoshi. It also looks like it is working."

"Oh great," Haruhi grumbled. She knew that it was probably going to happen, but she really didn't expect it to work.

"What does this mean senpai?" Satoshi probed.

The cat worshipper laughed, "It means that she may be hindering her investigation more than she is helping it. The potion is meant so that the person that drinks it will become obsessed by the object of their desires. He will not want to talk of other people or anything else but her and them. The problem is that it might interfere with Host Club."

Both teens deadpanned, and then Haruhi muttered, "Kyoya-senpai isn't going to like that, but it might benefit us. If she is so desperate to get information, she might believe what we are planting more quickly." She went on to explain their entire plan to her senpai and in the end watched as he laughed and his cat shook, she assumed with laughter.

"Yes, I agree. This could actually help you," Nekozawa stated after he had calmed down a bit. "I will seek out Kyoya and tell him what is going on. Although from what you tell me, he probably already knows."

"Senpai, how long will the potion last?" Satoshi questioned. They needed to know how much time they had.

Looking thoughtful, the Dark Magic president looked at puppet for the longest time before he shrugged, "I don't know. It can last anywhere from two weeks to two months. It all depends on how much was used and how susceptible the subject is. There is an antidote though. Shall I have the club brew it up?"

Nodding, Haruhi and Satoshi both said, "Yes!"

"It might be safer to have on hand. We can give it to Kyoya-senpai for safe keeping," Haruhi explained.

"I will get that done then, but it will take a couple of days to prepare," Nekozawa stated.

Haruhi shook her head and smiled, "That's ok. It will distract him from other things for now and I don't have a problem with that at all."

"You know, sometimes I wonder if the Shadow King hasn't rubbed off on you a little too much," Satoshi sweat dropped upon seeing the look on her face. It could rival that of Kyoya when he was in the midst of planning something.

"I think I will take that as a compliment," Haruhi chuckled as she looked at her watch. "Is there anything else because the bell is about to ring and I have a test this morning?"

"No, I just needed to tell you about the love potion. I will see Kyoya out now and talk to him before I go down into the club room," the Dark Prince smiled.

"Thanks senpai!" Haruhi smiled and kissed his cheek before walking towards the door, Satoshi following closely behind her.

Well, now they had more information on the love potion and its affects, and the two teens were wondering how Tamaki would act while on it. This could make for interesting black mail, ahem study material.


	27. Love Potions Again?

**A/N: Oh Tamaki… you are so foolish sometimes. Well, he has the love potion in his system and it appears that it might actually backfire on Kameko. Will it really? Tamaki doesn't always do what is expected. We will just have to see. Satoshi is probably feeling a little relieved right now, and poor Chika with food poisoning. Well let's see what happens next. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 27 – Love Potions Again?

Tamaki did not want to release the exquisite angel by his side just yet. He knew they had to go to class, but she wasn't in class with him which meant hours before he would see her again. He could vaguely recall that she had come to the Host Club as a customer and would come to see him, and now as he thought about it, he didn't want any other customers… he only wanted Kameko.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Kameko smiled sweetly internally hoping that the potion worked better than the first one and she got her answers.

Grabbing the girls hand and kissing the palm up it, the Host Club president looked deeply into the girl's eyes, "No, for you it is just Tamaki. What can I do for my princess? Ask and it shall be yours."

She had his full attention and she knew it. It was in how his eyes followed her and how he was focused on her ignoring the stray students who happen to walk by them sitting on a stone bench, "Tamaki, why do you call Haruhi daughter? Is he something special to you?"

"The only one that is special to me is you. Now come, let us not talk of others when we are together. We have so little time as it is and soon we will be separated," the blond gave a small pout.

"But you are always hugging him and everything," Kameko stated trying to push the issue and pry the information out of him.

"And that stopped as soon as I gazed into your glistening eyes. You are the only one for me and I love you Mon Cherie."

It wasn't supposed to be like this; he was supposed to be singing like a bird. Then it hit her, she would just try a different tactic, "The Host Club is special to you, isn't it?"

"It was, but now that you are here, you are the only woman I want to host for the rest of my days."

"Do you have someone who is more special than the others in the club?"

"Yes!" Tamaki declared emphatically.

Believing she was finally going to get answers, Kameko got excited, "Who?"

"YOU!"

Her bubble burst with that one word that was more bellowed than spoken. Sighing, the first year asked, "Don't you have a special connection with the other hosts though? What about Yasuchika?"

Kissing her on her lips after she spoke what he considered a vile name to stop her from asking more questions about others, Tamaki pulled back after the chaste peck, "He is a heathen, but one of these days will make a wonderful gentleman and host. However right now, I don't want to talk about anyone else. I only want to be with you, to focus on you, to bask in your beauty and grace!" One good thing about finding Kameko and really seeing her for who she was, he had forgotten his feelings about Haruhi and the fact that she was with someone she shouldn't be with. Now he could understand her feelings for Chika and move on with the girl currently seated next to him.

That had been her first kiss. When she had started out this little venture of trying to get information, she didn't think she would give up her first kiss to her victim. Standing up quickly, she jerked her hand away from him and told him, "I am sorry Tamaki, but classes are about to start and I have to go." She ran off without another glance.

Tamaki saw the girl of his dreams run off without him towards the school and as soon as his brain processed the fact that his new girlfriend was running away from him, he started to run after her, but he was stopped. Kyoya was suddenly blocking his path towards the school. "Kyoya, can you please move out of the way. Classes will start soon and I have to find…" he tried to explain but was cut off.

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Kyoya lifted an eyebrow, "Actually, you have no time to run off and chase anyone right now, and I have already informed our sensei that you and I were going to be a little late due to club business." Nekozawa had found him in the hall and explained everything. This was not going to be good for the club and might involve closing down the host club for a couple of days until they got the antidote. It would allow more time to drop information for Kameko, but he didn't want to rush things too much.

"Is there something wrong with the club? Well, you can take care of any problems, can't you?" Tamaki asked trying to step past his best friend.

Kyoya blocked the president, "Unfortunately, you are the problem right now."

"Me? Why would I be the problem?"

Deciding to test the waters, Kyoya stated, "You are harassing Haruhi and Yasuchika, and now they are thinking about leaving the club again. I can't have you constantly trying to run off some of our best hosts. Haruhi is second right after you, and if she leaves Yasuchika will leave. When he leaves, Satoshi will leave. If they leave Hunny and Mori will leave. It is a domino effect."

"Not to worry Mon Ami for I no longer have any interest in Haruhi and I will apologize for my behavior later. Right now I have to find my lovely princess. She ran out of here so quickly, I need to make sure she is alright."

"Kameko Suzuki is quite alright. I saw her running into the school building. No doubt trying to get to class before the bell rings," Kyoya smirked and examined his friend as he gave that statement before asking, "Why the sudden change in attitude Tamaki? Do you know anything about this girl you seem to have given your heart to so quickly? Don't forget you have an obligation to the club."

Narrowing his eyes on Kyoya, Tamaki shook his head, "The club will have to do everything without me from now on. My focus has to be on Kameko and our relationship. Soon we will be separated by the cruelness of the world due to our age difference, and then we will have to struggle to see each other before we can finally get married."

Kyoya face palmed and asked himself, _"What was in that love potion?" _Clearing his throat he gazed at his friend and inquired, "You only met this girl a couple of times and today you decide you are destined for marriage?"

"I know it seems quick Kyoya, but that is the beauty of true love. Sometimes it just happens that way!"

"I see. So you are saying that you know just from this morning's meeting you are going to marry her? And what is this about the cruelness of the world in regards to your age?"

"Of course we will and I know she feels the same way about me! The cruelness is that we were born two years apart and will be separated when I graduate," Tamaki cried tears running down his face (he is a real host after all).

Attempting to hold back from murdering the person that was his best friend (and he was still questioning why this blond was his best friend), Kyoya took a deep breath and then tried to reason with him, "So you are telling me that you are just going to leave the club and all of the ladies? You are going to leave your friends in a lurch?"

"I don't mean to do that, but I found the one Kyoya. You will understand when you find that girl that makes you feel like you are soaring and your heart speeds up. When you feel like you are floating above the clouds and you don't want to stop gazing into her eyes, which is when you will know how I feel about Kameko."

"That is bullshit."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me Tamaki. Haruhi never left the club when she found a boyfriend. Why should you be any different?"

"It is completely different! Yasuchika was not a customer of the Host Club and he is not the jealous type; however, my dear darling Kameko is. She is even jealous of Haruhi. Isn't it cute?"

Rolling his eyes, Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the impending headache that was arriving like a locomotive hit him, "You and I must know two different Yasuchikas because the one I know get mad whenever you so much as look at Haruhi wrong, not that he doesn't have just cause. He does. In addition, he works in the Host Club now and sees people constantly fawning over Haruhi all of the time. In addition to that, he has to deal with you and the twins constantly taunting her, jumping to conclusions, trying to win her affections, and steal her from him." When Nekozawa warned him that it might be bad for the club, he had been somewhat prepared, but Tamaki was being a bit ridiculous in his mind.

"It is still different. No one knows Haruhi is a girl."

"You know and yet you still try to smother her."

"NOT ANY LONGER! I have Kameko now and I don't want Haruhi any longer," Tamaki whined. Why couldn't his best friend understand that? Best friends were supposed to understand everything about their best friends.

Kyoya stopped for a second. There was no point in arguing with someone that was under a love potion that actually worked. He apparently couldn't reason with him or talk to him, so there was only one thing left to do, "I will support you in this new 'relationship', but you cannot shirk your duties. I am giving you one week." It would also give Nekozawa time to prepare that antidote. As much as this gave a distraction to Tamaki, the idiot was starting to get on his nerves more than usual and it would affect club profits.

"One week?"

"The Host Club will be closed for one week."

"You can't disappoint all of the ladies. Even though I am not going to be there, you have others that can host in my stead."

"No."

"Think of how all of the girls will be disappointed."

"No, I will not open the club until you come to your senses. If you want the club to go on, you will talk to Kameko and figure out a way to stay in the club. It is your decision."

"Fine, I will talk to her, but she won't be happy about this. I can already tell. She kept asking questions about my relationship with Haruhi, so I know she is jealous and won't like the fact that we are in the same room together."

Kyoya wanted to shout that Tamaki had it wrong and that his little "girlfriend" was not asking because she was jealous, but because she was vindictive. Smirking at his best friend, the vice president had one last thing to say, "Watch what you say around her. If Haruhi's secret gets out because of you… well let's just say, I am not above torture even if you are my best friend."

Gulping, Tamaki was suddenly very afraid of the Shadow King at that moment in time, "I, I, I promise I won't tell her anything about Haruhi's secret."

"Good, see to it that you don't. Now, we are already tardy for class. Come along before we miss the whole thing," Kyoya smiled and led the way towards the high school.

"Of course Mon Ami," Tamaki whispered unable to get out much sound past the lump in his throat, and followed the raven haired host towards their first period class.

In another classroom, Kameko was reviewing a file she found on the ground. It was black and contained papers, and when she opened it, she found that her luck was turning. It was a file on Haruhi Fujioka. Based on the notes that were in it, it was Kyoya's personal file on the host and the reporter had to keep her excitement down to a minimum. There was so much information that she had been unable to find prior, and now it was just sitting in front of her as manna from heaven. Reading and scribbling notes about what she was finding, she stopped paying attention to her sensei and was completely absorb by the contraband, and when the bell rang to ggo to her next class, she jumped. So much information; and she knew exactly what she was going to do with it. She was going to expose Haruhi for the fraud that he really was: cheater, liar, blackmailer, and seducer. Yes, she finally had information on Haruhi and she couldn't wait to share it with the world. She just needed to see if she could get confirmation on anything in the file. That would take time, but she was a patient woman.


	28. Slight Change of Plans

**A/N: Kameko is not a nice person and none of us really like her, but now that she is saddled with Tamaki until either the potion wears off or they give him the antidote, she may be in for a brutal punishment. She will at least learn not to mess with the Host Club. LOL. This is going to be fun! She has already found the file and plans to verify the facts… any guess how she is going to do that. We will see. Tamaki is thoroughly taken with her, and poor Kyoya has to deal with it all. Chika has food poisoning (note to self… do not eat chicken at questionable places… don't even go in questionable places), and Haruhi is counting her blessings at a touch of peace… she really does feel sorry for her boyfriend though. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 28 – Slight Change of Plans

Kameko was sitting in her class at lunch time and reviewing the file she now had in her possession. She had already been through it countless times and had not been paying attention on her studies. The only thing on her mind… the article she was going to write exposing Haruhi Fujioka for the fraud he was. Words were already swirling around and sentences were forming without writing anything down. This was going to be her crowning glory, and then Satoshi would see that she is only trying to protect him and he will understand that she loves him. After all of that, he will return her affections… of that she was certain.

Suddenly, she heard the faint cry of her name. It sounded like it was off in the distance, but it seemed to be getting closer and closer to her classroom. The door to her room slammed opened and there panting heavily was Tamaki.

Upon seeing his lady love, Tamaki swept into the room and pulled Kameko into his arms, "I have missed you terribly, and then when I didn't see you in the lunch room… I was so horribly worried. Please don't keep yourself from me like that again."

He was crushing her. Kameko never believed that Tamaki was that strong, but now as he was squeezing the breath from her body, she had to re-evaluate what she thought of his physical capabilities, "S-sorry Tamaki-senpai."

"It's just Tamaki, remember my darling princess?" The Host Club king whispered in her ear before kissing her jaw.

She could feel the eyes of the other occupants in the room on her and knew that they were all questioning what was going on between her and Tamaki Suoh. Kameko could also feel glares coming from some of the girls and cringed. If looks could kills, she might be ash right now. Plastering on a smile, she pulled back and looked directly into the eyes of the man holding her, "Tamaki, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I didn't see you in the lunch room and I missed you. So I decided to come and find you, but I didn't know where your classroom was. Now I do for next time."

Inwardly flinching a little more at the looks she knew she was getting, Kameko asked him, "Do you want to go for a walk?" Maybe she could verify some of the information she read in the file with him. At least she hoped she could, and it would allow her to temporarily get away from the scorching looks she was receiving.

"I would love to escort you out for a walk in the fresh air," Tamaki stepped back and took her hand bringing it up to his lips and brushing a kiss over the back of it. Anchoring her to his arm, he started to drag her out of the room, "Shall we go my angel?"

Giggling as she has seen several other girls do around him, Kameko nodded, "Yes, let's my prince." When they were out of earshot of others, she  
began her questions, "Did Haruhi make you let him in the club? He doesn't seem to really fit in with the others."

"On the contrary, we insisted he stay and host with us," Tamaki replied. He felt that was the safe answer because he still remembered Kyoya's threats this morning.

"That was nice of you to let a mere commoner join an exclusive club, such as you run."

"I figured if he was going to be in a school and amongst gentlemen, he needed to learn to behave as one."

"So why do you want him to stay now that he has learned how to entertain the ladies and act proper in polite society?" She inquired feeling like she wasn't getting anywhere with this line of questioning once again.

"He is a friend," Tamaki said and paused tilting the girl's face up so that he could look in her shining eyes, "I would rather not talk about others and concentrate on us. We have so little time together and I don't want to waste a second thinking about people that aren't us."

_"Smile and nod Kameko. If you can get him to open up while he is like this, you will have all of the proof and verification you need. Just stick with it a little longer," _she told herself when at the moment she wanted to run from the seriousness she found in the blonde's eyes. "Shall we continue our walk?" She suggested with a forced grin on her face.

"Yes, let's!" Tamaki exclaimed and dragged her around the campus until it was time to go back to class.

Kyoya stared at the "happy" couple from the window of the third music room and turned around to face the other two students in the room, "Well it appears the love potion is indeed working and Tamaki is completely infatuated with Kameko Suzuki. Due to his new found romance, we will be closing the club for a week. Apparently he believes all of the questions she has been asking about Haruhi is because she is jealous and not because she has an ulterior motive." Under his breath he murmured, "That moron."

"So it really is working?" Haruhi asked a little too much happiness in her voice. She couldn't help it, with Tamaki distracted she didn't have to worry about stupid assumptions, dates being crashed, surprise visits, killer hugs, etc. Even if it wasn't permanent, she couldn't help but grin. She tried to fight it, but the smile and giddiness just wouldn't go away.

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Kyoya shook his head, "Are you really that happy that a friend of yours has been put under, for all intents and purposes, a spell and that he normally would not have looked at this girl a second time, much less following her around like a puppy dog?"

It was like an arrow to the gut and Haruhi felt instantly guilty at the pleasure she was feeling at the new predicament her friend found himself, "Well, I was just…" She looked at the teen seated next to her for help, and noticed he wanted to laugh himself.

"Sorry Haruhi-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, but the fact that he is getting a small taste of his own medicine is funny to me. He accused Haruhi of being under a spell or love potion, and now he is the one suffering from such an affliction. Plus, I am honestly happy it was used on someone that is not me," Satoshi chortled.

"He's right Kyoya-senpai. Tamaki has crossed the line too many times and I am looking at this as a small break from his alternate reality where he thinks Chika is an evil mastermind. I feel bad because someone did this to him, but at the same time, it is like a mini vacation from things. It is a little weird that he is acting like that though," Haruhi stated. A frown creased her forehead, "Is this going to put a wrench in our plans with Kameko?"

Shaking his head, Kyoya responded, "I don't think so. If anything Tamaki might drive her crazy enough that it will push her into action that much more quickly. If that is the case, it might be a benefit to us and she will mess up sooner. When she does that, we will be able to pull the rug out from under her and ruin her reputation as a reporter. The newspaper staff has turned itself around, and they will not want that fodder in their club for any reason. The fact that she is trying to take down someone from the host club makes it all that much worse. Haruhi may not have the money or the family name, but she is still friends with very prestigious families and Kameko is playing with a loaded gun."

"The inner mind of the Shadow King…" Satoshi whispered in awe. Snapping out of his reverence, he asked, "So with the club closed, how are we going to make sure that she hears the conversations we need her to?"

Kyoya smirked and noticed the other two teens gulped, "Why that is very easy my dear Satoshi… she is going to want to 'verify' that information. It is highly doubtful that Tamaki is going to be of any use to her since he doesn't want to talk about anything but their love. When she can break free from him, she will probably attempt to spy on us, and when we know she is spying, will plant the information we want her to know. To make sure everything works properly, we will have stay on our guards and be aware of what is going on around us. She likes to hide in shadows, and lucky for us we have a friend that likes to do the same things. We will send messages back and forth to each other if we spot that reporter and then we will start our little dialogues. Any questions?"

Satoshi and Haruhi looked at each other and then back at Kyoya and shook their heads. They had both decided that when he wanted to be, the Shadow King could be downright scary to deal with and they were happy they were friends and not enemies.

"I also recommend that if you can, Haruhi, you need to talk to Tamaki while in the presence of Kameko. Talk down to him like you are trying to order him about a little. That will also give credence to the file since you are blackmailing everyone. Some suggestive words here and there and she will be convinced that the file is real. Although, I am sure she already believes that, and is only trying to double check because that is what every reporter does, at least it is the rule for the staff here," Kyoya's smirk grew as his glasses flashed with a glare.

Haruhi sweat dropped, "Um, I will be sure to do that."

"We have one week before the club opens again. We need to get her in our nets before that if we can, but I also don't want to move too fast so that she suspects anything. Don't forget that Saturday, the club will also be doing a 'surprise' visit to Haruhi's house and we will be catching her in the act. I am sure by that time Yasuchika will be ready for his performance," Kyoya stated.

"We are ready. My dad has even said he will help if he needs to," Haruhi informed everyone.

"I can only imagine what they will think when you and he are in that room together," Satoshi laughed.

Rolling her eyes, Haruhi chuckled, "Oh I can already tell you what they are going to think and it isn't going to be pretty. You might want to make sure you have your shinai handy."

Satoshi gasped in dramatic shock, "You are actually going to let me use it?"

"Whatever. Just don't use it on your cousin," Haruhi warned giggling.

Kyoya sighed, "We should be there at about 11:00am, so be ready and in the room. I will leave it to you and Yasuchika as to what you are going to say and do."

"I will talk to him a little more about it tonight when I go and check on him," the female host stated with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I think you are going to send Tamaki and the twins into heart failure with that plan," Satoshi snickered.

Haruhi heard Kyoya chuckle at that statement and she declared, "I certainly hope so!"

Glancing at his watch, Kyoya told them, "I hate to break up this little laugh fest, but the bell is about to ring. We need to get to class. I am going to call Nekozawa-senpai later after school and see what help he can offer. Haruhi, you check in with Yasuchika; and Satoshi inform Hunny and Mori about what is going on. We still need them here to help if they can."

"Yes sir!" Haruhi and Satoshi saluted Kyoya as their commander and both started to laugh again.

"If you two are late to class, I will not help you," Kyoya smiled and walked towards the door. He heard footsteps immediately following him and knew that they had taken his threat seriously. It was good to be the Shadow King of Ouran.


	29. Phase One

**A/N… Ah yes, the Shadow King and his wily ways. Do you think he gets some sort of thrill at the sneak attack? I don't think Kameko fully understands who she is up against, and if she does… then she is dumber than Tamaki. Is everyone ready for the first round of Haruhi's plans to get the trio of morons back? If so… then read on. I want to say thank you to ShadedStarlight0 (engagement) and Mtnikolle (moving) for recommending part of what Haruhi will be using for paybacks. Enjoy the chapter!**

**PS… Don't forget that Revenge and Ouran for Dummies will be moving to the author name CyraAngel. They can actually already be found there, but will be removed from my author profile within the next week or so. **

Chapter 29 – Phase One

"Kyoya, do I have to go with you to Haruhi's house? I was hoping to go and visit with my lady love today," Tamaki pouted as he sat in the limo across from his best friend.

Rolling his eyes, Kyoya replied, "Yes, you are the one that set this up. How are we supposed to have a Host Club meeting without our prince?"

"But Mon Ami, Kameko snapped at me both on Thursday and Friday. I did something to upset her and I must fix it. I don't know what I did. I was just trying to shower her with my affections and she yelled at me. Why would she yell when we love each other so?"

"Yes, you do seem to have that effect on women," Kyoya muttered under his breath.

"What was that Kyoya?" Tamaki inquired. He really wasn't sure what his best friend said, but maybe it was a sage piece of advice he could use to woo his fair maiden and right the wrong he so grievously, albeit unknowingly, committed.

"Nothing Tamaki."

"But Kyoya if you know what I did wrong, you must share it with me!"

Smirking, the Shadow King pushed up his glasses, "Let's see it could have been the sky writer you hired to proclaim your love in the heavens, or the trail of roses you left from the entrance of the school to her first period class where she found you dressed as a Greek god and asking her to be Hera to your Zeus, or the string quartet that you hired to perform during your overly extravagant lunch, or the elephant you rented to take her home in a new and exciting way."

"Those were all just to show her how much I love her."

"It was too over the top."

Tamaki chuckled, "My friend, you may know figures and manners, but you do not know women like I do. They love that stuff." He paused to think about the week, "No, it has to be something else. I think she is still jealous of Haruhi because she keeps bringing her up, but I have hardly seen our daughter since Monday. What am I going to do? I am trying to woo the fair maiden and she is caught up on what my relationship may or may not be with Haruhi. That is the reason I cannot go over to Haruhi's house. I don't want to misplace the trust that my angelic Kameko has in me."

"You are going and that is final. If you want, I will talk to your… girlfriend myself next week and explain the whole situation to her."

Clutching his hands together, the blond president threw himself at his best friend, "Oh thank you Mon Ami. You are truly my best friend!"

"Get off of me Tamaki!" Kyoya tried to push him away, but it was difficult in a seated position in a car. This reminded him of the first day he met the idiot. It was only a couple of minutes longer before they were picking up the twins before heading over to Haruhi's apartment for their scheduled "meeting". It was true that Tamaki had set the meeting up, but Kyoya helped to push him in the right direction. Phase one of paybacks was about to start today.

The limo pulled up to the apartment complex and the occupants found a small moving van in front of the building. Looking at the building, it was easy to see that the only door open belonged to Haruhi and Ranka, and Hunny was coming out with a box. When he saw his fellow club members, he rushed to put the box in the truck and grinned widely at the younger hosts, "What are you guys doing here?"

Tamaki and the twins looked confused and Kyoya pushed his glasses up to catch the glare off of the sunlight. Three of the four hosts that had arrived were confused, and Tamaki was somehow voted the spokesperson for the group, "Hunny-senpai, what is going on? Today was our Host Club meeting." He was trying to remain calm and not explode like he normally would. He was losing the fight.

"That was today Tama-Chan? Oh, we thought it was next weekend. Haru-Chan is moving today," the Loli Shota innocently proclaimed.

"MOVING? WHY IS SHE MOVING? Has she and Ranka been evicted? Are they on the run from the Yakuza? Do they owe money to the mob? Does she not love us anymore? Men, we have to save Haruhi!" Tamaki screeched.

Kyoya and Hunny sweat dropped as Kaoru and Hikaru saluted their leader and yelled, "Yes sir!"

"It's nothing like Tama-Chan," Hunny tried to interject.

Tamaki was on a roll, "Men, we don't know at this time that is after her or what is going on, but whatever it is, we must save Ranka and Haruhi from a life of exile. They may be poor, but Haruhi is our friend and we will do everything we can to make sure she is safe. Hikaru, Kaoru, we need to find a secret bunker that we can use to hide Haruhi and her father in!"

"Right boss!" The twins declared together and were about to get on their phones when a very loud yell rent the air.

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?" Hunny screamed trying to get the others attention. When he felt that all eyes were on him, he continued, "Haru-Chan is not running away from anything. Ranka-Chan will be staying here. She is relocating to the Haninozuka estate."

"Why would she do that?" Three voices asked at the same time.

"Because she is moving in with Yasuchika, duh!" Satoshi sneered sarcastically as he and Mori put two more boxes inside the truck.

"What?" Hikaru bellowed.

Kaoru looked around at the faces surrounding him, "This is some kind of joke, right?"

"Joke? No, she is moving into my family's home," Hunny smiled, "We are going to have so much fun too!"

The twins turned to their leader as a final hope, "Boss?" He was a statue and turning an ashy white as they gazed upon him. A wisp of smoke was coming out of his mouth and the twins knew he had lost his soul yet again. Hikaru poked him and he fell over cracking into hundreds of pieces that might have to be glued together in order to get their president back to a whole piece again.

"Why would she do that?" Hikaru growled. He was not going to accept this as the truth, he couldn't.

Tilting his head to the side, Hunny giggled a little, "Well he did give her a ring. My parents said it was ok too!"

"A RING?" The twins chorused together.

"NOT POSSIBLE! MY LITTLE GIRL IS TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!" Tamaki screamed as he was instantaneously pulled back together. He didn't wait for the others, instead he ran up the stairs leaving a charred trail behind him.

The twins saw their leader take off and ran after him, "Wait for us Tono!"

The trio burst into the house and didn't see Haruhi, only Ranka. Breathing hard, Tamaki begged, "Where is she Ranka? Please don't let her ruin her life like this! From one father to another…"

He didn't get any further when he was thrown against the wall. Falling onto the floor, Ranka kicked him and then stood on top of him, "You want to repeat what you just said worm? I am her one and only father and you are nothing but the dirt beneath my feet. I have given her permission to follow through with everything she is doing and my opinion is the only one that matters. You have no say in her life you ass!"

"Ranka, are you really…" Hikaru started to ask, but could not finish knowing his twin would take up the flame.

Kaoru knew it was difficult for his brother, "Letting Haruhi move in with Chika?"

"Yes, isn't it wonderful? They make such a lovely couple and they complement each other so well," Ranka sighed dreamily before tears started to fall, "My little girl is growing up so fast. Her mother would have loved to see the young lady she has become."

Suddenly the trio heard giggling and it wasn't coming from any of the four hosts that had entered behind them. It was coming from Haruhi's bedroom and the door to said room was closed. What was going on in there? Then the sounds got worse. There was a fall and then a squeak from the bed. Then… was that moaning? Finally they heard, "Oh Chika!" The trio couldn't stand to listen to it any longer and burst into the bedroom without knocking. They didn't know what they would find, but they were certain they would have to rip Chika away from their precious Haruhi.

It turns out that they could have ripped Chika away, but he was doing nothing but tickling Haruhi and giving her raspberries on her belly. Both teens looked up when their time together was interrupted and sat up on the bed. Chika sneered, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Us, you had your hands and mouth all over her!" Hikaru shouted.

Tamaki found himself frozen yet again at seeing Chika straddling Haruhi on her bed with his hands on her before moving and blowing on her stomach. He knew it wasn't what it looked like, but he also believed that Chika was not as innocent as he appeared.

"Snap out of it boss!" Kaoru slapped his blond friend on the back of the head.

Feeling the pain from the slap, Tamaki snapped out of his daze and proclaimed, "Young lady, you are not supposed to have a boy in your room! Yasuchika, you are no longer welcome here and you are no longer allowed to date my daughter!"

Chika glared, "I don't think you have a say in anything. If I remember correctly, Ranka knew I was in here with her and I am allowed to put my hands wherever I want to. It isn't like I haven't done that before." He knew he was being obtuse in his wording and the trio would probably think the worse, but that was all part of the plan.

"And you are not my father! My real dad is in the other room. Besides, Chika gave me a ring so that means extra liberties. Now if you will excuse us, we have to finish packing so that I can get my stuff over to Chika's house by this afternoon. We have a family dinner to attend tonight," Haruhi snapped.

"Wait! This isn't a joke?" Hikaru queried.

"You are really moving in with Chika?" Kaoru probed.

Nodding, Haruhi linked her fingers with those of her boyfriend's and holding up her hand to show off her new ring, "I am."

The twins and Tamaki fainted in the doorway to the bedroom. They weren't prepared for this. Haruhi was too young and had too many dreams to accomplish. Unable to stop the swirling thoughts in their heads, all three had collapsed to the floor and were unconscious.

"Well that went better than expected," Kyoya chuckled from behind the pile of teens.

Haruhi and Chika looked at each other and laughed before Haruhi said, "I guess you're right. Mori-senpai, Satoshi, and Hunny-senpai, can you please help clear the walkway?"

"Sure thing Haru-Chan!" Hunny declared and picked up Kaoru from the top of the pile. Satoshi grabbed Hikaru, and Mori grabbed Tamaki.

"Are you staying to help Kyoya-senpai, or will you be taking the morons home?" Haruhi inquired sweetly already knowing what her friend's answer would be.

Smirking, the Shadow King pushed up his glasses yet again, "You know me too well. I will be escorting them home and then I have some things to work on for the club. Just a small update, I know we were only able to get in one of our conversations, and Haruhi you were able to talk to Tamaki with Kameko there, but apparently she has already started work on her article. The Host Club will reopen on Monday and we should be able to plant some more evidence at that time. I want everyone to be prepared for that."

"Will do. Thanks Kyoya-senpai," the female host gave her natural smile and watched as her friend left the apartment.

Chika poked her in the side and snickered, "Come on, we still need to take the bed apart."

"Right!" Haruhi agreed. It was true that she was going to stay with Chika, but it was only temporary and her stuff needed to be out so that her room could be redecorated courtesy of Atsuko Haninozuka. She really didn't get much of a choice, but color choices and accent pieces; however, it was the perfect opportunity to make it look like so much more than it really was. This was just the beginning.

Across the street from the apartment, Kameko watched everything from the back of a nondescript car. She wished she could hear, but she would settle for looking for now because she was able to catch bits and pieces of the conversation when people yelled like the hosts did. It seemed only about twenty minutes before the twins and Tamaki were being carried down the stairs by three other hosts. What had happened? She figured Chika had been violent again and the trio had paid the price. Part of her felt sorry for them, but part of her thought that Tamaki deserved it for everything he had done to her this past week… really an elephant?

The dirt was piling up and soon enough Haruhi would be taken down. "This is going to be good. No one comes between me and Tamaki… I mean Satoshi." The blond idiot had been around her too much this week and was starting to take over her thoughts. The sooner she got rid of the annoying pest the better. She couldn't have Tamaki skulking around when Satoshi finally fell into her arms after all.


	30. Validation

**A/N: Haruhi messing with everyone's minds is quite fun. LOL. She did it in the first one, and now she is going to do it in this one except on a grander scale. Again thank you to ShadedStarLight0 (engagement) and mtnikolle (moving) for their revenge ideas. Really, a misdirection here or a stray word there, and boom you have wrong assumptions all over the place. Kameko thinks Chika beat up the three hosts, the troublemaking trio think that Haruhi is really moving in with Chika and that he touches her more than proper, she is wearing a ring, and they also thought other things were going on before they invited themselves into her room. So, what will happen now? **

**This morning I received an email from a reader and was informed that Another Chance was stolen. Broke my heart to see someone actually plagiarizing someone else's work, but apparently that is what happened not only to me but others by an author on wattpad. I have reported her, but I am in shock that someone would do that to me or any other author that puts their so much of themselves and works hard to write. Thankfully, I and others have reported this author and I informed the readers of AC there where to find the original and the sequel. Saddens me and I want to say thank you to my readers that keep an eye out for me. You are all the best! I love you all!**

Chapter 30 – Validation

Chika looked out over the gardens of his family estate; he had taken a walk after dinner when his brother started to help Haruhi with some math homework that she had. It reminded him of the day he found out that she was a girl and he wasn't going crazy for dreaming about her brown eyes.

Stopping on the small bridge over the koi pond, the teen grinned. Haruhi may not be the most conventional girl, but she made him a better person and he loved her for that. No matter what they encountered, they still seemed to make it through on the other side… even if it was idiot hosts with their crazy ideas. Oh he knew he wasn't exactly blameless for some of the things they came up with, but the majority… well that was all them.

He chuckled quietly as he thought about the times before he and Haruhi came out with their relationship to the rest of the club. He could laugh about it now when they believed she was with his brother. If they had only known then they were looking at the wrong Haninozuka. However, after they found out, well after his parents intervened, it got better for a time, but now they were at it again and Chika wanted to knock some sense into them. A bow staff would probably help marvelously.

"Something funny?" A soft voice asked as two arms snaked their way around his waist from behind.

Chika turned around and pulled his girlfriend into his arms, "I was just thinking. So was the alien able to help you with your homework?"

"Be nice, and yes he was," Haruhi smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder. Giggling, she made the observation, "I know that I didn't want my bedroom redecorated, and your mom basically didn't give me much choice in the matter, but it is proving to be perfect timing."

"How badly do you think we damaged their brains?"

"I am sure they are fine. Besides, Tamaki is all about Kameko right now."

"You wouldn't be able to tell that from today."

"I am not sure what that was, but at least he didn't say I needed to be with someone like him again," she grumbled.

Narrowing his eyes, Chika ran his hand through his hair as he sighed, "You're right. I just wish they would learn and stop. I think you are too smart and too strong willed to fall for a love potion, and even if you did, according to Nekozawa-senpai it would have worn off by now. Do they not think of these things?"

"They should. Is that what you were thinking about earlier?"

He kissed the top of her head and found himself smiling again, "I was actually thinking of how they assumed you were dating the alien and how they acted before and after they found out about us. You would have thought I was the last possible suitor for you when they saw you walk up to me at the party."

"That is probably because they did think you were the last possible guy I would fall for," she guffawed and looked up to give him a real kiss.

"Do you remember when we sent them on that wild goose chase around Tokyo? I thought Kyoya-senpai was going to lose it," he queried when they had pulled back.

"I do remember. You and I both mentioned that there was going to be a commoner's festival on the north side of Tokyo and they all showed up hoping to surprise us on our date, but we weren't there and neither was the festival. Then Tamaki called and tried to ask where the festival was again for a friend and I told him the south side of town."

Chuckling, Chika nodded, "But in reality there was no festival anywhere in Tokyo that weekend, and you and I were in the Hokkaido."

"Well, if we didn't do that, they might have shown up and kidnapped me again. Your brother and cousin did a great job of going along with it all when they knew the truth."

"I guess Mitsukuni has helped us a few times," he grudgingly decreed. Sighing, he asked, "Do you really think they will show up tomorrow to verify if you are here or not?"

"I don't know about Tamaki since he is still under that love spell thingy, but I think the twins will."

Chika snickered, "Thingy?"

"Technical term of course," Haruhi joked.

"Of course. So the plan is to have a couple of things of yours in my bedroom in case they go snooping. What if they find your room and see all of your things?"

"They will only be able to do a quick peek in each of the rooms. I am not going to leave anything out that could be traced back to me. In your room on the other hand… we need a few things out in the open so that they will easily see that they are mine."

"Will do. Satoshi made an extra copy of your mom's photo and put it in a frame so that I can be put on my dresser. A few of your clothes, or I guess girlie clothes, should do the trick."

"Yah, since I don't really wear makeup and jewelry, clothes will have to work."

"My parents will also acknowledge that you are living with us and that I did give you a ring," Chika muttered as he went to push up his glasses yet again and found that they were missing. It was still a habit that he found he sometimes did when he was irritated or thinking.

"If they had bothered to really look at the ring, they would have realized that it was a ring that you won for me at out of one of those crane machines. We didn't lie, you did give me a ring, but it isn't exactly real. Do they really believe that we would move in together and get engaged while we are still in high school? You know what, don't answer that."

"I wouldn't put anything past those morons. Don't get me wrong, I love being with you and I love you, but I am not ready for that."

"I agree," Haruhi smiled and pulled Chika down for another kiss.

The couple returned to the house a few minutes later and found Hunny grinning from ear to ear as he stuffed his face with cake. Haruhi could feel her boyfriend stiffen next to her and squeezed his hand as she interrogated her senpai, "What's going on Hunny-senpai?"

"What makes you think something is going on Haru-Chan?" Hunny inquired blinking innocently.

She rolled her eyes. Innocent he may look, but innocent he was not, "You have the cat that ate the canary face. So what happened?"

Giggling, Hunny put down his empty plate, "Kameko called."

"SHE WHAT?" Both Haruhi and Chika screeched.

Hunny nodded smiling, "Yep. She asked me how it felt for my brother to be dating a commoner. I told her I had no comment. Then she asked if I was pretending to like you because of blackmail and I asked how she had heard about that. I think she assumed I was confirming the blackmail because she said that she had sources and I shouldn't be afraid of someone like Haru-Chan, and it shouldn't matter that she had connections in the Yakuza because I was a Haninozuka and my family could handle them. I asked how she knew about that, but she only said that she had found the information. Then she had to get off of the phone because I could hear Tama-Chan quoting her poetry." He was laughing by the time he finished his little story.

Sweat dropping, Haruhi groaned, "Did you call Kyoya-senpai and let him know what happened?"

"Yup! Kyo-Chan said that he already knew about the conversation since he has her bugged, but that it further verified some of the data for that we planted. The fact that Tama-Chan showed up was probably a good thing since she is going to be less thorough on her validating everything than she might otherwise be. Since Tama-Chan is constantly around her, she will get frazzled and there is a greater chance of her slipping," Hunny beamed.

Chika shook his head, "I can't believe she called you."

"That isn't all," Hunny sliced himself another piece of cake.

"I am almost afraid to ask, but what else?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"Well, Kyo-Chan said that she asked Tama-Chan if you and Chika were really involved, and he said yes. Then she asked him if you forced yourself into the Host Club. Tama-Chan said that it was more like you were at the school because made sure you passed the test and that due to unforeseen reasons, we weren't letting you leave," Hunny explained amusement clearly evident in his voice. He was barely able to contain his mirth and then he stopped trying and laughed.

Chika and Haruhi looked at each other and then at the college freshman. If what he said was right, then that meant that Tamaki just confirmed their fake story without even realizing it. They were sure she would assume that he meant they were not allowing Haruhi to leave because of the blackmail and the female host made sure she passed because she cheated. They really couldn't have planned it better, and found themselves joining Hunny in his laughter.

**Across town…**

Kameko was trying to get rid of a headache in the form of her blond senpai/fake boyfriend. He was annoying her by quoting her love poetry, and he had been doing that since he burst into her house and interrupted her phone call. She had wanted to call the twins tonight also, but that plan was bust now that her "boyfriend" had made an appearance.

If she allowed herself to think about it, quoting love poems was a sweet gesture and he was cute, but she refused to succumb to the same power he held over half the female population of Ouran. He couldn't just charm his way into her heart. Besides it was all phony and based on a love potion that she had no idea would work so well on the supposed king of the Host Club. At least he finally gave her some information on Haruhi, and that meant her article would be completed soon.

"Ta-Tamaki, although I love the fact that you came over to quote me love poems," Kameko pretended to yawn, "I really am getting sleepy and must turn in soon." She batted her lashes at him.

Gasping, Tamaki didn't realize how late it was and he could not take away from his precious love for any reason and that included her sleep, "Oh my dear, I did not realize. I was just overcome with the need to see you since I missed you today. Kyoya wouldn't let me come over before this. Mommy was being mean, but I finally got him to let me quit him for the day. I will leave you to your beauty sleep, but you do not need it for your beauty shines as a beacon for all. You are an angel sent from heaven to live amongst us lowly humans."

She fought it, but she didn't win. Blushing, Kameko cleared her throat and murmured breathlessly, "Thank you Tamaki." She walked him to the door and she felt her heart speed up when he kissed her wrist before finally leaving her house. Shaking herself from the spell he cast, she told herself repeatedly like a mantra, _"I will not succumb to Tamaki Suoh. I will not succumb to Tamaki Suoh. This is only for my career and for the sake of reporting the truth and nothing more."_


	31. She Really Did It

**A/N: Tamaki is getting to our villain. What is going to happen? Not only that, but without realizing it, he went along with the plan to trap Kameko; which makes the job of the plotters so much easier. You just never know what is going to happen around the Host Club. Sometimes it goes their way and sometimes it falls apart. LOL. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**PS… The person that plagiarized Another Chance has been kicked off the other site and they removed my story. Thank you everyone for your support!**

Chapter 31 – She Did It

Haruhi woke up early on Sunday morning alert and prepared for an ambush. The night before, they had moved some of her more girlie things into Chika's room and strategically placed them in various locations. A camisole on the floor near the dresser, a dress hanging up on the outside of the closet door, a pair of shoes near the door, and a few items folded neatly on top of the dresser. All of those items plus the picture of her mother on Chika's dresser, and the room was ready for any surprise guests.

Waking up early had never been a problem for Chika, and he woke up as the sun rose to signal that dawn had arrived. As he got out of his shower and moved back into his room, he looked around at the little items that were left to throw off the scent of a prank and had to admit that he really liked having his girlfriend's things in his room. He knew they were still far away from taking their relationship to another level, but there was a certain amount of pleasure he got at seeing her stuff mixed with his.

As Chika walked out of his room and moved through the house for morning practice, he noticed someone a few paces ahead of him and smiled to himself. He moved stealthily and caught up with the other person wrapping one arm around her waist and covering her mouth with his hand; which was a good thing because she squealed loudly. Chuckling, he whispered in her ear, "Good morning."

Haruhi turned around to glare at her boyfriend, but it was ruined with the small grin fighting its way to her lips. She was able to give him a half-hearted slap on the arm before it appeared though. "You jerk," she snickered in hushed tones. She knew that most of the family woke up early to work out, but it was Sunday and that didn't always happen. Plus, she wasn't sure if people were still sleeping.

Leaning in and giving his girlfriend a small kiss, Chika grinned, "I know, but you love me anyway."

"I guess, but sometimes it is up for debate," Haruhi retorted and started to move back down the hall so that they didn't wake up anyone that wished to remain in dreamland. She really didn't want to have to deal with a certain senpai who had been woken up before he was ready.

Chika was able to catch up to Haruhi without any issues and linked their hands together, "You wound me, you know?"

"Yes, but you love me anyway."

Their friendly banter was interrupted by giggling as they stepped into the dining room to find the Haninozuka patriarch and Hunny sitting at the table. "Good morning you two," the head of the family smiled at the couple. He was grateful to Haruhi for what she did for the family and for both of his sons and he would do anything for her, and that included stretching the truth to teach some love struck teens a lesson.

"Haru-Chan, are you going to come and practice with us today?" Hunny inquired.

"If it is ok with you that I watch, I was planning on it," Haruhi stated.

Shaking his head, Chika told her, "No, you need to learn more than you have. If you are coming to the dojo with us, then you can train today."

Haruhi didn't argue because he was right, she did need to learn more if she didn't want a repeat of the beach incident from her first year, or if she hoped to survive her friends, "Are you sure you don't mind teaching me today?"

"The boys help train others, so training you will not be a problem for either one of them," Yorihisa Haninozuka explained.

"Thank you sir," Haruhi bowed her head towards the patriarch before she started eating her meal next to Chika.

Waving off Haruhi's gratitude, he really did like that she was respectful though, Yorihisa asked, "What is the plan for today? Is the Host Club coming over?"

"We don't know father. They could be, but we probably won't know until later," Hunny answered.

The parent nodded and told them, "Your mother and I have a lunch meeting to discuss some business. So we will be gone this afternoon. If they do appear and get out of hand, you two know what to do." He gave both of his sons a pointed look.

Part of Haruhi wondered what they would do if the twins and Tamaki got out of hand, but the other part of her knew it had to do with subduing them, and for that reason she did not ask. With the fact that both the Haninozuka and Morinozuka monarchs knew everything that was going on, it was a wonder that the troublesome trio wasn't six feet under right now. No, it was better if she didn't know… that way if she was called as a witness, she could honestly say she didn't know. It would be hard to prove premeditation if there was no evidence leading to that fact.

Chika, Haruhi, and Hunny worked out in the dojo for a couple of hours before they returned to the house and showered. They didn't know when the twins would show up, but they wanted to be ready for them no matter the time. The twins had already proven that they could and would wake up early in order to try to find dirt on Haruhi's life and to cause trouble. Why would change in location be any different?

As if on cue, a maid came into the living room where Hunny, Chika, and Haruhi were seated and ushered in Hikaru and Kaoru sans Tamaki. The twins had tried to get their leader to come to the Haninozuka estate with them, but to no avail. The blond president had plans to spend time with his girlfriend before the school week started and they were "separated by the confinement of society by the use of the educational system". They weren't exactly sure what was going on with him, but he could be a bit flighty at times and just chalked it up to that. The fact that he didn't seem interested in Haruhi any longer… well they just figured that Chika had finally gotten to him and scared him off.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what a surprise," Haruhi muttered sarcastically.

Kaoru knew they were in trouble based on that tone of voice. Honestly, he didn't really want to come, but his brother had been adamant; and so here they found themselves. They had gotten so many things wrong again, and how much of what they believed now were assumptions and how much was the truth? He didn't know. He did know that he saw the ring yesterday and they were packing up her room, but were they missing something? Was there more to the story? He knew he should ask, but what was he actually supposed to say to his other best friend?

Hikaru had been hoping to interrupt something this morning. He wasn't sure what, but he wanted to stop whatever this was. He wondered what he could say to Haruhi to convince her that getting engaged now was a mistake, Chika was a mistake, and that she wasn't in her right mind. However, when they were led into the living room, Haruhi and Chika were working on a puzzle together and Hunny was reading a book with Usa-Chan on his lap. It was all very innocent looking. Maybe that meant that his fears were unjustified and that Haruhi wasn't really living with Chika. Surely his parents wouldn't allow such a thing, right? "Well we just wanted to apologize for yesterday," Hikaru attempted to placate his friend. It was fake, but he was hoping no one else would be able to tell that.

Everyone could tell that Hikaru was not sincere, but they all had a role to play and returned the smile. Haruhi gave him her best host smile and tilted her head to the side the way so many of her customers loved, "Thank you Hikaru, Kaoru. We are glad that you can be so accepting now."

Gagging and choking was not an option, and so Hikaru cleared his throat, "Well we know you have your reasons for the choices you have made." He had to force those words out of his mouth. He knew she had her reasons, such as: love potion, voodoo doll, being coerced, etc. He still couldn't believe that she would actually choose Chika or love him. That just wasn't possible.

Kaoru internally cringed. Everything his brother said sounded contrived and conscripted; it was not genuine and that made him want to slap his brother himself. He could only imagine what the others wanted to do.

It was at that moment that Atsuko Haninozuka swept into the room with beaming smile on her face as she greeted her sons' guests, "Oh you boys came to say welcome to our new resident. I was so excited when she finally said yes and made the decision to stay with us. She is part of the family after all." She knew she was making it sound like more than what it was, but that was the plan, and she could tell from the darkening look on one of the twin's faces that it was working; she would lay money down that it was Hikaru that looked like he was about to explode. Giggling, she turned to the other three occupants, "Well, since you have guests, I will ask one of the maids to serve your tea in here. I had come to find out if you wanted to have tea with us, but I see that you are busy." Turning back towards the twins, "It was good to see you again. I am sure that since Haruhi is staying here now that you will be frequent visitors. Good bye." She floated out of the room before the others could say anything, her melodious laughter trailing behind her.

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, Hikaru narrowed his eyes on Chika, "If you will excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

"Of course Hika-Chan, do you remember where it is or do you need to be shown?" Hunny inquired.

"I remember. Thank you though," Hikaru grumbled and left the room. He needed to find Chika's room. He didn't to see for himself that although Haruhi was staying in her boyfriend's house, they were not living together. He found the room and he wished he hadn't. Her stuff was littered everywhere. It almost looked staged, but Haruhi wasn't someone that would do something like that. No, it meant that they were truly living together. How was it even possible if they were both still in high school and Chika was younger than her?

Everyone in the living room assumed, and assumed right, that Hikaru was not going to use bathroom, but had gone in search of proof. Haruhi felt kind of bad for leading on her friends, but they needed to be taught a serious lesson that her life was hers and hers alone. They could not interfere and dictate to her what she should and should not do. She chose Chika for a couple of different reasons and she stayed with him because the number of reasons and the feelings grew. He may be rough around the edges and seem harsh, and she knew he wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for her.

Entering the living room again about fifteen minutes later, Hikaru felt more composed. After he had found Chika's bedroom, he raced to the bathroom and splashed water on his face to cool off. He felt… well he wasn't sure what he felt, but he knew he didn't like seeing Haruhi's things scattered amongst Chika's. It wasn't right. Thoughts were crying out in his head, _"Why couldn't she have chosen me? I loved her. I still do? What does he have on her that she would stay with him of all people? She could do so much better than him! Why didn't the boss come with us today? He could have helped."_

"Are you alright Hikaru?" Chika queried. He could tell by the look on the older twin's face that he had seen something he hadn't wanted to.

"I am perfectly fine," Hikaru sneered with his fists tightening by his sides. He wanted to hit Chika, to accuse him of stealing Haruhi, but he couldn't. First the young Haninozuka would beat the crap out of him, and second Haruhi would defend her boyfriend. He needed to wait, gather evidence, and then present it to her in a logical manner so that she could see that Chika was not the best choice for her.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Haruhi asked politely. She could tell that Hikaru wanted to lash out and she applauded him for behaving, but she didn't think it would last long.

Hikaru shook his head, "No thank you."

"Are you ok Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his brother. He knew something was wrong.

"Everything is fine," the elder Hitachiin declared defiantly and sent his brother a subtle signal that they would discuss everything later. He saw the subtle nod from Kaoru and knew they were on the same page.

The twins only stayed for about another hour before they were leaving the Haninozuka estate. It wasn't that Kaoru didn't want to stay, but he wanted to know what had gotten his brother so worked up. Hikaru really didn't want to stay after he found Chika's room.

When they were in their car, Kaoru asked, "What's wrong?"

Before he responded, Hikaru pulled out his phone and waited for an answer on the other side. "Boss, she really did move in with him. They are sharing a room," Hikaru answered.

"WHAT?" Tamaki yelled.

"Maybe you saw wrong?"

"IT BETTER BE WRONG!" The blond president cried out. He might have finally found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but Haruhi was still like a daughter to him and she was too young to move in with her boyfriend. He didn't like it.

It was a good thing that the phone was on speaker and not up to Hikaru's ear or he might have been hard of hearing for a while. Turning to face his brother, Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hand, "No. Her clothes, her mother's picture, her shoes, they were all in his room. Our toy… Haruhi is really living with Yasuchika and they are sharing a bedroom."


	32. Hook, Line, and Sinker

**A/N: Oh Hikaru and Kaoru, they haven't learned a thing from the first story, but I guess a year makes a difference… or more than 6 months. LOL. Mtnikolle, I think you might be right about the cami. Luxartisan, don't worry, Tamaki is back in this chapter. ShadedStarlight0, Kaoru has a habit of going with his brother, poor thing… it's just going to get him into trouble. Lady J, I am ecstatic that you found the story and find it funny. The series has been fun to write and I think it got even crazier in Still Assuming versus Never Assume. Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, people who have faved, and people who have alerted. Enjoy the new chapter minna!**

Chapter 32 – Hook, Line, and Sinker

"Do you think they actually believe that you and I are sharing a room?" Chika asked for what seemed like the tenth time since the twins left the day before. In all actuality, it might have been more than that.

Shooting her boyfriend an incredulous look, Haruhi shook her head and laughed, "You saw how Hikaru left yesterday. I can almost guarantee that he went into your room and found my stuff. They believe it, and it is severely messing with them. Honestly, I don't know why they haven't learned to just come out and ask me. If they would do that, they would know that I am only staying with you until my new bedroom is done and the ring is bogus."

"Well, it will all come out soon and then everyone will be given a bitter pill to swallow," Satoshi chortled. He found the whole situation highly amusing. In fact, he found last year's situation amusing until he had to chase after his best friend's girlfriend after the kendo match. He clearly remembered everything that happened since the beginning of the relationship, and refused to let three bakas and an angry reporter come between the couple.

The trio was on their way to Ouran for school and the topic of conversation was of course what had happened over the weekend. Between the hosts showing up on Saturday and three of them fainting, to the fact that the twins appeared on Sunday and Hikaru snooped around, Chika, Haruhi, and Satoshi wondered if the twins had a shred of sanity remaining… Tamaki always seemed to remain sane even if he did act insane. The young Morinozuka and Haninozuka both voted no, but Haruhi just smirked and told them both that they were resilient and the battle wasn't over.

Glancing out the window as soon as the car pulled through the gates of the ostentatious school, Satoshi grimaced, "Haruhi, Yasuchika stop that. Haruhi, you might be right. Be prepared, it looks like we are about to be ambushed."

The couple had only turned to each other and to give each other one small final kiss like they do every morning when they enter the gates since there was no PDA allowed at school. Everyone still thought that she was a boy after all. They gazed out the window towards the entrance of the school and the sight that greeted them was not one they were fully expecting. Were they planning on being ambushed at some point? Yes, they were. Were they expecting Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Kameko, and Kyoya to be waiting for them when they got to the school? No, well they might have been expecting the twins, but not Tamaki and that blasted reporter, but they were prepared and they could handle this. They had a plan and they would stick with it; besides, Kyoya would help.

As the car came to a stop, the occupants stepped out one by one. After what happened the previous year, they had gotten in the habit of getting out with Haruhi in the middle. So Satoshi got out, then Haruhi, and finally Chika. Taking a step forward together, the two men flanked the female host in order to protect her from harm, i.e. Tamaki's daddy act and his crushing embraces.

"What's going on here?" Satoshi inquired putting on the most angelic looking face he could. Suspicious it was, but no one seemed to question he utter look of innocence at the moment.

Tamaki stepped forward and in a flash grabbed Haruhi before Chika or Satoshi could react, "Please tell me it isn't so! Daddy will not allow this to happen!"

"LET ME GO SENPAI!" Haruhi yelled and was pulled free by Satoshi and found herself in Chika's arms in less than a minute after she was grabbed. Dusting herself off, she glared at the blond that had attacked her, "You are not my father and my father has already given his consent. I can do what I want, when I want, with whom I want, and you have no say in the matter. None of you do!" She stormed off and entered the school with Satoshi and Chika following close behind.

"Calm down Haruhi," Chika warned his girlfriend. She knew she was mad, but she had to remember the plan.

Haruhi took in a deep breath and briefly touched Chika's arm, "I know. Thanks. I will see both of you at lunch."

"Her anger is soothed faster around you," Satoshi grinned as they watched the female host walk down an opposite hall.

"She does the same to me," Chika whispered and started walking towards his class.

Outside Tamaki dropped to his knees and cried, "Daughter doesn't love daddy anymore! So mean and hates me!" A dark depressing aura surrounded the proud king.

"Well how do you like that? We are trying to help him and he doesn't care!" Hikaru was seething.

Kaoru tried to calm his brother down, "Maybe we are missing something. It could be that something else is going on and he doesn't want us to know what it is."

Kameko glanced at the twins before walking the couple of steps to the pouting man who claimed to be her boyfriend. She put her hand on the dejected Tamaki that seemed to be crouching over a grouping of mushrooms and shook her head as she exhaled loudly, "You don't have to let him control you. You are the president of the club, and you can take action."

Ears perking up, Tamaki whipped his head around to look at the girl standing next to him and he smiled. She had brought him a breath of fresh air and he loved her for it. She was his new constant. Standing up and leaving his new batch of mushrooms alone, he pulled Kameko into his arms, "Thank you my dear. You always know what to say to make me feel better. You are right. I shouldn't let Haruhi control my actions or my life any longer. You truly are a spectacular woman." He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers and pulled back to see the tinge of pink on her face and thought that it made her look kawaii.

Now, Kyoya knew that they were all talking about two different things and applauded Haruhi on her choice of words and attitude. However, he also knew that Tamaki thought they were talking about Haruhi's attitude and moving in with Chika, the twins thought like Tamaki, and Kameko thought it was more confirmation of Haruhi's blackmailing tendencies. Pushing up his glasses, the Shadow King smirked. Everything was falling into place and soon enough the reporter was not going to know what hit her. Walking up to the "happy" couple, Kyoya stated, "This is all well and good, but everyone needs to get to class."

"Come Princess Kameko, I will walk you to class as every Prince Charming should," Tamaki linked his hand with hers and started to walk towards the school, but he felt a tug and looked behind him to see the girl of his dreams rooted to the spot, "Kameko?"

"You go on head Tamaki… dear. I needed to ask Kyoya-senpai something," she plastered on her best smile, really she would do the hosts proud with it, and paused before kissing him on the cheek hoping that would reassure him and send him on his way. She needed information and she was sure Kyoya Ootori had what she was looking for. Plus, she would not force herself to be in Tamaki's company longer than she had to be… really when was the potion going to wear off?

Tilting his head to the side, Kyoya sent her a questioning look before turning to his best friend, "Don't worry Tamaki. I won't hurt your lady love. In fact, I will be the perfect gentleman. I am sure that she just wants to know more about you and I will be your friend and extol your virtues to her."

Tamaki looked unsure, but he left after giving Kameko another kiss on her cheek, "I will entrust my heart to you Mon Ami."

Once he was gone, the Shadow King quirked an eyebrow and inquired, "What can I do for you princess?" He had a feeling what was coming, but he had to be patient and wait for the girl to interrogate him.

Narrowing her eyes on the Host Club vice president, she knew that he was not one to be trifled with, but the folder she found was his and she needed his confirmation about what she found inside of it. Digging in her bag, she pulled out the folder and watched Kyoya's expression. His eyes widened and his breathing sped up. In a sense, he looked scared. That was all the confirmation she needed, "Is this yours Kyoya-senpai? I found it the other day and haven't had the opportunity until now to return it to you. I didn't think it was something you wanted Tamaki to see."

Kyoya quickly grabbed the file and flipped through it to make sure everything was intact, "Where did you find it? I am assuming you read everything in here and that we can count on your discretion."

"I found it on the ground. Is it true?"

"It is in black and white, is it not? Can we count on you to keep our secret?"

"I will do my utmost best to make sure the Host Club is not harmed by what I read in that folder," Kameko promised.

Purposely misunderstanding what the reporter was saying, he bowed, "That is all I ask." He knew she meant that she would write a story that would rip apart Haruhi's reputation and proclaim the Host Club as innocent victims, but she didn't know that he knew her plan or that he was an excellent actor when he needed to be. At the moment he was begrudgingly thankful to Tamaki and his silly cosplay fantasies along with the fact he was a host in the popular Host Club, which again was the idea of his best friend. These were the reasons that Kameko was missing an important fact, the Shadow King of Ouran never shows his true emotions to the enemy, nor does he show fear to anyone… she took the bait. Turning on his heal, he left the girl standing just outside the high school as he walked to first period and made one phone call, "She will be coming to you soon. Don't forget our arrangement." Hanging up, he found he was in quite the good mood today and didn't even think that Tamaki and his idiocies could stop it.

There was a spring in Kameko's step. She had just gotten affirmation of everything in that folder. Between what she had learned that morning and over the past week, she had everything she needed. Now all she had to do was write the story and submit it to her editor. Based on her reputation, she doubted he would question her and the story would run without any problems. She could already see the headlines now, **"HONOR STUDENT HAS NO HONOR!" **or** "NATURAL HOST IS NATURAL CRIMINAL!" **Laughing to herself, she couldn't wait.

As the vice president was making his way to the music room that afternoon for Host Club, he was stopped by a shadowy figure lurking behind a pillar, "Kyoya, I have what you requested. This should cure the effects of the love potion, but there could be some lingering feelings there for a time. The antidote will take a day or two to start working, so do not be concerned if you don't notice a change right away. The love potion works fast, but the antidote is unfortunately slow acting."

"Thank you Nekozawa-senpai. I appreciate all of the help you and your club have provided us in this matter," he took the vial from the cloaked figure and slipped it into his jacket pocket. In his peripheral vision, Kyoya could see Kameko moving behind the pillars in order to get closer and hear the conversation. Chuckling to himself, he decided to give her more ammunition and knew his senpai would go along with it, "I think Tamaki is ready to break under Haruhi's rule. Kameko found the folder with all of Haruhi's information in it and she knows what's going on."

"What are you going to do?" Nekozawa inquired picking up on the clue to change topics. He could also see the first year trying to blend into the shadows, but unlike his cloak, the yellow dress did nothing to hide her person.

"I don't know Nekozawa-senpai. It can't keep going like this. I honestly think we are all getting sick of it and ready to break."

"Does anyone else know what Haruhi has done?"

"No, and if others find out, I am afraid of what Haruhi will do to all of us. He knows a lot of secrets and such."

"If there is anything the Black Magic Club can do, we will do everything we can."

Bowing, Kyoya looked out of the corner of his eye and could see Kameko listening intently, "Thank you senpai. For now, we will let things fall as they may. I just pray that it will all be over one day soon."

"I hope everyone learns as well," Nekozawa smiled and turned to his puppet, "Beelzenef feels the same. Well we must be off." The cloaked figure exited through the shadows and disappeared through a door that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Kyoya pretended not to notice Kameko and opened up the music room in order to prepare for Host Club that day. They had been closed for a week, and today they were reopening with a client list a mile long. It would be a profitable day if Tamaki kept his focus on the clients and did not push anyone away. The Shadow King just might have to murder his best friend if that happened. Grasping the vial in his pocket, he decided it was time to save the club from ruination. He didn't mind that Tamaki had a girlfriend, but when he talked about leaving the club or shutting it down, it was time to step in.

Making her way to the newspaper office, Kameko was already planning what she wanted to say in her story. It would be written tonight and submitted tomorrow. Haruhi would no longer be able to elbow his way through Ouran, and Satoshi would see his "friend" for who he really was, and she would be there to support the youngest Morinozuka through it all. So why did her heart hold a twinge of regret as a vision of a blond haired prince appeared in her head? She wouldn't think about Tamaki, couldn't think about him. Kameko needed to focus on the story and showing the school who Haruhi Fujioka really was.


	33. Interrogation

**A/N: Out of all my stories that involve humor, or even the ones that don't, this is the one that doesn't follow any rules. So if it seems a little crazy, that was the whole intention. I let the stories take me where they will, but I really don't see this one going on further, and wrapping this one means new Ouran stories coming soon. XD. Enjoy the chapter minna. **

Chapter 33 – Interrogation

There was something nagging Kaoru all day at school and he couldn't get past it. Hikaru had been fuming since Haruhi left them at the front of the school and refused to talk to her until she came to her senses. It reminded the younger twin of what happened the previous year… the previous year? Then it hit him and he was rushing out of his home. Uncaring about the time or that he might be disturbing something, he left his twin sulking in their room and went to the one place he knew he was going to get the answers he wanted, no needed.

Stepping out of the car, Kaoru walked up to the front door. He knew the people in the house would have already been made aware of his presence, but he wasn't there for a sneak attack like others he knew would be. When the door was answered, the maid ushered him into the living room and there he found three of the members of the host club. Haruhi and Chika were sitting closely on the loveseat and Hunny was digging into some cake while sitting on the couch, and all of them were giving him inquisitive looks. Clearing his throat, he moved further into the room, "I came to talk."

Hunny grinned, "Hey Kao-Chan! Do you want some cake?"

"What do you want to accuse her of now?" Chika sneered.

"No, thank you Hunny-senpai, and I don't want to accuse anyone of anything, I just want to talk and I have a couple of questions to ask," Kaoru answered trying to sound contrite and non-hostile.

Haruhi elbowed her boyfriend and invited her friend to sit down and join them. She poured him some tea and handed him the cup before she inquired, "What did you want to talk about Kaoru?"

Taking in a deep breath, the younger twin let it out slowly. How was he supposed to begin without getting killed? He felt like if he said the wrong thing, Chika was going to go for his throat and rip it out. Pressing forward, Kaoru decided the best course of action was to be straightforward. That was the way Haruhi always conducted herself and there really was no other way to handle this, "I have been having a bad feeling about everything since Hikaru and I came to visit you yesterday."

"Oh really," Chika rolled his eyes and got another elbow to the side from the girl next to him.

"Stop it Chika and let him talk. Kaoru is the most reasonable out of the three and let's hear what he as to say before you are rude to him. Don't assume you know what he is going to say just because he runs around with those other two morons," Haruhi chastised before focusing back on Kaoru, "You were saying?"

"Last school year we made a lot of assumptions and they turned out wrong, and this year it seems like we are doing the same thing. Last year you also set out to teach us a lesson about making wild accusations about you and your life, and pretended to be dating Hunny-senpai when in fact you were dating Chika," Kaoru stated sorting out his thoughts as he spoke.

Nodding, Haruhi agreed, "That is true."

Kaoru sighed heavily, "The accusations, the assumptions, everything… it was all happening again this year except on a grander scale, and I started to really think about things. We have asked some questions, but I started to ponder if we were actually asking the right questions. We know you two have been together for less than a year, but it is obvious to me that you care about each other a great deal and his family loves you. I would even venture to say that you two love each other."

"You would be correct in that," the female host said curious as to where her friend was going with this seemingly endless rant. She knew he had a point somewhere in there, and she knew she had to wait for it because it appeared he was still working it all out in his mind.

"I don't think we asked the right questions. Your father is so protective of you that I don't think he would just let you go and live with your boyfriend when you are still in school unless something was going on with him. I also notice that you're not wearing your ring right now. Hikaru said that the bedroom looked like it had been staged, but there was no way you would do something like that, and I think that is what made me believe that you would. You did before, so why would you not do it again?" Cocking his head to his side, Kaoru started his interrogation, "Have you really moved into this house?"

"Yes, I have," Haruhi answered. She was not willing to give him too much right now because she wanted to see what he would do with the information.

"Are you staying in Chika's room?"

"No, I'm not. That was staged because we knew you would show up here."

"So, did you only move in to teach us a lesson?"

"No."

"Did something happen to your father's job? To your apartment?"

"No, my dad still has his job at the bar and none of that has changed. Nothing per se has happened to my apartment, but my bedroom is being redecorated."

"So that is why you moved in here, because your bedroom is off limits until it's finished?"

"Yep. Chika's mom wanted to give me a new bedroom and wouldn't take no for an answer. It just happened to be perfect timing to teach you three a valuable lesson."

"Let me see if I have this right… You are living here, but only until your bedroom is done being decorated. The bedroom set up was in fact staged and you are not staying in Chika's room. What was the ring he gave you? Did he really give you a ring?"

Laughing, Haruhi beamed, "He did give me a ring, but it was a prize out of a crane machine he won on one of our recent dates."

"It's fake, we were duped by a fake ring and we are supposed to know the real from the imposters," Kaoru slumped back into the couch and looked at the ceiling. Once again, he, or he and his two cohorts, had been dealt a hearty blow by Haruhi and her posse, "What now?"

Haruhi questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Hikaru is sullen and the boss, well I am not sure what is going on with him and that first year, but he still acts like your father and doesn't think you should live with your boyfriend."

"Yah, they seem forget the part that Chika's parents are here, as well as the staff, and Hunny-senpai. It isn't like we don't have chaperones; and if you really think about it, Chika's family is stricter about things than I think the other families would be with the exception of Mori-senpai's. Both the Morinozuka and Haninozuka are very traditional. The only time I am allowed in his room, or he in mine, is if there is a storm and even then his parents prefer we are not in the bedrooms," the girl explained.

Kaoru scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle, "I guess I hadn't thought about that part of it. So no love potions, voodoo dolls, or anything like that?" He knew that was a stupid question, but he had to ask it.

"NO!" Chika yelled, "Why can't you three just accept the fact that I asked her first? You paraded yourselves in front of her, but you never told her how you felt. Hell you even set her up on a date with your brother and that turned into a disaster of Titanic proportions! You know how dense she is when it comes to people having romantic feelings for her. What happened in Karuizawa should have clued you in to that. You knew that and yet you can accuse me of using underhanded means. I didn't even know Haruhi was a girl or that she would be at my house the day I asked her for a date. I just simply asked her out after I realized she was a girl and she agreed to give me a chance. THE END! We have been together ever since and we are not going to break up any time soon! Maybe you should talk to Nekozawa-senpai… a love potion would have worn off by now!" Feeling fingers lacing with his and a weight even more pronounced at his side, Chika glanced at Haruhi and could feel his anger dissipating. It wasn't gone, but it was less. He took a deep breath and kissed her forehead before turning back towards the red head, "Look, you can believe what you want, but in the end Haruhi is a strong willed, confident, incredibly blunt, but wonderful woman. She makes her own decisions and choices. Think about how she got into Ouran. Her foot was already in the door before her father even knew about it. Do you really think I would be able to control her? If you do, then you don't know her very well."

Kaoru observed the interaction between one of his best friends and her boyfriend. He felt someone nudge his side as the couple started to stare at each other again. Glancing at his right, he saw the loli shota host grinning at him and the second twin asked, "What is it Hunny-senpai?"

"Look at them Kao-Chan. She is the only one that can calm him down like that. When she loses her temper, he can do the same thing for her. They complement each other. Hika-Chan is too immature for Haru-Chan. He is quick to temper, controlling, and has jealousy issues. I understand that you two had your own little world for most of your lives and Haru-Chan changed that, but she can't be locked in a cage. Do you really think Hika-Chan could make her happy and be everything she needs? She needs room to soar. Tama-Chan is a lot like her father and that gets on her nerves. He also acts like he knows more about commoners than she does and is constantly talking down to her like she doesn't know anything. Haru-Chan is bright and she needs someone that can challenge her intellectually who won't try to break her spirit or weigh her down. Takashi and I love her like a little sister. You are better than your brother, but you still need to learn that the world is a bigger place than you experienced previously. Kyo-Chan is intrigued by her and has probably had feelings for her at some point in time, but I believe they are gone now. He would also never act on them if he still had feelings because Tama-Chan is his best friend and because he knows he can't be everything she needs. He lives a very strict and structured life; Haru-Chan wouldn't fit in very well. The only one that can be everything she needs is Chika-Chan; and he is right, he asked first. I was here. You can't assume to know what is best for someone without listening to them. You, Tama-Chan, and Hika-Chan haven't really been listening to Haru-Chan. Watch them and pay attention, you will see that they make each other happy, and isn't that what you should want for your friend?" Hunny shared his insight with his young friend hoping that Kaoru would listen to him and take to heart what he just said. He knew his parents had tried to talk to them, but it hadn't sunk in and the bunny loving host felt the need to pass on his own observations.

Turning back towards Haruhi and Chika, Kaoru really watched them and he could see what his senpai was talking about. The simple interactions and the small smiles they sent to each other told the story of how happy they were with each other. He had come there and stated that they loved each other and although part of him believed it, he wondered if it was really true. Could two high school students really find love starting when one was a first year in high school and one was a third year in middle school? It was more than apparent that they had found some form of love. Was it the forever kind, would they be together well into the future and get married? Only time would be able to bear witness to that.

"You see it too, don't you Kao-Chan?" Hunny whispered.

Kaoru nodded. He could see it all, "I do." Clearing his throat again, he inquired of the room, "So what's next?"

Haruhi and Chika were startled out of their own world with that question. Narrowing her eyes on her friend, the female host probed, "Why?"

"I want to help," the red head declared.

"Hey, you aren't going to tell that asshole twin of yours what is going on, are you?" Chika snarled. Kaoru may have come to his senses, but he still had a part in putting Haruhi through undue stress and hurt. In other words, Chika still had issues with Kaoru, but at least those were as bad as the issues he had for Hikaru and Tamaki.

Shaking his head, Kaoru answered, "No, they need to figure this one out on their own. It is the same as last time and I feel awful that I went along with them. I should have known better and I am really sorry."

"Yes, you should have known better. Out of the three of you, I expected you to be the one not jumping to conclusions. I feel like I am experiencing déjà vu with you. Last time you decided you had questions and came to my house without your brother. You found out the truth, and now tonight it is the same thing," Haruhi stated bluntly, "As for the rest of the plan… this is it. We figured it would mess with your minds enough on a daily basis when I arrived and left with Chika knowing I was going to the same house that we didn't feel like we needed anything else." She was unsure if she should discuss what was going on with Tamaki or the newspaper reporter so she would leave that alone for now and talk to Kyoya about how to proceed.

Kaoru couldn't help himself and what started out as a small snicker soon turned into a full blown laugh, "You're right about that. It is messing with their minds and they can't stand it. Even when we walked out after Host Club today, Tono kept saying that his daughter was brainwashed and lost her morals."

"That baka!" Haruhi growled her dark aura coming out making the temperature in the room drop a few degrees.

"Hey, we know they are idiots. Time to put away your demon side and breathe, calm down," Chika told her and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

To Kaoru's utter amazement, the aura receded and the temperature returned to normal. Chika really was the only one that could help soothe the savage beast; then he snickered because he didn't think Haruhi would like that comparison.

Glaring at her friend, Haruhi snapped, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," Kaoru responded quickly with a mischievous smile. A few minutes later, the youngest twin in the club, left his friends and made his way home. He had gotten his answers and felt like a weight had been taken off his shoulders. Now it was only a matter for Hikaru and Tamaki to figure out the truth, and Kaoru was not going to be helping them with that. For now, he figured he would sit back and watch the fireworks.

**_At the Suoh Estate…_**

Tamaki was pacing in his room going back and forth time and time again. He was agitated and muttering to himself (more like pouting and whining), "First my little girl spurns me this morning and has the audacity to tell me that I am not allowed to have a say in her life, but then my beautiful princess is too busy for me this afternoon. Have I smothered her? Has she grown tired of me? I will do everything I can to keep her love because I cannot bear to be parted from my love. Oh Kameko what did I do wrong? Tell me and I will fix it. I am yours to command. Oh please do not forsake me because I love you so much that you have replaced all other women in my heart. There was no one until you and there will never be again! I have to win her back and to somehow show Haruhi the error of her ways, but how do I do both?" Pausing in his strides, he snapped his fingers and it seemed as if the dark clouds hovering over him went away, "MOMMY CAN HELP ME!"

Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed his best friend, "Kyoya… Kyoya, I know you are there. You have to help me. Our wayward daughter is living with a man and now I think my… my wonderful Kameko is falling out of love with me. She was too busy this afternoon to spend time with me! We need to see each other as much as possible!"

"Meet me in the music room before school tomorrow and we will talk. I am about to go and meet with my father," Kyoya sighed and disconnected the line without waiting for a response.

"YAY! MOMMY IS GOING TO HELP ME! MON AMI YOU ARE THE BEST!" Tamaki shouted with joy and started to jump on his bed.

**_At the Suzuki Estate… _**

"Done! Now all I have to do is turn it in to my editor and watch everyone turn on him. Haruhi Fujioka, you really don't know what you did when you started praying on my beloved Tamaki… I mean Satoshi. SATOSHI!" Kameko declared and cringed at her error. She believed it had to do with the fact that every moment she was in school and not in class, he was by her side and glued there. Making herself a promise to talk to Reiko the next morning, she saved her story and found herself doing a Google search for one Tamaki Suoh. Realizing what she did, she slammed the lid of her computer down and set it to the side. She felt like she was losing her mind and it was all Haruhi's fault… since there was no way it could be Tamaki's fault at all.

**_At the Ootori Estate…_**

Kyoya returned to his room after the short meeting with his father shaking his head. The patriarch of the Ootori family wanted to test his son and therefore requested Kyoya's help with a project. It wasn't like the Shadow King would or could decline; on the contrary, he believed it was a good opportunity to show his father that he was the best candidate to be successor.

Unlocking his computer, he started to laugh, "Well it appears she is done with the story. It is too bad she has to be taken down. She is quite talented; she just doesn't know how to print anything but lies. It stops here." With a few strokes, he had the story printed and placed in his files.

In the morning he would meet with Tamaki before school, and during first period, he had a meeting with the newspaper editor. Everything was lining up quite nicely and his plans were working… not that there was ever any doubt about that. Once this little problem was taken care of, he could think about other things that concern him and some of his friends, or to put it more precisely, Tamaki and the twins.


End file.
